Universelles Durcheinander
by clef-san
Summary: Gohan, Vegeta, Goku, Ryoko (Tenchi Muyo), Asuka (NGE), Skuld (OMG) und Rally Cheyenne (Silent Möbius) landen durch ein seltsames Phänomen auf der Enterprise-E. Alle wollen wieder nach Hause, doch unerwartete Hindernisse stellen sich dem in den Weg...
1. Unerwartete Gäste

Hi, Leute !  
  
Zunächst einmal ein großes Dankeschön für alle, die sich bis hierher durchgeklickt haben. Was jetzt kommt, ist mein allererstes Werk, also schickt ruhig jede Menge Kritik ( möglichst solche der konstruktiven Art ).  
  
Ach ja...ich weiß nicht genau, ob das Pflicht ist, aber für alle Fälle weise ich darauf hin, daß abgesehen von Aristo alle Figuren ihren jeweiligen Rechtsinhabern - also nicht mir *seufz* - gehören, und ich sie mir nur für meine verrückten Ideen ausgeliehen habe.  
  
Universelles Durcheinander  
  
Mit : Star Trek-Next Generation-Crew, Borg-Kollektiv, Ryoko und Ryo-Ohki ( Tenchi Muyo ), Vegeta, Son-Goku, Son-Gohan ( alle Dragon Ball Z ), Skuld ( Oh! My Goddess ), Soryu Asuka Langley ( Neon Genesis Evangelion ), Rally Cheyenne und Aristo [ Kategorie-1-Lucifer Hawk ] ( Silent Möbius )  
  
Reglos lag das Raumschiff Enterprise-E im Weltraum am Rande einer grünlichen Lichterscheinung auf der Lauer wie eine Raubkatze, die sich auf der Jagd befand. Dies war auch tatsächlich der Fall. Wieder einmal mußte ein Vorstoß der Borg aufgehalten werden.  
  
Angespannt saßen die Brückenoffiziere auf ihren Posten, während der tiefrote Lichtschein, der bei Alarmstufe Rot aus den Leuchtflächen an den Wänden drang, für eine düstere und bedrohliche Atmosphäre sorgte.  
  
"Status, Mister Data."  
  
Der blaßhäutige Androide drehte sich auf seinem Sessel halb zum Platz des Captains um, bevor er antwortete.  
  
"Der Transwarpkanal ist stabil. Die Sensoren orten mehrere Objekte mit Borg- Signaturen, die sich durch den Kanal nähern. Berechnete Ankunftszeit in fünf Komma sechs acht Sekunden."  
  
Captain Picard nickte knapp und wandte sich dann an den taktischen Offizier, desen Station sich etwas erhöht hinter seinem Platz befand.  
  
"Mister Worf, Quantentorpedos abfeuern."  
  
Der Klingone stieß ein tiefes Knurren aus, als seine Finger geschickt über die berührungssensitiven Felder seiner Konsole huschten, und die Maschine namens Enterprise anwiesen, ihre tödliche Fracht auf das auserkorene Ziel - in dem Fall den Ausgang des Transwarpkanals - zu schleudern. Die Maschine gehorchte, und eine Salve von Quantentorpedos machte sich wie ein Schwarm Glühwürmchen auf den Weg.  
  
Eine Sekunde später gab es eine Reihe kleinerer Detonationen, der wenig später eine gewaltige Schockwelle folgte, die aus dem kollabierenden Kanal hervorbrach. Offenbar hatte Worf gut gezielt.  
  
"Bericht, Mister Data." bat der Captain um Informationen.  
  
Data betrachtete kurz seine Anzeigen, zögerte einen Moment, und überwand sich endlich zu einer Antwort.  
  
"Der Kanal ist noch nicht völlig geschlossen. Außerdem erfassen die Sensoren hunderte von Borg-Signaturen im Kanal."  
  
"Sagten sie...hunderte ?" ächzte der Captain.  
  
"Gegen so viele von ihnen haben wir keine Chance, Sir." bemerkte der erste Offizier, Commander Will Riker, von seinem Sessel rechts neben dem Kapitänsplatz aus mit einem bemüht lässigen Tonfall.  
  
"Steuermann, Fluchtkurs berechnen." begann Picard und wollte gerade weitere Befehle geben, die die Flucht seines Schiffs einleiten sollten, als der kollabierte Transwarpkanal plötzlich grünliche Lichtblitze auszuspeien begann - zusammen mit hunderten von Wrackteilen der Schiffe, die sich im Kanal befunden hatten, als die Quantentorpedos dessen Implosion bewirkt hatten.  
  
Verblüfft starrte der Captain auf den Hauptschirm, während das Schiff von einer kleinen Schockwelle geschüttelt wurde.  
  
Counsellor Troi, die schwarzhaarige Betazoidin, die als Beraterin und Schiffspsychologin fungierte, und zudem die Gabe besaß, die Gefühle anderer Lebewesen lesen zu können, lachte nervös.  
  
"Nochmal Glück gehabt, was ?"  
  
Captain Picard nickte grimmig. Trotzdem war er zufrieden. Seit die Borg ihn vor einiger Zeit assimiliert hatten, und dabei sein Wissen benutzt hatten, um beinahe die Erde zu erobern, verspürte er im Bezug auf die Borg einen brennenden Rachedurst, obwohl er eigentlich ein friedliebender Forscher und weniger ein Krieger war.  
  
"Ich schätze, das war genug Aufregung für heute, Nummer eins." meinte er gutgelaunt.  
  
Riker nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Alarmstufe Rot aufheben und zur Tagesordnung zurückkehren, stimmts ?"  
  
"Captain, ich orte ungewöhnliche Energiewerte." mischte sich Data ein.  
  
"Positionsangabe." brummte Riker nachdem er und Picard irritierte Blicke getauscht hatten. Nach all der Aufregung mit den Borg hatten sie doch eigentlich eine Pause verdient gehabt.  
  
"Ähm...exakt zwei Komma acht vier Meter vor ihnen, Commander."  
  
Riker und Picard runzelten erstaunt die Stirn.  
  
"Sind sie sicher, Data ?" hakte Riker nach.  
  
An der von Data angegebenen Stelle blitzte es einmal hell auf und plötzlich stand dort ein etas über anderthalb Meter großer schwarzhaariger Muskelmann in einem blauweißen Kampfanzug, der sofort Kampfhaltung annahm und finstere Blicke auf die Anwesenden schleuderte.  
  
"Ja, ich bin sicher, Sir." antwortete der Androide überflüssigerweise.  
  
"Hey, du ! Glatzkopf !" fauchte der Muskelmann. "Was für eine Scheiße wird hier gespielt ? Wo bin ich hier überhaupt ?"  
  
Angesichts des beleidigenden Tonfalls stieß Worf ein wütendes Knurren aus. Niemand durfte ungestraft seinen Captain beleidigen. Aber bevor der Klingone etwas sagen konnte, setzte Picard bereits zu einer Antwort an.  
  
"Ich bin Captain Jean-Luc Picard vom Föderationsraumschiff Enterprise. Und sie sind ?"  
  
"Ich bin..." setzte der Muskelmann zu einer Antwort an, kam jedoch nicht weit.  
  
"Kame - hame...nanu ?....hey, Vegeta, wieso bist du nicht auf der Erde ?"  
  
Der Muskelmann fuhr herum und ballte reflexartig die Fäuste. Er brauchte nur diese Stimme zu hören, um in beinahe grenzenlose Wut zu geraten.  
  
"Kakarott !"  
  
"Wo steckt Freezer ?" fragte der andere Muskelmann, der in einen orangefarbenen Kampfanzug gekleidet war, den ersten Muskelmann.  
  
"Wo Freezer ist ?" Vegeta guckte Son Goku ziemlich schräg an. "Is mir doch scheißegal. Der is doch längst Geschichte."  
  
Son Goku guckte Vegeta erstaunt an.  
  
"Ehrlich ? Bist du sicher ?"  
  
"Sag mal, willst du mich verarschen, Kakarott ?" knurrte Vegeta wütend. "Du hast ihn doch selbst auf Namek zerlegt. Und die Wiederbelebung durch seine Lakaien hat auch nix genutzt, weil Trunks ihn endgültig ausgeknipst hat, als er den Fehler gemacht hat, zur Erde zu kommen."  
  
"Echt jetzt ?" fragte Son Goku erstaunt. "Komisch. Dabei hab ich gerade noch mit ihm gekämpft. Aber sag mal, wer sind eigentlich diese Leute da ?"  
  
Son Goku deutete auf die Brückenbesatzung des Schiffs.  
  
"Was weiß ich ?" brummte Vegeta. "Die Glatze heißt Picard oder so ähnlich."  
  
"Sie werden sofort aufhören, den Captain zu beleidigen, oder ich bringe ihnen Manieren bei !!!"  
  
Vegeta drehte sich ganz langsam herum und musterte Worf von oben bis unten. Dann lachte er höhnisch und schüttelte nur mitleidig den Kopf.  
  
Währenddessen wandte Son Goku sich an den Glatzkopf.  
  
"Also sie sind Picard, ja ?"  
  
"Das ist richtig."  
  
"Tja, also mein Name ist Son Goku." entgegnete Son Goku während er sich blöd grinsend verlegen am Kopf kratzte.  
  
"Aber der andere..." schaltete sich Riker ein.  
  
"Vegeta." nannte Son Goku dessen Namen.  
  
"Dieser Vegeta nannte sie Kakarott."  
  
"Das ist der Name, den mein Volk mir gegeben hat, aber ich kam als kleiner Junge auf die Erde und dort gab man mir den Namen Son Goku."  
  
"Und was ist ihr Volk ?" fragte Counsellor Troi neugierig.  
  
"Ich bin ein Sayajin und stamme vom Planeten Vegeta-sei."  
  
"Nie gehört."  
  
"Naja...also der da oben sieht auch nicht wie ein gewöhnlicher Mensch aus." meinte Son Goku und deutete auf Worf.  
  
"Er ist auch kein Mensch." antwortete Troi. "Worf ist ein Klingone."  
  
"Oh. Macht einen leicht erregbaren Eindruck."  
  
Riker und Troi schmunzelten.  
  
"Die Klingonen sind ein stolzes Kriegervolk, Son Goku." erklärte Picard. "Sie nehmen Beleidigungen nicht auf die leichte Schulter."  
  
"Verstehe." °Ein Krieger also, hmm? Also wenn der seine Aura nicht verbirgt, ist seine Kampfkraft so niedrig, daß ihn vermutlich sogar der Herr der Schildkröten schaffen würde. Wenn der sich wirklich mit Vegeta anlegt, geht´s ihm schlecht.°  
  
"Captain, ein Schiff nähert sich uns." meldete Data. "Unbekannte Bauart, keine sichtbaren Markierungen."  
  
"Auf den Schirm."  
  
Vegeta hatte aufgehört zu Lachen und beobachtete mit verschränkten Armen und finsterer Miene die weitere Entwicklung. Son Goku setzte sich einfach auf den Boden und beschloß ebenfalls abzuwarten.  
  
Auf dem Schirm zeigte sich das fremde Raumschiff als bizarres Gebilde von Stacheln, die in allen Richtungen aus einem scheibenförmigen Rumpf ragten. Fast erinnerte das Gebilde an einen riesenhaften dunklen Kristall.  
  
"Grußfrequenzen aktivieren, Mister Worf."  
  
Worf berührte einige Flächen auf seiner Konsole und wartete einen Moment.  
  
"Keine Antwort." brummte er etwas enttäuscht  
  
Plötzlich keuchte Counselor Troi überrascht auf.  
  
"Counselor ?" fragte Picard besorgt.  
  
"Et...etwas kommt." keuchte sie. "Ich fühle eine mächtige Präsenz,aber ich kann nicht mehr darüber sagen, tut mir leid."  
  
Picard bemerkte, daß die beiden Neuankömmlinge ebenfalls angespannt wirkten.  
  
"Spüren sie etwas, Son Goku ?"  
  
"Eine starke Kraft." bestätigte dieser.  
  
Plötzlich leuchtete in der Mitte der Brücke ein kreisrundes Stück des Bodens hell auf. Anschließend - als wenn sich dort ein Loch im Boden befinden würde - schwebte eine Frau herein. Zuerst wurde ihr Kopf sichtbar, dann nach und nach der Rest ihres Körpers, und als ihre Füsse die leuchtende Fläche passiert hatten, erlosch das Leuchten und der Boden war wieder normal.  
  
Die Frau hatte hellblaue, fast türkisfarbene Haare und trug ein rotes enganliegendes Kleid aus flexiblem Stoff. Als sie schließlich langsam ihre Augen öffnete, sahen alle, daß sie zudem gelbe, katzenhafte Augen hatte.  
  
Sie schenkte den Anwesenden ein vergnügtes Lächeln.  
  
"Ryoko." schnurrte sie.  
  
"Wie bitte ?" fragte Picard verblüfft.  
  
"Ryoko." wiederholte die Frau. "So heiße ich."  
  
"Ähh...angenehm."  
  
"So. Und da wir uns ja alle so gern haben..." - ihr Lächeln verschwand schlagartig und wurde durch ein böses, bedrohliches Grinsen ersetzt - "...will ich jetzt sofort wissen, wo ich hier bin, oder es gibt Ärger."  
  
"Wirklich ?" fragte Vegeta mit höhnischer Stimme.  
  
Ryoko machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Nein." entgegnete sie schließlich nach kurzem Nachdenken. "Ärger gibt es in jedem Fall, Muskelheini."  
  
Vegeta lief rot an. Muskelstränge traten an seinem Hals hervor, während er auf sie zustürmte.  
  
"Muskelheini, ja ?" brüllte er. "Dich mach ich platt !"  
  
Bevor jemand anderes reagieren konnte, hatte Vegeta Ryoko einen kräftigen Schlag versetzt, der sie gegen die fünf Meter hinter ihr gelegene Wand katapultierte.  
  
In dem Moment zog Worf einen Phaser, der auf Betäubung justiert war, und feuerte auf den wütenden Vegeta. Dieser grinste Worf jedoch nur amüsiert an.  
  
"Mach´s nochmal, Wuff."  
  
Worf schoß einen wütenden Blick auf Vegeta ab, gefolgt von einem weiteren Betäubungsstrahl. "Mein Name ist Worf !"  
  
Vegeta lachte nur verächtlich.  
  
"So´n Ding muß ich unbedingt mit nach Hause nehmen. So schön wie das kribbelt, gibt das ´ne erstklassige Massagemaschine ab."  
  
Riker klopfte nun auf seinen Insignienkommunikator. "Sicherheit auf die Brücke."  
  
"Nicht nötig." Ryoko richtete sich langsam auf und strich mit einer lässigen Bewegung eine Falte ihres Kleides glatt. "Den übernehme ich selbst."  
  
Und dann - so schnell daß kein Auge ihre Bewegungen wahrnehmen konnte - hatte sie die Distanz zu Vegeta überwunden und versetzte dem total überraschten Sayajin-Prinzen eine Reihe kräftiger Schläge vor die Brust und den Kopf, bis dieser keuchend in die Knie ging. Dann ließ sie von ihm ab.  
  
"Und damit hast du jetzt hoffentlich kapiert, daß man mir besser nicht blöd kommt. Klar, Muskelheini ?"  
  
"Ich heiße Vegeta, ", schnaubte dieser, einerseits außer sich vor Wut, andererseits aber auch völlig erstaunt darüber, daß in einem Leichtgewicht von Frau soviel Power stecken konnte, "ich bin ein Sayajin-Prinz, und noch nie hat es jemand gewagt, mich so zu behandeln !"  
  
"Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal." erwiderte sie und zwinkerte ihm frech zu.  
  
Vegeta war angesichts dieses Verhaltens für einen Moment sprachlos. Dann zeterte er : "Für das, was heute hier passiert ist, verlange ich eine Revanche !!!"  
  
"Jederzeit." rief sie fröhlich.  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir uns jetzt der Frage zuwenden, wie sie alle hierhergekommen sind." lenkte Picard die Gedanken der Anwesenden wieder auf einen nicht ganz unwichtigen Aspekt der Situation zurück.  
  
Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Picard. Und in den meisten dieser Blicke lag eine große Portion Erwartung.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick gab es einen weiteren Lichtblitz, und ein dunkelhaariger junger Mann in grünem Anzug mit rotem Cape stand vor ihnen.  
  
Son Goku betrachtete den Neuankömmling nachdenklich.  
  
°Irgendwoher kenne ich diese Aura...aber klar!°  
  
"Ich fass es ja nicht ! Wie kommst du denn hierher, mein Sohn ?" rief er freudig.  
  
Dieser schaute sich verwirrt um. "Ha...hallo, Vater. Wo ist Boo abgeblieben ?"  
  
"Wer ist Boo ?" fragte Son Goku verwirrt.  
  
"Son Gohan !", mischte sich nun auch der schmollende, schlecht gelaunte Vegeta ein, "Du hast also auch gegen Boo gekämpft ?"  
  
"Ja, Vegeta. Hab ich. Aber sag mal, wer hat es geschafft, einen wie dich platt zu machen ?"  
  
"Ja, stimmt." stieß Son Goku hervor. "Ich hab ihn gerade gar nicht gesehen."  
  
"Was gesehen ?" fragte Picard.  
  
"Na, den Heiligenschein." antwortete Son Gohan für Vegeta, dem das Ganze sichtlich peinlich war.  
  
Alle Anwesenden starrten verblüfft auf den Heiligenschein über Vegetas Kopf, bis plötzlich von Ryoko ein lautes, prustendes Lachen zu hören war.  
  
"Was ist so lustig, häh ?" maulte Vegeta.  
  
"Na...das du´n Zombie bist !" rief diese, während sie sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden wälzte.  
  
"Sehr komisch." brummte Vegeta.  
  
"Wie kam es denn nun dazu ?" drängte Son Gohan ihn neugierig.  
  
"Ich hab mich selbst gesprengt, um Boo zu erledigen." erklärte er.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS ???????????!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Tja, was soll ich sagen...schien mir ´ne gute Idee zu sein, aber gerade als ich im Jenseits ankam, erfuhr ich, daß der Schleimbeutel mich überlebt hat, und dann war ich auch schon hier."  
  
"Tja, also...ich hab Boo das größte Kame-hame-ha in seinen fetten Wanst gesemmelt, das je einer gesehen hat, und plötzlich war ich hier bei euch." berichtete Son Gohan.  
  
"Also ich weiß zwar nicht genau, worum es geht, ich war nämlich mit Freezer beschäftigt." erklärte Son Goku. "Zuerst hat er einen Energiestrahl auf Namek geschleudert, dann habe ich ihm ´ne Genkidama verpasst, und wollte gerade ein Super-kame-hame-ha nachschieben, als ich plötzlich hier stehe."  
  
"Und wie geht´s jetzt weiter ?" fragte Son Gohan neugierig.  
  
"Also der Typ da mit der Glatze heißt Picard." erklärte Son Goku. "Scheint hier der Boß zu sein. Und wir wollten gerade überlegen, wie wir rauskriegen können, was mit uns passiert ist, als du aufgetaucht bist und..."  
  
Im nächsten Moment tauchte ein weiterer Lichtblitz den Raum in Helligkeit. Knapp unter der Decke des Raums tauchte ein junges Mädchen mit langen, rot- braunen Haaren auf. Sie trug einen enganliegenden roten Overall aus einem seltsamen Synthetikmaterial, und da sie den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft genauso unterworfen war, wie alle anderen im Raum, fiel sie nach unten und landete direkt in den Armen Son Gohans, der zufällig fast direkt unter ihr gestanden hatte.  
  
Mit einem theatralischen Seufzer wandte Riker sich an seinen Captain. "Wieviele kommen denn noch ?"  
  
"Gute Frage, Nummer eins. Gute Frage." Picard klang irgendwie resigniert.  
  
Son Gohan setzte das Mädchen vorsichtig ab.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung mit dir ?"  
  
Zuerst schaute sie sich verwirrt und ängstlich um. Wo war sie hier gelandet? Wie kam sie wieder zurück? Warum hatten diese Fremden sie hergeholt? Und außerdem...  
  
Sie versetzte Son Gohan eine schallende Ohrfeige. "Bist du doof ?" fauchte sie. "Natürlich ist NICHT alles in Ordnung mit mir !!!"  
  
"Warum schlägst du mich ?" jammerte Son Gohan.  
  
"Du hast mich begrapscht, Perversling !"  
  
"WIE BITTE????? DICH BEGRAPSCHT?????" Wütend fletschte er die Zähne. "ICH HAB DICH AUFGEFANGEN, DU BLÖDE KUH!!!!!"  
  
"Das war ja auch nett von dir." entgegnete sie von sich überzeugt. "Aber dabei hast du mich begrapscht."  
  
"HAB ICH NICHT !!!!!"  
  
"UND OB !!!!!"  
  
"Wie soll das nur weitergehen ?" murmelte Picard genervt.  
  
"Verschieben wir die Diskussion auf später." schlug Troi vor. "Wenn unsere Gäste sich etwas ausgeruht haben, sind sie vielleicht erträglicher."  
  
Picard warf einen zweifelnden Blick auf Son Gohan und das Mädchen, die sich gegenseitig anbrüllten.  
  
"Ich garantiere natürlich für nichts." merkte Troi mit einem leichten Anflug von Ironie an.  
  
"Genau das habe ich mir schon gedacht." murmelte der Captain und war inzwischen fast so weit, daß er sich wieder zurück an die Akademie der Sternenflotte wünschte.  
  
"Was meinen sie, Captain, ob das wieder so ein Streich von Q ist ?" fragte Riker.  
  
Q war ein - wie es selbst sagte - allmächtiges Wesen, das sich ihnen bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten gezeigt hatte, um sich auf Kosten der Enterprise-Crew etwas Unterhaltung zu verschaffen - meist, indem es das Schiff und seine Besatzung in die seltsamsten Situationen brachte, nur um zu beobachten, wie sie dort wieder herauskamen.  
  
"Wenn es ein Streich von Q ist, ", brummte Picard finster und warf einen Blick auf das zeternde Mädchen, "dann ist es der schlimmste Streich, den er sich bis jetzt ausgedacht hat."  
  
Counselor Trois Vorschlag, allen Quartiere zuzuweisen, damit sie sich erstmal ausruhen konnten, um dann mit klarem Kopf nach einer Lösung des Problems zu suchen, wurde zum Erstaunen des Captains von allen begeistert angenommen (naja...von allen bis auf den ewig miesepetrigen Vegeta, der nur zustimmte, weil ihm nichts besseres einfiel), und so herrschte nach wenigen Minuten endlich wieder Ruhe auf der Brücke. Die letzten fünf Minuten - so wenig Zeit war seit der Ankunft des ersten 'Gastes' erst vergangen - waren Picard wie Stunden erschienen. Jetzt atmete er tief durch und freute sich über die wiedergewonnene Ruhe.  
  
Geordi LaForge stand an einer der Hauptkonsolen im Maschinenraum und summte gutgelaunt vor sich hin. Er hatte auch allen Grund dazu, denn nachdem endlich die letzten Wartungsarbeiten dieser Woche beendet waren, war das Schiff in einem absoluten Topzustand. Vor einigen Minuten hatte er das Ende der Borgstreitmacht miterlebt. Von den Dingen, die sich danach auf der Brücke abgespielt hatten, wusste er jedoch nichts.  
  
Der dunkelhäutige Chefingenieur drehte sich um, nachdem er eine Berührung an der Hüfte gespürt hatte, und schaute auf ein kleines Mädchen herunter, das ihn aus großen traurigen Augen anstarrte.  
  
"Ähh...wer bist du denn, Kleines ?" erkundigte er sich verblüfft. Hätte er das Mädchen als Bedrohung eingestuft, hätte er natürlich den Sicherheitsdienst gerufen, aber das erschien ihm in dieser Situation zu übertrieben zu sein.  
  
"Meine Schwestern." stammelte die Kleine sichtlich den Tränen nahe. "Weißt du, wo meine Schwestern sind ?"  
  
"Ähm...also ich kenne weder dich noch deine Schwestern, Kleines, aber jetzt beruhige dich erstmal. Und dann überlegen wir gemeinsam, was zu tun ist." Um sie ein wenig zu trösten, tätschelte Geordi ihren Kopf, erntete dafür jedoch einen bitterbösen Blick des Mädchens.  
  
"Hör auf, mich wie ein kleines Kind zu behandeln." fauchte sie ihn an. "Ständig behandeln mich alle nur wie ein Kleinkind, dabei bin ich schon groß."  
  
Geordi zog die Hand weg.  
  
"Wie du meinst. Aber willst du mir nicht endlich verraten, wer du bist ?"  
  
"Ich bin Skuld. Göttin zweiter Klasse mit begrenzten Fähigkeiten." antwortete das Mädchen und wischte sich eine Strähne ihres langen schwarzen Haars aus der Stirn. Bei der Gelegenheit sah Geordi zum ersten Mal die seltsame ovale Tätowierung, die sich auf ihrer Stirn befand.  
  
"Du bist was ???" fragte er verwirrt, erntete für den ungläubigen Tonfall jedoch statt einer Antwort nur einen weiteren bösen Blick.  
  
"Hättest du vielleicht Lust auf eine heiße Schokolade ?" probierte er eine andere Taktik. Skuld strahlte plötzlich über´s ganze Gesicht und nickte enthusiastisch.  
  
Daraufhin ging Geordi zum nächstgelegenen Replikator und sagte schlicht: "Computer...eine Tasse mit heißer Schokolade."  
  
Und begleitet von einem elektronischen Zirpen erschien im Ausgabeschacht des Replikators das bestellte Getränk. Skuld machte große Augen.  
  
"Das ist ja toll ! Wie funktioniert das ?"  
  
Geordi gab ihr die Tasse mit der heißen Schokolade und lächelte.  
  
"Nun...wie soll ich dir das erklären...?" Er kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.  
  
"Ich habe doch schonmal gesagt, daß du mich nicht wie ein Kleinkind behandeln sollst. Ich bin schließlich nicht doof."  
  
°Verdammt...jetzt geht das wieder los.°  
  
"Das habe ich doch auch gar nicht..."  
  
"Verwandelt das Gerät vielleicht Materie in Energie ?"  
  
Jetzt schaute Geordi ziemlich erstaunt drein. "So ähnlich." antwortete er. "Die Maschine geht von einer Standard-Biomasse aus und verwendet Energie für die Neustrukturierung dieser Masse in die Substanz, die man bestellt hat."  
  
"Und findet diese Strukturumwandlung auf der subatomaren Ebene statt, oder darunter ?" fragte Skuld neugierig.  
  
"Unterhalb der subatomaren Ebene gibt es nichts mehr." antwortete Geordi ein wenig erstaunt darüber, mit welchen Begriffen ein kleines Mädchen wie diese Skuld um sich warf.  
  
"Sicher gibt es da noch was." widersprach Skuld energisch. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine große Säule, die in blauem Licht pulsierte und das Maschinendeck dominierte. "Und was ist das ?"  
  
"Das ist der Warpkern." erklärte Geordi stolz. "Das Herzstück unserer Energieversorgung."  
  
Skuld wanderte einmal um die Säule herum und studierte sie in allen Einzelheiten. Dann blieb sie wieder vor Geordi stehen.  
  
"Verstehe. Ein dilithiummoderierter Materie-Antimateriereaktor mit magnetischer Eindämmung. Ziemlich primitiv."  
  
"Wie bitte ????" Geordis Kinnlade klappte herunter. Da kam dieses kleine Mädchen in seinen Maschinenraum und wagte es tatsächlich, seinen perfekt eingestellten Warpkern als primitiv zu bezeichnen. Nun hatte er endgültig genug. Sollte sich doch jemand anderer um die Probleme der Kleinen kümmern. Verstimmt klopfte er auf seinen Insignienkommunikator und rief die Brücke.  
  
Dort sprachen Worf, Data, Commander Riker und Captain Picard über die weitere Vorgehensweise. Die Überraschungsgäste hatten vor wenigen Augenblicken zusammen mit Counsellor Troi die Brücke verlassen.  
  
"Was gibt´s, Geordi ?" beantwortete der Captain den Ruf.  
  
"Hier im Maschinenraum ist ein seltsames kleines Mädchen aufgetaucht, das ich an Bord noch nie gesehen habe, Sir."  
  
"Was sie nicht sagen." brummte Picard. "Stellt das Kind eine Bedrohung dar ?"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, Sir. Sie sagt, ihr Name sei Skuld, und sie sei auf der Suche nach ihren Schwestern."  
  
"Was macht sie im Augenblick ?"  
  
"Heiße Schokolade trinken und mich beleidigen." beklagte der Chefingenieur sich gereizt.  
  
"Können sie das näher erklären ?"  
  
"Nun...sie hat unseren Warpkern als primitive Maschine bezeichnet."  
  
Riker stieß einen glucksenden Laut aus. Überall auf dem Schiff erschienen plötzlich fremde Wesen und Geordis einzige Sorge war, daß ein kleines Mädchen über die Schiffstechnologie lästerte.  
  
"Sie haben mein vollstes Mitgefühl." entgegnete Picard sarkastisch. "Beschäftigen sie das Kind noch eine Weile. Counsellor Troi wird es demnächst abholen."  
  
"Warum nicht jetzt gleich ?" fragte Geordi.  
  
"Weil der Counsellor sich gerade um die fünf Leute kümmert, die vor wenigen Minuten ungefragt auf meiner Brücke erschienen sind." antwortete der Captain etwas gereizt.  
  
"Oh." machte Geordi.  
  
"Genau." brummte Picard als Antwort. "Sonst noch etwas ?"  
  
"Ähh...nein, Sir. Ich komme schon klar."  
  
"Gut." Picard unterbrach die Verbindung. Anschließend traf er einige Entscheidungen, die ein wenig Licht in die Sache bringen sollten. Data sollte mit den Schiffssensoren die Umgebung nach jeder auch nur entfernt denkbaren Art von Anomalie absuchen und Worf sollte arrangieren, daß die 'Gäste' unauffällig unter Beobachtung gehalten wurden, damit man rechtzeitig erfuhr, falls einer von ihnen etwas plante, das dem Schiff und seiner Besatzung schaden könnte. Währenddessen sollten Riker und Troi versuchen, den inzwischen sechs Gästen näher zu kommen, um sich ein besseres Bild von ihnen machen zu können. In dem Zusammenhang empfahl Riker, alle sechs zu einer 'Sicherheits-Routineuntersu-chung' von Doktor Crusher begutachten zu lassen. 


	2. Erste Konfrontationen

Universelles Durcheinander - Teil 2  
  
Mit : Star Trek-Next Generation-Crew, Borg-Kollektiv, Ryoko und Ryo-Ohki  
( Tenchi Muyo ), Vegeta, Son-Goku, Son-Gohan ( alle Dragon Ball Z ), Skuld ( Oh! My Goddess ), Soryu Asuka Langley ( Neon Genesis Evangelion ), Rally Cheyenne und Aristo [ Kategorie-1-Lucifer Hawk ] ( Silent Möbius )  
  
Counsellor Troi verließ aufatmend die Enge des Turbolifts, in dem sie mit Son Gohan, Son Goku, Vegeta, dem wütenden rothaarigen Mädchen und der rätselhaften Frau namens Ryoko von der Brücke zum zwölften Deck des Schiffs gefahren war. Dort waren unter anderem Gästequartiere, relativ große Kabinen, die aus einem großen Wohnraum mit abgetrenntem Schlafplatz sowie einem Waschraum bestanden.  
  
Nachdem Troi die Gruppe einen Korridor entlanggeführt hatte, wobei sie ihnen im Stil einer Fremdenführerin einige Informationen darüber gab, wie sie sich auf dem Schiff zurechtfinden konnten, blieb sie schließlich vor einer Tür stehen und drehte sich zu den anderen um.  
  
"Da wären wir." erklärte sie mit freundlichem Lächeln. "Wer von ihnen will das erste Zimmer ?"  
  
Nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens, in dem alle unschlüssig in die Gegend schauten, drängelte sich das rothaarige Mädchen vor, versetzte dabei Vegeta einen Ellbogencheck in die Rippen, so daß dieser weniger vor Schmerzen als vor purem Erstaunen zur Seite sprang.  
  
"Aus dem Weg !" fauchte sie. "Wenn sich keiner von euch Blödmännern entscheiden kann, nehme ich das Zimmer. Sonst stehen wir morgen noch hier."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Soryu Asuka Langley in der Kabine.  
  
"Mann, Vegeta, wie war die denn drauf ?" meinte Son Goku kopfschüttelnd und klopfte dem Saiyajinprinzen freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.  
  
Vegeta wurde von einem Schlag, der einen Betonklotz pulverisiert hätte, an der Schulter getroffen. Seine einzige Reaktion bestand jedoch darin, endlich seinen verdatterten Blick von der Tür zu wenden, durch die dieses unverschämte rothaarige Rotzgör gerade verschwunden war, das ihn, den mächtigsten, grausamsten und gemeinsten Krieger des Universums gerade wie einen dummen Schuljungen zur Seite geschubst hatte. Er konnte es immer noch nicht glauben, daß so etwas möglich war. Nein. Absolut undenkbar war das.  
  
"Hey ! Vegeta ! Alles in Ordnung mit dir ?" Son Goku packte ihn an den Schultern und rüttelte ihn durch. Dies holte ihn endlich in die Realität zurück. Schlagartig verfinsterte sich seine Miene, als er Son Goku musterte und dann diesen wütend von sich abschüttelte.  
  
"Ich sag´s nur einmal, Kakarott, also hör gut zu." flüsterte er mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme.  
  
"Ja ?" Son Goku neigte den Kopf in Vegetas Richtung, als ob sein Gehör so schlecht wäre, daß er ihn aus der Entfernung nicht verstehen könnte.  
  
"GRAPSCH MICH NICHT NOCHMAL AN, ODER ICH KILL DICH !!!!!!"  
  
Goku hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Kopf. "Ich versteh dich ja. Du mußt doch nicht so schreien, verdammt."  
  
Vegeta grinste ihn böse an. Immerhin ein kleiner Triumph. Ein Vorgeschmack auf das, was Kakarott blühen würde, wenn er ihn zum Zweikampf fordern würde.  
  
"Und jetzt knöpfe ich mir dieses Gör vor."  
  
Bevor er jedoch einen Schritt auf die Tür zu machen konnte, stand Counsellor Troi vor ihm und lächelte ihn beruhigend an. Dennoch machte ihre Körpersprache klar, daß sie ihn nicht freiwillig in den Raum lassen würde.  
  
"Sie müssen zugeben, Vegeta, daß sie alle dasselbe Problem haben.", redete sie beschwichtigend auf ihn ein. "Sie sind alle - vermutlich gegen ihren Willen - von dort, wo sie vorher waren auf die Enterprise versetzt worden. Da ist es normal, daß sie gereizt und aggressiv reagieren."  
  
"Und ?" brummte Vegeta. Was wollte dieses Weib ? Er war schließlich immer gereizt und aggressiv.  
  
"Ich denke, das Mädchen versteckt hinter ihrem aggressiven Verhalten nur ihre Angst, also versuchen sie, ihr und den anderen etwas mehr Spielraum zu gewähren."  
  
"Es gibt da eine ganz einfache Regel, Weib." erklärte Vegeta. "Wer mich unerlaubt angrapscht oder angreift stirbt !"  
  
"Aber diese Regel kannte das Mädchen bisher nicht, nicht wahr ?"  
  
Vegeta starrte Troi für einen Moment grimmig an. Dann nickte er.  
  
"Punkt für dich, Weib." knurrte er. "Und jetzt zeig mir mein Zimmer."  
  
Troi seufzte leise und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Sofort spürte sie, wie der grimmige Krieger sich etwas beruhigte.  
  
"Folgen sie mir."  
  
Nun erhielten nacheinander Vegeta, Ryoko, Son Gohan und Son Goku ihre Zimmer.  
  
Bevor Troi, deren Schicht sich langsam dem Ende zuneigte, jedoch ebenfalls zu Bett gehen konnte, erhielt sie den Befehl, ein kleines Mädchen im Maschinenraum abzuholen und ebenfalls in einem Gästequartier unterzubringen. Kopfschüttelnd und sich selbst fragend, wieviele Überraschungen wohl noch bevorstanden, befolgte sie diesen letzten Befehl, bevor sie erschöpft und todmüde in ihr Bett fiel.  
  
Währenddessen hatten sowohl Son Goku als auch Son Gohan die Replikatoren in ihren Zimmern entdeckt und waren fest entschlossen, vor dem Schlafengehen herauszufinden, wieviele Variationen von Reisgerichten mit Fisch- oder Fleischbeilagen der Maschine wohl bekannt waren.  
  
Soviele konnten es ja nicht sein, dachte sich Son Goku und beschloß, oben auf der Liste anzufangen und sich dann durchzuarbeiten [ bzw. durchzufressen -) ] bis er das Ende der Liste erreicht hatte.  
  
Was er zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch nicht wußte war, daß es auf vielen der vielen hundert Mitgliedswelten der Föderation Reisgerichte gab, und das die Gesamtzahl an möglichen Variationen, die der Replikator bieten konnte, bei sechsundachtzigtausenddreihundertzweiundvierzig lag.  
  
Sein Sohn ging währenddessen viel systematischer vor. Er fragte den Replikator, wieviele Rezepte es insgesamt gab, hielt dann erstaunt für einen Moment inne...und bestellte dann zunächst die ersten dreihundert Rezepte auf der Liste - jeweils im Abstand von zwei Minuten.  
  
Ohne etwas von den stattfindenden Freßorgien zu ahnen, lag Asuka wütend, ängstlich und frustriert zugleich auf ihrem Bett und starrte an die Decke. Aber selbst wenn sie davon gewußt hätte, wäre es ihr egal gewesen.  
  
Was sollte sie an diesem Ort ? Und was gingen sie diese Idioten an ?  
  
/Eine ganze Menge, immerhin haben sie dasselbe Problem wie du/ sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.  
  
°Und wenn schon. Früher oder später finden Dr. Akagi und die anderen Schlauköpfe bei NERV sicher einen Weg, mich hier rauszuholen. Wo immer "hier" auch sein mag.°  
  
/Bist du dir da so sicher ?/  
  
°Schließlich brauchen sie mich unbedingt für den Kampf gegen die Engel.°  
  
/Bist du dir da so sicher ?/  
  
°Natürlich. Schließlich bin ich die Beste. Der Kampf gegen die Engel ist mein Leben.°  
  
/Bist du dir da wirklich absolut sicher ?/  
  
°Sei still. Sei still. Sei still. Sei still. Sei still. Sei still. Sei still.°  
  
/Warum ? Erträgst du die Wahrheit nicht ? Den Gedanken, ersetzbar zu sein ?/  
  
"Aber ich HABE doch nichts anderes als das !" rief sie im verzweifelten Versuch, die Stimme zu übertönen.  
  
Es gelang ihr nicht.  
  
Tränen liefen ihr aus den Augen. Wenige zuerst, dann jedoch wurde ein steter Strom daraus.  
  
Irgendwann im Verlauf der Nacht fiel sie in einen unruhigen Schlaf.....  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit beäugte Vegeta mißtrauisch die Einrichtung seiner Unterkunft. Schlafen konnte er noch nicht. Dazu war er viel zu wütend und viel zu durcheinander. Er hatte schon einige haarige Situationen erlebt, aber sich plötzlich auf einem fremden Raumschiff wiederzufinden, ohne zu wissen, wie er dahingekommen war, das war neu. Selbst für jemanden, der zu seinen aktiveren Zeiten dutzende von Sonnensystemen in Angst und Schrecken versetzt hatte.  
  
Unruhig tigerte er in seiner Kabine auf und ab, bis er es nicht mehr aushielt. Dann schlüpfte er kurzentschlossen aus seinem Kampfanzug und sprang unter die Dusche. Nur daß diese Dusche zu seiner Überraschung nicht mit Wasser, sondern mit Schallwellen arbeitete.  
  
"Scheiße. Nicht mal die Duschen funktionieren wie gewohnt." brummelte er vor sich hin und weigerte sich, sich einzugestehen, daß er das sanfte Kribbeln, das die Ultraschallwellen auf seiner Haut und sogar in seinen Muskeln erzeugten, eigentlich ganz angenehm fand.  
  
Und obwohl diese Schallduschen ja eine absolut widerwärtige Sache waren, blieb Vegeta für fast eine Stunde in der Duschkabine, bevor er endlich sauber, massiert und für seine Verhältnisse relativ gut gelaunt herauskam. Allerdings war er jetzt doch ein wenig müde. Aber wozu gab es Betten ?  
  
"Computer. Licht aus." befahl er, während er auf den Schlafbereich zutapste. Der Computer löschte prompt das Licht noch bevor er den Schlafbereich überhaupt erreicht hatte. Dennoch störte ihn die Dunkelheit nicht. Er war schließlich ein überlegener Krieger und als solcher hatte er sich natürlich genau eingeprägt, wo sich was in diesem Zimmer befand, so daß er auf Licht nicht angewiesen war.  
  
Mühelos fand er sein Bett und ließ sich geräuschvoll hineinplumpsen. Anschließend rollte er sich in seine Decke ein, machte die Augen zu und war fast sofort eingeschlafen.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit jedoch, es mochten zwei oder drei Stunden vergangen sein, weckte ihn eine Art innere Unruhe. Zunächst fragte Vegeta sich, was ihn geweckt haben mochte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden, konnte jedoch keine fremde Aura in der Nähe spüren. Gerade wollte er dieses lächerliche Unruhe-Gefühl als blanken Unsinn abtun, der unter der Würde eines Sayajinprinzen lag, als ihm ein neuer Gedanke kam: Was, wenn es jemand ist, der seine Aura löschen kann ?...Kakarott ? - Kaum. Der hatte keinen Grund, sich nachts in sein Zimmer zu schleichen. Außerdem war er nicht der Typ, der andere hinterhältig angriff...einer von Kakarotts wenigen Schwachpunkten. Und dasselbe traf auch auf Son Gohan zu.  
  
Mißtrauisch öffnete er die Augen ein wenig und schaute sich in seinem Zimmer um. Zunächst entdeckte er nichts. Als er sich jedoch im Bett herumdrehte, entdeckte er zwei gelbe Punkte, die auf gleicher Höhe mit seinen Augen in etwa zwanzig Zentimetern Entfernung über seinem Kopfkissen zu schweben schienen.  
  
"Computer...Licht." brummte er.  
  
Sofort war der Raum in strahlende Helligkeit getaucht, so daß Vegeta die Augen zusammenkniff.  
  
"Helligkeit um die Hälfte reduzieren, du blöde Maschine."  
  
Als Vegeta die Augen wieder öffnete, war die Lichtstärke im Raum auf ein erträgliches Maß gesunken. Trotzdem wünschte er sich, er hätte die Augen nicht geöffnet, wünschte sich, nicht sehen zu müssen, was er dort sah. Die seltsamen gelben Punkte waren Augen gewesen. Die Augen einer Person, auf deren Gegenwart er weder jetzt, noch in einem späteren Leben Wert legte.  
  
"Wie kommst du in mein Bett, Weib ?" Vegeta funkelte sein Gegenüber wütend an.  
  
Die Angesprochene schenkte ihm ein zuckersüßes Lächeln. "Sagen wir, Dinge wie Wände stellen für mich kein Hindernis dar."  
  
"Nein. Ich will wissen, was du hier machst." knurrte er böse.  
  
"Ich liege in einem Bett."  
  
"FALSCH !" brüllte Vegeta. "DU liegst in MEINEM BETT !"  
  
"Ich wollte nur testen, ob dein Bett genauso bequem ist wie meins." erwiderte sie mit unschuldiger Miene. Vegeta lief jedoch sofort vor Wut tiefrot an. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewußt, daß er immer noch mehr oder weniger neben dieser Irren Ryoko im Bett lag. Dies machte ihn jedoch lediglich noch wütender. Er sprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz aus dem Bett und baute sich mit geballten Fäusten zähnefletschend drohend vor ihr auf.  
  
"AUF DER STELLE RAUS HIER !"  
  
"A - aber..."  
  
"RAUS, ODER ICH MACH DICH ALLE !"  
  
"Du hast wohl was gegen mich, wie ?"  
  
"BIST DU TAUB, WEIB ?"  
  
"Ich glaube nicht, daß du mir was tun würdest."  
  
"Ach ja ?" Vegetas Wut begann teilweise großer Verblüffung zu weichen. "Und welcher Teil deines offensichtlich unterentwickelten Hirns bringt dich zu dieser einmaligen Erkenntnis ?"  
  
"Also zum einen haben wir schon gegeneinander gekämpft. Daher weiß ich, daß du mir nicht so sehr überlegen bist." antwortete sie. "Und zum anderen...auch wenn du ständig einen auf Mister-Hart-und-unnahbar machst, halte ich dich eigentlich für einen ganz netten Kerl."  
  
Das war die falsche Antwort. Vegetas Wutlevel - gerade erst auf Alltagsniveau gefallen - schoß steil in die Wolken.  
  
"Du willst so stark sein wie ich ?" keifte er. Vor Ryokos erstaunten Augen fingen Vegetas Umrisse plötzlich an zu glühen. "Und dann glaubst du auch noch, ich wäre NETT???!!!" setzte er mit steigender Lautstärke hinzu. "NETT? ICH?" Er lachte böse. "NIEMALS BIN ICH NETT!!!" brüllte er schließlich mit sich überschlagender Stimme, während gleichzeitig das Glühen stärker und stärker wurde.  
  
Plötzlich wechselten seine dunklen Augen ihre Farbe zu einem hellen Türkis, während seine schwarzen Haare schlagartig hellblond wurden.  
  
"W - was ist denn das ?" keuchte Ryoko erstaunt. Ihre Augen waren vor Panik weit aufgerissen. Sie hatte eigentlich nur ein wenig Spaß haben wollen, und dieser Vegeta schien genau der Richtige zu sein, um ein wenig geärgert zu werden. Jetzt erkannte sie, daß sie in der Wahl ihres Opfers möglicherweise einen Griff ins Klo getan hatte.  
  
"Jetzt hast du Angst, nicht wahr ?" Vegeta grinste sie böse an.  
  
Ryoko nickte bestätigend.  
  
"Aber jetzt ist es dafür zu spät, Weib. Wie ich vorhin schonmal erklärt habe: Wer mich nervt, den mach ich platt."  
  
Mit diesen Worten streckte er ihr die flache rechte Hand entgegen, in der plötzlich ein Energieball erschien.  
  
Ryoko spürte die gewaltige Energie, die in diesem Ball steckte. Was sie außerdem noch spürte war Angst. Sie selbst hätte das Schiff verlassen können und wäre auf ihrem eigenen Schiff Ryo-Ohki relativ sicher gewesen. Aber der Energieball würde vielleicht die Enterprise zerstören. Und damit die Leute töten, deren Hilfe wahrscheinlich für ihre Heimkehr notwendig war.  
  
Flehend streckte sie ihm ihre Arme entgegen. "Bitte, tu das nicht." - Vegetas Grinsen wurde eine Spur gemeiner - "Sei kein Dummkopf ! Wir sind doch hier im Welt..." - Vegeta warf den Energieball...  
  
Etwa zu der Zeit, als Vegeta aus der Dusche kam, erwachte Counsellor Troi aus einem viel zu kurzen Schlaf. Wie üblich spürte sie die Emotionen der anderen Besatzungsmitglieder in ihrem Kopf. Dies war völlig normal für eine Empathin wie sie es war. Außerdem bildete dieser Emotionswirrwarr aufgrund jahrelanger Übung und der Gewohnheit im Umgang mit der Besatzung normalerweise lediglich eine Art Hintergrundrauschen, das sich leicht ausblenden ließ. Die Neuankömmlinge jedoch überlagerten all dies mit intensiven Emotionen unterschiedlichster Art. Dieser unhöfliche Kerl namens Vegeta strahlte mehr Wut und Aggression aus, als auf dem ganzen Heimatplaneten der kriegerischen Klingonen zu finden war. Von seinen beiden Bekannten - der Begriff "Freunde" schien ihr etwas fehl am Platz zu sein - empfing sie zur Zeit ein Gefühl extremer Zufriedenheit, während die Gefühle des rothaarigen Mädchens von Traurigkeit dominiert wurden. Die Emotionen Ryokos, so stellte sie fest, konnte sie gar nicht wahrnehmen - was vermutlich auch ganz gut war - während die Emotionen des kleinen Mädchens Skuld in kurzen Zeitabständen zwischen enthusiastischer Freude und grenzenlosem Verlangen wechselten. Gerade dieser Punkt machte sie jedoch neugierig, also beschloß Troi, nochmal aufzustehen und nach der Kleinen zu sehen.  
  
Fünf Minuten später stand sie vor Skulds Quartier, betätigte den Rufknopf und wurde hereingelassen. Was sie drinnen erblickte, verschlug ihr erst mal die Sprache.  
  
Das kleine Mädchen hatte sein hübsches, weites Kleid mit dunkelbraunen Flecken bekleckert und saß inmitten einer Anhäufung von fünfzig großen, schmutzigen Glasschalen. Die einundfünfzigste Schale hielt sie gerade mit der linken Hand, während sie mit der Rechten suppenlöffelweise Schokoladeneis in sich hineinschaufelte.  
  
"Also ich esse ja auch für mein Leben gern Schokoladeneis.", meinte Troi erstaunt, "Aber findest du das nicht etwas übertrieben ?"  
  
Skuld glotzte sie verständnislos an, ohne die Eisschaufelei zu unterbrechen.  
  
"Du wirst dir noch den Magen verderben." meinte Troi fürsorglich, aber Skuld schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
  
"Das......ist schonmal passiert......"  
  
"Was ?"  
  
"Schwächung der........Verbindung zu Ygdrasil."  
  
"Und was ist das für eine Verbindung ?" hakte Troi nach, da sie spürte, daß sie hier etwas wichtiges erfahren würde.  
  
Glücklicherweise hatte Skuld die Schüssel inzwischen geleert, starrte sie jedoch an, als könne sie nicht glauben, daß auch die einundfünfzigste Eisschale schon leer war. Während sie sich zum Replikator schleppte, um die nächste Eisportion zu bestellen, gab sie eine ausführlichere Erklärung ab.  
  
"Ich bin - wie schon gesagt - eine Göttin. Ygdrasil ist das System, das uns Göttinen mit Energie versorgt - unter anderem. Aber jetzt ist meine Verbindung zum System geschwächt und deshalb brauche ich eine Ersatzenergiequelle."  
  
Troi runzelte zweifelnd die Stirn. "Schokoeis ?"  
  
"Nun...meine Schwester Urd benötigt in dem Fall Sake." antwortete Skuld. "Aber Keiichi hat Armbänder aus Gestein des Erdmonds gemacht. Die sind besser und haben auch keine Nebenwirkungen."  
  
"Wer ist dieser Keiichi ?"  
  
"Ein Mensch mit einem ganz blöden Wunsch, der immer versucht, sich an meine Lieblingsschwester Belldandy ranzumachen, wenn ich nicht aufpasse." erklärte sie mit einem leichten Anflug von Ärger in der Stimme als sie daran dachte, was in ihrer Abwesenheit alles passieren konnte. "Aber zum Glück habe ich Banpai dagelassen. Der passt an meiner Stelle auf."  
  
Troi merkte, daß sie hier keine nützlichen Informationen mehr kriegen würde, also lenkte sie das Gespräch in eine andere Richtung.  
  
"Du erwähntest gerade ein System namens Ygdrasil."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Meinst du...ein Sonnensystem ?"  
  
Skuld bedachte sie mit einem Blick, wie ihn jedes Kleinkind für einen Erwachsenen übrig hat, der ihm eine absolut simple, dumme und überflüssige Frage stellt.  
  
"Nein. Ein System zur Speicherung und Verwaltung von Informationen - wie zum Beispiel von Verträgen, die Menschen mit einer der göttlichen Hilfsagenturen geschlossen haben - aber auch Energielieferant für uns Göttinen und Quelle unserer Macht."  
  
"Also eine Art Maschine."  
  
"Ein großes multifunktionelles Computersystem wäre ein Vergleich, den ihr Menschen gut verstehen könnt."  
  
"Und du beziehst davon Kraft."  
  
"Hab ich doch schon gesagt." brummelte Skuld gereizt. "Hörst du denn gar nicht zu ?"  
  
"Tut mir leid, Skuld. Ich verstehe manches von dem, was du mir da sagst nicht so richtig."  
  
Skuld nickte verstehend. "Das bin ich von Keiichi gewöhnt. Wir Göttinnen sind lediglich sowas wie Antennen, durch die Ygdrasil Kräfte leitet, um etwas zu bewirken."  
  
"Und was ?"  
  
Skuld zuckte mit den Schultern. "Alles mögliche. Unsere Aufgabe ist es, ausgewählten Menschen einen Herzenswunsch zu erfüllen. Das kann Geld, Gesundheit, ein neues Haus, oder aber auch die Vernichtung eines Planeten sein - auch wenn wir versuchen Geschäfte mit Leuten zu vermeiden, die derartiges im Sinn haben könnten." erklärte sie mit großem Ernst. Schließlich handelte es sich um eine sehr verantwortungsvolle Aufgabe.  
  
"Und ohne diese Verbindung hast du keine dieser Göttinnenkräfte ?"  
  
"Manche Dinge kann ich auch so tun." antwortete Skuld. "Aber dabei verbrauche ich sehr viel Energie, also bin ich lieber vorsichtig damit."  
  
"Und hast du schon eine Idee, wie du die Verbindung zu diesem System wiederherstellen kannst?" Troi glaubte ihr zwar nicht wirklich, daß sie eine Göttin wäre, aber sie hoffte, wenn sie im Rahmen dieser kindlichen Phantasie blieb, daß Skuld ihr vertrauen und ihr Informationen geben würde.  
  
"Nein." gestand sie traurig. "Aber ich hab in der letzten Stunde etwas gebaut, womit ich rausfinden kann, was überhaupt los ist."  
  
"Wirklich ?"  
  
Skuld nickte enthusiastisch. "Willst du es sehen ?"  
  
Troi nickte zurück, woraufhin sich Skuld in dramatischer Pose neben einem großen Gegenstand aufstellte, der in einer Ecke des Quartiers zwischen Werkzeugen und einer Menge elektronischer und mechanischer Bauteile unter einem großen Stofftuch befand.  
  
"Ladies und Gentlemen in allen bekannten Universen !" rief Skuld mit der Dramatik eines Ringsprechers vor einem großen Titelkampf. "Erstarrt in Ehrfurcht und bewundert das neueste Meisterwerk des ultimativen Supergenies Skuld..." sie machte eine dramatische Pause bevor sie das Tuch wegzog. "...ich präsentiere den absolut supereinzigartigen...UNIVERSAL-ANALYSATOR MARK EINS !!!"  
  
Unter dem Tuch kam ein Rahmengestell zum Vorschein, in dem ein zehnseitiger Würfel gehalten wurde, an dem einige bunte Dioden blinkten. Am Rahmen war außerdem ein kleines Display sowie ein großer roter Kippschalter angebracht, und aus der Rückseite ragten ein paar dicke Kabel heraus, die im Nebenraum verschwanden.  
  
"Ääh...toll." meinte Troi unsicher. Was hatte sie erwartet? Das ein kleines Kind Probleme löste, für die man Wissenschaftler brauchte?  
  
"Ja. Ist er nicht wunderschön...mein Universal-Analysator Mark Eins ?" erwiderte Skuld mit verträumtem Blick.  
  
"Und was kann deine...ähh...Maschine?"  
  
"Rede nicht so herablassend über so ein schönes Meisterwerk." befahl Skuld wütend. "Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, um unsere Situation zu erklären. Entweder mit uns stimmt etwas nicht, oder mit dem Universum stimmt etwas nicht. Mein wundervoller Universal-Analysator Mark Eins wird das für mich herausfinden."  
  
"Und wie?"  
  
Was folgte war ein Vortrag über die Theorie des zehndimensionalen universellen Superstrangs, die Trois Verstand jedoch völlig überforderte. Also unterbrach sie Skuld, die darüber ziemlich sauer war, sich jedoch dadurch besänftigen ließ, daß Troi versprach, jemanden zu rufen, der mehr Ahnung von der Thematik hatte.  
  
Fünf Minuten später war der Androide Data vor Ort, der ja glücklicherweise keinen Schlaf brauchte. Zunächst scannte er Skulds Apparat mit seinem Tricorder, konnte jedoch nur feststellen, daß die Maschine sowohl mechanische als auch elektronische Komponenten enthielt. Die nähere Funktionsweise des Geräts konnte er jedoch nicht herausfinden, so daß Skuld ihm nun ebenfalls die universelle Superstrangtheorie um die Ohren schlug, während sie gleichzeitig weitere Eisportionen in sich hineinzustopfen begann.  
  
Troi erkannte schon bald, daß sie hier überflüssig war und verabschiedete sich von Data und Skuld. Bevor sie sich jedoch in ihr Quartier begab, schaute sie noch im Geologielabor des Schiffs vorbei. Da es hier im Moment kaum etwas zu tun gab, war es kein Problem, auf die schnelle zwei Armreifen aus Mondstein zu erhalten...  
  
*************************  
  
Wird Skulds Maschine eine Erklärung für die Ereignisse liefern? Schaffen Goku und Gohan die Reisliste? Ist am Ende alles für die Katz, weil Vegeta das Schiff atomisiert? Und finde ich endlich eine passende Gelegenheit, die schon im ersten Teil angekündigten Silent Möbius-Charas einzubauen? Wem dieser Teil gefallen hat (oder auch nicht, was ich aber nicht hoffe) und Antworten auf die Fragen will, sollte den nächsten Teil lesen. Hier nochmal DANKE an jeden, der mir Kommentare zum ersten Teil geschrieben hat ( hoffentlich krieg ich hier auch welche ) - und auch an alle, die die Story einfach nur gelesen haben, ohne einen Kommentar zu schreiben. 


	3. Analysen, Streitereien und noch mehr Gäs...

Universelles Durcheinander - Teil 3  
  
Mit : Star Trek-Next Generation-Crew, Borg-Kollektiv, Ryoko und Ryo-Ohki  
( Tenchi Muyo ), Vegeta, Son-Goku, Son-Gohan ( alle Dragon Ball Z ), Skuld ( Oh! My Goddess ), Soryu Asuka Langley ( Neon Genesis Evangelion ), Rally Cheyenne und Aristo [ Kategorie-1-Lucifer Hawk ] ( Silent Möbius )  
  
Mehrere zehntausend Lichtjahre von der Enterprise entfernt, im fernen Deltaquadranten, öffnete die Borg-Königin langsam ihre Augen. Mit eleganten Schritten bewegte sich ihr schlanker kybernetischer Körper nach Vollendung ihres Regenerationszyklusses durch die Zentralkammer des Nexus von Unimatrix null-eins, dem Nervenzentrum des Kollektivs. Von diesem Ort aus kontrollierte die Königin Billiarden von Drohnen auf tausenden von Schiffen, Planeten und Raumstationen in allen vier Quadranten der Galaxis, und brauchte dafür lediglich einen Gedanken aufzuwenden. Sie war das kontrollierende Element des kollektiven Bewußtseins der Borg. Kontrolle führt zu Ordnung und Ordnung führt zu Perfektion - dem erklärten Endziel der Borg sowohl für sich selbst als auch für alle anderen Lebensformen.  
  
Kürzlich hatten die kollektiven Stimmen in ihrem Kopf ihr jedoch eine Botschaft des Chaos vermittelt. Auf mehreren Schiffen konnten ihre Gedanken nicht mehr gehört werden. Dies war so, weil die Enterprise jene Schiffe noch während des Transwarp-Transfers in den Alpha-Quadranten zerstört hatte. Die Enterprise. Schon so oft ein Symbol für das Scheitern der Pläne des Kollektivs. Viel zu oft. Wäre die Königin ein schwaches Individuum gewesen, so hätte sie zweifellos Ärger empfunden. Sie jedoch war kein Individuum. Sie war Teil einer riesigen Gemeinschaft, deren Kraft aus dem allmächtigen ´Wir´erwuchs. Zudem war Ärger - wie jede andere Emotion auch - ein irrelevantes Gefühl, und alles was irrelevant war, betraf die Spezies der Borg nicht.  
  
Und dennoch...die Aktivitäten der Enterprise entfernten das Kollektiv immer weiter von ihrem Ziel universeller Perfektion. Warum konnten die Menschen nicht einsehen, daß es zu ihrem eigenen Besten war, ins Kollektiv assimiliert zu werden? Warum leisteten sie weiterhin Widerstand, obwohl dieser letzlich sinnlos sein würde?  
  
Plötzlich wurde die Königin in ihren Betrachtungen unterbrochen, als sich eine Meldung eines Schiffes in den Vordergrund ihres Geistes drängte. Ein Borg-Aufklärer der Detektor-Klasse ( Anm.: das sind die kleinen barrenförmigen Schiffe ).  
  
"Das werden wir uns mal ansehen." beschloß die Königin, und auf einen Gedankenbefehl hin erschien vor ihren Augen eine holographische Darstellung dessen, was das Borg-Schiff zu melden hatte.  
  
"Raumgitter drei-eins-eins." dröhnten die Stimmen der Schiffsbesatzung als monotoner Sprechchor in ihrem Kopf. "Schiff identifiziert. Föderation- Sternenflotte, Souvereign-Klasse. U.S.S Enterprise."  
  
"Captain Picard." Die Borg-Königin lächelte kalt. "Dieses Mal werden wir nicht scheitern."  
  
"Zweites Schiff unbekannter Bauart entdeckt. Beginne Assimilierung."  
  
Diese Meldung ließ die Königin aufhorchen. Intensiv studierte sie daraufhin die übermittelten Daten des schwarzen kristallförmigen Objekts, das sich wenige hundert Meter neben der Enterprise befand. Dann traf sie eine Entscheidung...  
  
"Detektor vier-eins-sechs. Bleibe außer Reichweite der Enterprise und sammle weiterhin Daten. Assimilierung des zweiten Objekts erst nach Befehl."  
  
"Bestätigt."  
  
Skuld hatte währenddessen Data dazu gebracht, ihr den Einsatz ihres Universal-Analysators (Mark Eins !!!) zu erlauben. Daraufhin überprüfte sie nochmal die Verkabelung ihrer Erfindung, wobei sie sie liebevoll tätschelte und mit aufmunternden Worten bedachte. Data beobachtete dieses Verhalten mit einer Mischung aus Verständnislosigkeit und Faszination.  
  
"Kann es sein, daß Maschinen dir sehr viel bedeuten ?"  
  
"Wenn ich eine richtig gut gebaute Maschine sehe, die jemand anderes gebaut hat, habe ich einen gewissen Respekt davor. Aber meine eigenen Erfindungen sind allesamt perfekte kleine Meisterwerke der Technik." antwortete die Göttin fröhlich. "Also muß man sie einfach lieben."  
  
Mit diesen Worten und entschlossener Miene stellte sie sich breitbeinig neben ihrer Erfindung auf. Dann hob sie ihre rechte Hand und rief: "Und jeeeeetzt, Schalter auf...ON !!!" Ihre Hand fiel auf den Schalter herab und legte ihn mit einem leisen ´Klick´um.  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt saß Geordi LaForge in einem Sessel vor der Hauptkontrollkonsole im Maschinenraum, hatte die Füsse hochgelegt und schlürfte eine Tasse heißen Kräutertee. Das sanfte blaue pulsieren des Warpkerns sorgte zusammen mit dem leisen rythmischen Summgeräusch, das er dabei von sich gab, für eine beruhigende Atmosphäre. Alles war in perfektem Zustand. Jedes einzelne Bauteil des Schiffs brachte optimale Leistung. Kurz gesagt: Der Chefingenieur war zufrieden mit sich und dem Rest des Universums. Sogar die kurze Störung seiner Ruhe durch ein verrücktes kleines Mädchen hatte er schon so gut wie vergessen.  
  
Plötzlich verlosch das Pulsieren des Warpkerns fast völlig, während gleichzeitig die Deckenbeleuchtung zunächst zu flackern begann und dann für einen Moment völlig erlosch.  
  
"Was zum Teufel...?" Geordi ließ geschockt seine Teetasse fallen und sprang vor Schreck aus seinem Stuhl. Dabei trat er jedoch in die Teepfütze und rutschte aus. Mit einem lauten Krachen flog er gegen seine Kontrollkonsole und stieß sich übel den Kopf. Im gleichen Moment heulte eine Warnsirene auf, begleitet von einer Reihe monoton-gelassener Computermeldungen:  
  
"*Tuut*...Warnung ! Sekundäre Steuerbord-EPS-Relais überlastet !...*Tuut*... Warnung ! Energieniveau für Strukturelles Integritätsfeld kritisch !...*Tuut*... Warnung ! Energie für Warpkern-Eindämmungsfeld kritisch !...*Tuut*..."  
  
Geordi ignorierte die übrigen Warnungen, rappelte sich mühsam wieder auf und überflog hastig seine Anzeigen.  
  
Das EPS - das Elektroplasma-System - diente der Energieversorgung des Schiffs, so wie Stromleitungen in einem Haus. Hier hatte es offenbar eine Störung gegeben. Geordi ließ sich ein Leitungs-Schema des fraglichen Bereichs anzeigen und entdeckte, daß gewaltige Mengen an Energie aus den EPS-Relais auf Deck zwölf gezogen wurden. Aber dort gab es eigentlich nichts, was so große Energiemengen verbrauchen konnte. Oder ? Und dummerweise war das sekundäre Netz nicht für einen so gewaltigen Energietransport ausgelegt.  
  
Das Versagen des Strukturellen Integritätsfelds war kein Problem, da das Schiff zur Zeit nicht flog. Andernfalls wäre die Besatzung aufgrund der nicht kompensierten Beschleunigungskräfte mit einem vielhundertfachen der Erdanziehungskraft gegen die Innenwände des Schiffs geschmettert worden und hätte eine neue Karriere als dekorativer roter Schleim gestartet. Aber - wie Geordi inzwischen bemerkte - bestand diese Gefahr zur Zeit ohnehin nicht, da nicht einmal genug Energie für den Antrieb zur Verfügung stand.  
  
"Fähnrich Sung ! Finden sie einen Weg, um mit dem Problem in den EPS-Relais fertig zu werden !" befahl der Chefingenieur einem seiner Untergebenen, der sich auch sofort an die Arbeit machte.  
  
"Lieutenant Williams ! Helfen sie mir bei der Stabilisierung der Eindämmung !" brüllte er durch das Chaos. Geordi war nicht der Einzige, den diese Situation völlig überrascht hatte.  
  
"Ja, Sir !" Eine junge Frau eilte zu einer Kontrollstation, die direkt mit dem Warpkern verbunden war.  
  
Captain Picard hatte sich sofort nach Ende seiner Schicht schlafen gelegt. Nachdem jedoch im Maschinenraum das totale Chaos ausgebrochen war, hatte der kommandierende Brückenoffizier sofort schiffsweiten Alarm ausgelöst. Dies hatte den Captain aufgeschreckt, der daraufhin sofort auf die Brücke geeilt war. Zeitgleich trafen Commander Riker und Lieutenant Worf ein.  
  
Zum Erstaunen des Captains war es auf der Brücke fast genauso dunkel wie auf dem Rest des Schiffs.  
  
"Bericht." verlangte Picard kaum das er die Brücke betreten hatte.  
  
"Weite Teile unserer Energieversorgung sind vor ein paar Minuten ohne Vorwarnung zusammengebrochen." meldete der Brückenoffizier. "Ursache unbekannt."  
  
"Riker an LaForge. Was ist da unten los ?"  
  
"Hier LaForge, Sir." Die Stimme des Chefingenieurs war verdammt angespannt. "Fragen sie mich das in ein paar Minuten nochmal. Wir arbeiten gerade daran, die Eindämmung nicht zu verlieren."  
  
Nach dieser Mitteilung herrschte auf der Brücke betroffenes Schweigen. Sobald die Stärke des magnetischen Eindämmungsfelds um den Warpkern unter den kritischen Wert von fünfzehn Prozent fiel, würden sie den Kern abwerfen und möglichst schnell wegfliegen müssen, da der Kern ohne stabiles Magnetfeld explodieren würde. Zusammen mit dem Schiff. Dummerweise brauchte man zum Wegfliegen sowohl einen funktionierenden Antrieb, als auch ein einsatzbereites Strukturelles Integritätsfeld.  
  
"Ist es denkbar, daß einer unserer Gäste das Schiff irgendwie sabotiert hat ?" fragte Worf.  
  
"Aber was..."  
  
In diesem Moment bebte das gesamte Schiff, als ob es von einem gigantischen Hammer getroffen worden wäre. Riker und Picard gingen zu Boden, während der kräftige Klingone Worf sich gerade so auf den Beinen halten konnte.  
  
"Was war das ?" ächzte Picard und rieb sich eine Beule an seinem Kopf.  
  
"Die internen Sensoren zeigen einen Hüllenbruch im Bereich der Decks zwölf und dreizehn auf der Steuerbordseite an. Im Bereich der Gästequartiere." meldete Fähnrich Jennings von der taktischen Station aus.  
  
Picards Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Niemand machte ungestraft Löcher in sein Schiff.  
  
"Mister Worf. Gehen sie mit einem Sicherheitstrupp nachsehen. Und wenn unsere Gäste dafür verantwortlich sein sollten, bringen sie sie her."  
  
"Aye, Sir." Worf nickte grimmig.  
  
"Und ein Reparaturteam soll ebenfalls hingeschickt werden."  
  
Nachdem alle wichtigen Befehle erteilt und bestätigt waren, ließ Picard sich seufzend in seinen Kommandosessel fallen.  
  
"Wohin soll das noch alles führen, Nummer eins ?"  
  
Sein Erster Offizier zuckte mit den Schultern, war jedoch ebenfalls sehr besorgt. "Ich hoffe zum Guten, Sir."  
  
Für Vegeta bedeutete es pures Vergnügen, den Ausdruck von Panik und Entsetzen auf Ryokos Gesicht zu sehen, als der Energieball entstanden war. Fast reichte ihm dies schon, um für all den Ärger und die Beleidigungen die er hatte erdulden müssen, entschädigt zu werden. Aber eben nur fast...  
  
Erst einen Sekundenbruchteil bevor er den Energieball warf, begriff auch er, daß das Werfen von Energiebällen an Bord von Raumschiffen mitten im luftleeren All nicht die beste Methode war, die eigene Gesundheit zu erhalten, aber da war es bereits zu spät. Vegeta schaffte es lediglich, einen Großteil der Energie aus dem Ball zu nehmen und ihn in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Mit einem lauten Krachen schlug die Lichtkugel in den Fußboden ein und brachte das ganze Schiff zum Erbeben.  
  
Vegeta ließ sich nicht anmerken, daß ihm der Beinahe-Selbstmord ( obwohl er ja genaugenommen bereits tot war ) irgendwie peinlich war. Stattdessen verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und warf Ryoko einen amüsierten Blick zu.  
  
"Du kannst die Hände wieder von deinen Augen runternehmen, Weib."  
  
Ryoko nahm vorsichtig die Hände herunter und starrte den Sayajin-Prinzen fassungslos an. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf das zwei Meter breite Loch im Fußboden, was sie unwillkürlich an ein Schulgebäude denken ließ, das sie in Trümmer gelegt hatte, nur um sich abzureagieren.  
  
"Sag mal, sonst geht´s dir aber gut, oder ?"  
  
"Ging mir schon mal besser." brummte er. "Zum Beispiel als ich hier noch meine Ruhe hatte."  
  
Vegeta warf einen Blick durch das Loch, entdeckte, daß sich auf der anderen Seite ebenfalls ein dunkles Quartier befand und hatte eine Idee.  
  
"Wenn´s dir soviel Spaß macht, in MEINEM Bett zu liegen...von mir aus."  
  
Ryoko starrte ihn erstaunt an. "Woher der Sinneswandel ?"  
  
"Mach keine Witze !" fuhr Vegeta sie an und deutete auf das Loch. "Da unten ist noch ein leeres Quartier, also ziehe ich um. Ist viel bequemer, wenn man keine Löcher im Fußboden hat." Mit diesen Worten sprang er durch das Loch und ließ Ryoko einfach stehen.  
  
"Ach und eins noch !" rief er drohend zu ihr herauf. "Falls du dir einfallen läßt, mich hier wieder zu belästigen, wird es nicht bei Löchern im Fußboden bleiben, Weib !"  
  
Als er von oben keine dummen Kommentare mehr hörte, krabbelte Vegeta grummelnd ins Bett, zog sich die Decke über den Kopf, und war nach wenigen Minuten eingeschlafen.  
  
Ryoko ihrerseits hatte keine Lust, in einem verwüsteten Raum zu schlafen, also ging sie durch die Wand einfach in ihr Zimmer zurück und ging ebenfalls schlafen.  
  
Während des Energieabfalls hatte Counsellor Troi sich erkundigt, ob ihre Anwesenheit auf der Brücke nötig sei. Der Captain hatte dies verneint und ihr empfohlen, schlafen zu gehen, weil er sie morgen während intensiver Unterhaltungen mit den Gästen so ausgeruht wie möglich brauchte. Dann hatte ein gewaltiger Schlag das Schiff erbeben lassen, wobei Troi mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wand geschleudert worden war - gerade genug für eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und eine Platzwunde. Sie benötigte eine weitere halbe Stunde, um sich in der Krankenstation versorgen zu lassen, da außer ihr noch etliche Besatzungsmitglieder durch Stürze verletzt worden waren, und das Personal auf der Krankenstation entsprechend viel zu tun hatte.  
  
Doktor Crusher heilte die Platzwunde mit einem Hautregenerator und gab ihr ein leichtes Schlafmittel, um trotz der Kopfschmerzen schlafen zu können. Anschließend machte Troi sich auf den Weg in ihr Quartier, wo sie ziemlich benebelt auf ihr Bett fiel, in der Absicht, sofort einzuschlafen. Irgendwie drang jedoch durch den medikamentösen Nebel in ihrem Kopf der Gedanke, daß sich ihre Matratze heute sehr seltsam anfühlte. Im nächsten Augenblick verspürte sie einen heftigen Ruck. Dann flog sie in hohem Bogen aus ihrem Bett.  
  
"Das finde ich langsam NICHT MEHR KOMISCH !!!!" Vegeta schäumte vor Wut, während er sich aus dem Bett wälzte.  
  
"W-was machen sie in meinem Quartier ?" fragte Troi empört, während sie sich aufrappelte und ihren erneut schmerzenden Kopf rieb.  
  
"Was soll das heißen ? Ihr Quartier ?" giftete der Sayajinprinz sie an.  
  
"Sie befinden sich in meinem Quartier. Noch dazu in meinem Bett. Und..." Troi lamentierte nicht weiter. Als sie das riesige Loch in der Deck sah, starrte sie nur noch fassungslos nach oben.  
  
Dieser Zustand änderte sich erst, als sie in das Gesicht von Lieutenant Worf blickte, der gerade das Loch im Fußboden von Vegetas Quartier inspizierte.  
  
"Sind sie in Ordnung, Counsellor ?" fragte er besorgt.  
  
Sie nickte nur.  
  
"Und dieser P´Tach ?" fragte er verächtlich und zeigte auf Vegeta.  
  
Dieser warf Worf einen giftigen Blick zu, bevor er durch das Loch in sein altes Quartier zurückflog und neben dem Sicherheitschef der Enterprise landete.  
  
"War das eine Beleidigung, Wuff ?"  
  
Worf knirschte vor Wut mit den Zähnen. Nur der Respekt vor der Tatsache, daß dieser unverschämte Muskelprotz ein Gast seines Captains war, half ihm dabei, sich selbst davon abzuhalten, seine Faust in dieses arrogante Gesicht zu rammen.  
  
"Da sie alle unfähig zu sein scheinen, die Nacht auch tatsächlich zum Ausruhen zu benutzen, hat der Captain beschlossen, unsere gemeinsame Beratung vorzuverlegen." erklärte Worf wütend. "Daher werden sie mich begleiten."  
  
Vegeta zuckte nur mit den Schultern und grinste frech. Als sie das Quartier verlassen hatten sagte Worf: "Sie werden hier warten, während ich die anderen hole."  
  
Dann ging er und holte Son Goku, Son Gohan und Ryoko. Unterwegs traf er auf Data und Skuld, die wegen der Nebeneffekte ihrer Erfindung etwas verlegen war. Nur Asuka weigerte sich, ihr Quartier mitten in der Nacht zu verlassen, also ließ Worf sie in Ruhe. Das Mädchen würde vermutlich sowieso nicht viel zur Problemlösung beitragen können. Dann führte er die Gruppe zum Beratungsraum des Captains. Troi blieb in ihrem Quartier. Unter Betäubungsmitteln stehend und mit Kopfschmerzen belastet, wäre sie trotz ihrer Talente keine große Hilfe gewesen.  
  
Ohne es zu wissen, wurde die Gruppe jedoch beobachtet. Beobachtet von einem Wesen, dessen Natur so fremdartig war, daß keiner der Anwesenden sie verstanden hätte. Und dieses Wesen hatte zunächst nur ein Ziel: Herausfinden was mit ihm passiert war und dann die Kontrolle über die Situation übernehmen. Sehr zum Nachteil der noch unwissenden Besatzung verfügte das Wesen leider auch über die Mittel, die nötig waren um dieses Ziel zu erreichen.  
  
Genau wie für Ryoko war auch für das Fremdwesen feste Materie kein Hindernis. Suchend bewegte es sich durch die Decks und Zwischenwände des Raumschiffs, bis es ein geeignetes Opfer gefunden hatte.  
  
Auf Deck vierzehn kroch Crewman Johnson fluchend durch eine Jeffries-Röhre, einen der vielen Wartungstunnel, die den Leib der Enterprise durchzogen wie ein Netz aus Arterien und Venen den Körper eines Lebewesens. Er fluchte nicht etwa wegen seiner Arbeit. Er war ausgebildeter Techniker, hatte die Sternenflottenakademie unter den besten fünf Prozent seines Jahrgangs abgeschlossen, und liebte seinen Job. Aber er hatte aufgrund der Erkrankung eines Kollegen bereits eine Doppelschicht absolviert und war dementsprechend müde und erschöpft. Und die seltsamen Probleme mit der Energieversorgung hatten natürlich keine fünfzehn Minuten warten können - dann hätte er Feierabend gehabt und das Problem wäre das Problem seiner Ablösung gewesen, nicht mehr seins.  
  
Unwillig vor sich hinbrummelnd stoppte er neben einem Verteilerkasten, in dem sich einige Relais für die Energieversorgung der Steuerbordseite dieses Decks befanden. Dann öffnete er den Kasten und untersuchte die Relais gewissenhaft mit einem elektronischen Präzisionsmeßgerät.  
  
Johnson war so in seine Arbeit vertieft, daß er den muskulösen, hellgrauen Arm mit der dreifingrigen Klaue daran, die lautlos und ohne jede Vorwarnung aus der Wand hinter ihm auftauchte, nicht bemerkte - nicht daß es einen Unterschied gemacht hätte.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick schloß sich die Klauenhand um seinen Kopf und änderte in Sekundenbruchteilen ihre Form. Die Hand schien plötzlich weich wie heißes Wachs zu werden, floß dann über seinen gesamten Kopf herab und bildete dadurch so etwas wie eine Gesichtsmaske, die jeden Schrei unmöglich machte.  
  
Crewman Johnson ließ sein Werkzeug fallen und taumelte hin und her, während er versuchte, sich zu befreien. Nach wenigen Sekunden jedoch erlahmte sein Widerstand.  
  
Nun erschien auch der Kopf des Fremdwesens aus der Wand, ein groteskes Gebilde, das annähernd Ähnlickeit mit dem Kopf eines Menschen hatte. Eine mächtige Woge aus psychischer Energie überrollte den Geist des jungen Mannes und brach jeglichen geistigen Widerstand seines hilflosen Opfers. Dann drang das Fremdwesen erbarmungslos in den Geist des Opfers ein und sog gierig jedes Quentchen an Information auf, das sich dort finden ließ.  
  
Wenige Minuten später wußte das Wesen um seine Lage, und es wußte auch, daß es hier nicht bleiben konnte. Was immer auch für sein Erscheinen an diesem Ort verantwortlich sein mochte, hatte ihm den Großteil seiner Kräfte genommen, und es gab nur einen Ort in diesem Universum, an dem er eine Chance hatte, seine vollen Kräfte zurückzuerlangen. Dieser Ort war die Erde, der Ort, an dem er sich vor seinem unfreiwilligen Ausflug ebenfalls befunden hatte, wenn auch scheinbar in einer anderen Realität. Auf seiner Erde kannte man Kreaturen seiner Art bereits. Die Menschen dort hatten ihnen den Namen Lucifer Hawk gegeben. Hier jedoch schien seine Art unbekannt zu sein. Ein gewaltiger Vorteil, falls es ihm gelingen sollte, die Erde zu erreichen. Denn anders als auf der Erde, von der er kam, gab es hier keine Attacked Mystification Police, um ihn aufzuhalten...  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit begann in Picards Konferenzzimmer die geplante Unterredung mit seinen Gästen. Worf, Riker und Data waren ebenfalls anwesend, und von den Gästen fehlte nur das Mädchen namens Asuka Langley.  
  
"Zunächst einmal, bevor wir uns mit ihrem unerwarteten Auftauchen auf diesem Schiff befassen, möchte ich wissen, wer für die Schäden an meinem Schiff verantwortlich ist." stellte der Captain fest, während er die Gäste nacheinander mit einem finsteren Blick durchbohrte, der sogar Vegetas Blicken Konkurrenz machen konnte. Als sein Blick auf Skuld fiel, sank diese sichtlich auf ihrem Platz zusammen.  
  
"Also ich glaube für das Problem mit der Energieversorgung bin ich verantwortlich." gab sie kleinlaut zu. "Aber mit der Erschütterung danach habe ich nichts zu tun."  
  
"Das war die Schuld von der da." grummelte Vegeta mit einer Kopfbewegung zu Ryoko hin, deren Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich zwischen Überraschung, Unschuld und Empörung hin und her wechselte.  
  
"ICH?" fauchte sie. "MEINE Schuld? Wer hat denn den Energieball geworfen, häh ?"  
  
"Und wer hat mich so gereizt ?" gab Vegeta ungerührt zurück.  
  
Son Gohan wandte sich unterdessen an Commander Riker, der neben ihm saß.  
  
"Wenn es ein Problem gibt, daß er nicht durch kämpfen lösen kann, wird Vegeta immer sehr schnell gereizt."  
  
"Warum sagen sie mir das ?" fragte der Commander verblüfft.  
  
"Nun...wenn man ihn in so einer Lage zu sehr reizt, verliert er die Selbstbeherrschung und sprengt womöglich alles in die Luft, bevor ihm klar wird, was er da angerichtet hat. Das sollten sie auch ihren grimmigen Klingonen wissen lassen."  
  
Riker schmunzelte leicht.  
  
"Danke für den Hinweis. Wenn es noch was gibt...?"  
  
"Da wäre in der Tat noch was."  
  
"Ja ?"  
  
"Dieses Mädchen, das erst auf mich gefallen ist, und mir dann eine gescheuert hat...warum ist die nicht hier ?"  
  
"Ah, Asuka Langley. Worf sagte, sie sei der Meinung, sowieso nichts tun zu können." antwortete Riker. "Sie wollte lieber in ihrem Quartier bleiben."  
  
Unterdessen hatte Vegeta die Tuschelei zwischen Son Gohan und Riker bemerkt. Natürlich dachte er, die zwei würden über ihn reden. Und natürlich versetzte ihn dieser Gedanke in rasende Wut.  
  
Dies blieb natürlich Son Goku nicht verborgen, der Vegetas Ki-Level wie ein offenes Buch lesen konnte. Er wußte, es würde jetzt nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis es beim Sayajinprinzen zum emotionalen Super-GAU kam - zumal diese Ryoko offenbar auf einen Streit mit ihm aus zu sein schien.  
  
"Hey ! Vegeta !"  
  
Der Angesprochene hob den Kopf und bedachte Son Goku mit einem mörderischen Blick.  
  
"Was willst du, Kakarott ?"  
  
"Wie wär´s mit einem kleinen Kampf, wenn das hier vorbei ist ?"  
  
"Du meinst...nach dieser dämlichen Konferenz ?"  
  
Son Goku nickte und empfand große Erleichterung darüber, daß Vegetas Ki- Level sich rapide auf ungefährliche Werte zubewegte.  
  
Dieser schenkte seinem Herausforderer ein breites Raubtiergrinsen.  
  
"Du weißt gar nicht, worauf du dich jetzt eingelassen hast, Kakarott. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, dich endlich zu Hackfleisch zu verarbeiten."  
  
Picard und Riker warfen sich angesichts dieser unverhohlenen Mordlust bestürzte Blicke zu.  
  
"Die beiden haben bisher häufiger gegeneinander gekämpft." raunte Son Gohan Commander Riker zu. "Bisher hat allerdings immer mein Vater gewonnen, was Vegeta von Mal zu Mal wütender gemacht hat."  
  
"Verstehe." murmelte Riker. "Glaubst du, Vegeta wird tatsächlich versuchen, deinen Vater zu töten ?"  
  
"Er wird sich bemühen, ihn ordentlich fertig zu machen. Aber beide sind ziemlich zäh. Außerdem sind sie die beiden letzten reinrassigen Sayajin. Schon allein deshalb würde Vegeta diese Drohung nicht wahr machen." erklärte Son Gohan. "Zudem würde er es durch diese Tat unmöglich machen, meinen Vater anschließend mit dessen Niederlage zu ärgern."  
  
"Also sind Miss Ryoko und Mister Vegeta für die Beschädigung meines Schiffs verantwortlich." stellte Picard fest, nachdem er dem Streit von Vegeta und Ryoko eine Weile zugehört hatte. "In dem Fall muß ich sie beide bestrafen."  
  
In Vegetas Augen blitzte es zornig auf, während Ryokos Gesichtsausdruck schwer zu deuten war. Es schien jedoch, als würde die Dämonin einen inneren Kampf austragen.  
  
"Also schön." schaufte sie schließlich. "Er hat zwar den Energieball geworfen, aber das hätte er sicher nicht getan, wenn ich ihn nicht vorher geärgert hätte."  
  
Picard nickte verstehend. "In dem Fall muß ich sie auffordern, sowas in Zukunft zu unterlassen."  
  
Ryoko nickte reumütig.  
  
"Womit hast du Vegeta eigentlich geärgert ?" fragte Son Goku neugierig.  
  
"Ich habe mich in der Nacht in sein..."  
  
"Wir sollten es dabei belassen, daß sie mir einen üblen Streich gespielt hat." unterbrach Vegeta ihre Antwort und funkelte sie herausfordernd an.  
  
"Ähh...genau. So war´s. Eigentlich nicht weiter erwähnenswert." bestätigte Ryoko mit einem nervösen Lachen.  
  
"Dann kommen wir jetzt zu ihnen, Fräulein Skuld." meinte Picard. "Was hat sie dazu veranlaßt, unsere Energieversorgung lahmzulegen ? Dank ihnen hätten wir beinahe unser Eindämmungsfeld verloren. Und unser Chefingenieur hat jetzt sicher ein paar graue Haare bekommen."  
  
"Was ist ein Eindämmungsfeld ?" fragte Son Gohan leise. Riker erklärte es ihm, während Skuld ebenfalls zu einer Erklärung ansetzte.  
  
"Zunächst einmal kann ich nichts dafür, daß mir nur so primitive Ausrüstung zur Verfügung steht." begann Skuld mit einem leichten Anflug von Trotz. "Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ihr Warpkern einen so niedrigen Energieoutput hat."  
  
"Vielleicht sollten sie erklären, wofür sie die Energie gebraucht haben." schlug Data ihr vor.  
  
Skuld nickte knapp. "Also ich habe da eine Maschine gebaut. Meine absolut neueste supergeniale Erfindung der ultraobersten Meisterklasse." schwärmte sie. "Die Rede ist natürlich vom absolut fantastischen und unschlagbaren Universal-Analysator Mark eins."  
  
Abgesehen von Data, der ja dabeigewesen war, als sie die Maschine benutzt hatte, schauten alle anderen völlig verständnislos aus der Wäsche.  
  
"Und was tut diese Maschine ?" erkundigte sich der Captain schließlich.  
  
"Ich habe die Maschine eine Analyse des Universums machen lassen." antwortete Skuld. "Und es gab ein interessantes Ergebnis..."  
  
"Langsam, langsam...du hast die Maschine das Universum analysieren lassen ?" fragte Picard zweifelnd.  
  
"Sie fliegen mit Raumschiffen durch den Weltraum, aber von elementarer Physik haben sie wohl keine Ahnung, wie ?" brummte Skuld. Sie machte dabei keinen Versuch, ihre Verachtung vor der Unwissenheit der anderen zu verbergen.  
  
Vegeta platzte schließlich der Kragen.  
  
"Wenn du nicht schnell mit dem rüberkommst, was du rausgefunden hast, gibt´s was hinter die Löffel, Kleine !!!" giftete er sie an.  
  
"Nenn mich nicht *Kleine*, du...du Muskelprotz, du ! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr !" giftete Skuld zurück.  
  
"Ich nenn dich, wie´s mir paßt...KLEINE !" entgegnete Vegeta höhnisch.  
  
Skuld schien den Tränen nahe zu sein.  
  
"Gemeiner Mistkerl !...Blöder Muskelprotz !...Steroidhirn !" zeterte die Göttin und fuchtelte wild mit den Armen herum.  
  
Vegeta wollte gerade zu einer passenden Verbalattacke ausholen, als ihm bewußt wurde, daß fast alle anderen ihn seltsam anstarrten. Nicht so, als ob sie von dem Streit genervt wären...nein, eher wie Leute, die mit aller Gewalt einen Lachanfall unterdrücken wollten.  
  
Er fuhr zu Ryoko herum.  
  
"Was ist los ? Rede schon, Weib !"  
  
Ryoko wollte antworten, brachte aber lediglich ein Glucksen über die Lippen.  
  
"Nun rede endlich !"  
  
Ryoko versuchte, das Glucksen zu unterbinden, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Sie brach beim nächsten Versuch ihm zu antworten in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
"Kakarott. Was ist so komisch ?" wandte er sich an seinen ewigen Konkurrenten, aber der hielt sich mit beiden Händen den Mund zu. Am Zucken seiner Bauchmuskeln konnte man dennoch erkennen, daß es ihm wie Ryoko erging.  
  
"Willst du endlich reden, Kakarott ?" Vegetas Gesicht rötete sich leicht.  
  
Der Sayajin nahm die Hände nicht von seinem Mund, schüttelte als Antwort jedoch vehement den Kopf.  
  
Er wollte sich gerade an Son Gohan wenden, aber den übermannte der allgemeine Lachanfall just in diesem Augenblick, so daß der Sayajinprinz sich den Atem sparen konnte.  
  
Sein Blick fiel auf Picard, der mit gesenktem Kopf dasaß und sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben hatte. Er war offenbar eher genervt als belustigt. Der Androide Data beobachtete das Treiben um ihn herum mit verständnislosem Gesichtsausdruck, so daß von dem wohl auch keine vernünftige Antwort zu erwarten war. Wuff oder Riker zu fragen war unter seiner Würde. Außerdem standen beide ebenfalls kurz vor einem Lachanfall.  
  
Vegeta ballte zornig die Fäuste und stapfte zur Tür.  
  
"Ihr könnt mich alle mal !" fauchte er. Dann verließ er den Raum.  
  
Einige Minuten später hatten sich alle wieder soweit beruhigt, daß sie Skuld weiter zuhören konnten.  
  
"Das Universum wird durch einen zehndimensionalen Superstring beschrieben. Dieser hat die Form eines Reifens und gibt mir Informationen über den Zustand des Universums als Ganzes. Hierzu war es notwendig, Daten aus Ebenen unterhalb der subatomaren Ebene zu sammeln."  
  
"Aber unter der subatomaren Ebene gibt es doch nichts mehr." warf der Captain ein. Skuld bedachte ihn mit einem finsteren Blick.  
  
"Für eure Unwissenheit kann ich nun wirklich nichts." bemerkte sie kühl. "Jedenfalls ist die Herkunft der Informationen der Grund für den hohen Energiebedarf. Von hier aus bis auf diese Ebenen vorzudringen kostet eben viel Energie. Aber wenn ich die Zeit habe, werde ich den Universal Analysator Mark eins umbauen, damit er unabhängig von eurem bescheidenen Warpkernchen arbeiten kann."  
  
"Und welche Energiequelle willst du benutzen ?" fragte Commander Riker interessiert.  
  
Skuld zuckte mit den Schultern. "Weiß ich noch nicht. Vielleicht ein kleines Schwarzes Loch oder etwas Materie von einem Weißen Zwergstern...oder vielleicht eine künstliche Nova."  
  
Worf, Picard, Riker und auch Ryoko, die über Weltraumphänomene recht gut Bescheid wußte, wurden angesichts der Pläne Skulds blaß.  
  
"Das sind zwar interessante Pläne." warf Data ein. "Aber was Skuld mit ihrem Gerät entdeckt hat, ist auch sehr interessant."  
  
"Genau." Skuld nickte Data dankbar zu. Wenigstens hatte einer der Anwesenden was im Kopf. "Wie gesagt ist der zehndimensionale Superstring reifenförmig. Oder besser gesagt: Er sollte es sein. Anstelle eines zehndimensionalen Superstrings lieferte die Analyse dieses Universums stattdessen ein Knäuel von insgesamt acht zehndimensionalen universellen Superstrings. Einer davon ist der String für dieses Universum. Und die sieben anderen Strings berühren jenen String an einem gemeinsamen Schnittpunkt."  
  
"Dann sind also, wenn ich das richtig verstanden hab, unsere Universen irgendwie mit diesem hier verbunden worden ?" meinte Son Gohan.  
  
"Genau. Du bist gar nicht so dumm, wie du aussiehst,...wie war nochmal dein Name ?"  
  
"Son Gohan. Und wenn diese Verbindungen noch da sind...können wir dann einfach von hier weg ?"  
  
"So einfach ist das nicht." antwortete Skuld. "Die Zugänge, durch die wir hergekommen sind, scheinen zumindest im Moment von dieser Seite aus nicht nutzbar zu sein."  
  
"Kann man sie öffnen ?" fragte Picard.  
  
"Vielleicht. Wir verwalten und bearbeiten bei uns zu Hause mit dem Yggdrasil-System die kuriosesten Dinge, aber eine derartige Ballung von Universen ist meines Wissens nach in der Geschichte unserer Existenz noch nie vorgekommen." erwiderte Skuld. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich die Tore wieder öffnen kann, aber es wird auf jeden Fall viel Zeit brauchen."  
  
"Warum ?"  
  
"Weil, Son Gohan, ich für diese Arbeit eine gewaltige Rechenkapazität benötige. Yggdrasil würde das mühelos bewältigen, aber solange das Tor zu meinem Universum verschlossen ist, habe ich keine Möglichkeit, das System zu nutzen."  
  
"Und was passiert, nachdem wir die Tore benutzt haben ?" fragte Ryoko.  
  
"Das ist ein weiteres Problem." seufzte Skuld. "Wir müssen einen Weg finden, die sieben anderen Strings von diesem String zu lösen. Andernfalls besteht die Gefahr einer Universal-Kondensation."  
  
"Was ist das denn ?" fragten alle außer Ryoko beinahe gleichzeitig.  
  
"So nennt man den Vorgang, wenn zwei oder mehr Universen miteinander verschmelzen." erklärte Skuld. "In einem solchen Fall würden Teile beider Universen nach dem Zufallsprinzip aufhören zu existieren, um ein neues Universum zu bilden. Der Verlust ist notwendig, um den universellen Superstring des neuen Universums nach der Verschmelzung auf die richtige Größe schrumpfen zu lassen."  
  
"Und je mehr Universen an der Verschmelzung beteiligt sind, desto weniger bleibt aus den einzelnen Universen hinterher übrig." vermutete Ryoko mit finsterer Miene.  
  
Skuld nickte bedrückt. "Wenn diese acht Universen miteinander verschmelzen sollten, werden aus jedem Universum zwölf komma fünf Prozent übernommen. Der Rest..." Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet. Allein die Vorstellung war so beängstigend, daß sie sich die Konsequenzen gar nicht vorzustellen wagte.  
  
"Dann läuft es also darauf hinaus, daß wir jetzt acht Universen retten müssen." stellte Son Goku mit seinem üblichen naiven Enthusiasmus fest. "Allein die Vorstellung davon, was dabei auf uns zukommt, macht mich schon wieder hungrig."  
  
Mit Ausnahme von Son Gohan schauten ihn alle entgeistert an. Die Existenz von acht Universen stand auf dem Spiel, aber der Kerl dachte nur ans Futtern.  
  
"Wieso eigentlich acht ?" fragte Son Gohan plötzlich.  
  
"Wie meinst du das ?" fragte Skuld zurück.  
  
"Nun...du, ich, Asuka, Ryoko, Vegeta und mein Vater...das sind zusammen sechs. Macht mit diesem Universum hier sieben." erklärte Son Gohan.  
  
Skuld machte ein ratloses Gesicht.  
  
"Also an meinem Universal Analysator Mark eins liegt´s sicher nicht. Der funktioniert genauso einwandfrei wie alles, was ich bisher gebaut habe."  
  
"Möglicherweise ist noch jemand an Bord." knurrte Worf. "Jemand, der sich aus irgendeinem Grund vor uns versteckt."  
  
Picard, Riker und Data wechselten bestürzte Blicke.  
  
"Mister Worf, geben sie Eindringlingsalarm und lassen sie das gesamte Schiff durchsuchen. Auch die unwahrscheinlichsten und unzugänglichsten Stellen."  
  
Der Klingone nickte zur Bestätigung und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
"Nun gut. Während Mister Worf das Schiff durchsucht, könnten wir zur Erde fliegen." schlug Picard vor. "Dort müßte es genug Kapazitäten geben, um ihnen zu helfen, Fräulein Skuld."  
  
Diese schüttelte sofort den Kopf.  
  
"Wir können hier nicht weg." entgegnete sie in einem Tonfall, der keinen Raum für Zweifel ließ. "Die Koordinaten der sieben Tore sind an den Raum gebunden. Wenn wir das Schiff bewegen, verlieren wir möglicherweise den Zugang zu den Toren. Außerdem...auch wenn ihr Warpkern nicht viel Energie erzeugt, besteht die Möglichkeit, daß der Aufbau eines Warpfeldes die Tore destabilisiert. Das gilt übrigens für jede Art von physischer Energie. Ab einem bestimmten Schwellenwert könnte die Universal-Kondensation einsetzen. Und dieser Prozeß ist nicht umkehrbar, wenn er erstmal begonnen hat."  
  
"Dann hätte deine Analysemaschine also schon den Prozeß auslösen können ?" erkundigte Ryoko sich.  
  
Skuld nickte langsam. "Theoretisch ja. Aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit herauszufinden was los ist."  
  
"Hey ! Ich mache dir keinen Vorwurf, Kl...ähhm...Skuld. Ohne dich würden wir immer noch im Dunkeln tappen."  
  
"Tja...damit wäre wohl vorerst alles klar." meinte Son Gohan lässig und stand auf.  
  
"Ach ja ?" fragte sein Vater und schaute ihn fragend an.  
  
"Klar. Das Schiff kann hier nicht weg und darf außerdem nicht in einen Kampf verwickelt werden. Und die Lösung für unser Problem kann anscheinend nur Skuld finden, weil sie als einzige wirklich peilt, was Sache ist."  
  
"Na wenn das so ist..." Son Goku sprang auf und reckte sich. "Dann kann ich genausogut was essen gehen - bevor ich mit Vegeta kämpfe."  
  
Sein Sohn zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Aber wenn ihr mit voller Kraft kämpfen wollt, vergesst es. Keine Energieangriffe oder ähnliches, sonst leitet ihr womöglich diese komische Verschmelzung ein, und das wäre doch echt Schade."  
  
Son Goku nickte. "Das wird Vegeta aber gar nicht gefallen."  
  
Son Gohan wandte sich an den Captain. "Gibt es hier in der Nähe keinen Planeten mit atembarer Atmosphäre, auf dem die beiden kämpfen könnten ?"  
  
Picard dachte nach. Dann nickte er.  
  
"Es gibt einen Gasriesen mit einem kleinen Klasse-M-Mond im Orphania- System, acht Lichtjahre von hier entfernt."  
  
"Wollen sie das wirklich gestatten, Sir ?" Riker klang alles andere als begeistert.  
  
"Wenn sich die beiden prügeln müssen, dann besser auf dem Mond, als auf meinem Schiff, Nummer eins. Son Goku, sie können Mister Vegeta sagen, daß ich sie beide dorthin bringen lasse, wenn sich bis morgen früh keine unangenehmen Zwischenfälle wie Löcher in meinem Schiff oder Energieausfälle ereignet haben."  
  
"Geht klar." Son Goku grinste breit, dann machte er sich auf den Weg in seine Kabine, um noch mehr von diesen interessanten Reisgerichten auszuprobieren, die der Replikator im Angebot hatte.  
  
"Und wo wollen sie hin ?" fragte Riker Son Gohan.  
  
"Ich werde Asuka Langley über das informieren, was sich hier ereignet hat." antwortete dieser und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Ich meine, auch wenn sie nicht hier war, wird sie bestimmt interessieren, was wir rausgefunden haben, oder ?"  
  
Riker grinste nur amüsiert. "Und sie haben bei diesem Besuch natürlich keine Hintergedanken."  
  
Son Gohan begriff worauf der Commander hinauswollte und wurde augenblicklich knallrot.  
  
"Ich möchte wissen, wieso ein junges, hübsches Mädchen sich so von der Außenwelt abschottet." entgegnete er nach kurzem Überlegen, woraufhin der Commander ihn mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln bedachte.  
  
"Ich mach mich dann auch vom Acker." verkündete Ryoko und ließ sich einfach durch den Fußboden sinken.  
  
Kurz darauf verabschiedete sich auch Skuld. Jetzt, nachdem alle informiert waren, wollte sie so schnell wie möglich wieder an die Arbeit gehen.  
  
Data machte sich schließlich auf den Weg in den Maschinenraum, um seinem Freund Geordi zu helfen, und um ihn auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu bringen.  
  
"Und was halten sie von der Sache, Sir ?" fragte Riker seinen Captain als sie beide allein waren.  
  
Der Captain seufzte schwer. "So langsam frage ich mich, ob ich mir wünschen soll, daß das alles wieder nur ein Scherz von Q ist."  
  
"Ja, diese Leute sind ein wenig anstrengend."  
  
Picard runzelte die Stirn. "So nennen sie das also. Wenn das bei ihnen *ein wenig anstrengend* ist, möchte ich nie Dingen begegnen, die sie *stressig* nennen würden, Nummer eins." stellte der Captain mit einem leichten Anflug von trockenem Humor fest.  
  
Der nächste Kommentar Rikers wurde durch das Piepsen von Picards Insignienkommunikator unterbrochen.  
  
"Crusher an Picard."  
  
"Hier Picard. Was gibt´s, Doktor ?"  
  
"Der Sicherheitsdienst hat eine junge Frau in Frachthalle drei gefunden. Die Halle war ziemlich verwüstet und die Frau ist momentan noch ohne Bewußtsein. Sie liegt zur Zeit unter Bewachung auf der Krankenstation."  
  
"Ich bin unterwegs. Picard Ende."  
  
Noch während er sprach, hatte der Captain sich schon zusammen mit seinem Ersten Offizier auf den Weg zur Krankenstation gemacht...  
  
Vegeta stapfte durch die Korridore des Schiffes. Seine schlechte Stimmung trug er vor sich her wie ein riesiges Transparent, so daß alle Besatzungsmitglieder, denen er unterwegs begegnete, ihm augenblicklich aus dem Weg gingen. Als er sein Quartier betrat, marschierte er ins Bad, um sich ein wenig abzukühlen, da ihn im Moment lediglich der Gedanke an seinen bevorstehenden Kampf mit Kakarott unter Kontrolle hielt.  
  
Flüchtig schaute er in den Spiegel. Mehr war normalerweise nicht nötig. Seine Frisur war unkaputtbar und er selbst war nicht so eitel, daß er sich stundenlang im Spiegel hätte betrachten wollen.  
  
Der flüchtige Blick versetzte ihm jedoch einen so großen Schreck, daß er kurz blinzelte, den Kopf schüttelte, weil er glaubte, er leide an Halluzinationen, und dann vorsichtig nochmal in den Spiegel sah. Was er da zu sehen geglaubt hatte, konnte schließlich nicht real sein.  
  
Aber es war real.  
  
Auf seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte, von der Schläfe bis zum Kinn, prangte ein Schriftzug aus deutlich lesbaren schwarzen Blockschriftbuchstaben. Dasselbe galt für seine linke Gesichtshälfte und für seine Stirn.  
  
*Gemeiner Mistkerl* stand rechts, *Blöder Muskelprotz* links, und auf seiner Stirn prangte weithin sichtbar der Aufdruck *Steroidhirn*.  
  
Vegetas Faust schoß reflexartig vor und zerschmetterte den Spiegel in viele kleine Teile.  
  
"Ich bring sie um !!!" schnaubte er wieder und wieder, während er in seinem Quartier hin und her tigerte. Seine Hände öffneten und schlossen sich dabei, so als bräche er einem imaginären kleinen Mädchen das Genick.  
  
======================================  
  
Im vierten Teil wird es um die finsteren Pläne des Lucifer Hawks Aristo gehen. Die Borgkönigin wittert eine Chance, die Enterprise loszuwerden und holt zum großen Schlag aus, und Vegeta und Co. erhalten ´ne Chance, sich etwas auszutoben (wer mehr wissen will, muß auf Teil 4 warten).  
  
Bis zum nächsten Mal,  
  
clef-san 


	4. Widerstand ist zwecklos

Universelles Durcheinander - Teil 4  
  
Mit : Star Trek-Next Generation-Crew, Borg-Kollektiv, Ryoko und Ryo-Oki ( Tenchi Muyo ), Vegeta, Son-Goku, Son-Gohan ( alle Dragon Ball Z ), Skuld ( Oh! My Goddess ), Soryu Asuka Langley ( Neon Genesis Evangelion ), Rally Cheyenne und Aristo [ Kategorie-1-Lucifer Hawk ] ( Silent Möbius )  
  
Trotz seines geschwächten Zustands war der Lucifer Hawk namens Aristo noch immer in der Lage, die meisten seiner Kräfte einzusetzen. Allerdings auf einem niedrigeren Level als gewöhnlich, was in einem Kampf vermutlich tödlich gewesen wäre. Es reichte jedoch, um sich unsichtbar zu machen, während er sich neben Crewman Johnson durch das Schiff bewegte. Ein dünner Faden aus der Körpermasse des Lucifer Hawks war mit dem Körper des Crewmans verbunden, der nach dem Angriff auf seinen Geist im Grunde nur noch eine Marionette war. Eine Marionette mit gerade genug Eigenbewußtsein, um vorbeigehende Besatzungsmitglieder zu täuschen.  
  
"Ich will auf dem schnellsten Weg zur Erde, Sklave." dröhnte Aristos Stimme in Johnsons Geist. "Wie kann das bewerkstelligt werden ?"  
  
"Dieses Schiff kann die Erde in etwa zehn Tagen erreichen." bekam er auf demselben Weg Antwort. "Um es zu kontrollieren müssen die Leute auf der Brücke und im Maschinenraum neutralisiert werden."  
  
Aristo dachte kurz nach und kam zu dem Schluß, daß dies zur Zeit jenseits seiner Möglichkeiten lag. Zumal sich eine mächtige Feindin von ihm auf dem Schiff befand. Bei ihrer letzten Begegnung hatte er sie überrumpeln können und außer Gefecht gesetzt, indem er sie unter einem Kistenstapel begraben hatte. Er hatte ihr nur deshalb nicht den Gnadenstoß versetzt, weil der plötzliche Realitätswechsel ihn so irritiert hatte, daß er nur daran gedacht hatte, herauszufinden, was los war.  
  
"Gibt es keine andere Möglichkeit ?" fragte er ungehalten.  
  
"Ein Shuttle. Es ist kleiner und langsamer, aber..."  
  
"Ich habe verstanden, Sklave." unterbrach Aristo die Antwort. Sein Opfer fügte sich augenblicklich und verstummte. "Du wirst ein Shuttle in deinen Besitz bringen und mich an mein Ziel bringen."  
  
"Ja, Meister."  
  
Zufrieden folgte Aristo Johnson zum nächsten Shuttle-Hangar. Vier Shuttles standen dort, und Johnson wählte eines aus. Nachdem er die Vorflug- Checkliste durchgegangen war, leitete er den Start ein und verließ den schützenden Bauch der Enterprise.  
  
Sofort erhielt er eine Anfrage von der Brücke, in der er gebeten wurde, den außerplanmäßigen Start zu erklären.  
  
"Erfinde etwas, was sie zufriedenstellt." befahl Aristo.  
  
"Ähhm...Commander LaForge wollte, daß die Schiffshülle von unabhängigen Sensoren überprüft wird, Lieutenant." erklärte Johnson nach kurzem Nachdenken dem diensthabenden Brückenoffizier. "Er meinte, nach den ganzen Problemen würde er den internen Schiffssensoren nicht trauen, also sollte ich mal von draußen einen Blick auf das Schiff werfen."  
  
Einen Moment Stille, während Johnson mit langsamen mechanischen Bewegungen einen Fluchtkurs programmierte.  
  
"Der Commander hat keinen Inspektionsflug angemeldet." meldete sich Lieutenant Franks erneut.  
  
"Als ich den Maschinenraum verließ, herrschte dort ein ziemliches Chaos, und der Commander hatte ´ne Menge zu tun." erwiderte der Crewman. "Vermutlich hatte er angesichts einer Notsituation einfach keine Zeit für Bürokratie."  
  
"Schon okay, Crewman." beruhigte Franks ihn. "Ich hole mir später die Anforderung von Commander LaForge."  
  
"Danke, Lieutenant."  
  
Johnson schaltete die Kommunikation aus und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Navigationsberechnungen.  
  
"Warum dauert das so lange ?" fragte Aristo gereizt. Inzwischen hatte er sich wieder sichtbar gemacht.  
  
"In wenigen Sekunden werden wir die Traktorstrahlreichweite der Enterprise verlassen, Meister." antwortete Johnson. "Und da sie noch nicht flugfähig sind, werden sie uns nicht verfolgen können."  
  
"Gut." Der Lucifer Hawk betrachtete neugierig das Nav-Display. "Was bedeutet diese Linie dort ? Und warum fliegst du von hier aus nicht direkt zur Erde ?" verlangte Aristo zu wissen, nachdem er seinem Sklaven bei der Programmierung des Flugwegs zugesehen hatte.  
  
"Der direkte Weg ist aufgrund ausgedehnter Bereiche mit gefährlichen kosmischen Phänomenen unpassierbar." erklärte Johnson augenblicklich. "Und diese Linie ist die klingonische Grenze."  
  
Aristo dachte einen Moment über das nach, was er in Johnsons Kopf über die Klingonen gefunden hatte. Plötzlich hatte er einen Einfall.  
  
"Setze einen neuen Kurs, Sklave." befahl er. "Bring mich auf schnellstem Weg zur klingonischen Grenze."  
  
"Wie ihr wünscht, Meister."  
  
Augenblicke später wendete das Shuttle, machte einen Satz nach vorn, und war im nächsten Moment nicht mehr zu sehen, nachdem es auf Warp gegangen war.  
  
Lieutenant Franks löste Alarm aus, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es völlig unmöglich, das Shuttle zurückzuholen. Insofern war Johnsons Analyse der Lage fehlerlos gewesen.  
  
Als Captain Picard die Krankenstation betrat, sah er Doktor Beverly Crusher neben einem der medizinischen Behandlungsbetten stehen, auf dem eine Frau in einem an einigen Stellen eingerissenen türkisfarbenen Kostüm lag. Die rothaarige Ärztin scannte die Frau gerade mit einem medizinischen Tricorder und studierte aufmerksam das Ergebnis der Messung. Zwei Sicherheitsleute, die die Frau in einem der Frachthangars gefunden hatten, hielten neben dem Bett Wache. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt ebenfalls der Frau, allerdings aus anderen Gründen als der Sorge um ihre Gesundheit.  
  
"Nun, Doktor ? Was haben wir hier ?" fragte Picard, während er sich neben die Ärztin stellte und die Patientin genauer in Augenschein nahm. Es handelte sich um eine Frau im Alter irgendwo zwischen dreißig und vierzig Jahren, wie er schätzte. Ihr Haar war platinblond, fast schon weiß. Da sie bewußtlos war, hatte sie ihre Augen geschlossen. Quer über ihre Stirn verlief eine blutige Schramme, die die Ärztin nun, da sie die Untersuchung abgeschlossen hatte, mit einem Hautregenerator behandelte. Sie führte das kleine stiftförmige Gerät einmal langsam über die Wunde, und der Strahl regenerativer Energie, den das Gerät dabei aussandte, verschloß die Wunde augenblicklich und ohne eine Narbe zu hinterlassen.  
  
"Die Sicherheitsleute, die sie hergebracht haben, haben sie unter einigen Frachtcontainern gefunden." erklärte Doktor Crusher ihrem Captain. "Daher die Kopfwunde. Außerdem hat sie eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung erlitten."  
  
"Also nichts ernstes." bemerkte Riker, der die Frau aufmerksam musterte, so als könnte sie jeden Moment aufspringen und sich in Monstermanier auf die Anwesenden stürzen.  
  
"Das stimmt, Will." bestätigte die Ärztin. "Allerdings wäre ich bei der Interpretation der medizinischen Scans vorsichtig."  
  
"Inwiefern ?" fragte der Captain sofort.  
  
"Nun...sie sieht aus wie ein Mensch, und die meisten Biodaten stimmen mit denen eines Menschen überein. Aber es gibt da einige rätselhafte Abweichungen in ihrem DNA-Muster."  
  
"Können sie sie aufwecken, Beverly ?"  
  
"Ich denke schon, Captain."  
  
"Dann tun sie´s." entschied er knapp. "So werden wir das Rätsel sicher nicht lösen, also können wir sie ja einfach selbst fragen."  
  
Doktor Crusher griff nach einem Hypospray und injizierte ihrer Patientin das darin enthaltene Stimulans.  
  
Augenblicke später öffnete die Frau ihre Augen und blickte sich mißtrauisch um.  
  
Die rothaarige Frau hielt ein Gerät in der Hand, was sie zusammen mit dem Aussehen des Raums als Ärztin identifizierte. Die zwei Typen, die ihre Liege flankierten, erkannte sie sofort als Wachen. Blieben noch ein jüngerer Mann mit Vollbart und ein älterer mit Glatze. Als nächstes fiel ihr Blick auf die kleinen silbernen Knöpfe an den Uniformen. Vollbart hatte drei, Glatze vier. Damit war die Frage geklärt, wer hier das Sagen hatte.  
  
Rally Cheyenne setzte sich vorsichtig auf, wobei ihr die Anspannung in der Haltung ihrer Wachen nicht entging. Dann wandte sie sich an den Glatzkopf.  
  
"Wer sind sie, und wo bin ich hier ?"  
  
"Ich bin Jean-Luc Picard, Captain des Föderationsraumschiffs Enterprise. Und sie sind ?"  
  
Die Wachen standen kurz davor, sich auf sie zu stürzen, als sie mit der rechten Hand unter ihr Jacket griff, hielten sich jedoch zurück, als sie mit einer Ausweiskarte wieder zum Vorschein kam.  
  
"Ich bin Rally Cheyenne. Vorsitzende und Präsidentin der Cheyenne Corporation und Gründerin der A.M.P.."  
  
"AMP ?" fragte Picard stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Attacked Mystification Police." entgegnete Rally. "Wir bekämpfen die Bedrohung der Welt durch Lucifer Hawks."  
  
"Was sind diese...?" wollte Riker fragen, aber Rally unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Bevor ich weitere Fragen beantworte, will ich ein paar Antworten auf meine Fragen haben."  
  
"Gut." meinte Picard. "Es sieht so aus, als kämen sie aus einem anderen Universum, und zwar durch eine Verbindung, die entstanden ist, als ihr Universum sich irgendwie mit unserem verbunden hat."  
  
"Das klingt gar nicht gut."  
  
"Das ist wohl die Untertreibung des Jahres." bemerkte Riker trocken. "Außer ihrem Universum sind noch sechs weitere Universen an diesen Raum-Zeit- Koordinaten mit unserem Universum verbunden, und aus jedem dieser Universen haben wir einen Gast erhalten."  
  
Rally Cheyenne schüttelte mit finsterer Miene den Kopf.  
  
"Tut mir leid, sie zu enttäuschen, aber das ist nicht ganz richtig."  
  
"Nicht ?" fragte Picard überrascht.  
  
"Meine Verletzungen, die ihre Ärztin so erstaunlich schnell wieder geheilt hat, sind das Ergebnis eines Kampfes in ihrem Frachtraum, ausgetragen zwischen mir und einem Kategorie-1-Lucifer Hawk."  
  
"Sie haben den Namen Lucifer Hawk schonmal erwähnt." stellte der Captain daraufhin fest. "Würden sie uns jetzt mehr darüber erzählen ?"  
  
"Die komplette Geschichte zu erzählen würde zu lange dauern..."  
  
"Wir haben Zeit." warf Commander Riker lässig ein.  
  
"Nicht, wenn sie einen Lucifer Hawk an Bord haben." entgegnete Rally grimmig. "Die Lucifer Hawks stammen aus einer anderen Dimension, von einer Welt namens Nemesis. Vor einigen Jahren - es gab zu diesem Zeitpunkt sporadische Kontakte zwischen der Erde und Nemesis - wurde das Projekt Gaia begonnen. Dieses Projekt sollte für kurze Zeit ein Tor zwischen Nemesis und der Erde erschaffen, um für eine Art Ausgleich zwischen unseren Welten zu sorgen. Damals hatte jede Seite etwas, was die andere Seite dringend brauchte, also schien dieses Tauschgeschäft eine gute Idee zu sein. Die Schließung des Tors nach Abschluß des Projekts wurde vertraglich vereinbart, aber wir wurden von den Lucifer Hawks hintergangen. Sie kamen in großen Mengen in unsere Welt mit dem Ziel einer dauerhaften Verbindung zwischen den Welten. Sie wollten in unsere Welt expandieren, also ihren Lebensraum erweitern - auf Kosten der Menschen."  
  
"Inwiefern ?"  
  
"Lucifer Hawks verfügen über gewaltige Psi-Kräfte. Wir ordnen die Hawks in drei Kategorien, wobei drei die schwächste und eins die stärkste Kategorie von Lucifer Hawks ist. Und diese Kräfte setzen sie ohne Rücksicht zum Erreichen ihrer Ziele ein. Menschen sind für sie nichts weiter als Vieh. Und deswegen werden sie von der AMP bekämpft."  
  
"Verstehe." murmelte Picard nachdenklich.  
  
"Ich habe bei ihrer Untersuchung festgestellt, daß ihre Werte nicht völlig denen eines Menschen entsprechen." warf Doktor Crusher ein.  
  
"Das ist leicht erklärt." antwortete Rally sofort. "Ich bin selbst zur Hälfte ein Lucifer Hawk."  
  
"Aber...?!"  
  
"Sparen sie sich eventuelle Anmerkungen zu diesem Thema. Meine Herkunft lieferte mir überhaupt erst die Einsichten in das Wesen der Lucifer Hawks - und darein, wie man sie bekämpft." stellte sie klar. "Ich mußte die Wahl treffen zwischen der bösartigen Existenz eines fast allmächtigen Wesens und der Bewahrung meiner Menschlichkeit." Sie zuckte in gespielter Gelassenheit mit den Schultern. "Und das war eine Wahl, die mir wirklich leicht fiel."  
  
"Und sie sagen, einer dieser Lucifer Hawks befände sich auf meinem Schiff ?"  
  
"So ist es, Captain Picard." bestätigte sie. "Und es ist bis jetzt der mächtigste Lucifer Hawk, dem ich je begegnet bin."  
  
"Was würden sie als Expertin uns hier raten ?" fragte Picard Rally nach kurzem Nachdenken.  
  
"Sie haben einen Vorteil dadurch, daß wir uns nicht im Sonnensystem befinden."  
  
"Warum ?"  
  
"Bei der Anwendung der mächtigeren Kräfte ziehen wir magisch begabten Wesen Kraft aus der Unterstützung durch die Planetengeister." erklärte sie. "Aristo ist im Moment - genau wie ich - von seiner Kraftquelle abgeschnitten, und muß mit seinen eigenen Kraftreserven auskommen. Daher kann ich ihn stellen, und ihn in einen Kampf verwickeln, der ihn Kraft kostet, so daß sie, obwohl sie nur einfache Menschen sind, eine kleine Chance haben, ihn zu überwältigen."  
  
"Klingt nicht sehr ermutigend." bemerkte Riker mit sorgenvoller Miene. Der Captain nickte zustimmend.  
  
Im nächsten Moment zirpte sein Insignienkommunikator.  
  
"Captain Picard, hier Lieutenant Franks."  
  
"Sprechen sie."  
  
"Ähhm...Crewman Johnson hat soeben ein Shuttle entwendet."  
  
Riker, Crusher, Picard und Rally Cheyenne warfen sich bestürzte Blicke zu.  
  
"Ist er noch in Traktorstrahlreichweite ?"  
  
"Nein, Sir. Das Shuttle ist gerade völlig überraschend auf Warp gegangen."  
  
"Wie konnte das passieren ?"  
  
"Ähhm...der Crewman erklärte, Commander LaForge hätte ihm den Auftrag erteilt, die Außenhülle des Schiffs mit den Shuttlesensoren zu überprüfen, weil den internen Sensoren nicht zu trauen sei." kam umgehend die Antwort. "Ich habe die Flugpläne überprüft, aber dort stand nichts von einem Inspektionsflug, woraufhin Johnson erklärte, im Maschinenraum ginge es zur Zeit so chaotisch zu, daß der Commander vermutlich keine Zeit dafür gehabt hätte."  
  
"Verstehe." brummte der Captain verdrießlich. Warum hatte Franks nicht einfach sofort bei LaForge nachgefragt ? Das hätte einige Probleme vermieden, vor denen er nun stand.  
  
"Ich denke, es ist klar, was das bedeutet, nicht wahr ?" warf Rally düster ein.  
  
"Der Lucifer Hawk hat das Problem mit der Kraftquelle erkannt und hat beschlossen, dieses Problem durch einen Flug zur Erde zu lösen." vermutete Riker.  
  
Rally nickte bestätigend.  
  
"Gehen wir auf die Brücke und informieren wir uns aus erster Hand." schlug der Captain vor. "Sie können uns natürlich begleiten, Miß Cheyenne."  
  
"Warum verfolgen sie das Shuttle nicht einfach ?"  
  
"Das hängt mit der Problematik der verknüpften Universen zusammen." antwortete der Captain. "So wie´s aussieht, dürfen wir das Schiff im Moment nicht bewegen. Alles weitere kann ihnen Fräulein Skuld nachher erklären, falls sie an den Details interessiert sind."  
  
"Natürlich bin ich das." stellte die AMP-Gründerin sofort fest, folgte jedoch den beiden Sternenflottenoffizieren erstmal zur Brücke.  
  
Währenddessen hatte Son Gohan den Korridor vor den Gästequartieren erreicht. Unschlüssig stand er nun vor der Tür von Asukas Quartier herum. Sicher würde sie ihn, sobald er an der Tür klingelte, sofort fragen, was er wollte. Und deshalb suchte er nach einer passenden Formulierung. Bis plötzlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter fiel.  
  
"Na ? Traust du dich nicht, da rein zu gehen ?" Ein gewisser Spott lag in der Stimme, aber auch ein Hauch von Verständnis.  
  
Erschrocken zuckte Son Gohan zusammen und fuhr zu der Person herum, zu der die Hand gehörte.  
  
"Mußt du mich so erschrecken Ryoko ?"  
  
"Nein." antwortete sie. "Aber das macht Spaß."  
  
"Aha. Was willst du?"  
  
"Nein, nein, mein Lieber." Die Dämonin schüttelte in einem Tonfall sanfter Zurechtweisung den Kopf. "Die Frage ist: Was willst DU, Son Gohan ?!"  
  
"Ähhm..."  
  
"Geh einfach zur Tür, drück auf den verdammten Klingelknopf, und wenn sie sich meldet, sag ihr, du willst mit ihr reden." meinte Ryoko während sie Son Gohan zur Tür von Asukas Quartier schob. "Der Rest ergibt sich dann von selbst."  
  
"Und wenn sie mich nicht reinläßt ?"  
  
"Darüber solltest du erst nachdenken, wenn sie dich nicht reinlassen will." antwortete die Dämonin enthusiastisch.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Meine Güte...." seufzte sie. "Und ich dachte immer Tenchi wäre schüchtern. Aber im Vergleich mit dir ist er ja der reinste Playboy."  
  
"Wer ist...?"  
  
Ryoko fuhr zu ihm herum.  
  
"Klappe halten, zuschauen und lernen."  
  
Son Gohan gehorchte eingeschüchtert. Im nächsten Moment beugte Ryoko sich so weit vor, daß ihr Oberkörper die Tür durchdringen konnte.  
  
Für Asuka im Innern des Quartiers mußte es so aussehen, als würde sich zunächst ein Kopf und dann der zugehörige Oberkörper mitsamt der Arme durch das feste und undurchdringliche Material bewegen, aus dem die Tür bestand - was auch tatsächlich der Fall war. Anschließend drückte eine Hand dieses Wesens auf den Öffnungsknopf neben der Tür und verschwand wieder.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick öffnete sich die Tür mit einem leichten Zischen. Dann versetzte Ryoko Son Gohan einen kräftigen Stoß, der ihn weit in das Zimmer hineinbeförderte. Anschließend schloß sich die Tür wieder.  
  
Als Son Gohan sich nach der unsanften Landung vom Fußboden erhob, schaute er sich vorsichtig um. Schließlich entdeckte er Asuka, die mit angezogenen Beinen auf ihrem Bett saß und ihn böse anstarrte.  
  
"Ähh...hallo." war alles, was Son Gohan - zusammen mit einem naiv-hilflosen Lächeln - in diesem Moment von sich geben konnte.  
  
"Du bist doch der Grapscher von gestern, oder ?" brummte Asuka wütend. "Und jetzt brichst du auch noch in mein Quartier ein. Sag mal, schämst du dich eigentlich gar nicht für sowas ?"  
  
"Ähhm...also...das ist so..."  
  
"Komm zur Sache, und dann verzieh dich wieder, klar ?" fauchte Asuka gereizt.  
  
"Ich wollte dir erzählen, was bei dem Treffen mit den anderen rausgekommen ist, aber als ich vor der Tür stand, hab ich mich irgendwie nicht getraut, anzuklingeln..."  
  
"Wieso denn nicht ?"  
  
"Naja...also ich dachte, du würdest dich gleich wieder aufregen, und ich wollte nichts falsches sagen...ich meine, nichts, womit ich einen Streit hätte provozieren können."  
  
"Toll." kommentierte Asuka säuerlich und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Solche Gedanken um die passenden Formulierungen macht ihr Jungs euch doch nur, wenn ihr was von ´nem Mädchen wollt."  
  
Nach dieser Feststellung wurde Son Gohan augenblicklich knallrot, was Asuka sofort als Beweis dafür auffaßte, daß ihre Aussage ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.  
  
"Okay, ich geb´s zu." erklärte Son Gohan nach einem Moment peinlichen Schweigens. "Ich wollte wirklich nicht nur erzählen, was bei dem Treffen passiert ist."  
  
"Wie ich sagte." meinte Asuka nur. "Ihr wollt alle nur das eine."  
  
"Stimmt." antwortete Son Gohan. "Ich will wirklich nur das eine. Nämlich dein Freund sein."  
  
Als sie das hörte, weiteten sich für einen Moment ihre Augen. Doch sie überwand diesen Moment der Überraschung schnell, und fand wieder zu ihrer kühlen, ablehnenden Fassade zurück. Wenn auch mit einigen Schwierigkeiten.  
  
"Warum ?" fragte sie schließlich, woraufhin Son Gohan sie verwirrt musterte. Diese Frage hatte er nicht erwartet, und sicher gab es darauf auch keine einfache Antwort.  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht genau." sagte er nach langem, nachdenklichem Schweigen. "Vielleicht, weil du hier sonst keine Freunde hast."  
  
"Nicht nur hier." murmelte sie leise, unhörbar für Son Gohan.  
  
"Außerdem - abgesehen von dem Streit bei deiner Ankunft - finde ich dich sehr sympathisch."  
  
"Du kennst mich doch gar nicht." brummte sie. "Und auf Leute, die sich aus Mitleid an mich ranschmeissen, kann ich verzichten. Ich brauche kein Mitleid !"  
  
"Das hat doch mit Mitleid nichts zu tun !" protestierte er heftig. "Ich weiß nicht genau, wie ich es dir verständlich machen kann, aber ich möchte einfach nur dein Freund sein ! Ist das denn wirklich so schwer zu verstehen, verdammt ?"  
  
"Wozu soll das gut sein ?" schrie sie wütend. "Ich bin hier doch völlig nutzlos ! Ich bin die beste EVA-Pilotin, die es gibt, aber das war es auch schon !...Ich kann sonst nichts !...Ich habe keine Ahnung von dem, was mit uns passiert ist, und ich hab auch keinen Schimmer davon, wie ich hier wieder rauskommen kann ! ...Und...und wenn ich zu lange wegbleibe, wird Kommandant Ikari einfach jemand anderen in meinen EVA setzen, und dann..." Ihre letzten Worte gingen in einem hilflosen Schluchzen unter.  
  
Son Gohan hatte ihren Wutausbruch in stiller Hilflosigkeit ertragen müssen, da er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie da eigentlich sprach. Doch nachdem sie in Tränen ausgebrochen war, nahm er sie vorsichtig in den Arm, um sie zu trösten, wobei er streng darauf achtete, alles zu vermeiden, was im Hinblick auf seine Absichten zu Mißverständnissen hätte führen können.  
  
"Und dann was ?" fragte er sanft.  
  
"Hm ?"  
  
"Du sagtest gerade etwas darüber, was passieren würde, wenn du zu lange wegbleibst."  
  
"Diese kaltherzige Streberin Rei und der Trottel Shinji werden bestimmt ihre Synchronwerte verbessern während ich weg bin, und dann bin ich die schlechteste EVA-Pilotin." erklärte sie stockend. "Und wenn ich zu lange wegbleibe, wird der Kommandant einen anderen Piloten für meinen EVA einsetzen, und wenn ich dann wiederkomme, wird es keinen Grund für ihn geben, mir meinen EVA wiederzugeben, und dann...dann habe ich gar nichts mehr."  
  
"Gar nichts mehr ?" Son Gohan war fassungslos.  
  
"Mein einziger Nutzen ist meine Fähigkeit als EVA-Pilotin im Kampf gegen die Engel." Asuka fuhr sich kurz mit der Hand über ihre tränenfeuchten Augen, bevor sie mit stockender Stimme weitersprach. "Deshalb sind bei NERV alle freundlich zu mir. Aber wenn ich keine Pilotin mehr bin, muß ich NERV verlassen, und weil ich sonst nichts kann, stehe ich vor dem Nichts."  
  
"Es muß doch noch andere Leute geben, die sich was aus dir machen. Eltern ? Verwandte ? Freunde ?"  
  
Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf. "Meine Mutter hat sich selbst umgebracht." berichtete sie mit leiser Stimme. "Ich war damals, glaub ich, sieben Jahre alt und hatte gerade erfahren, daß man mich für´s EVA-Pilotenprogramm ausgewählt hatte. Und als ich nach Hause kam, um Mutter an meinem Glück teilhaben zu lassen, fand ich sie. Sie hatte sich in unserer Wohnung erhängt."  
  
Asuka kämpfte gegen einen neuen Schwall von Tränen an. In einem Anflug von Erstaunen wurde ihr dabei plötzlich bewußt, daß Son Gohans Gegenwart sie irgendwie beruhigte, und daß es guttat, mit jemandem über ihren Kummer reden zu können, der anschließend keine Analyse über die Auswirkungen ihrer psychischen Verfassung auf ihre Kampffähigkeiten veranlassen würde.  
  
"Mit meinem Vater und meiner Stiefmutter verstehe ich mich nicht so gut, und andere Verwandte hab ich keine."  
  
"Und was ist mit Freunden ?"  
  
Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
  
"Es gibt ein paar Freunde für die EVA-Pilotin, aber nicht für das Mädchen Asuka."  
  
"Also ich würde nicht in einer Welt leben wollen, in der ein Mensch nur nach seinem Nutzen beurteilt wird."  
  
Asuka seufzte schwer.  
  
"Leider können wir uns das nicht aussuchen, Son Gohan."  
  
"Wohl nicht."  
  
"Trotzden danke."  
  
Sie drückte ihn für einen Moment fester an sich.  
  
"Wofür ?"  
  
"Dafür, daß du meine schlechte Laune erträgst, und dafür, daß du mir zugehört hast."  
  
"Für so etwas", erwiderte er fest, "sind Freunde nunmal da."  
  
Daraufhin erntete er von ihr ein herzliches Lächeln. Seiner Meinung nach das schönste Lächeln, das er je gesehen hatte...  
  
"Unbekannte Technologie lokalisiert." meldete eine von vielen Billiarden Stimmen, die zusammengenommen den Hive, das Kollektivbewußtsein der Borg, bildeten. Die Borgkönigin warf einen Blick auf ein Display in ihrer an eine Hightech-Kathedrale erinnernde Regenerationskammer.  
  
"Was treiben sie nun schon wieder, Picard ?" murmelte sie, während sie die Sensordiagramme studierte, die das Detektor-Schiff übermittelte, welches die Enterprise zur Zeit unbemerkt beobachtete.  
  
Es hatte an Bord des Föderationsschiffs einen massiven Ausbruch einer unbekannten Energieform gegeben. Ein Ausbruch, der nicht ohne Folgen geblieben war, wie die Königin mit Genugtuung registrierte. Als sie die Sensoranalysen über die wahrscheinlichen Schäden auf dem Flaggschiff der Föderation überflog, stahl sich ein kaltes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Da war sie. Die Chance, auf die sie schon so lange gewartet hatte.  
  
Und dennoch. Wenn sie Picard und seine Leute jetzt unterschätzte, würde dieser vermutlich wieder einen Ausweg finden. Diesmal war es besser, mehr Ressourcen zu mobilisieren, als notwendig.  
  
Ihr Geist fand die Schiffe, die sie suchte, und gab den Drohnen an Bord neue Anweisungen. Ein vielstimmiger Chor monotoner Stimmen bestätigte die Ausführung der neuen Befehle.  
  
Wenige Augenblicke später lief ein kurzer Ruck durch das Innere der Regenerationskammer. Dann öffnete sich eine breite Schleuse auf einer Seite der gewaltigen Konstruktion des Nexus von Unimatrix null-eins, und ein oktaederförmiges Schiff, von der Föderation Diamond-Klasse genannt, verließ den Unikomplex, um die Königin an den Ort ihres großen Triumphs zu transportieren.  
  
Noch während ihr Schiff Kurs auf den nächsten Transwarpkanal nahm, erhielt die Borgkönigin eine weitere Neuigkeit über die Enterprise übermittelt. Der Detektor hatte ein Shuttle registriert, welches die Enterprise in Richtung der klingonischen Grenze verlassen hatte. Außerdem waren Funksprüche an den Piloten aufgefangen worden, in denen er zur sofortigen Rückkehr aufgefordert worden war.  
  
Natürlich hatte die Königin kein besonderes Interesse an einem Shuttle. Aber die Tatsache, daß es nach seinem offenbar unerlaubten Start nicht von der Enterprise verfolgt worden war, bestätigte die Richtigkeit der Schadensanalyse.  
  
Kurz darauf tauchte ihr Schiff in das grünlich schimmernde Innere eines Transwarpkanals ein, der die gewaltige Entfernung von siebzigtausend Lichtjahren in wenigen Minuten überbrücken würde.  
  
Aufmerksam verfolgte sie die Transwarpsprünge der anderen Schiffe, die sie für den Angriff auf die Enterprise ausgewählt hatte. Angesichts der relativen Wehrlosigkeit der Enterprise wollte die Borgkönigin die Vernichtung ihres ärgsten Widersachers zu einer ganz besonderen Inszenierung machen, und da war das Timing natürlich von großer Bedeutung...  
  
Auf der Brücke der Enterprise studierten Picard und Riker unterdessen aufmerksam die Sensoraufnahmen von der Flucht des Shuttles. Rally Cheyenne stand neben den beiden Offizieren und versuchte, möglichst viele Informationen zu ergattern.  
  
"Unsere Sensoren arbeiten zur Zeit zwar nur eingeschränkt", meinte Riker schließlich, "aber es sieht so aus, als wäre ihr Freund nicht zur Erde unterwegs."  
  
"Und wie kommen sie darauf ?" fragte Rally reserviert.  
  
"Sehen sie sich seinen Kurs an." erwiderte der Erste Offizier und deutete auf einige Markierungen auf dem Sensordisplay, um Rally zu zeigen, was er meinte. "Man kann zwar von hier aus nicht direkt zur Erde fliegen, weil es ein paar unangenehme kosmische Phänomene gibt, denen man unterwegs ausweichen muß, aber sein Kurs führt ihn eher zur klingonischen Grenze."  
  
Rally sah den Commander fragend an.  
  
"Einfach gesagt: Er fliegt in eine völlig falsche Richtung."  
  
"Wie schnell wäre er mit dem Shuttle, wenn er zur Erde fliegen würde ?" fragte sie nachdenklich.  
  
"Etwa dreieinhalb Wochen." antwortete Riker nach kurzem Überlegen. "Wenn man davon ausgeht, daß er unterwegs Patrouillen ausweicht, so oft es geht."  
  
"Und die klingonische Grenze ?"  
  
"Zwei Tage."  
  
"Wollen sie auf etwas bestimmtes hinaus ?" fragte Captain Picard ungeduldig.  
  
"Wie lange würde ein klingonisches Schiff für die Strecke brauchen, Captain ?"  
  
"Das kommt auf den Schiffstyp an." antwortete dieser. "An der Grenze sind meist Bird-of-Preys im Einsatz. Diese sind in etwa doppelt so schnell wie das Shuttle."  
  
"Die Tarnvorrichtung." warf Riker plötzlich ein. "Vergessen sie nicht die Tarnvorrichtung."  
  
"Wovon reden sie ?" fragte Rally verwirrt.  
  
"Hier weiß jeder, das klingonische Schiffe über eine Tarnvorrichtung verfügen, mit denen sie sich unsichtbar machen können." erklärte Riker. "Und wenn ihr Lucifer Hawk Crewman Johnson unter Kontrolle hat, wird er das vermutlich auch wissen."  
  
"Dann kann Aristo also mit einem klingonischen Schiff in zwei Wochen die Erde erreichen, ohne daß jemand in der Lage wäre, ihn vorher zu entdecken." erkannte Rally, die im Verlauf dieser Erkenntnis immer blasser wurde.  
  
Picard nickte knapp. "Ich fürchte, damit haben sie recht."  
  
"Captain." meldete sich Fähnrich Daniels von der Sensorstation. "Ich orte einen Transwarpkanal in der Nähe. Ein einzelnes Borgschiff nähert sich uns."  
  
Riker und Picard warfen sich erschrockene Blicke zu. Hatte Skuld nicht gesagt, sie müßten die Freisetzung von Energie - wie beispielsweise durch Explosionen oder Waffenfeuer - unbedingt vermeiden ? Wie sollte man das den Borg klarmachen ?  
  
Picard marschierte gelassen zu seinem Kommandosessel und setzte sich.  
  
"Schilde hochfahren, Waffen bereit machen und auf Alarmstufe Rot gehen." befahl er.  
  
Im nächsten Moment wurden auf dem gesamten Schiff Alarmsirenen aktiviert, während die Leuchtpaneele an den Wänden, die den Betriebsstatus an Bord anzeigten ihre Farbe von gelb nach blutrot wechselten.  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Son Goku Vegeta gerade von der Entscheidung des Captains erzählt, beide für ihren Kampf am nächsten Tag zu einem nahegelegenen Mond zu fliegen.  
  
Als die roten Wandlichter ansprangen, eilten plötzlich alle möglichen Crewmitglieder auf dem Korridor hin und her, um ihre für diesen Alarmzustand vorgeschriebenen Positionen einzunehmen.  
  
"Was geht denn jetzt ab ?" brummte Vegeta genervt.  
  
Son Goku zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, Vegeta. Bin schließlich auch neu hier."  
  
"Komm mit, Kakarott." verlangte Vegeta schließlich und stapfte auf einen der Turbolifts zu.  
  
"Und wohin ?"  
  
"Na zur Brücke, du Blödmann." erhielt er zur Antwort. "Dieser Picard wird schon wissen, was los ist, und solange ich hier bin, will ich über jede Gefahr für das Schiff bescheid wissen."  
  
Als die beiden auf der Brücke ankamen, zeigte der Hauptschirm der Brücke gerade das Auftauchen eines oktaederförmigen Schiffs aus einem grünlichen Lichttunnel.  
  
"Hey, Picard." rief Vegeta leicht gereizt. "Was zum Teufel ist hier los ?"  
  
Der Captain verdrehte genervt die Augen und bedeutete seinem Ersten Offizier, sich mit Vegeta zu befassen.  
  
"Das da draußen ist ein Schiff der Borg." erklärte Riker dem Sayajinprinzen.  
  
"Borg ?"  
  
"Nun...stellen sie sich einen Menschen vor, der einen Großteil seines Körpers durch elektronische und mechanische Implantate ersetzt hat..."  
  
"Ich glaube, er meint sowas wie C-17 und C-18." flüsterte Son Goku Vegeta zu.  
  
Dieser warf Son Goku kurz einen giftigen Blick zu. "Ich bin nicht blöd, Kakarott. Ich weiß, was ein Cyborg ist."  
  
"Oh." Riker warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu. "Bei den Borg jedenfalls gibt es keine individuellen Wesen mehr. Die Einzelkörper teilen sich einen gemeinsamen Verstand. Ein gewaltiges Kollektivbewußtsein, das wir Hive nennen."  
  
"Und was ist so besonderes an denen ?"  
  
"Zum einen assimilieren sie die Welten anderer Spezies und machen deren Bewohner zu ihresgleichen." antwortete Riker mit finsterer Miene. "Und dann sind sie außergewöhnlich anpassungsfähig. Ganz gleich, von was sie angegriffen werden...man kann ein paar von ihnen zerstören, aber da das gesamte Kollektiv durch den Angriff die Daten der Wirkung der verwendeten Waffe erhält, können sie ein Gegenmittel entwickeln, daß sie immun gegen die fragliche Waffe macht."  
  
Als er das hörte, trat ein freudiges Glitzern in Vegetas Augen, und seine bis dahin mürrisch nach unten gezogenen Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem wölfischen Grinsen.  
  
"Na auf die bin ich aber gespannt."  
  
"Sir, das Borgschiff hat knapp außerhalb unserer Waffenreichweite gestoppt." meldete Fähnrich Daniels.  
  
"Ob sie wissen, daß wir hier nicht wegkönnen ?" murmelte Picard verwundert.  
  
"Captain, der Diamond ruft uns." meldete Worf von der Taktikstation hinter Picards Kommandosessel aus.  
  
"Auf den Schirm."  
  
Im nächsten Moment wechselte die Ansicht des Hauptschirms von der Außendarstellung des Borgschiffs zu einer Übertragung aus dem Inneren der zentralen Kontrollkammer. Das diffuse grüne Licht ließ die bleiche Haut auf dem hohen Schädel der Borgkönigin auch nicht gesünder Erscheinen. Ihre Haut glänzte feucht, so als wenn sie von einem dünnen Schweißfilm bedeckt wäre. Trotzdem strahlte die Borgkönigin majestätische Würde, erhabene Eleganz und gelassene Überlegenheit aus, die ihrer Position als unumschränkter Herrscherin eines der größten und mächtigsten Reiche der gesamten Galaxie zustand.  
  
"Captain Picard." Ihr Tonfall schien fast Überraschung darüber ausdrücken zu wollen, daß sie ihm hier begegnete, gerade so, als ob die Borgkönigin durch puren Zufall zu dieser Zeit und an diesem Ort eingetroffen wäre. Mit einem leichten Kopfnicken begrüßte sie ihn. "Es ist schon lange her seit unserer letzten Begegnung."  
  
"Nicht lange genug, fürchte ich." knurrte Picard gereizt. Ihm stand der Sinn ganz und gar nicht nach dümmlichen Wortgeplänkeln. "Was wollen sie ?"  
  
"Ich wurde informiert, daß ihr Schiff ernsthaften Schaden genommen hat." antwortete die Königin, und obwohl sie in der Vergangenheit immer wieder betont hatte, daß Gefühle für die Borg irrelevanter Ballast waren, stand doch so etwas wie ein amüsiertes Funkeln in ihren Augen.  
  
"Kommen sie noch ein bißchen näher heran." brummte der Captain kampflustig. "Dann können sie herausfinden, wie gut ihre Informationen tatsächlich sind."  
  
Die Borgkönigin wirkte belustigt.  
  
"Und ich wollte ihnen gerade um der alten Zeiten willen meine Hilfe anbieten."  
  
Der Captain keuchte ungläubig auf.  
  
"Ihre Hilfe ?" schnappte er. "Und wie soll diese Hilfe aussehen ?"  
  
"Senken sie ihre Schilde und lassen sie ein paar meiner Drohnen an Bord." entgegnete sie. "Dann wird ihr Schiff in kürzester Zeit wieder flugfähig sein."  
  
"Ja, sicher." warf nun Commander Riker ein. "Nach seiner Assimilierung und als Teil des Kollektivs."  
  
"Ahh, der unverwüstliche Commander Riker." Auch dem Commander schenkte sie ein höfliches Kopfnicken zur Begrüßung. "Unsere Hilfe hätte viele Vorteile für sie. Effizienz und Perfektion gehören untrennbar zur Natur des Kollektivs."  
  
"Small talk seit neuestem scheinbar auch." bemerkte er trocken. "Oder sind ihnen die Unterhaltungen mit den geistlosen Drohnen ihres Kollektivs einfach nur zu langweilig geworden ?"  
  
"Weder noch. Aber sie und ihre Crew haben in der Vergangenheit ein bemerkenswertes Talent dafür gezeigt, uns Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Und da sie im Moment kaum in einer guten Ausgangsposition für einen Kampf sind, wollte ich mir einfach die Zeit für ein zivilisiertes Gespräch nehmen."  
  
"Bevor ich auch nur eine Drohne freiwillig auf mein Schiff lasse, zerstöre ich es lieber eigenhändig." bekam sie daraufhin von Picard zu hören.  
  
"Melodramatisch wie immer." stellte die Borgkönigin fest. "Aber im Moment bin ich primär an dem anderen Schiff interessiert, das dort neben ihrem Schiff liegt."  
  
"Wie schön für sie, aber da kann ich ihnen nicht helfen." entgegnete der Captain. "Selbst wenn ich Informationen hätte..."  
  
"Würden sie sie mir nicht geben, ich weiß." vollendet sie seinen Satz. "Aber ich biete ihnen im Tausch für das fremde Schiff ihr Überleben an, was angesichts ihrer momentanen Lage ein sehr großzügiges Angebot ist."  
  
"Mag sein." antwortete Picard. "Aber wenn sie auch nur den Versuch machen, das andere Schiff in Schlepp zu nehmen, oder zu assimilieren, werde ich es zerstören."  
  
"Ich habe natürlich mit einer derartigen Antwort gerechnet." Die Borgkönigin schien völlig unbeeindruckt zu sein. "Schließlich neigt ihr jämmerlichen Individuen zu unvernünftigen Handlungsweisen. Aber ich habe da ein paar gute Argumente vorbereitet."  
  
"Nichts, was sie sagen, wird meine Meinung in dieser Angelegenheit ändern." entgegnete Picard mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit.  
  
"Abwarten." lautete die Antwort, begleitet von einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln. "Ich gebe ihnen nach Erhalt meiner Argumente fünfzehn Minuten Zeit für ihre Entscheidung. Schließlich weiß ich, daß ihr Individuen eure Zeit vor einer Entscheidung immer erst mit langatmigen Diskussionen vergeuden müßt."  
  
Nach diesen Worten verschwand die Borgkönigin vom Bildschirm und wich wieder der Außenansicht ihres Schiffs.  
  
"Captain ! Soeben treffen zehn...nein...zwanzig.....vierzig....Sir, es sind gerade mindestens vierzig weitere Borgschiffe in dieses System eingedrungen."  
  
"Welche Schiffstypen, Fähnrich ?"  
  
"Ähhm...sechs Sphären, ein Detektor, fünf Assimilatoren, zwölf taktische Kuben, zwanzig Standard-Kuben und...mein Gott, das Ding ist ja riesig...das muß einer dieser neuen Fusionskuben sein, von denen der Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte berichtet hat." meldete Daniels völlig geschockt. "Wir haben die Daten dazu erst vor einem Monat erhalten."  
  
"Und ?"  
  
"Es ist etwa so groß wie acht Kuben zusammengenommen und hat eine Kampfkraft, die nach Schätzungen mindestens beim zehn bis zwölffachen eines Kubus liegt."  
  
"Wenn wir Ryokos Schiff nicht ausliefern, sind wir tot." bemerkte Commander Riker nüchtern.  
  
"Und wenn wir es ausliefern, sind wir ebenfalls tot." bemerkte Vegeta grinsend.  
  
Riker und Picard drehten sich zu ihm um und musterten ihn fragend.  
  
"Ist doch klar, was diese blutarme Tante will." erklärte Vegeta vergnügt, wobei allerdings keiner der anderen eine Ahnung hatte, was bei dem Sayajinprinzen zu einer so drastischen Verbesserung der Stimmung geführt haben mochte. "Sie hat Angst, daß Ryokos Schiff durch den Versuch, es gewaltsam zu entfernen möglicherweise beschädigt wird. Sobald das Schiff aus dem Weg ist, wird sie uns die Hölle heiß machen."  
  
"Das habe ich mir auch schon gedacht." entgegnete Picard mit plötzlich erwachender Achtung für die ungeahnten geistigen Fähigkeiten des Sayajins. "Aber welcher Aspekt unserer Lage ist für ihre gute Laune verantwortlich ?"  
  
"Ist das nicht offensichtlich ?" fragte er fröhlich. "Das wird einen mörderischen kleinen Kampf da draußen geben."  
  
"Und das freut sie ?" rief Picard fassungslos.  
  
"Na klar. Endlich mal etwas action." erwiderte Vegeta. "Ich hab nämlich schon angefangen, mich zu Tode zu langweilen."  
  
"Ähhm...sie wissen, wie es um unser Schiff steht, oder ?" fragte Riker vorsichtig.  
  
"Klar. Und ?"  
  
"Dann sollten sie wissen, daß wir gegen diese Übermacht von Borgschiffen nicht den Hauch einer Chance haben."  
  
Vegeta grinste.  
  
"Richtig."  
  
"Und was finden sie daran so toll ?"  
  
"IHR habt tatsächlich keine Chance, und das weiß diese Tante da draußen natürlich auch." lautete die Antwort. "Aber sie weiß nicht, daß ich auf diesem Schiff bin."  
  
"Und inwiefern soll uns das helfen ?" fragte Picard zweifelnd. "Immerhin sind die Borg da draußen, während sie hier drinnen sind, und um uns zu vernichten, werden sie nicht an Bord kommen, sondern einfach auf dieses Schiff feuern, bis es zerstört ist."  
  
"Eben." meinte Vegeta. "Und deshalb brauche ich eine freie Schußbahn auf die Borg."  
  
"Das verstehe ich nicht."  
  
"Man, Picard. Ist doch ganz einfach: Wenn ich von hier aus auf die bösen Borg schiesse, werde ich dabei automatisch Löcher in dein Schiff machen - was sicher nicht erwünscht ist. Also brauche ich freies Schußfeld. Klar ?"  
  
"Was haben sie vor ?" fragte Worf interessiert.  
  
Als Antwort streckte Vegeta einfach den rechten Arm aus und ließ in der flachen Hand einen kleinen Energieball entstehen.  
  
"Ich verstehe." meinte Worf sichtlich beeindruckt. "Wir könnten sie mit einem Raumanzug auf die Außenhülle lassen." schlug er vor.  
  
"Na bitte, warum nicht gleich so ?"  
  
"Ich werde mitkommen." entschied Son Goku spontan.  
  
"Das schaff ich auch ohne dich, Kakarott."  
  
"Das ist mir klar, Vegeta. Aber wenn du nicht alle schaffst, bevor sie das Feuer erwidern, zerstören sie vielleicht das Schiff."  
  
"Auch wieder wahr." brummte der Sayajinprinz unwillig. "Außerdem solltet ihr Ryoko bescheid geben, daß diese Borg-Penner es auf ihr Schiff abgesehen haben." fügte er hinzu.  
  
Picard nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Mister Worf, rüsten sie die beiden mit Raumanzügen aus und bringen sie sie zu einer Ausstiegsschleuse." befahl er dann. "Anschließend veranlassen sie, daß sich die Sicherheitsabteilung auf mögliche Borg-Eindringlinge vorbereitet - für den Fall, daß die Schilde ausfallen sollten."  
  
Nachdem er alle notwendigen Befehle erteilt hatte, rief er Ryoko auf die Brücke, die wenige Sekunden später durch den Fußboden auftauchte - was bei Rally Cheyenne sofort für Mißtrauen sorgte, da sie diese Fähigkeit nur zu gut von Lucifer Hawks kannte.  
  
Mit knappen Worten setzte der Captain die Dämonin über die Absichten der Borg in Kenntnis und fügte dann noch einige Erklärungen über die Natur des Kollektivs hinzu, die im großen und ganzen dem entsprachen, was sein Erster Offizier zuvor schon Vegeta erklärt hatte.  
  
Wider erwarten war Ryoko jedoch über die Pläne des Kollektivs keineswegs besorgt. Genau wie Vegeta schien sie sich über die kleine Abwechslung, wie sie es nannte, zu freuen.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
So. Eigentlich wollte ich den Kampf mit den Borg schon in diesem Teil unterbringen. Aber da ich mir fest vorgenommen hatte, diesen Teil zu meinem Geburtstag (heute am 9.8. *freu*) fertig zu haben, wird daraus leider nix ( naja...hebt die Spannung für Teil 5, oder ?).  
  
Hab heute bis spät in die Nacht an der Story gesessen ( am Ende rauchte mir richtig der Kopf ), aber ich hoffe, ich hab den Schluß dieses Teils halbwegs vernünftig hingekriegt.  
  
Zum Geburtstag wünsch ich mir von allen, die die Story gelesen haben ´nen Kommentar (wie immer: egal ob Lob oder Kritik) *umKommentarebettelntut*  
  
Teil 5 beginnt dann - wie zu erwarten - mit dem Kampf gegen die Borg. Außerdem wird Skuld die eine oder andere Erleuchtung haben. Aristo ist weiterhin auf dem Weg zur Erde, aber natürlich wird Rally Cheyenne an Gegenmaßnahmen arbeiten. Mit Son Goku und Vegeta hab ich auch noch einiges vor (ich verrat aber noch nicht, was *sorry*).  
  
Ich hoffe, das Lesen des 4. Teils hat euch so viel Spaß gemacht, wie mir das Schreiben.  
  
Bis bald,  
  
clef-san 


	5. Are you ready to rumble ?

Vorwort: Erst einmal meinen herzlichsten Dank an Sira-chan und Wig. Freut mich, daß euch die Story bis jetzt gefällt.  
  
Universelles Durcheinander - Teil 5  
  
Mit : Star Trek-Next Generation-Crew, Borg-Kollektiv, Ryoko und Ryo-Oki ( Tenchi Muyo ), Vegeta, Son-Goku, Son-Gohan ( alle Dragon Ball Z ), Skuld ( Oh! My Goddess ), Soryu Asuka Langley ( Neon Genesis Evangelion ), Rally Cheyenne und Aristo [ Kategorie-1-Lucifer Hawk ] ( Silent Möbius )  
  
Mit langsamen, vorsichtigen Schritten traten zwei Gestalten in weißen Raumanzügen auf die Außenhülle der Enterprise. Son Goku und Vegeta hatten die behagliche Umgebung im Innern des Raumschiffs gegen tödliche, eiskalte Stille eingetauscht. In der Ferne zeichnete sich der ebenso tödliche Ring von Borgschiffen ab, den die Borgkönigin als Verhandlungsargument um das zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammte Föderationsschiff gelegt hatte.  
  
"Du, Vegeta ?"  
  
"Hast du Schiss, Kakarott ?" knurrte Vegeta ihn grimmig an. "Deine Stimme klingt so weicheimäßig."  
  
"Nö." lautete die Antwort. "Ich wollte nur fragen, ob du schon mal auf diese Art im Weltraum unterwegs warst."  
  
"War ich." Vegetas Antwort fiel äußerst knapp aus und der Tonfall machte klar, daß er keine weiteren Details über das Wo, Wann oder Wie preisgeben würde.  
  
"Und gibt´s da was, was ich wissen muß ?"  
  
"Ja." Vegeta schnaubte, als wäre die Weitergabe dieser Informationen unter seiner Würde. "Wenn du versuchen willst zu fliegen, halte dich immer in der Nähe eines Orientierungspunkts auf, wie zum Beispiel der Schiffshülle."  
  
"Und wenn ich das nicht tue ?" fragte Son Goku neugierig.  
  
"Nun ja..." Vegetas Stimme klang nun ein wenig boshaft. "Du wirst wahrscheinlich dein Orientierungsgefühl verlieren. Dann wird dir schlecht werden, und du wirst das Innere deines Raumanzugs vollkotzen."  
  
"Oh..." Son Goku sagte für längere Zeit nichts mehr. "Haben wir eigentlich schon einen Plan ?"  
  
"Ich werde ihr größtes Schiff zerlegen, sobald sie anfangen in Angriffsposition zu gehen." erklärte der Sayajinprinz. "Unseren ersten Angriff werden sie nicht erwarten, aber wenn diese Borg so gut sind wie Riker sagt, werden sie sich schnell darauf einstellen, daß sie es nicht mehr mit einem wehrlosen Schiff zu tun haben. Bis dahin müssen wir soviele von ihnen wie möglich in die ewigen Jagdgründe geschickt haben, klar ?"  
  
"Yep." Son Goku zeigte Vegeta den hochgereckten Daumen. "Der Plan ist so einfach, daß ihn niemand mißverstehen kann."  
  
"Aber das Schiff ihrer Anführerin will ich haben." hörten sie plötzlich Ryokos Stimme über die Helmlautsprecher ihrer Anzüge. "Nachdem ihr dort draußen euren Spaß mit den ganzen Indianern habt, will ich wenigstens den Häuptling für mich."  
  
"Vegeta ?" Son Goku schien die Entscheidung darüber seinem Kampfpartner überlassen zu wollen.  
  
"Einverstanden." kam dessen knappe Antwort. "Immerhin sind sie hinter deinem Schiff her."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Es ist doch sonst nicht deine Art, freiwillig Gegner an andere abzutreten." stellte Son Goku erstaunt fest.  
  
"Diese Borg interessieren mich nicht die Bohne, Kakarott." stellte der Sayajinprinz gereizt klar. "Diese Kerle bedrohen meinen Rückweg nach Hause, aber was noch viel schlimmer ist: Sie kosten mich Zeit !"  
  
"Zeit ?"  
  
"Ja, Zeit, Kakarott. Wenn uns diese Kerle zu lange aufhalten, oder zuviel kaputt machen, behindert das unseren Kampf. Oder hast du schon vergessen, das du gegen mich antreten wolltest ?"  
  
"Klar. So kann man es natürlich auch sehen."  
  
"Eben."  
  
Die beiden Sayajin suchten sich jeder einen günstigen Ausgangspunkt. Son Goku blieb dabei auf der Unterseite der Untertassensektion des Raumschiffs, während Vegeta die Oberseite aufsuchte. Jetzt konnte es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis das Ultimatum der Borgkönigin abgelaufen war.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit rannte Skuld aufgeregt im Maschinenraum hin und her. An ihren Handgelenken hingen matt schimmernde Armreifen aus Mondstein, die Counselor Troi ihr kurz zuvor vorbeigebracht hatte. Diese Armreifen ersetzten die natürliche Energiequelle der Göttin, was dieser einen dringend benötigten Energieschub beschert hatte.  
  
Aber sie war nicht die einzige aufgeregte Person dort. Genauer betrachtet war Data der einzige im Maschinenraum, der von der Aufregung verschont blieb.  
  
"Was ist denn los ? Was ist denn los ?" fragte das kleine Mädchen aufgeregt. Ihre langen schwarzen Haare wirbelten dabei wild hin und her.  
  
Geordi LaForge drehte sich schließlich zu ihr um und entschloß sich, ihr die Lage zu erklären. Er hoffte, sie würde danach Ruhe geben, und ihn in Ruhe seine Arbeit tun lassen.  
  
"Da draußen sind vierzig Schiffe der Borg, Skuld." begann er. "Wenn die Enterprise in einwandfreiem Zustand wäre und sich von der Stelle bewegen dürfte, wären wir ein oder zwei Schiffen von ihnen gewachsen. Aber gegen vierzig haben wir keine Chance."  
  
"Heisst das, es wird einen Kampf geben ?"  
  
"Ich fürchte ja." seufzte Geordi.  
  
"Aber...aber ich hab euch doch erklärt, wieso in diesem Gebiet hier keine Energie mehr freigesetzt werden darf."  
  
Der Chefingenieur zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.  
  
"Erklär das den Borg, Skuld. Aber ich denke, sie werden das für einen Trick halten und dir nicht glauben."  
  
"Woher kommen die überhaupt ?"  
  
"Aus dem Deltaquadranten." mischte sich nun Data in das Gespräch ein. "Ihr Hauptterritorium erstreckt sich über ein großes Gebiet, das etwa fünfzig- bis siebzigtausend Lichtjahre von hier entfernt liegt."  
  
Skuld bekam große Augen. "So weit ?"  
  
"Die Borg verwenden Transwarptechnologie." erklärte der Android. "Sie bauen eine Verbindung zwischen weit voneinander entfernten Punkten in dieser Galaxie auf, und überbrücken durch ihre Transwarpkanäle gewaltige Distanzen innerhalb von Minuten."  
  
"Hmm..." Skuld überlegte kurz, dann nickte sie einmal. "Ja, ich denke, ich weiß, wie das funktioniert. Sie müssen ein bemerkenswertes Volk sein, wenn sie dieses technologische Niveau erreicht haben."  
  
"Nun...soweit wir wissen, entwickeln sie Technologien nicht selbst." entgegnete Data.  
  
"Aber wie...?"  
  
"Sie sind ständig auf der Suche nach Spezies, die Technologien besitzen, die sie noch nicht kennen. Und wenn sie eine solche Spezies gefunden haben, assimilieren sie sie."  
  
"Assimilieren ?"  
  
"Die Borg sind ein organisch-kybernetisches Kollektiv. Viele Körper, aber ein einziger galaxisweit vernetzter Verstand. Bei der Assimilation injiziert eine Drohne einem anderen Wesen kleine Nanosonden, die sich im Körper des Opfers rasend schnell vermehren, und es schließlich in einen Borg umwandeln." antwortete Data nüchtern. Er wußte, daß gerade diese Fähigkeit der Borg Angst und Schrecken unter potentiellen Opfern verbreitete, aber er als Android war in der Lage, Emotionen aus dem Spiel zu lassen. "Abschließend werden durch massive Amputieren-und-Ersetzen- Chirurgie äußere Implantate eingebaut, was die Umwandlung in eine Drohne vervollständigt. Das Borg-Kollektiv hat auf diese Art schon hunderte von Welten mit Millionen von Lebewesen regelrecht abgeerntet und dabei die technologischen und biologischen Merkmale ihrer Opfer in ihr Kollektiv übernommen."  
  
"Das ist wirklich grauenhaft, Data." Skuld war ziemlich blaß geworden. Sie liebte die Technik, aber diese Borg hatten offensichtlich irgendwann in ferner Vergangenheit ihre Seelen an die Technik verkauft. Furchtbar.  
  
"Trotzdem müssen wir einen Kampf unbedingt vermeiden, Data." stellte sie das Offensichtliche nochmal fest. "Hast du keine Idee, wie wir das erreichen könnten ?"  
  
"Die einzige Möglichkeit einen Kampf zu vermeiden wäre , uns zu ergeben." antwortete Data ihr. "Und in dem Fall würden wir alle von den Borg assimiliert werden."  
  
"Hmm...also geht´s so nicht..." Sie schaute nachdenklich auf ihre Füsse und begann vor sich hinmurmelnd im Maschinenraum hin und her zu wandern. Plötzlich blieb sie stehen und stieß einen lauten Schrei aus.  
  
Schlagartig wurde es im Maschinenraum totenstill. Alle starrten die kleine Göttin an und warteten auf ihre nächste Reaktion.  
  
"Data, ich bin ja so blöd." rief sie fröhlich. "Ich hatte doch gesagt, wir müssen die Freisetzung von Energie vermeiden, weil diese die Universal- Kondensation herbeiführen kann, richtig ?"  
  
"Richtig." bestätigte Data. Geordi unterbrach seine Arbeiten zur Verbesserung der Schutzschilde und hörte nun interessiert auf Skulds neueste Erkenntnis.  
  
"Und genau damit lag ich falsch."  
  
"Heißt das, wir haben uns völlig umsonst Sorgen gemacht ?" fragte Geordi genervt.  
  
"Natürlich nicht." erwiderte Skuld kopfschüttelnd. "Aber die Vermeidung einer Energiefreisetzung ist nicht die einzige Möglichkeit, die Universal- Kondensation zu vermeiden. Es ist lediglich die einfachste...und einfache Lösungen sind ja langweilig - vor allem, weil jeder darauf kommen kann."  
  
"Und was können wir stattdessen tun ?" fragte der Chefingenieur interessiert. Immerhin hing die Existenz seines Universums im Moment von Skulds Fähigkeiten ab.  
  
"Ganz einfach." antwortete die Göttin mit überlegenem Grinsen. "Wir müssen die Energie - beispielsweise eines explodierenden Schiffs - sofort zum Zeitpunkt ihrer Entstehung aus diesem Universum verschwinden lassen."  
  
"Und wie willst du das machen ?"  
  
"Nun...zuerst mal brauche ich mein Werkzeug." Sie schnappte sich ein Notepad von einer der Arbeitsstationen und begann wie wild darauf herumzutippen. Eine Minute später gab sie es Geordi. "Und ich brauche diese Materialien."  
  
Geordi überflog stirnrunzelnd ihre Liste. Was sie mit den Bauteilen anfangen wollte, war ihm aber auch danach noch immer völlig schleierhaft.  
  
"Und dann ?"  
  
"Dann", verkündete sie mit stolzgeschwellter Brust, "...dann werde ich meinen absolut unvergleichlichen, unschlagbaren, mega-ultragenialen, nicht- übertreffbaren Universal-Energie-Entsorger Mark Eins bauen."  
  
Sie bedachte die anwesenden Techniker, Geordi und Data mit einem zuversichtlichen Blick, der besagte, daß sie, Skuld, alles völlig im Griff hatte. "Und nun besorgt mir schnell diese Bauteile. Schließlich haben wir nicht ewig Zeit."  
  
Als endlich die fünfzehnminütige Frist verstrichen war, pünktlich auf die Nanosekunde, meldete sich die Borgkönigin erneut. Kalt lächelnd schien sie für einen Moment ihren bevorstehenden Triumph geniessen zu wollen, bevor sie zum Captain des Schiffes sprach.  
  
"Nun, Picard, ihre Zeit ist abgelaufen. Wofür haben sie sich entschieden ? Leben ?...Oder Tod ?"  
  
Bevor er antworten konnte, hatte sich bereits Vegeta in die Kommunikation eingeklinkt.  
  
"Du hast recht, blaßgesichtiger Schrotthaufen." tönte er, wobei man deutlich Kampfeslust und ungebändigte Wut aus seinem Tonfall heraushören konnte. "Die Zeit IST abgelaufen."  
  
"Welcher unwichtige Wurm ergreift denn da für sie so wichtigtuerisch das Wort, Picard ?" fragte die Borgkönigin in einem Tonfall purer Herablassung.  
  
"Ich bin Prinz Vegeta vom Volk der Sayajin." knurrte selbiger. "Und meine Wahl ist unser Leben...und euer Tod." setzte er mit vor Boshaftigkeit und Arroganz triefender Stimme hinzu.  
  
Noch bevor die Borgkönigin eine passable Antwort finden konnte, hatte der Sayajinprinz einen gewaltigen Energieball auf die Reise geschickt. Wenige Sekunden später schloß sich Son Goku dieser Tätigkeit an, indem er ein ebenso gewaltiges Kame-hame-ha abfeuerte.  
  
Die Borgkönigin sah zunächst ein grelles Leuchten auf der Oberseite der ellipsenförmigen Untertassensektion der Enterprise, das sich wenig später in Form einer gewaltigen Lichtkugel vom Rumpf des Schiffes löste und auf den Fusionskubus zustrebte.  
  
Verwundert fragte sie sich, was da vor sich ging. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war sie noch nicht sonderlich beunruhigt. Schließlich hatte keiner der hochentwickelten Sensoren auf irgendeinem Schiff ihrer Flotte Anzeichen für die Aktivierung irgendeines Waffensystems seitens der Enterprise festgestellt.  
  
"Ein guter Bluff, Picard." murmelte sie. "Aber die Borg können sie mit so etwas nicht beeindrucken." Mit beiläufigem Interesse verfolgte sie die Flugbahn der Lichtkugel, während sie gleichzeitig einen grellblauen Lichtstrahl bemerkte, der seinen Ursprung auf der Unterseite des Föderationsschiffs zu haben schien und auf einen Kubus zustrebte.  
  
Als die Lichtkugel den Fusionskubus traf, schien sie zunächst in den Kubus einzudringen, ohne etwas zu bewirken, was jedoch nur eine optische Täuschung war. In Wirklichkeit drückten die gewaltigen Kräfte des Energieballs die Rumpfseite des Raumschiffs nach Innen, so als ob die Schiffswände aus Wellblech wären, und nicht aus einer technologisch hochwertigen, mehrfachgehärteten Speziallegierung mit regenerativen Eigenschaften bestünden. Die Energiekugel verschwand scheinbar im Innern des Würfelschiffs, und für einen Moment schien es so, als würde sonst nichts weiter passieren.  
  
Die Borgkönigin betrachtete das Ergebnis und gestattete sich ein geringschätziges Lächeln. Dann liefen plötzlich einige kleinere Explosionen durch das Schiff, gefolgt von einer gewaltigen Explosion, die die gewaltige Schiffskonstruktion, die immerhin die Größe eines kleinen Mondes hatte, in viele Tausend Teile zerriß.  
  
Das Gefühl der Überlegenheit wich Unglauben. Die Königin verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als die Stimmen abertausender Drohnen in ihrem Kopf aufschrien, während eine der mächtigsten Waffen der Galaxis in eine Ansammlung ausgeglühter, wertloser Trümmer verwandelt wurde.  
  
Wenig später wiederholte sich dieses Schauspiel, als auch der blaue Energiestrahl sein Ziel fand, und einen Kubus in Stücke riß.  
  
Erneut hallte ein Aufschrei durch das biomechanische Kollektiv, doch diesmal war die Königin vorgewarnt und schirmte sich gegen den Schmerz ab.  
  
Trotz ihrer kühlen, analytischen Art und der immer noch vorhandenen zahlenmäßigen Überlegenheit, wandelte sich ihr Unglaube nun langsam aber sicher in Besorgnis.  
  
Und was das Schlimme war: Obwohl die zwei Borgschiffe offensichtlich durch Energiewaffen zerstört worden waren, lagen keinerlei Daten über die Natur dieser Waffen vor. Die Königin hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, aber soweit es die Sensoren ihrer Schiffe betraf, stammten die einzigen Energieausbrüche von der Explosion zweier Borgschiffe. Ohne verwertbare Daten war es allerdings völlig unmöglich für das Kollektiv, sich an die fremden Waffen anzupassen.  
  
Mit einem geistigen Befehl aktivierte die Borgkönigin die optische Vergrößerung ihres holographischen Displays. Wenn ihre Sensoren nichts entdeckt hatten, mußten halt primitivere Methoden zur Anwendung kommen.  
  
Sie entdeckte die winzige Gestalt auf der Außenhülle der Enterprise gerade in dem Moment, in dem diese eine weitere Energiekugel auf die Reise schickte. Für einen Moment betrachtete die Königin verblüfft das Display.  
  
"Ein Mensch, der derartige Kräfte erzeugen kann ?" Sie schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Diese Entdeckung lief allem zuwider, was sie über diese Spezies wußte. Und das ließ nur einen Schluß zu: Das da draußen war kein Mensch.  
  
"Wenn wir diesen da einfangen und klonen...oder besser noch seine Heimatwelt finden," überlegte die Borgkönigin laut, "dann hätten wir die ultimative Angriffsdrohne zu unserer Verfügung."  
  
Nach dieser Erkenntnis war klar, was geschehen mußte, und die Königin erteilte sofort entsprechende Befehle. Für diese Beute da draußen, dessen war sie sich bewußt, könnten die Borg möglicherweise einen Großteil ihrer beachtlichen Flotte verlieren. Aber um diese Spezies in die Hand zu bekommen, war die Königin bereit, jedes Schiff des gesamten Kollektivs auf´s Spiel zu setzen.  
  
Wenig überrascht nahm sie die Explosion von vier weiteren Kuben zur Kenntnis, während sie gleichzeitig beobachtete, wie die kleineren Borgschiffe der Enterprise immer näher kamen und anfingen, das Föderationsschiff zu beschiessen. Fahlgrüne Energiestrahlen tasteten wie leuchtende Todesfinger über die Schutzschilde der Enterprise und verursachten an den Einschlagstellen ein tiefblaues Flackern. Jetzt konnte es nicht mehr lange Dauern, bis die Schilde völlig nachgaben...  
  
Und während die Brückenbesatzung der Enterprise in erzwungener Untätigkeit auf das Ende des Kampfes wartete, herrschte im Maschinenraum das reinste Chaos. Warnmeldungen auf dutzenden von Displays wetteiferten um die Aufmerksamkeit der Techniker, die mit der geschäftigen Hast von Ameisen in ihrem Bau kreuz und quer durch den Maschinenraum eilten, um mit Schaltkreisüberlastungen und anderen Systemschäden fertigzuwerden, während der Chefingenieur zusammen mit den fähigsten Ingenieuren seines Stabes hektisch darum bemüht war, die Schutzschilde stabil zu halten.  
  
Wie ein Fels in der Brandung gab es nur eine einzige Insel der Ruhe in dem ganzen Chaos, nämlich dort, wo Skuld zusammen mit Data an ihrer neuesten Maschine arbeitete. Inzwischen hatte sie eine Reihe von Supraleiterspulen zusammen mit einem Gravitonprojektor und diversen Kabelanschlüssen in ein Duraniumgehäuse eingebaut. Gerade als das Ultimatum der Borg abgelaufen war, hatte sie damit begonnen, einen großen Wasserstofftank und einen Röntgenlaser mit dieser Apparatur zu verbinden.  
  
"Data, schnapp dir diese beiden dicken Kabel und schließ sie irgendwie an den Hauptdeflektor eures Schiffes an." rief Skuld dem Androiden zu, während sie auf zwei der Kabel deutete, die aus dem Duraniumgehäuse herausführten.  
  
Data nickte einmal kurz und machte sich dann an die Arbeit. Im nächsten Moment bebte das Schiff heftig, und die kleine Göttin wurde beinahe von den Füssen gerissen.  
  
"Maschinenraum an Brücke." hörte sie Geordi rufen. "Schilde in der Achternsektion kritisch." Ein erneutes Beben lief durch das Schiff. "Und jetzt ganz ausgefallen."  
  
Wenige Sekunden später hallte eine Warnung durch das Schiff, die es der Göttin kalt den Rücken herunterlaufen ließ:  
  
"Eindringlingsalarm! Eindringlinge in der Achtersektion, Decks vierzig bis zweiundvierzig!"  
  
In weniger als einer Minute gab es drei weitere Stellen an Bord, an denen Eindringlinge gemeldet wurden.  
  
"Höchste Zeit, hier fertig zu werden." murmelte Skuld ein wenig ängstlich und verdoppelte ihre Anstrengungen, ihre Arbeit zu beenden. Nur, was würde passieren, wenn die Borg den Maschinenraum erreichten, bevor sie fertig war ?  
  
Sie hoffte inständig, das nicht herausfinden zu müssen. Eine Hoffnung allerdings, die nicht erfüllt werden sollte, denn kaum hatte Skuld den Gedanken zuende gedacht, da öffnete sich die Zugangstür des Maschinenraums, und zwei schwarzgepanzerte, blaßgesichtige Borgdrohnen betraten den Raum...  
  
Son Gohan hatte sich gerade von Asuka verabschiedet und ihr Quartier verlassen, als er einen gellenden Schrei hörte, der aus ihrer Kabine kam. Fluchend wirbelte er herum und stand nach wenigen Schritten wieder vor Asukas Tür.  
  
Deutlich spürte er die Panik in der Aura des Mädchens genauso wie die verschwommene eigenartige Aura des Eindringlings.  
  
Dummerweise gab es diesmal keine wohlmeinende Dämonin, die die Tür durchdringen und den Öffnungsschalter betätigen konnte.  
  
Glücklicherweise jedoch war zumindest in diesem Universum noch keine Tür erfunden worden, die der Kraft eines wütenden (Halb-)Sayajins widerstehen konnte. Nach zwei Schlägen hatte Gohan die Tür durch ein Loch ersetzt, durch welches er sofort in das Quartier stürmte. In panikartiger Sorge um das Wohlergehen des Mädchens schaute er sich um und entdeckte Asuka, die in eine Ecke des Raumes gedrängt worden war, und mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen auf die zwei Gestalten starrte, die ihr zu Leibe rückten.  
  
"Hey, ihr Blödmänner !" brüllte Son Gohan die beiden Drohnen an. "Hier bin ich !"  
  
Überrascht schauten sich die Drohnen um. Rote Laserstrahlen tasteten suchend durch den Raum, während die Sensoren in den Implantaten der Drohnen den Neuankömmling untersuchten. Dann drehten sich tatsächlich beide zu ihm um und kamen mit energischen Schritten auf den jungen Halb-Sayajin zu.  
  
Son Gohan stand jedoch nicht der Sinn nach einem langen Kampf, und so ließ er in jeder Hand eine Ki-Kugel erscheinen und jagte kommentarlos jedem der beiden Gegner einen der Lichtbälle in den Kopf.  
  
Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch gingen die Drohnen zu Boden und verschwanden kurz darauf, aufgelöst durch einen Borg-Transporterstrahl, von der Bildfläche.  
  
Aber darauf achtete Gohan schon nicht mehr, denn er war sofort zu Asuka gelaufen und hatte das geschockte Mädchen in den Arm genommen. Dabei stellte er fest, daß Asuka vor Angst zitterte.  
  
"Schon gut, Asuka. Alles in Ordnung." sagte er immer wieder, um sie zu beruhigen, und strich ihr dabei mit der Hand sanft über den Kopf. Mit Erfolg. Langsam beruhigte sie sich und auch das Zittern ließ nach.  
  
"Gohan." flüsterte sie.  
  
"Ja ?"  
  
"Ich dachte, ich hätte schon so viel erlebt, daß mich nichts mehr schocken könnte. Aber ich hatte noch nie so viel Angst wie gerade eben."  
  
"Glaube ich gern." erwiderte Gohan. "Diese Typen sind ja auch zum Fürchten."  
  
"Hattest du keine Angst ?"  
  
"Vielleicht ein bisschen." gestand er.  
  
Sie hob den Kopf. Ein merkwürdiges Blitzen lag in ihren Augen. Dann zeigte sie ihm ein sarkastisches Lächeln.  
  
"Du willst doch nicht wirklich behaupten, daß du keine Angst hattest, hmm ?"  
  
"Naja..." Gohan lächelte verlegen. "Sagen wir, ich bin schon einiges gewohnt."  
  
"Jetzt will ich aber mehr wissen."  
  
"Vereinfacht gesagt: Ich war bereits in mehrere Kämpfe verwickelt, bei denen auch schon Freunde von mir gestorben sind."  
  
Asuka warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu, senkte jedoch den Kopf, als sie vom Tod einiger seiner Freunde hörte.  
  
"Das...tut mir leid."  
  
"Hey, kein Problem." meinte er freundlich. "Für sowas haben wir ja die Dragonballs."  
  
"Dragonballs ?"  
  
Nach kurzem Drängeln erklärte Son Gohan ihr schließlich, was es mit den Dragonballs auf sich hatte.  
  
"Du machst Witze, oder ?" meinte sie verblüfft.  
  
"Nein." antwortete Gohan knapp. "Aber wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg machen."  
  
"Und wohin ?"  
  
"Brücke, Maschinenraum oder Krankenstation." antwortete Gohan sofort. "Das sind wohl die wichtigsten Plätze auf dem Schiff, also werden diese Borg dort wohl auch auftauchen."  
  
"WAAAAASSSSS ?" Asuka warf ihm einen ungläubigen Blick zu. "Bist du völlig Irre, Gohan ? Ich finde das wäre ein guter Grund, uns von diesen Plätzen fernzuhalten."  
  
"Ich muß den Leuten hier helfen." erklärte der Halb-Sayajin ernst.  
  
"Aber warum soll ich dann mitkommen ?"  
  
"Na weil..." Gohan druckste verlegen herum.  
  
"Weil was ?" fragte sie mißtrauisch.  
  
Gohan errötete.  
  
"Na weil ich dich nicht alleine lassen will."  
  
"Oh." Jetzt wurde auch Asuka rot. Dann zeigte sich plötzlich wieder ihre alte Entschlossenheit in ihrem Gesicht. "Na gut. Gehen wir."  
  
Im nächsten Moment tauchte Ryoko durch die Decke auf.  
  
"Gut." rief die Dämonin erleichtert. "Ihr seid unverletzt."  
  
"Sind wir." bestätigte Gohan. "Und wie sieht´s sonst im Schiff aus ?"  
  
Das Gesicht der Dämonin verdüsterte sich.  
  
"Die Borg sind auf dem Weg zur Krankenstation." erklärte sie. "Außerdem versuchen sie, in den Maschinenraum vorzudringen. Und an einem halben dutzend weiterer Stellen im Schiff sind sie ebenfalls aufgetaucht."  
  
"Was machen denn Vegeta und mein Vater so lange ?"  
  
"Oh, die räumen ganz gut auf." antwortete Ryoko grinsend.  
  
"Was findest du denn daran so komisch ?" erkundigte sich Asuka.  
  
"Naja, weißt du, ich liebe einfach diese großen Raumschlachten, bei denen ordentlich was los ist." lautete die Antwort. "Sowas macht mich immer ganz nostalgisch."  
  
"Aha." Asuka warf der Dämonin einen Blick zu, der Zweifel an ihrem Verstand ausdrücken sollte.  
  
"Wie auch immer...die zwei plätten zwar jede Menge Schiffe, aber die Borg haben offenbar Verstärkung geholt."  
  
"Verdammt." knurrte Son Gohan. Wütend rammte er eine Faust in die Korridorwand und hinterließ dort eine große Beule.  
  
"Und was jetzt ?" fragte Asuka ratlos.  
  
"Hmm. Ryoko, du gehst am Besten in den Maschinenraum und hältst die Borg draußen. Asuka und ich gehen zur Krankenstation und räumen da auf."  
  
Die Dämonin grinste nur vergnügt. Dann zwinkerte sie Gohan aufmunternd zu und verschwand durch den Fußboden.  
  
"Okay." Asuka hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und warf Gohan einen neugierigen Blick zu. "Und wie kommen wir jetzt in die Krankenstation ?"  
  
"Wir sind doch jetzt auf Deck zwölf, stimmt´s ?"  
  
Asuka nickte.  
  
"Und die Krankenstation ist auf Deck zehn."  
  
"Worauf willst du hinaus, Gohan ?" fragte sie ungeduldig.  
  
Der Angesprochene grinste kess.  
  
"Ich mache uns eine Abkürzung."  
  
Asuka guckte verständnislos. Ihr Unverständnis wich jedoch Verstehen, als der Halb-Sayajin mit den Worten "Kame-hame-ha" einen azurblauen Energiestrahl gegen die Decke des Korridors schleuderte.  
  
Skuld beobachtete, wie einige Besatzungsmitglieder des Schiffs Phaserstrahlen auf die Borg abfeuerten. Die Drohnen brachen fast augenblicklich zusammen und lösten sich auf, wurden jedoch fast genauso schnell durch neue Drohnen ersetzt.  
  
"Bald werden sie sich an die Frequenzen unserer Phaser angepaßt haben, und dann können wir die Drohnen nur noch mit bloßen Händen bekämpfen." bekam sie von Data zu hören. "Es wäre also gut, wenn du so schnell wie möglich fertig würdest, Skuld."  
  
Die kleine Göttin nickte hektisch und bemühte sich, sich mehr auf ihre Arbeit und weniger auf den um sie herum tobenden Kampf zu konzentrieren. Vergebens. Die Schreie der um ihr Leben kämpfenden Menschen um sie herum störten ihre Konzentration einfach zu sehr.  
  
"Wong ! Erikkson ! Halten sie die Borg von Skuld fern !" brüllte Geordi, der aus der Deckung einer Konsole auf die näherkommenden Drohnen feuerte.  
  
Skuld schaute sich um und erblickte zwei der finsteren Gestalten, die sich ihr bereits auf wenige Meter genähert hatten. Ihre zombiehafte Art, sich zu bewegen, die absolute Ausdruckslosigkeit ihrer Gesichter und nicht zuletzt die Tatsache, daß die Borg während des gesamten Angriffs absolut stumm blieben, verursachte bei Skuld eine Gänsehaut.  
  
Entfernung der Drohnen zu Skuld: Fünf Meter.  
  
Wong und Erikkson richteten zeitgleich ihre Phasergewehre auf die beiden Drohnen, die Skuld bedrohten, und feuerten - nur um zu sehen, wie die Schüsse wirkungslos an einem Energiefeld verpufften.  
  
Entfernung der Drohnen zu Skuld: Vier Meter.  
  
"Verdammt ! Sie haben sich angepaßt !" fluchte der blonde Erikkson.  
  
"Und was jetzt ?" fragte Michelle Wong, normalerweise Sensorspezialistin, verzweifelt.  
  
Entfernung der Drohnen zu Skuld: Drei Meter.  
  
Beide schauten sich kurz an, nickten in stummem Einverständnis, und stürmten auf die Drohnen zu.  
  
Entfernung der Drohnen zu Skuld: Zwei Meter.  
  
Wong und Erikkson warfen sich von der Seite auf die Drohnen und versuchten, sie umzureißen. Dank kybernetisch verstärkter Muskeln und massiver Exo- Panzerung waren die Auswirkungen auf die Drohnen in etwa so schlimm wie der Treffer eines Kopfkissens.  
  
Aber immerhin hatten die Zwei es geschafft, die Drohnen von der Göttin abzulenken.  
  
Skuld konnte aus nächster Nähe erleben, wie die Drohnen sich zu ihren Gegnern herunterbeugten und ihnen die geballte Faust ihres verbliebenen biologischen Arms gegen den Hals preßten. Mit einem widerlichen Zischlaut schossen die Assimilationsröhrchen hervor, bohrten sich in den Hals ihrer hilflosen Opfer und injizierten den hilflos in der Gewalt der Drohnen hin und her zappelnden Menschen je eine Dosis Nanosonden.  
  
Während die Drohnen sich wieder erhoben, verfolgte Skuld mit schreckgeweiteten Augen, wie Wong und Erikkson ausgehend von der Injektionsstelle innerhalb von Sekunden ebenso bleich wurden, wie die Borgdrohnen. Dann brachen plötzlich kleine metallisch glänzende Borg- Implantate durch die Haut der beiden Infizierten. Einen Augenblick später öffneten Wong und Erikkson ihre Augen. Augen, genauso ausdruckslos wie die Augen der beiden Drohnen, die nun wieder auf Skuld zu kamen.  
  
Das war mehr als sie ertragen konnte. Panisch schreiend warf die Göttin sich herum und wollte fliehen, rutschte jedoch aus (jawohl, Skuld ist die erste Person, die es geschafft hat, auf dem rutschsicheren Fußboden des Maschinenraums auszurutschen) und fiel zu Boden. Dies rettete sie vermutlich, da die Hand der ersten Borgdrohne sie durch den Sturz haarscharf verfehlte. In ihrer Panik versuchte Skuld jedoch nicht, wieder aufzustehen, sondern kroch auf allen Vieren vor den Drohnen davon - nicht, daß das viel gebracht hätte. Wenige Sekunden später hatte die Drohne sie gepackt und hochgehoben.  
  
Immer noch schreiend trat und schlug sie um sich, als sie schließlich das Verhängnis in Form einer assimilationsröhrchen-bewehrten Borg-Hand auf sich zukommen sah. Skuld hatte nun eigentlich schon mit ihrer Existenz als Individuum abgeschlossen, aber der Horror nahm kein Ende, als die Drohne sich vor ihren Augen längs einer glühendroten Linie in zwei Hälften teilte, die auf ziemlich unappetitliche Art und Weise auseinanderfielen und - genau wie Skuld - auf den Boden aufschlugen. Mit dem Unterschied, daß die Drohne vermutlich keinen Schmerz dabei verspürt hatte. Immer noch vor Schock und Angst zitternd, nahm sie schließlich eine Gestalt mit langen, türkisfarbenen Haaren wahr (nein, es ist nicht Trunks ^_^), die wie ein Derwisch durch den Maschinenraum fegte, und dabei eine Geschwindigkeit an den Tag legte, der Skuld fast schon nicht mehr folgen konnte. Und während sie auf diese Weise einen Borg nach dem anderen unter Verwendung seltsamer roter Blitze ins Borg-Nirvana schickte, stiess diese Gestalt ein beständiges Kichern und Lachen aus, dessen Bedeutung ständig zwischen Häme und Triumph zu wechseln schien.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten war der gesamte Maschinenraum wieder borgfreie Zone. Leicht außer Atem erschien Ryoko vor der immer noch auf dem Boden sitzenden Skuld und bot ihr eine Hand an, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Nachdem sie sich erhoben hatte, musterte sie die Dämonin ausgiebig.  
  
"Alles wieder okay, Kleine ?" fragte Ryoko grinsend und tätschelte Skulds Kopf.  
  
Skuld schob augenblicklich die Hand von ihrem Kopf und funkelte die Dämonin böse an.  
  
"Behandel mich nicht wie ein Kind !"  
  
"War nicht so gemeint." gab Ryoko klein bei.  
  
"Schon gut. Du hast mich gerade gerettet, also verzichte ich auf eine Bestrafung."  
  
Ryoko blieb stehen und betrachtete die Göttin mit einem Blick, der ernste Zweifel an ihrem Geisteszustand ausdrücken sollte. Für einen Moment war sie versucht, der kleinen Göttin eine Lektion zu erteilen. Dann fiel ihr jedoch wieder ein, daß sie Skulds technische Fähigkeiten brauchte, um wieder nach Hause zu kommen, also gab sie wieder nach.  
  
"Solltest du nicht deine Maschine fertigbauen ?" fragte sie. "Vegeta und Son Goku können sonst nicht mit den Typen da draußen aufräumen."  
  
Skuld nickte. "Bin eigentlich fast fertig." berichtete sie. "Ich muß nur noch ein paar Einstellungen vornehmen, den Hauptschalter einbauen, die..."  
  
"Ja, ja, schon gut." unterbrach Ryoko. "Red nicht drüber, sondern tu es einfach, sonst wirst du nie damit fertig."  
  
"Du hältst mir solange diese Drohnen vom Leib ?"  
  
Ryoko nickte. "Mit denen werde ich schon Schlitten fahren." versprach sie. "Aber eine Sache wundert mich schon."  
  
"Und was ?"  
  
"Daß du, obwohl du eine Göttin bist, einen Körper aus Fleisch und Blut hast."  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht." erwiderte Skuld verwirrt, während sie bereits wieder an die Arbeit ging.  
  
"Ich meine: Ist dieser Körper lediglich Materie, die ein äußeres Abbild eines Menschen darstellt, oder beinhaltet dieser Körper auch alle Funktionen des menschlichen Körpers ?"  
  
"Normalerweise sind wir Göttinnen höherdimensionale Wesen." erklärte Skuld. "Aber in dem Zustand könnten uns die dreidimensionalen Lebensformen, wie Menschen und Tiere, nicht wahrnehmen. Darum restrukturieren wir unsere molekulare Struktur."  
  
"Aber dies beinhaltet keine Kopie des menschlichen Körpers, oder ?" hakte Ryoko nach. "Ich meine, du hast zum Beispiel kein Blut in deinem Körper, oder ?"  
  
"Nein. Wieso ?"  
  
Ryoko kicherte vergnügt.  
  
"Hey ! Machst du dich etwa über mich lustig ?" fauchte die Göttin.  
  
"Aber nein." versicherte ihr die Dämonin hastig. "Ich dachte nur gerade, daß du dann doch eigentlich gegen diese Nanosonden immun sein müßtest."  
  
Skuld fuhr herum und sah Ryoko einen Moment ernst in die Augen. Dann gluckste sie plötzlich, während ihre Mundwinkel langsam nach oben wanderten. Augenblicke später fing auch Ryoko an zu Glucksen, was sich innerhalb von Sekunden zu einem beiderseitigen Lachanfall hochschaukelte.  
  
"Da hassu recht." japste Skuld schließlich. Mit Lachtränen in den Augen brachte sie eine Schalttafel am Duraniumgehäuse an, die mehrere große Knöpfe und einen großen Hebel enthielt.  
  
"Sind die Kabel inzwischen am Hauptdeflektor angeschlossen, Data ?" fragte sie und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.  
  
"Die Kabel sind angeschlossen. Außerdem habe ich einen Belastungstest durchgeführt." antwortete Data. "Diesmal wird keine Sicherung rausspringen."  
  
Skuld grinste frech. "Hey, sowas passiert schonmal."  
  
"Ist die Maschine fertig ?" erkundigte sich nun auch Geordi.  
  
"Das ist nicht einfach nur eine Maschine." tadelte ihn die Göttin. "Das ist ein einzigartiges, unnachahmliches küstlerisches Meisterwerk. Ein Ausdruck ultimativen Erfindergeists, eine..."  
  
"Wir sollten es in Betrieb nehmen, bevor die Borg beschließen, uns zu zerstören." fiel ihr Geordi leicht genervt ins Wort.  
  
Skulds Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, aus denen sie giftige Blicke auf den Chefingenieur abschoß.  
  
"Na gut."  
  
Skuld drückte den blauen Knopf auf der Schalttafel. Augenblicklich lag ein feines Summen in der Luft.  
  
"Ich hatte keine Zeit, Meßgeräte in meinen wunderbaren Universal-Energie- Entsorger Mark Eins einzubauen." entschuldigte sie sich. "Aber ein Tricorder tut´s da sicher auch. Data ?"  
  
Der Androide nahm seinen Tricorder zur Hand.  
  
"Magnetfeld stabil bei fünfzehn Komma drei Tesla." meldete er.  
  
Skuld nickte zufrieden und drückte den grünen Knopf, was ein leises Zischen auslöste.  
  
"Wasserstoff strömt in das Duraniumgehäuse und wird dort im Innern des Magnetfeldes eingeschlossen." erläuterte Skuld.  
  
"Kritisches Wasserstoff-Minimalniveau erreicht." meldete Data.  
  
"Jetzt wird´s spannend." murmelte Skuld und drückte den roten Knopf. Mit einem lauten Summton sprang der Röntgenlaser an.  
  
"Die Energie aus dem Laser wird den Wasserstoff in Plasma umwandeln, das dann durch Variation des Magnetfelds komprimiert wird."  
  
"Der ganze Aufwand, um einen Fusionsreaktor zu bauen ?" stöhnte Geordi. "Wir haben drei Fusionsreaktoren auf diesem Schiff in Betrieb. Wäre es nicht schneller gegangen, einen davon zu benutzen ?"  
  
"Wenn ich etwas baue, dann baue ich es von Grund auf." erwiderte Skuld. "Außerdem ist es bedeutend schwieriger, alle notwendigen Modifikationen in ein bereits fertiges Gerät nachträglich zu integrieren."  
  
"Kritische Energiegrenze erreicht." verkündete Data. "Temperatur liegt bei zehn hoch acht Kelvin (Anm.: das entspricht etwa der gleichen Celsius- Temperatur)."  
  
"Dann wollen wir mal mehr Saft auf das Magnetfeld geben."  
  
Im nächsten Moment bebte das Schiff erneut unter einer heftigen Erschütterung, die Skuld von den Füssen gerissen hätte, wenn Ryoko sie nicht geistesgegenwärtig festgehalten hätte.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung ?" fragte sie leicht verschreckt.  
  
Geordi warf einen Blick auf die Hauptkonsole und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ich muß Energie von hier abziehen, um die Schilde zu verstärken."  
  
"Nein !" rief Skuld. "Ich brauche noch zwei Minuten, um den Universal- Energie-Entsorger Mark Eins einzusetzen. Und sobald er läuft, haben wir gewonnen."  
  
Geordi überlegte kurz, dann nickte er knapp. "Zwei Minuten." sagte er ernst. "Bis dahin kann ich Energie auch noch von woanders beziehen. Aber dann..."  
  
"Länger wird´s nicht dauern." versprach sie. "Data, was sagt das Magnetfeld ?"  
  
Inzwischen war das feine Summen, das vorher von den Supraleiterspulen ausgegangen war, zu einem tiefen Dröhnen geworden.  
  
Der Androide runzelte die Stirn, als er die Werte des Tricorders ablas. Er wiederholte die Messung, schien aber immer noch nicht zufrieden zu sein.  
  
"Data, hast du´s bald ?" drängelte Skuld.  
  
"Es ist eigentlich unglaublich, aber der Tricorder zeigt zwanzig Komma vier Gigatesla an."  
  
"Hmm...das ist zwar etwas niedrig...knapp an der unteren Grenze, aber es könnte trotzdem klappen." murmelte sie daraufhin.  
  
"Ähh...Skuld ?"  
  
"Das Magnetfeld könnte ruhig stärker sein, aber das hält das Material vermutlich nicht aus." erklärte sie etwas lauter. "Naja...ihr könnt halt nichts dafür, daß ihr nur so schlechte Qualität herstellen könnt."  
  
Skuld drückte den letzten - den schwarzen - Knopf auf ihrer Schalttafel.  
  
"Gravitonprojektor in Betrieb." verkündete sie.  
  
"Die Gravitonen scheinen mit dem Plasma irgendwie zu reagieren." stellte Data nach einem erstaunten Blick auf seinen Tricorder fest.  
  
Zwanzig Sekunden später durchlief eine erneute Erschütterung das Maschinendeck. Diesmal ging diese jedoch von dem Duraniumgehäuse aus.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht wie, aber laut Tricorder hast du gerade eine Singularität (Anm.: ein Schwarzes Loch) erschaffen." In Datas Stimme klang fast so etwas wie Ehrfurcht mit.  
  
Die nächste Welle von Erschütterungen hatte jedoch wieder ihren gewohnten Ursprung in dem Beschuß der Borg. Diesmal verkündeten jaulende Warnsirenen und sich jagende Schadensmeldungen von mehreren Hüllenbrüchen.  
  
"Verdammt, Skuld, unsere Schilde sind fast erledigt, und die Hülle hällt das auch nicht ewig aus." brüllte Geordi über den Lärm der Alarmsirenen hinweg. "JETZT wäre ein guter Moment, um deine Maschine ins Spiel zu bringen !"  
  
Skuld lächelte zufrieden. "Jetzt bleibt nur noch eins zu tun."  
  
"Und das wäre ?" fragte Ryoko.  
  
Skuld stellte sich breitbeinig neben ihre Maschine. Ein Ausdruck wilder Entschlossenheit lag auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie die rechte Hand langsam um den Schalthebel legte, fast so, als berühre sie während eines Gottesdienstes eine heilige Reliquie.  
  
Dann rief sie: "Und jeeeeetzt, Hebel auf...ON !!!"  
  
Dabei zog sie langsam mit geschlossenen Augen den Hebel nach unten, und genoß den Augenblick, in dem der Hebel einrastete, bevor sie ganz langsam die Augen wieder öffnete.  
  
Um sie herum herrschte betretenes Schweigen. Der Raum lag wieder einmal unter dem Mantel der Dunkelheit begraben. Nach vielleicht einer Minute absoluter Stille hörte sie das wütende Schnauben des Chefingenieurs.  
  
"BIST DU NUN ZUFRIEDEN, SKULD ?!" Irgendwie floß Geordis Verzweiflung darüber, was dieses Mädchen seinem geliebten Warpkern - wieder einmal - angetan hatte, auch in seinen Tonfall.  
  
"D-das w-wollte ich nicht." stammelte die Göttin entschuldigend.  
  
"Der Warpkern ist schon wieder offline." stellte Geordi das Offensichtliche noch einmal fest. "Aber wenigstens ist diesmal die Eindämmung stabil geblieben." setzte er mit einer Spur Erleichterung und Zweckoptimismus hinzu. "Vielleicht sollte mal jemand das Licht einschalten, damit wir wenigstens sehen können, wie die Borg über uns herfallen."  
  
"Das wird nicht so schnell passieren." entgegnete Data.  
  
"Das wir Licht bekommen ?" fragte Ryoko nach.  
  
"Nein. Das die Borg uns ausschalten."  
  
"Wieso ?"  
  
"Laut Anzeigen haben wir die Hauptenergie und die Schilde verloren."  
  
"Das wissen wir schon, Data." meinte Geordi leicht gereizt.  
  
"Die Sensoren zeigen anfliegende Borgschiffe mit aktivierter Zielerfassung." erklärte der Androide gelassen. "Demnach feuern sie auf uns."  
  
"Das müßten wir doch merken." meinte Ryoko.  
  
"Stimmt." gab Data ihr Recht. "Aber wenn die Energie ihrer Waffen sofort abgesaugt wird, macht das ihre Waffen wirkungslos."  
  
"Dann...funktioniert Skulds Maschine also doch ?" fragte Ryoko fröhlich. "AUA ! MEIN BEIN !"  
  
"Was ich baue, funktioniert immer." lautete Skulds Kommentar. "Merk dir das."  
  
"Aber deshalb brauchst du mich nicht gleich zu treten."  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf ?" fragte die Göttin unschuldig.  
  
"Ich bin eine Dämonin. Ich kann im Dunkeln sehr gut sehen."  
  
"Oh. Ich kann nicht so gut sehen wie du." entgegnete Skuld. "Also muß ich dich wohl aus Versehen getroffen haben."  
  
"Hört schon auf euch zu streiten." mischte sich Geordi lachend ein. "Dafür, daß die Borgwaffen neutralisiert sind, nehm ich auch den Ausfall meines Warpkerns in Kauf."  
  
"Dann bist du also nicht mehr sauer ?" fragte Skuld.  
  
"Nein. Beim letztenmal hat deine Erfindung das Energienetz überlastet, und das hat mich geärgert. Aber diese Maschine saugt einfach die Energie des Warpkerns ab."  
  
"Richtig." antwortete Skuld. "Obwohl eigentlich nur vorgesehen war, daß mein Universal-Energie-Entsorger Mark Eins die Energie von draußen absaugt."  
  
"Eine Idee, woran es liegen könnte ?" hakte der Chefingenieur nach.  
  
"Möglicherweise eine Rückkopplungsreaktion über das Schildgitter." meinte sie achselzuckend. "Schließlich sind die Schilde ja mit dem Hauptreaktor verbunden."  
  
"Stimmt." bestätigte Geordi. "Aber wohin leitest du eigentlich die ganze Energie ?"  
  
"Die Energie wird von dem Schwarzen Loch angesaugt wie von einem Staubsauger und verschwindet dann einfach hinter dem Ereignishorizont des Schwarzen Lochs. Und da alles, was sich auf der anderen Seite des Ereignishorizonts einer Singularität befindet, keine physikalischen Auswirkungen auf diese Seite haben kann - weil es dort gefangen ist - steht diese Energie für die Universal-Kondensation nicht mehr zur Verfügung."  
  
"Genial. Dann können Vegeta und Son Goku ja jetzt richtig loslegen, was ?" meinte Ryoko.  
  
"Genau." Skuld nickte bestätigend.  
  
Daraufhin aktivierte Geordi seinen Insignienkommunikator und informierte die beiden Sayajins über die neue Situation.  
  
"Und ich schau mich mal ein wenig um, ob ich irgendwo an Bord noch ein paar Drohnen aufmischen kann." kündigte Ryoko an. "Oder ob dieser Gohan schneller war als ich."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sie sich aus dem Maschinenraum, und ging auf die Jagd.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Tja...sieht ziemlich blöd aus für die Borg. Wie´s mit der Enterprise weitergeht, was Aristo so treibt, und ob Son Goku und Vegeta endlich zu ihrem Kampf kommen ...erfahrt ihr im nächsten Teil.  
  
Bis zum nächsten mal,  
  
clef-san 


	6. Born to be wild

Universelles Durcheinander - Teil 6  
  
Mit : Star Trek-Next Generation-Crew, Borg-Kollektiv, Ryoko und Ryo-Oki ( Tenchi Muyo ), Vegeta, Son-Goku, Son-Gohan ( alle Dragon Ball Z ), Skuld ( Oh! My Goddess ), Soryu Asuka Langley ( Neon Genesis Evangelion ), Rally Cheyenne und Aristo [ Kategorie-1-Lucifer Hawk ] ( Silent Möbius )  
  
Die Lage war hoffnungslos. Lieutenant Worf und eine schwindende Zahl von Sicherheitskräften verteidigten mit dem Mute der Verzweiflung den Zugang zur Krankenstation gegen die Borg. Nach der ersten Angriffswelle, die die Verteidiger mit ihren Phasergewehren zurückgeschlagen hatten, hätte Worf die Krankenstation gern evakuieren lassen. Aber Doktor Crusher behandelte dort drinnen gerade acht schwerverletzte Crewmitglieder, die nicht transportfähig waren. Und das Zurücklassen von hilflosen Kameraden war unter keinen Umständen mit der Ehre des Klingonen vereinbar.  
  
Die zweite Welle der Borg war kleiner gewesen als die erste, hatte aber den Vorteil gehabt, sich an die Phaser der Verteidiger schon angepaßt zu haben, so daß sie über einen Schutzschild verfügten, an dem jeglicher Beschuß wirkungslos verpuffte.  
  
Der tapfere klingonische Krieger hatte sein Phasergewehr fallengelassen und war mit seinem Bath´leth, einer halbkreisförmigen, klingonischen Zweihand- Klingenwaffe, den seelenlosen Maschinenkriegern des Kollektivs entgegengetreten.  
  
Es war knapp geworden, aber er hatte gesiegt. Schwer atmend trat er zu seinen Untergebenen hinter die Barrikade zurück, die sie im Korridor errichtet hatten, um die Borg aufzuhalten. Die verbliebenen drei Sicherheitsleute betrachteten ihren Vorgesetzten voller Ehrfurcht, während Worf ihnen das grimmige Lächeln eines zu allem entschlossenen Kriegers schenkte.  
  
Dann tauchte Doktor Crusher am Eingang der Krankenstation auf. Dunkle Ringe lagen unter Augen, die ihre Umgebung aus einem blassen, verschwitzten Gesicht heraus betrachteten. Die Ärztin war nach mehreren komplizierten Operationen an verletzten Kameraden völlig erschöpft.  
  
"Und ? Wie halten wir uns ?" Sie versuchte, aufmunternd zu lächeln, brachte jedoch nur den matten Anschein eines müden Lächelns zustande.  
  
"Wir haben zwei Angriffe abgeschlagen, Doktor." antwortete Worf mit seiner tiefen Baßstimme. "Und so Kahless will, werden wir diesen Posten erfolgreich verteidigen."  
  
Die Ärztin nickte nur schwach. Viel mehr würde sie von dem wortkargen Krieger nicht erfahren können, also drehte sie sich um und verschwand wieder in der Krankenstation.  
  
"Sir, sie kommen wieder."  
  
Fähnrich Jensens resignierte Meldung riß Worf aus seinen Gedanken. Er schaute den Korridor entlang und wartete darauf, daß die ersten Drohnen in Sicht kommen würden. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, denn man konnte bereits die gleichförmigen, von allerlei mechanischen Geräuschen begleiteten Schritte der Borg hören.  
  
Und dann kamen sie. Schwarzgepanzerte, blaßgesichtige Cyberkrieger, die wie auf einer Parade in Zweierreihe auf die Barrikade zumarschierten.  
  
Worf´s Blick überflog kurz die Reihen der Angreifer. Es waren Sechzehn. Eine einfache Rechnung. Sechzehn Borgdrohnen gegen vier Verteidiger, und das im Nahkampf. Jeder Verteidiger brauchte bloß vier Drohnen auszuschalten, ohne dabei in Kontakt mit den Assimilationsröhrchen der Borg zu kommen. Bloß. Ein simples kleines Wort. Und doch mit einer so großen Bedeutung.  
  
Worfs Hände packten das Bath´leth fester. Heute war ein guter Tag zum Sterben...  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit feuerte Vegeta von seinem Platz auf der Schiffshülle aus einen Energieball nach dem anderen auf die Borgschiffe ab, die die Enterprise angriffen. Vor einigen Sekunden hatte er über Funk erfahren, daß die Göttin Skuld eine Maschine in Betrieb genommen hatte, die die Energie der Borgwaffen genau wie die Energie, die bei der Explosion eines Schiffs freigesetzt wurde, aufsaugen konnte. Das dieselbe Maschine auch den Schutzschild der Enterprise aufgelöst hatte, war da fast schon nebensächlich.  
  
Der Sayajinprinz stiess ein zufriedenes Lachen aus. Jetzt, wo die Gefahr einer Universal-Kondensation vorläufig gebannt schien, brauchte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und konnte den Borg Schrecken und Zerstörung bringen.  
  
Nachdem er einen Pulk kleinerer Borgschiffe, die die Enterprise bedrängt hatten, in eine langsam expandierende Trümmerwolke verwandelt hatte, blickte er sich suchend nach weiteren Zielen um.  
  
"Waren das etwa schon alle ?" brummte er enttäuscht, als er auf den ersten Blick kein Ziel fand. Dann erblickte er in einiger Entfernung vage die kugelförmige Silhouette einer Borg-Sphäre. Langsam hoben sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem wölfischen Grinsen, während er den Arm hob und einen weiteren Ki-Ball entstehen ließ. Die Vernichtung dieses Schiffes würde er ganz langsam und bewußt durchführen, also wartete er, bis das Schiff so nah herangekommen war, daß er auch kein Detail der Vernichtung verpassen konnte.  
  
Als das Borgschiff dreißigtausend Kilometer entfernt war, schickte er den Ki-Ball los, und obwohl das Borgschiff ein Ausweichmanöver versuchte, wurde es zehntausend Kilometer später getroffen und zerplatzte wie ein Ei nach einem zwei-Meter-Fall auf den Fußboden. Und noch während er die Vernichtung seines Opfers mit einem geniesserischen Hochgefühl betrachtete, das ihn an längst vergangene Zeiten erinnerte, mußte er erkennen, daß er seinen Gegner offensichtlich unterschätzt hatte, denn aus der Trümmerwolke tauchte ein kleines quaderförmiges Schiff auf, das beim Anflug die Sphäre als Deckung benutzt hatte. Noch bevor Vegeta auf den neuen Feind angemessen reagieren konnte, durchströmte seinen Körper ein seltsames Prickeln, während gleichzeitig die Sicht auf seine Umgebung verschwamm.  
  
Als seine Sicht wieder klarer wurde, fand er sich in einer engen Kammer wieder, die von grünlichem Licht überflutet war. Außerdem stürmten von allen Seiten Borgdrohnen auf ihn ein. Noch bevor er es verhindern konnte, spürte er, wie sein Raumanzug an einigen Stellen durch Werkzeuge kybernetischer Borgarme zerrissen wurde. Mit einem Wutschrei packte er eine Drohne und warf sie gegen eine Wand. Der leblose Körper der Drohne rutschte zu Boden und blieb zuckend und funkensprühend liegen. Eine weitere Drohne zerschmetterte er mit einem Faustschlag.  
  
"Bleibt mir vom Leib, ihr aufdringlichen Mistviecher !"  
  
Wieder gingen drei der Drohnenkrieger unter den wütenden Schlägen des Sayajinprinzes den Weg zum großen Maschinengott.  
  
Dann fühlte er plötzlich einen scharfen Stich in der Halsgegend und spürte, wie etwas in seinen Körper eindrang.  
  
°Verdammt !° Dachte er nur noch. °Wenn die Auren dieser Mistkerle nicht so schwer zu unterscheiden wären, hätt sich der nicht so an mich ranschleichen können...°  
  
"Sir, die Borg haben Vegeta von unserer Schiffshülle gebeamt." meldete Fähnrich Stiles von der Taktikstation.  
  
"Was ?" Captain Picard warf seinem Ersten Offizier einen besorgten Blick zu. "Mit dieser Entwicklung haben wir nicht gerechnet."  
  
"Wenn die Borg eine Drohne mit den Fähigkeiten dieses Sayajins haben, kann sie niemand mehr aufhalten, Sir."  
  
"Ich fürchte, da haben sie Recht, Nummer Eins." brummte der Captain zustimmend. "Fähnrich Stiles. Geben sie eine Warnung an Son Goku weiter. Teilen sie ihm mit, daß die Borg Vegeta haben, und daß sie möglicherweise versuchen werden, auch ihn zu entführen."  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
"Wo ist das Schiff mit Vegeta an Bord jetzt, Mister Stiles ?"  
  
"Es befindet sich in Richtung zwo-vier-null komma vier-fünf und entfernt sich von uns."  
  
Picard dachte einen Moment nach.  
  
"Mister Stiles, rufen sie über das interne Lautsprechernetz diese Ryoko und bitten sie sie, das Borgschiff mit ihrem Schiff zu verfolgen. Vielleicht kann sie ja Vegeta retten."  
  
"Aye, Sir."  
  
"Verdammt, wie ich es hasse, nur untätig rumsitzen zu können."  
  
"Stimmt." pflichtete Commander Riker seinem Captain bei. "Aber wenigstens haben wir diesmal recht mächtige Verbündete auf unserer Seite. Auch wenn sie ein wenig unberechenbar sind."  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit hatten die Borg die Barrikade vor der Krankenstation erreicht. Mit einem wütenden Kampfschrei auf den Lippen hob Worf sein Bath´leth, um der ersten Drohne den Schädel zu zerschmettern, als plötzlich unter ihm der Boden vibrierte und anfing, sich nach Innen zu wölben.  
  
"Alles zurück !" brüllte er sofort und sprang mit katzenhafter Gewandtheit nach hinten.  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick barst an der Stelle, an der er zuvor gestanden hatte, der Fußboden, und ein gleißendes, blaues Licht erfüllte den Korridor.  
  
"Verdammt ! Was für eine Teufelei haben die Borg sich jetzt wieder ausgedacht ?" Fähnrich Jensens Stimme überschlug sich fast vor Panik.  
  
"Bewahren sie Ruhe, Fähnrich !" wies Worf seinen Untergebenen zurecht. "Was immer es war, es hat den Borg mehr geschadet als uns."  
  
Tatsächlich. Im Boden des Korridors klaffte ein mindestens sechs Meter langes Loch, dessen geschmolzene Ränder noch immer weißglühend waren, während es keinen einzigen Hinweis mehr auf die Existenz der Drohnen gab. Rauchschwaden und der Gestank geschmolzenen Metalls und verbrannten Kunststoffs hingen über dem Loch, das nun, da die Gefahr gebannt schien, von den Sicherheitsoffizieren mit ungläubigem Staunen bedacht wurde.  
  
"W-was kann das gewesen sein ?" stammelte Jensen nervös, während Worf sich zusammen mit einem weiteren Mitglied seines Teams vorsichtig dem Rand des Lochs näherte.  
  
"Das werden wir herausfinden." brummte Worf. "Crewman Rawlins, scannen sie die Quantenstruktur des geschmolzenen Metalls nach irgendeiner Form von Waffensignatur."  
  
"Ja, Sir." Rawlins nahm einen Tricorder und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
  
"Sir, da bewegt sich was im Loch !" rief Jensen plötzlich.  
  
Vorsorglich machten alle vier Sicherheitsleute ihre Phaser schußbereit, als auch schon eine Gestalt in einer grünen Kluft mit rotem Umhang aus dem Dunst auftauchte, der noch immer über dem Loch hing. Eine andere rotgewandete Gestalt hielt sich an der ersten Gestalt fest.  
  
"Nicht feuern." befahl Worf, als er Son Gohan und Asuka erkannte.  
  
Die Sicherheitsleute senkten die Waffen und beobachteten staunend, wie Gohan mit dem Mädchen auf dem Arm durch das Loch flog und dann geschickt in dem Korridor landete und das Mädchen absetzte.  
  
"Ich glaub´s nicht." entfuhr es einem der Sicherheitsleute.  
  
"Wie haben sie das gemacht ?" fragte Worf Gohan.  
  
"Was gemacht ?"  
  
"Das Loch." antwortete Worf knapp.  
  
"Ach so, das." Er kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Kopf, eine Geste, die eigentlich seinen Vater auszeichnete, die aber gelegentlich auch bei ihm auftrat. "Das war ein Kame-hame-ha."  
  
"Ein...was ?"  
  
"Tja, also...wie soll ich das erklären ?"  
  
"Im Moment gar nicht, Gohan." mischte sich nun Asuka ein. "Da vorn kommt Besuch." Das Mädchen deutete den Korridor entlang, an dessen Ende wieder die vertrauten schwarzgepanzerten Gestalten einiger Borgdrohnen aufgetaucht waren.  
  
"Geh bitte zur Seite, Asuka."  
  
Asuka trat hinter ihn und wandte sich an Worf.  
  
"Schauen sie zu, dann kriegen sie mit, was er gerade meinte."  
  
Gohan warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu. Zum ersten mal seit er sie kannte klang Asuka gut gelaunt. Asuka ihrerseits grinste ihn nur frech an und machte das Victory-Zeichen.  
  
Daraufhin stellte der junge Halbsayajin sich in Kampfposition.  
  
"Kame..."  
  
Eine hellblaue Leuchtkugel erschien zwischen seinen Handflächen.  
  
"...hame..."  
  
Die Kugel wurde größer und heller.  
  
"...haaaaaaa !"  
  
Gohans Hände schossen nach vorn, die Handflächen auf die näherkommenden Drohnen gerichtet, und schickten die gebündelte Ki-Energie des jungen Kämpfers auf die Reise. Die grellblaue Energiekugel fegte den Korridor entlang und ließ von den Drohnen nichts weiter übrig als eine blasse Erinnerung an ihre Existenz. Worf grinste breit.  
  
"Das war...beeindruckend."  
  
Gohan grinste zurück.  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Bewachen ein paar von euch auch das Innere der Krankenstation ?" fragte Asuka.  
  
"Wieso ?"  
  
"Na, wenn diese Mistkerle sich in den Korridor transportieren können, könnten sie doch theoretisch auch im Innern der Krankenstation auftauchen, oder ?"  
  
Worf´s Blick wechselte von Zufriedenheit zu Bestürzung. Daran hatten sie im Eifer des Gefechts gar nicht gedacht. Die Borg zwar bisher auch nicht, aber...  
  
Ein Schrei aus der Krankenstation unterbrach Worfs Gedankengänge. Der Klingone stürmte sofort in den Raum hinein, gefolgt von den anderen Sicherheitsleuten. Gohan wäre ihnen gern gefolgt, aber inzwischen tauchten im Korridor ebenfalls wieder Drohnen auf.  
  
"Gohan, ich geh mit rein." entschied Asuka.  
  
Der Halbsayajin nickte. "Pass auf dich auf."  
  
"Wenn´s zu haarig wird, ruf ich dich."  
  
Ohne näher darüber nachzudenken - es erschien ihr in diesem Augenblick völlig natürlich - gab sie Gohan einen flüchtigen Kuß auf die Wange und betrat die Krankenstation. Ihr erster Gedanke war, daß sie wohl in einer Szene aus Dantes Inferno gelandet sein mußte. Dann verwarf sie diesen Eindruck jedoch als unzutreffend. Gegen das hier war Dantes Inferno wie ein Urlaub auf Fehmarn...  
  
Ryoko hatte gerade einer Gruppe von Drohnen ziemlich eindeutig und auf ihre unnachahmliche Art und Weise mitgeteilt, daß sie an Bord der Enterprise unerwünscht waren, als sie die Lautsprechermitteilung hörte, in der sie gebeten wurde, Vegeta aus den Händen der Borg zu retten.  
  
Die Dämonin grinste amüsiert. Wenn sie den steroidhirnigen Muskelheini rettete, würde er in ihrer Schuld stehen. Das ließe sich sicher irgendwie ausnutzen. Also löste sie sich kurzerhand in Luft auf und erschien Augenblicke später im Innern ihres Ryo-Ohki.  
  
"So, mein guter Ryo-Ohki." rief sie mit einem gemeinen Lachen. "Jetzt werden wir uns ein wenig amüsieren. Schließlich bin ich nicht umsonst eine berüchtigte Raumpiratin."  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick setzte sich Ryo-Ohki in Bewegung und verfolgte das fliehende Borgschiff. Die Borg allerdings schienen von ihrer Absicht gar nicht so erbaut zu sein und lenkten einen Teil ihrer verbliebenen Schiffe um, um sie abzufangen.  
  
Gleich fünf der gewaltigen Borg-Kuben schoben sich in Ryo-Ohkis Flugbahn und eröffneten mit grellgrünen Energiestrahlen und gleichfarbigen Torpedos das Feuer, während einige Borg-Sphären sich um den fliehenden Detektor in einer Abschirmformation gruppierten.  
  
Die Dämonin lächelte amüsiert. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, zu dem ihr Ryo-Ohki von einigen Nahtreffern so sehr durchgeschüttelt wurde, daß die Dämonin quer durch ihr Schiff flog.  
  
"Au ! Verdammt !" schimpfte sie, während sie sich den Kopf rieb und sich mühsam vom Boden aufrappelte. "Das könnt ihr mit mir doch nicht machen !"  
  
Erst jetzt ging ihr auf, daß die Immunität gegen die Waffen der Borg nur in der Umgebung der Enterprise zu funktionieren schien.  
  
"Na dann..." Sie rieb sich erwartungsvoll die Hände. "Zeig ihnen was du kannst, Ryo-Ohki."  
  
Das Raumschiff wich den Angriffen der Kuben durch kunstvolle Manöver aus, während es gleichzeitig immer weiter zu dem fliehenden Schiffspulk aufschloß. Schließlich war Ryo-Ohki in Reichweite der Sphären. Im nächsten Augenblick leuchtete dessen Vorderseite hell auf, als Ryo-Ohki einen unaufhörlichen Strom roter Energieblitze auf die Flüchtenden schleuderte.  
  
Eine Sphäre nach der anderen zerplatzte unter der Gewalt der Einschläge, jedoch ging der größte Teil des Beschusses ins Leere. Die Ausweichmanöver vor dem Beschuß der Kuben im Zusammenspiel mit den Druckwellen der Explosionen behinderten Ryo-Ohki zu sehr.  
  
Ryoko stand mit vor Wut geballten Fäusten und zusammengepressten Lippen herum und starrte auf die Projektion der Kuben. Sie wußte, sie würde Vegeta nicht helfen können, solange die Kuben dort draußen waren. Andererseits würde der Detektor entkommen, wenn Ryo-Ohki sich durch einen Kampf mit diesen Schiffen ablenken ließ.  
  
Plötzlich hatte sie jedoch eine Idee. Ihre gelben Augen blitzten tückisch, während sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem gemeinen Grinsen hoben.  
  
"Warum ist mir das nicht gleich eingefallen ?" murmelte sie amüsiert.  
  
Im nächsten Moment waren die Kuben aus der Umgebung Ryo-Ohkis verschwunden, und das Schiff der dämonischen Weltraumpiratin konnte sich ungehindert dem Detektor nähern...  
  
Asuka brauchte nur einen kurzen Rundumblick, um zu begreifen, daß eine Niederlage für die Verteidiger unvermeidlich war. Das hauptsächlich weibliche Personal der Krankenstation verteidigte ebenso verbissen wie verzweifelt acht Behandlungsbetten, die von Verwundeten belegt waren, gegen ein halbes Dutzend Drohnen.  
  
Worf und seine im Nahkampf ausgebildeten Begleiter hatten sich augenblicklich in den Kampf gestürzt, wobei lediglich der Klingone mit seiner archaischen aber effektiven Waffe etwas mehr auszurichten vermochte als die Drohnen nur zu bremsen.  
  
Da aber für jede zerstörte Drohne fast augenblicklich irgendwo Ersatz erschien, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit. Nach Asukas Einschätzung würden die Verteidiger während der nächsten Minuten nach und nach überwältigt werden.  
  
"In Deckung, Mädchen !"  
  
Eine rothaarige Frau in blau-schwarzer Uniform stürzte plötzlich auf Asuka zu und riß sie zur Seite. Erschrocken registrierte Asuka, wie hinter ihr ein schwarzgepanzerter Arm durch die Luft fuhr. Das war verdammt knapp gewesen.  
  
Die Frau preßte in der Zwischenzeit einen kleinen Zylinder gegen den Körper der Drohne. Asuka hörte ein leises Zischen, woraufhin die Drohne zusammenbrach wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchtrennt hatte.  
  
"Was haben sie getan ?"  
  
"Betäubungsmittel." erläuterte die Ärztin knapp. "Aber die Borg werden sich bald an die Formel des Mittels angepaßt haben."  
  
"Dann erschiessen sie sie doch !"  
  
"Keine Chance. Sie haben sich schon an die Frequenzen unserer Phaser angepaßt."  
  
Asukas Gesicht verdüsterte sich vor Ärger, während sie sich die Bewaffnung ihres EVAs herbeiwünschte. Damit hätte sie hier schon längst aufgeräumt.  
  
Aber Moment mal...  
  
Asukas Gesicht erhellte sich.  
  
Dann schaute sie sich kurz um und entdeckte in einer nicht umkämpften Ecke der Krankenstation, was sie gesucht hatte. Einen Replikator.  
  
"Kann der Replikator da auch Waffen produzieren, Doktor ?"  
  
"Wenn die Sicherheitssperren aufgehoben werden, ja."  
  
"Dann tun sie das." verlangte Asuka und zog die Ärztin in Richtung des Replikators.  
  
"Aber Phaser wirken doch nicht gegen..."  
  
"Wer spricht von Phasern ?" schnaufte Asuka ein wenig hochnäsig. "Wenn die eine Waffe nicht hilft, muß halt ´ne andere Waffe her. Und jetzt beeilen sie sich besser, damit wir das erledigt haben, bevor die Borg ihre Leute überwältigt haben."  
  
Doktor Crusher nickte.  
  
"Ein Versuch kann nicht schaden. Computer - Sicherheitssperrung für Replikator in der Krankenstation deaktivieren. Autorisation Crusher vier beta acht."  
  
Der Bordcomputer piepte einmal kurz und bestätigte dann die Aufhebung der Sperre.  
  
"Und was nun, Asuka ?"  
  
"Ich brauche ein Auswahlmenü."  
  
"Computer - zeige Auswahlmenü für verfügbare Handwaffensysteme."  
  
Auf dem Display des Replikators erschien eine lange Liste.  
  
"Kann ich das weiter eingrenzen ?"  
  
"Klar. Du mußt nur Suchparameter angeben."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Kommst du alleine klar ? Ich muß meinen Kollegen helfen."  
  
Asuka nickte grimmig. Endlich konnte sie auch etwas Konstruktives leisten.  
  
°Gohan wird dann sicher stolz auf mich sein.°  
  
"Computer - Liste beschränken auf Projektilwaffen."  
  
Die Liste schrumpfte deutlich zusammen.  
  
°Moment mal. Wieso sollte mich interessieren, ob Gohan stolz auf mich ist ? Schließlich bin ich schon immer ohne andere klargekommen.°  
  
"Computer - Liste eingrenzen auf großkalibrige Schnellfeuerwaffen mit panzerbrechender oder Explosivmunition."  
  
Jetzt gab es nur noch ein paar dutzend Einträge.  
  
°Andererseits bin ich wirklich gern mit ihm zusammen.°  
  
Ein besorgter Blick auf den Kampf im Krankenhaus zeigte ihr, daß sie sich nicht die Zeit nehmen konnte, die "ideale" Waffe aus der Liste zu finden. Die Borg hatten bereits zwei der Verwundeten und eine der Krankenschwestern assimiliert. In zwei oder drei Minuten würde vermutlich kein einziger Mensch in diesem Raum mehr existieren.  
  
Asuka wählte ein Waffensystem aus der Liste auf´s Geratewohl aus, indem sie den Eintrag auf dem Touchscreen berührte. Wenig später erschien in einem schimmernden Lichtstrom eine klobige Waffe im Ausgabefach des Replikators, wie Asuka sie noch nie gesehen hatte.  
  
Die Waffe bestand vollständig aus mattschwarzem Metall und war vom Schaft bis zum Ende des mehr als fingerdicken Laufs fast so groß wie sie selbst. Nachdem sie die Waffe aus dem Replikator geholt hatte, materialisierte darin eine Art Tornister, von dem Asuka annahm, daß er die Munition enthielt.  
  
Die Waffe selbst war an der Stelle, an der der Lauf aus dem Teil mit der Munitionszuführung und dem Abzug herausragte an einem mehrgelenkigen Arm befestigt, der seinerseits an einem Gurtwerk befestigt war. Das Mädchen schlüpfte in das Gurtwerk hinein und wankte anschließend unter der unerwarteten Last schnaufend zum Replikatorfach. Dann legte sie den Tornister an, aus dem unten rechts ein flexibler Metallgurt herausführte, in welchem wohl die Munition aus dem Tornister in die Waffe geführt wurde.  
  
Asuka nahm das Ende des Gurtes und studierte dann die Waffe, bis sie an der Unterseite einen fingerbreiten Schlitz fand, in den sich der Metallgurt einhaken ließ. Als sie kurz aufblickte, sah sie, wie Rawlins von zwei Drohnen in die Zange genommen wurde. Noch bevor sie eine Warnung ausstossen konnte, hatte eine der Drohnen den Arm gehoben, um die Assimilationsröhrchen in den Hals des unglücklichen Crewmans zu stossen. Dies hatte jedoch Worf bemerkt, der sich brüllend von seinem aktuellen Gegner löste und der Drohne mit einem wuchtigen Schlag seines Bath´leths den Unterarm abtrennte.  
  
Dummerweise öffnete er dadurch eine Lücke, durch die die Drohnen in der Lage waren, sich zwischen die Verteidiger zu drängen und so in zwei Gruppen aufzuspalten.  
  
Asuka stand vorsichtig auf, legte die rechte Hand um den Abzugsgriff der schweren Waffe während sie mit der linken Hand den Stabilisierungs- und Führungsgriff auf der Oberseite der Waffe packte. Als sie die Waffe herumschwenkte, stellte sie erstaunt fest, daß das Gewicht der Waffe, das ihr am Anfang Probleme bereitet hatte, durch die Schwenkarmmechanik fast vollständig kompensiert wurde. Das Display oberhalb des Abzugs leuchtete gelb. Asuka hatte keine Ahnung, ob das ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war. Sie schwenkte die Waffe in Richtung einer der Drohnen und drückte auf den roten Knopf, der auf Daumenhöhe neben dem Abzug angebracht war. Der Signallaser, der unter dem Lauf angebracht war, zeichnete einen roten Punkt auf die Brust der Drohne.  
  
Das rothaarige Mädchen nahm die Beine etwas auseinander und stemmte sich vorsorglich gegen den erwarteten Rückstoß. Dann drückte sie auf den Abzug.  
  
Es geschah - nichts.  
  
Fluchend betätigte sie erneut den Abzug. Aber anstatt des Geräuschs, das man zu hören erwartet, wenn eine großkalibrige Automatikwaffe abgefeuert wird, hörte sie wieder nur ein leises metallisches Klicken.  
  
Dummerweise war jedoch ihr Opfer in spe auf sie aufmerksam geworden und kam auf sie zu. Ganz offensichtlich mochten es auch die emotionslosen Borg nicht, wenn man sie mit irgendeiner Form von Ziellaser auf´s Korn nahm.  
  
"Shit !" Der Borg kam mit zombiehaftenSchritten auf sie zu. Jeglicher Fluchtweg war versperrt, und sie bezweifelte, ob Gohan sie hören würde, wenn sie ihn rief.  
  
°Außerdem komm ich auch alleine klar.°  
  
Plötzlich durchdrangen jedoch wieder ein paar der Dinge , die sie während ihrer Ausbildung über Waffen gelernt hatte, den Nebel der Panik, der sich in ihrem Geist ausgebreitet hatte. Sie entdeckte einen Griff an der rechten Seite der Waffe, den sie zu sich hinziehen konnte. Ein metallisches *KLACK* ertönte und die Anzeige auf dem Display wechselte von gelb nach grün.  
  
Sicher das jetzt alles in Ordnung war schwenkte sie den Lauf etwas, bis er wieder genau auf ihren Gegner zeigte, der inzwischen schon verboten nah herangekommen war.  
  
Als Asuka den Abzug ihrer Waffe betätigte, erfüllte ein ohrenbetäubendes Donnern den Raum, während eine armlange Mündungsflamme aus dem Lauf schoß. Die Projektile zerschmetterten den Exopanzer der Drohne nicht einfach. Nein, sie rissen die Drohne regelrecht in Fetzen. Die Vibrationen der Waffe pflanzten sich bis in den Körper des Mädchens fort, wodurch Asuka sich fühlte, als wenn ihr schwache Stromstösse verabreicht würden - ein durchaus angenehmer Prickeleffekt. Diesmal hatte sie sich jedoch nicht auf den Rückstoß vorbereitet, und so kam es, daß der Lauf nach den ersten zwei Treffern von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel zur Seite wegwanderte und ein unbenutztes Behandlungsbett in Fetzen riß.  
  
Noch völlig überrascht von der Feuerkraft in ihren Händen begriff sie sofort, welche Chance sich ihr hier bot.  
  
"ALLES SOFORT AUF DEN BODEN !" brüllte sie aus Leibeskräften, während sie sich leicht nach vorn lehnte, um dem erwarteten Rückstoß zu widerstehen.  
  
Als die Crewmitglieder der Enterprise sich zu Boden fallen ließen, standen nur noch knapp ein Dutzend Borgdrohnen aufrecht. Dann betätigte Asuka den Abzug ihrer Waffe und schwenkte ihre Todessense einmal quer durch den Raum. Als sie Sekunden später den Abzug wieder losließ, hatte sie die Drohnen großzügig über das Innere des Raumes verteilt, allerdings in einer für ihre Umgebung harmlosen Form.  
  
Erleichtert, verwirrt und fast taub erhoben sich nach und nach die überlebenden Crewmitglieder und musterten Asuka mit respektvollen Blicken durch die Wolken aus Pulverdampf, die langsam durch den Raum trieben und die Krankenstation mit einem beißenden Geruch erfüllten.  
  
"Ist jemand verletzt ?" Doktor Crusher - wie immer pflichtbewußt, wenn es um die Gesundheit der Besatzung ging - hatte sich bereits einen medizinischen Tricorder geschnappt und war dabei, die Anwesenden zu untersuchen.  
  
Asuka lehnte lässig an der Wand, während der Klingone Worf zu ihr rüberstapfte und anerkennend ihre Waffe musterte.  
  
"Was ist das denn für ein Monstrum ?"  
  
"Niedlich, nicht ?" Asuka grinste breit. "Aber um ehrlich zu sein...ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich hatte nicht so viel Zeit, mich schlau zu machen, also hab ich einfach irgendetwas von der Liste ausgewählt."  
  
Worf runzelte die Stirn und rief die Liste im Replikator auf. Als er den Eintrag gefunden hatte, vertiefte sich zunächst sein Stirnrunzeln, bevor er schließlich ein breites Grinsen aufsetzte.  
  
"Hier steht: 'tragbare schnellfeuernde Automatikkanone, Kaliber .50 mit panzerbrechender Explosivmunition, Rückstoßdämpfung und Zielsuchunterstützung - funktionsfähiges, leicht modifiziertes Replikat aus dem Film Aliens'."  
  
"Passt ja." meinte Asuka nur. Dann stiess sie sich von der Wand ab und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür. "Ich seh mal nach, was Gohan so macht."  
  
Worf nickte nur bestätigend.  
  
"Wenn es hier drinnen wieder Ärger gibt, rufen wir dich."  
  
Das rothaarige Temperamentbündel lachte daraufhin und marschierte zufrieden auf die Tür zu. Das Worf gerade ebenfalls eine dieser Automatikkanonen replizierte, quittierte sie mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.  
  
Als sie auf den Gang heraustrat, bekam sie gerade noch mit, wie Gohan ein weiteres Kame-hame-ha losschickte. Dann schaute er sich um, um zu sehen, wer da die Krankenstation verließ. Mit staunend aufgerissenen Augen und langsam herabfallender Kinnlade quittierte er den Anblick von Asukas Bewaffnung.  
  
°Ach Dende ! Lunch, die Zweite ist da.°  
  
"Was guckst du so, Gohan ?" brummte sie etwas verärgert.  
  
"Ähh...gab´s die Dinger nicht in größer ?"  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast." gab sie zurück. "Du hast deine Energiebälle, ich hab meine Megawummen. - Zur Seite, Gohan."  
  
Der Lauf ihrer Waffe schwenkte in seine Richtung, woraufhin sich der Halbsayajin mit einem Ausdruck leichter Panik zuerst auf den Boden fallen ließ, an dem Mädchen vorbeikroch und sich erst hinter ihrem Rücken wieder aufrichtete. Währenddessen hatte Asuka jedoch schon begonnen zu feuern. Gohan hustete, als ihn die Pulverdampfwolke erreichte, während das dröhnende Rattern des Geschützfeuers ihm fast die Trommelfelle sprengte.  
  
Dennoch mußte er zugeben, daß ihre Waffe die Borg bestimmt genauso effektiv wegräumte wie seine Ki-Attacken.  
  
"Na ? Was sagst du jetzt ?" rief Asuka stolz, während sie sich zu Gohan umdrehte.  
  
Dieser legte eine Hand hinter seine Ohrmuschel und fragte laut mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck: "Was hast du gesagt ?"  
  
Asuka gab ihm lachend einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf.  
  
"Stell dich nicht so an."  
  
"Schon gut." er grinste frech. "Also um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, daß du mit so ´nem Ding hier auftauchst und dann alles plattmachst." fügte er hinzu. "Bin echt beeindruckt."  
  
Asuka schenkte Gohan zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag ein warmes, herzliches Lächeln, das ihn völlig verwirrte.  
  
°Außerdem hat sie mich geküßt.° Der Gedanke ging schon die ganze Zeit durch seinen Kopf. °Aber nur auf die Wange. Ein Zeichen für Freundschaft, also genau das, was ich mir gewünscht hab. Aber warum bin ich dann trotzdem so durcheinander ?°  
  
"Danke, großer Krieger." entgegnete Asuka. "Ich bin von dir auch ziemlich beeindruckt."  
  
Gohan lächelte ein wenig nervös, vermied jedoch jeglichen Blickkontakt mit ihr.  
  
"Tja..." seufzte er "nachdem wir uns jetzt warmgekämpft haben, können ruhig noch mehr von denen kommen."  
  
Asuka lachte. "Du klingst ja fast schon wie dieser Vegeta."  
  
"Hmm. In dem Fall nehme ich das sofort zurück."  
  
Als Ryo-Ohki nah genug an den Detektor herangekommen war, wechselte Ryoko auf das Borgschiff herüber. Sie war absolut kampfbereit und zuversichtlich, mit jedem Problem fertig werden zu können.  
  
Da sie noch nie zuvor auf einem Borgschiff gewesen war, nahm sie sich erstmal die Zeit, sich umzusehen. Das Innere des Schiffes bestand aus verwinkelten Gängen aus schwarzem Metall. An den Wänden befanden sich jede Menge Nischen, die alle in etwa die Höhe eines Menschen hatten. Es war warm in dem Schiff, und alles war in ein diffuses grünes Licht getaucht.  
  
"Huuuhuuu ! Wo seid ihr ?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wechselte spontan von Vorfreude - auf einen unterhaltsamen Kampf - zu Enttäuschung. Keine einzige Drohne war zu sehen. Die Dämonin wartete noch einen Moment, aber keine Drohne kam, um den Eindringling herauszufordern. Mit einem wütenden Grummeln machte sie sich auf den Weg durch das Schiff.  
  
Irgendwo mußten die Cyberzombies ja sein.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten kam Ryoko in eine Sektion, in der einige der Zwischenwände mitsamt der zugehörigen Nischen nur noch zerschmolzene, unidentifizierbare Schlackehaufen waren. Unwillkürlich dachte die Dämonin an einen ganz bestimmten Ki-Ball-Werfer, während sie vorsichtig nach Überresten der Besatzung suchte.  
  
Diese fand sie auch ein Stück weiter. Überreste von Borgdrohnen pflasterten wie ein zweiter Teppich den Boden des Schiffs.  
  
Nicht gewillt durch diese Sauerei zu latschen, erhob sich die Dämonin ein Stück in die Luft und schwebte durch die Gänge. Irgendwo mußte doch dieser Vegeta sein. Sie fand ihn schließlich nach zehn Minuten im vorderen Bereich des Schiffs inmitten einer Anhäufung von Drohnen. Gefunden hatte sie ihn, indem sie einfach einem vergnügten, boshaften Lachen gefolgt war.  
  
Der Sayajin hatte das Innere des Schiffs in eine Leichenhalle verwandelt und dabei offenbar eine Menge Spaß gehabt.  
  
"Hey, Vegeta !"  
  
Der muskulöse Körper des Sayajins wirbelte herum. Als er sie erkannte, musterte Vegeta sie mit einem verächtlichen Grinsen.  
  
"Was willst du, Weib ?"  
  
"Hrmpf." Ryoko lief rot an vor Wut. "Da schickt mich dieser Billardkopf Picard mitten aus der schönsten Metzelei zu einer Rettungsaktion für dich, aber nicht nur, daß du mir keinen mehr übrig gelassen hast, du behandelst mich auch noch ziemlich unverschämt !"  
  
"Was willst du ?" wiederholte Vegeta unbeeindruckt von ihrer Kritik.  
  
"Vielleicht eine Mitfahrgelegenheit anbieten ?" schnappte sie. "Es sei denn, du willst lieber hier in deinem neuen...Spielzimmer bleiben."  
  
"Hmm." Vegeta blickte sich nachdenklich um. "Ich denke, ich bin hier fertig."  
  
Er stapfte aus dem Haufen von Borg-Überresten heraus und entledigte sich dabei der Fetzen seines Raumanzugs.  
  
"Na dann bring mich mal hier raus, Weib."  
  
Ryoko verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute ihn wütend an.  
  
"So nicht, mein Guter."  
  
"Ich werde ganz sicher nicht vor dir auf die Knie fallen und um irgendwas betteln." schnaubte er. "Das hab ich gar nicht nötig."  
  
In ihre Augen trat ein bösartiges Funkeln.  
  
"Wie du meinst, Vegeta. Dann kann ich ja jetzt gehen und zur Enterprise zurückfliegen...wenn du alleine klarkommst, meine ich."  
  
Ryoko wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Warte."  
  
Sie drehte sich wieder herum und musterte ihn abwartend.  
  
"Bringst du mich zur Enterprise zurück ?" Er presste die Frage regelrecht zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
  
Ryoko bewegte sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle.  
  
"Bitte." Der Sayajin warf ihr haßerfüllte Blicke zu. Im nächsten Moment wurde er bei der Hand gepackt und von Ryoko ins Innere von Ryo-Ohki transportiert.  
  
"Ryo-Ohki, bring uns zurück zur Enterprise." befahl Ryoko. "Wenn du unterwegs auf Borgschiffe triffst, mach sie fertig."  
  
Mit einem sanften Ruck machte das Schiff der Dämonin sich auf den Weg.  
  
"Sollen wir uns ein wenig die Zeit vertreiben ?" fragte sie nach einem Moment des Schweigens den Sayajin.  
  
Dieser drehte sich zu ihr um und musterte sie kühl.  
  
"Klar." antwortete er. "Du bleibst da stehen, und ich drehe dir schön langsam den Hals um."  
  
"Ich hatte eigentlich nicht an Aerobik gedacht." antwortete Ryoko unbeeindruckt. "Wie wär´s mit einem Spielchen ?"  
  
Vegeta seufzte genervt. "Woran hast du gedacht ?"  
  
"Kennst du Kniffel ?"  
  
Der Sayajin runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. "Das ist doch so ein schwachsinniges Würfelspiel mit fünf Würfeln, bei dem man irgendwelche Kombinationen erwürfeln muß und dafür Punkte kriegt, oder ?"  
  
Ryoko strahlte. "Genau. Dafür, daß du es schwachsinnig findest, weisst du aber gut Bescheid."  
  
"Bulma nervt mich ständig mit sowas." brummte Vegeta unwillig. "Aber meinetwegen." Dann kam ihm eine Idee. "Um welchen Einsatz spielen wir denn ?"  
  
"Einsatz ?"  
  
Der Sayajin nickte langsam mit einem finsteren Grinsen.  
  
"Jeder von uns schreibt etwas auf einen Zettel, was er vom anderen will, und der Verlierer muß dann tun, was der Gewinner aufgeschrieben hat." schlug Ryoko vor.  
  
"Aber so weiss keiner von uns, was ihn erwartet."  
  
Ryoko lächelte listig.  
  
"Das macht es spannender, nicht wahr ?"  
  
Jetzt lächelte auch Vegeta.  
  
"Einverstanden."  
  
Ryoko holte Stifte und Schreibblöcke. Dann drückte sie Vegeta einen Spielblock für das Kniffelspiel und einen Würfelbecher in die Hand.  
  
"Und die Würfel ?" fragte Vegeta irritiert.  
  
"Tja...ich hab meine kürzlich verlegt."  
  
"Toll." Vegeta schleuderte den Block zu Boden. "Warum schlägst du dann dieses Spiel vor, wenn du keine Würfel hast ?"  
  
"Aber wer sagt, daß ich keine habe ?" beruhigte Ryoko ihn. "Ich hab mir vorhin Ersatz besorgt, siehst du ?"  
  
Ryoko stellte zwischen ihnen ein Metalltablett ab, das von einem halbkugelförmigen Glasdeckel bedeckt wurde. Im Innern dieser Halbkugel wuselten fünf kleine, metallisch-schwarze Würfel herum, die an einigen Stellen in einem schwachen Grünton leuchteten.  
  
Vegetas Unterkiefer klappte herunter, als er begriff, worum es sich bei den Würfeln handelte.  
  
"A-aber d-das sind ja..."  
  
"Borgkuben, ich weiss." Ryoko grinste versöhnlich.  
  
"A-aber wie...?"  
  
"Die sind mir bei der Rettungsaktion in die Quere gekommen, und weil ich dachte, daß ich sie vielleicht noch gebrauchen kann, hab ich sie geschrumpft."  
  
"Geschrumpft." Vegetas Hirn hatte offensichtlich Mühe, dies zu verarbeiten.  
  
"Kleiner gemacht."  
  
Vegeta schnaubte empört. "Ich weiss, was das Wort bedeutet."  
  
"Oh !"  
  
"Was ?"  
  
"Ich seh gerade, ich hab noch was vergessen."  
  
Ryoko erhob sich und kam nach ein paar Minuten mit einem kleinen Metalltöpfchen und einem Pinsel wieder.  
  
"Was ist das nun wieder ?"  
  
"Farbe."  
  
Vegetas Mißtrauen wuchs.  
  
"Naja...ich hab noch keine Zahlen auf den Würfeln, und so können wir doch nicht spielen, oder ?"  
  
Vegeta entspannte sich wieder und lachte lauthals.  
  
Während Ryoko die Würfel mit Ziffern versah, schrieb er bereits seine Forderung auf einen Zettel.  
  
Die Borgkönigin war so nah am Gefühl totaler Verzweiflung und Niedergeschlagenheit wie das für ein Wesen ohne Emotionen überhaupt möglich war.  
  
Sie hatte es geschafft, ein Exemplar dieser neuen Superkriegerspezies in ihren Besitz zu bringen, aber das Fluchtschiff war von jenem fremdartigen Schiff verfolgt worden. Sie hatte versucht, die Flucht des Detektors zu decken, aber das fremde Schiff hatte die Sphären so leicht abgeschossen wie ein Kind mit einer Nadel Luftballons zum Platzen brachte. Und dann hatten sich plötzlich fünf Kuben in Nichts aufgelöst. Einfach so. Die Königin fühlte noch ganz schwach die Präsenz dieser Schiffe. Demnach waren sie nicht zerstört worden. Ansonsten tappte sie jedoch im Hinblick auf diese Schiffe völlig im Dunkeln.  
  
Erhellender war da schon ihr Wissensstand, was den Rest ihrer Flotte betraf. Im Verlauf des Gefechts hatte die Königin einhundertfünfzehn Schiffe eingesetzt. Der andere Superkrieger, der sich auf der Unterseite der Enterprise befinden mußte, hatte mit diesen rätselhaften Energieblitzen den Großteil der Flotte zerstört - zumindest den Großteil der Schiffe, die der andere Superkrieger vor seiner Gefangennahme übriggelassen hatte.  
  
Dann hatte die Königin die Enterprise zerstören wollen, war aber auch hier gescheitert. Irgendein unbekanntes Phänomen - oder eine weitere unbekannte Technologie - absorbierte jegliches Waffenfeuer. Und alle Versuche, die Enterprise zu besetzen, waren ebenfalls fehlgeschlagen. An vielen Stellen auf dem Schiff waren ihre Drohnen auf mächtige Wesen mit langen türkisblauen Haaren gestossen, die die Drohnen durch seltsame rote Energieblitze unbekannter und nicht analysierbarer Natur vernichtet hatte. Seltsamerweise hatten alle diese Wesen gleich ausgesehen - vermutlich eine Einheit von Klonen, die diese Superkrieger mitgebracht hatten. Im Bereich der Krankenstation waren ihre Drohnen auf einen weiteren dieser Superkrieger gestossen, der zusammen mit einer augenscheinlich menschlichen Elitekriegerin, die über ein unglaubliches Waffenarsenal verfügte, ihre Invasionsgruppen dezimiert hatte.  
  
Und dann die schockierende Erkenntnis, daß die Superkrieger absolut immun gegen Assimilations-Nanosonden waren. Der ganze Einsatz, der in der glorreichen, triumphalen Vernichtung der Enterprise hätte enden sollen, war zu einem absoluten Desaster geworden.  
  
Aber nüchtern betrachtet gab es keine Möglichkeit für das Kollektiv, das Blatt noch zu wenden. Demnach gab es nur noch eine einzige Alternative.  
  
Nachdem die Borgkönigin den entsprechenden Gedankenbefehl an die handvoll Schiffe weitergeleitet hatte, die ihr noch geblieben waren, gab sie einen identischen Befehl an die Steuereinheit ihres eigenen Schiffes: Rückzug.  
  
Augenblicke später tauchte das Diamond-Schiff der Borgkönigin in die relative Sicherheit eines Transwarpkanals ein, der sie zurück zum Unikomplex null-eins bringen würde.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit strebte ein kleines und unbedeutend aussehendes Shuttle auf die Grenze des klingonischen Imperiums zu.  
  
"Du wirst einen Schaden an unserem Antriebssystem vortäuschen, Sklave, und dann die Klingonen um Hilfe rufen."  
  
Crewman Johnson, dem Willen des mächtigen Lucifer Hawks völlig unterworfen, nickte langsam.  
  
"Ja, Meister." bestätigte er den Befehl wie in tiefer Trance, bevor er sich an die Arbeit machte.  
  
Inzwischen zwängte sich der Lucifer Hawk auf den Copilotensitz und starrte versonnen ins Weltall hinaus.  
  
°So viele Sterne. So viel neuer Raum...°  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
So. Die Sayajins haben sich ausgetobt, die Borg haben böse was auf die Mütze gekriegt und die Enterprise ist gerettet - vorerst.  
  
In der nächsten Folge wird Skuld endlich die Zeit und Ruhe finden, um an ihrem Plan zur Wiederherstellung der natürlichen Ordnung zu arbeiten, während Vegeta endlich den heiß ersehnten Kampf mit seinem Erzrivalen austragen kann.  
  
Aber wird Aristo an der klingonischen Grenze erfolgreich sein ? Und was werden unsere Helden unternehmen, um ihm ins Handwerk zu pfuschen ? Können sie das überhaupt ? Und, was das Wichtigste ist, wer hat das Kniffel-Spiel gewonnen ?  
  
Die letzten 75% dieses Teils sind übrigens unter dem akkustischen Einfluß des Soundtracks von "Königin der Verdammten" entstanden (erklärt vermutlich die vielen Massaker ^_^ ).  
  
bis zum nächsten mal,  
  
clef-san 


	7. Neue Pläne und alte Rechnungen

Anmerkung:  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
Universelles Durcheinander - Teil 7  
  
Mit : Star Trek-Next Generation-Crew, Borg-Kollektiv, Ryoko und Ryo-Ohki ( Tenchi Muyo ), Vegeta, Son-Goku, Son-Gohan ( alle Dragon Ball Z ), Skuld ( Oh! My Goddess ), Soryu Asuka Langley ( Neon Genesis Evangelion ), Rally Cheyenne und Aristo [ Kategorie-1-Lucifer Hawk ] ( Silent Möbius )  
  
Durch die Reihen der Crewmitglieder der Enterprise lief ein kollektives Aufatmen. Der Angriff der Borg-Armada war abgewehrt worden, und die meisten Mitglieder der Besatzung hatten überlebt - ein gewaltiges Wunder angesichts der Feuerkraft, die gegen das Föderationsschiff aufgeboten worden war. Gedämpft wurde die Euphorie der Crew jedoch, als sich die Nachricht über den Preis verbreitete, den die Besatzung für diesen Sieg bezahlt hatte. Fünfunddreißig Besatzungsmitglieder waren schwer verletzt worden und siebenundachtzig Mitglieder der Crew waren den Borg zum Opfer gefallen. Insgesamt bedeutete das einen Ausfall von mehr als zehn Prozent der Besatzung. Außerdem waren weitläufige Areale des Schiffes - insbesondere im Bereich der Quartiere - durch die Kämpfe verwüstet worden.  
  
Commander Riker, Chefingenieur LaForge und Lieutenant Worf waren vom Captain mit der Leitung und Koordinierung der Reparaturarbeiten beauftragt worden, während er selbst mit seinen unfreiwilligen, fremddimensionalen Gästen das weitere Vorgehen besprechen wollte. Vor der Besprechung bestand Doktor Crusher allerdings auf einer medizinischen Untersuchung von Ryoko und Vegeta, da diese schließlich gerade erst von einem Ausflug auf ein Borgschiff zurückgekehrt waren. Da Picard selbst neugierig auf das Ergebnis war, bestellte er die anderen Gäste in den Konferenzraum, während er selbst zuerst die Krankenstation aufsuchte.  
  
Dort hatte die Chefärztin gerade die Untersuchung Ryokos beendet.  
  
"Und, Doktor ? Wie geht es ihr ?"  
  
Die Ärztin runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn.  
  
"Ich weiss es nicht genau, Captain. Sie selbst sagt, es gehe ihr hervorragend, aber der Tricorder liefert keine eindeutigen Werte."  
  
"Ich sagte doch schon, daß ich keinen 'Körper' im biologischen Sinne habe." warf Ryoko genervt ein. "Ich bin ein Dämon - ein verdammt hübscher Dämon noch dazu. Wie oft soll ich das nun noch erklären ?"  
  
"Jedenfalls scheint ihr Körper sich ständig in einer Art subatomarem Fließzustand zu befinden." erläuterte die Ärztin dem Captain, ohne auf Ryokos Aussage einzugehen.  
  
"Warum glauben sie wohl, kann ich mich durch Wände bewegen, häh ?"  
  
"Bedeutet das, daß ihr Körper immun gegen Nanosonden ist ?" fragte Picard nachdenklich.  
  
"Ähh...hallo ?" versuchte Ryoko es erneut. "Sagte ich schon, daß ich ein DÄMON bin ?"  
  
Crusher und Picard gingen jedoch immer noch nicht darauf ein. Wutschnaubend stellte Ryoko daraufhin ihre Erklärungsversuche ein.  
  
"Ja, Captain. Ich denke schon."  
  
"Und Vegeta ?"  
  
"Den wollte ich gerade untersuchen als sie hereinkamen."  
  
Doktor Crusher nahm wieder ihren medizinischen Tricorder zur Hand und marschierte zum nächsten Behandlungsbett, auf dem ein mißmutiger Sayajinprinz saß. Als sich die Ärztin näherte, warf er ihr düstere Blicke zu.  
  
"Ich sage es nur einmal: Es kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage, daß irgendwer an mir herumpiekst oder rumgrapscht !"  
  
"Keine Sorge, Vegeta." Die Ärztin lächelte belustigt. "Die Zeiten des Rumpieksens sind bei uns schon lange vorbei." Sie hob die Meßeinheit des Tricorders, ein blinkender und zirpender Zylinder aus Metall und Kunststoff, der etwa so lang wie ein Daumen war. "Hiermit kann ich alle ihre medizinischen Werte messen, ohne sie auch nur einmal berühren zu müssen."  
  
Ryoko und Picard schauten interessiert zu, wie die Ärztin das kleine Gerät mehrmals an seinem Körper auf und ab bewegte. Dann schaute sie auf das Display des Geräts.  
  
Die Ärztin schien kurz zusammenzuzucken und wurde etwas blasser.  
  
"A-aber...das gibt´s doch nicht." murmelte sie.  
  
"Was gibt´s nicht ?" fauchte Vegeta mürrisch.  
  
"N-nichts, schon gut."  
  
Die Ärztin wiederholte ihre Messung, war aber mit dem Ergebnis offenbar immer noch unzufrieden.  
  
"Was ist denn jetzt ?" knurrte der Sayajin mit wachsender Wut.  
  
"Ähh...wie fühlen sie sich im Moment ?"  
  
"Dämliche Frage ! Es geht mir hervorragend !"  
  
"Was ist denn los, Doktor ?" erkundigte sich Picard mit leichter Besorgnis. So außer Fassung hatte er die Ärztin bisher nur selten erlebt.  
  
"Der Tricorder registriert keine Lebenszeichen von ihm." flüsterte sie fassungslos.  
  
"Wie sollte er auch ?" Vegetas bissige Stimme verriet, daß er kurz vor einem Wutausbruch stand. "Ich bin schließlich tot !" Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf den Heiligenschein, der über seinem Kopf hing. "Glauben sie, das ist ´ne Leselampe ? Oder ´nen Reflektor, damit ich im Dunkeln besser gesehen werde ?"  
  
Die Ärztin wurde auf der Stelle noch blasser.  
  
*KRACH*  
  
Doktor Crusher zuckte zusammen und sah sich um.  
  
Ryoko hatte, auf dem benachbarten Behandlungsbett sitzend, einen so heftigen Lachanfall bekommen, daß sie heruntergefallen war.  
  
Dies schien sie jedoch nicht sonderlich zu stören, denn die Dämonin rollte weiterhin laut lachend am Boden hin und her, wobei sie beide Arme um ihren Bauch geschlungen hatte, und grotesk mit den Beinen zappelte.  
  
Über Vegetas Kopf schien daraufhin eine pechschwarze Gewitterwolke aufzutauchen, denn der mürrische Blick des Kriegers wechselte mit fortschreitender Dauer des Lachanfalls immer weiter in Richtung purer Mordlust.  
  
Schließlich platzte ihm der Kragen.  
  
"JETZT REICHT´S, WEIB !!!"  
  
Eine energetische Schockwelle fegte durch den Raum, als Vegeta die Verwandlung zum Super-Sayajin vollzog.  
  
Anders als der Fall vom Krankenbett war der gewaltige Anstieg von Vegetas Ki-Level für die Dämonin unmöglich zu ignorieren. Sie wälzte sich auf den Rücken und verstummte schlagartig. Zähnefletschend wie der blutdürstige Avatar eines Rachegottes ragte der Superkrieger über ihr auf.  
  
"ICH LASSE MICH VON DIR NICHT MEHR BELEIDIGEN !"  
  
Ryoko verspürte wieder dieses Gefühl der Panik. Irgendwie mußte sie diesen durchgedrehten Superkrieger besänftigen. Die Frage war nur: Wie ? Dieses mal würde Vegeta Blut sehen wollen. Oder konnte man seinen dummen Stolz vielleicht auch anders zufriedenstellen ?  
  
"W-wie wär´s, wenn wir das Ergebnis des Kniffelspiels ändern ?" fragte sie vorsichtig. "Ich verzichte auf den Sieg."  
  
Der Sayajin schenkte ihr ein sarkastisches Grinsen.  
  
"Wie würdest du deinen Preis auch einfordern wollen, nachdem ich dich getötet habe, Weib ?" Er lachte höhnisch. "Mit diesem Angebot gibst du bestenfalls zu, daß du bei unserem Spiel betrogen hast."  
  
"U-und wenn ich mich bei dir entschuldige ?"  
  
Seine Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, aus denen er sie lange musterte.  
  
"Ich bin Vegeta, PRINZ der Sayajin, der größte Krieger der Galaxis, und nicht irgendein dreckiger, verlauster Krämer, der mit sich um seine Ehre schachern läßt, Weib." entgegnete er mit eisiger Kälte in der Stimme. "Du erinnerst dich an mein Versprechen von unserer letzten Auseinandersetzung ?"  
  
Ryokos Augen weiteten sich. Nur zu gut konnte sie sich an dieses Versprechen erinnern. Vegeta hatte ihr eine unfreundliche Begegnung mit einem Ki-Blast versprochen, falls sie ihn nochmal in Rage versetzen sollte.  
  
"B-bitte tu das nicht, Vegeta." rief sie hastig. "Denk an das Schiff und die Leute hier."  
  
"Oh, das tue ich." erwiderte Vegeta gehässig und ließ in seiner rechten Hand eine der Dämonin nur allzu vertraute Energiekugel entstehen. "Das Leben dieser Leute liegt nun in deiner Hand, Ryoko."  
  
"Ich tu alles, was du willst, Vegeta."  
  
"Gut." Er grinste breit. "Wenn ich meinen Kampf mit diesem Unterklassekrieger Kakarott bestreite, wirst du ebenfalls anwesend sein. Und dann werde ich euch beiden eine Lektion erteilen."  
  
Die Dämonin nickte ergeben.  
  
°Aber wenn du glaust, ich würde keine Gegenwehr leisten, wirst du eine Überraschung erleben, mein Freund.°  
  
Als Ryoko sich von ihm abwandte, so daß Vegeta ihr Gesicht nicht mehr sehen konnte, grinste sie hinterhältig. Das würde sicher ein Spaß werden, denn auf einem Planeten würde sie sich auch nicht so zügeln müssen wie hier an Bord des Raumschiffs.  
  
Zufrieden ließ Vegeta den Ki-Ball wieder verschwinden und transformierte sich vom Supersayajin wieder zurück.  
  
"Dann können wir ja jetzt zu ihrem Treffen gehen, oder, Picard ?"  
  
Der Captain nickte mit spürbarer Erleichterung. Im Stillen dankte er Gott dafür, daß es Ryoko gelungen war, Vegeta wieder zu beruhigen.  
  
°Und ich hab immer gedacht, Klingonen wären schnell gereizt, aggressiv und temperamentvoll. Aber im Vergleich mit Vegeta steht Worf ja schon fast auf einer Stufe mit vulkanischen Zen-Meistern.°  
  
"Folgen sie mir einfach." In diesem Moment war Picard froh, daß Ryoko sich bereits durch die Decke des Raums auf den Weg gemacht hatte, so daß die zwei Streithähne wenigstens auf dem Weg zur Besprechung voneinander getrennt waren.  
  
Als Picard zusammen mit Vegeta den Konferenzraum erreichte, bot sich ihm ein Bild trügerischer Ruhe. Ryoko saß neben Counsellor Troi und Rally Cheyenne. Die drei schienen sich angeregt zu unterhalten. Gleiches galt für Skuld und Data, nur daß die zwei vermutlich über andere Themen sprachen. Son Gohan saß neben Asuka Langley, hinter deren Stuhl eine gewaltige Waffe auf dem Boden lag - wohl für den Fall der Fälle. Beide hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und tuschelten miteinander.  
  
Lediglich Son Goku hatte sich ein wenig abgesondert, was wohl irgendwie mit seinen Platzansprüchen zusammenhängen mußte. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er sich großzügig am Replikator bedient. Leere, halbvolle und volle Schalen mit den verschiedensten Speisen stapelten sich rund um seinen Platz.  
  
"Typisch Kakarott." Vegeta grinste abfällig.  
  
"Hast du denn keinen Hunger ?" fragte Goku verwundert.  
  
"Das schon." entgegnete der Sayajinprinz offen. "Aber im Gegensatz zu einem Unterklassekrieger wie dir habe ich noch so viel Würde, daß ich meine Mahlzeit nach der Besprechung und in aller Ruhe einnehme."  
  
Goku lachte nur einfältig und kratzte sich am Kopf.  
  
"Wenn ich Hunger hab, bin ich zu nichts zu gebrauchen, Vegeta. Das müßtest du doch langsam wissen."  
  
Vegeta brummelte etwas wenig schmeichelhaftes, was in etwa klang wie: "Du bist auch sonst zu nichts zu gebrauchen, Kakarott." und setzte sich dann demonstrativ auf den von Goku am weitesten weg liegenden freien Platz.  
  
Nachdem Picard schließlich am Kopfende Platz genommen hatte, nahm er sich die Zeit, allen Anwesenden nochmal für ihren Beitrag zur Verteidigung gegen die Borg zu danken.  
  
"Nun können wir hoffentlich ohne weitere Störungen unsere nächsten Schritte planen." verkündete er das Ziel der Besprechung. "Gibt es hierzu irgendwelche Vorschläge ?"  
  
"Wir müssen mit den Borg in Kontakt treten." kam der erste Kommentar von Skuld.  
  
"Warum das ?" fragte Vegeta. "Wir sind sie doch gerade erst losgeworden."  
  
"Ich brauche Zugriff auf die Rechenkapazitäten des Kollektivs, um die notwendigen Berechnungen für die Öffnung meines Dimensionstors anzustellen." erklärte sie. "Wenn mein Tor geöffnet ist, kann ich auf die Möglichkeiten von Yggdrasil zurückgreifen, und die übrigen Tore ebenfalls öffnen, denke ich."  
  
"Denkst du ?" Vegeta war immer noch nicht zufrieden.  
  
"Hast du denn eine bessere Idee ?" konterte Skuld jedoch schnippisch. Da er die nicht hatte, mußte sich der Sayajinprinz vorerst geschlagen geben.  
  
"Aber wie reden wir mit den Borg ?" fragte Rally Cheyenne. "So wie ich das verstanden habe, liegen doch zehntausende von Lichtjahren zwischen uns und ihrem Reich."  
  
"Skuld möchte die Trümmer der Borgschiffe durchsuchen." warf Data ein. "Wenn wir einen intakten Navigationsdatenknoten finden, erhalten wir die Daten, die wir für einen Transwarpflug ins Territorium der Borg brauchen."  
  
"Was uns aber ohne ein Schiff mit Transwarpantrieb nichts bringt." fügte der Captain hinzu.  
  
"Ich kann aus den Antriebstrümmern der Borgschiffe bestimmt einen funktionierenden Antrieb bauen." erwiderte Skuld sofort. "Notfalls baue ich ihn von Grund auf neu."  
  
"Aber in welches Schiff bauen wir den Antrieb ein ?" fragte Son Gohan. "Die Enterprise kann doch hier nicht weg."  
  
"Dann nehmen wir Ryo-Ohki dafür." antwortete Ryoko. "Was bedeutet, daß ich mit in den Deltaquadranten fliegen werde, um der Königin meine Aufwartung zu machen." Sie grinste gemein.  
  
"Wir fliegen nicht dorthin, um sie zu vernichten." stellte Skuld sofort klar.  
  
"Aber ohne ein wenig Überzeugungsarbeit werden die Borg dir vielleicht nicht einmal zuhören wollen, kleine Göttin." schnaubte Vegeta. "Wenn wir ein paar von denen plattmachen, wird der Rest bestimmt viel umgänglicher sein."  
  
"Das klingt ja so, als wolltest du mich begleiten."  
  
Ryokos Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Unterton, aus dem Vegeta nicht ganz schlau wurde.  
  
"Wir beide sind doch gegen diese Nano-Dinger immun, mit denen sie andere Leute in Ihresgleichen verwandeln." bemerkte er trocken. "Da ist es doch nur logisch, daß wir gehen."  
  
"Wie du meinst." Sie zuckte vielsagend mit den Schultern.  
  
"Laß diese merkwürdigen Andeutungen, Weib." brummelte er. Dann wandte er sich an Skuld. "Wie lange brauchst du für den Bau des Antriebs ?"  
  
Skuld überlegte.  
  
"Also...für die Bergung...etwa zwei bis drei Tage...Zusammenbau und Einbau in Ryo-Ohki...nochmal zwei Tage...Funktionstests...hmm..." murmelte sie. "Insgesamt werde ich etwa eine Woche brauchen, denke ich." fügte sie dann laut hinzu.  
  
"Gut." Vegeta grinste breit. "Dann steht also meinem Kampf mit Kakarott und Ryoko nichts im Wege."  
  
"Ähhm..." Goku unterbrach sein Mahl und schaute seinen Mitkrieger erstaunt an, aber dieser schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Sag nichts, Kakarott." wies ihn Vegeta an. "Sie braucht eine kleine Lektion in Benimmregeln, und du, Kakarott, wirst jede Unterstützung brauchen, die du finden kannst, du Unterklassekrieger, du."  
  
Daraufhin zuckte der Angesprochene jedoch nur mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder laut schmatzend mit großer Hingabe seinem Essen.  
  
"Wir dürfen auch Aristo nicht vergessen." warf Rally nun ein. "Er muß aufgehalten werden, bevor er auf der Erde Unheil anrichten kann."  
  
"Aber wir können ihn unmöglich rechtzeitig erreichen." antwortete Picard. "Selbst wenn wir ein Shuttle schicken, wird dies erst mehrere Tage nach Aristo die Erde erreichen."  
  
"Das ist aber besser, als ihn gar nicht zu verfolgen." ergriff zur allgemeinen Überraschung Asuka das Wort. "Was auch immer er auf der Erde in ein paar Tagen anrichten kann...wenn wir gar nichts tun, wird er noch viel mehr anrichten."  
  
"Das stimmt." Picard nickte zustimmend. "Und wer wird Aristo verfolgen ?"  
  
"Ich natürlich." antwortete Rally sofort. "Außer mir kann ihn niemand besiegen."  
  
"Du darfst ihn nicht vernichten, Rally." widersprach Skuld sofort. "Du mußt ihn hierher zurückbringen."  
  
"Was ? Wieso das ?"  
  
"Ihr seid beide durch das Portal hergekommen, also müßt ihr auch beide wieder durch das Portal zurückgehen." erklärte die Göttin mit großem Ernst. "Andernfalls besteht die Gefahr, daß sich das Portal nicht schließen läßt, was die spätere Trennung der Universen verhindern würde."  
  
"Na toll." Rally war alles andere als begeistert.  
  
"Es gibt da noch ein Problem." meinte Data nun.  
  
Alle schauten den Androiden fragend an.  
  
"Miß Cheyenne kann sicher kein Shuttle fliegen, und ich glaube nicht, daß wir im Moment geeignetes Personal entbehren können."  
  
"Aber Data..." Counsellor Troi musterte ihn fragend. "Jeder Föderationsoffizier kann ein Shuttle fliegen."  
  
"Das ist richtig, Counsellor." bestätigte Data. "Aber wir müssen davon ausgehen, daß dieser Aristo, wenn das Shuttle die Erde erreicht, einen klingonischen Bird-of-Prey zur Verfügung hat. Und es kann sich gerade für jemanden, der damit keine Erfahrung hat, als sehr irritierend erweisen, bei einem planetaren Landeanflug von einem klingonischen Zerstörer beschossen zu werden."  
  
"Dann müssen wir eben einen erfahrenen Piloten dafür abstellen."  
  
"Aber genau da liegt das Problem, Counsellor." stellte Data fest. "Die meisten erfahrenen Piloten sind im Moment Namen auf unserer Verlustliste, und die wenigen verbliebenen Leute werden hier dringend benötigt."  
  
"Asuka könnte doch fliegen." schlug Gohan plötzlich vor.  
  
Noch bevor irgendwer sonst seine Meinung zu diesem verrückten Vorschlag sagen konnte, war Asuka bereits aufgesprungen und hatte sich neben Gohan aufgebaut.  
  
"WAAASSS ??? Bist du doof ?" zeterte sie. "Ich bin noch nie in einem Raumschiff geflogen ! Ich weiss gar nicht, wie das geht ! Wie kommst du überhaupt auf mich, Gohan ?"  
  
"Du bist doch Pilotin..."  
  
"Ja, klar ! Pilotin eines Kampfroboters !" stellte sie klar. "Ein Roboter ! Wie ein Mensch, nur von der Größe eines Hauses !"  
  
"Aber du hast Erfahrung darin, eine Maschine in einem Kampf zu steuern, Asuka. Und bis wir die Erde erreicht haben, hast du dich sicher auch an die Steuerung gewöhnt." beharrte er auf seiner Meinung. "So groß kann der Unterschied doch nicht sein."  
  
Asuka ließ sich in ihren Sessel zurückfallen, senkte mißmutig den Kopf und massierte sich angestrengt die Schläfen, während sie unverständliches Zeug vor sich hinbrummelte.  
  
Schließlich beugte sich Gohan zu ihr rüber.  
  
"Asuka ?" sprach er sie leise an. "Du sagtest doch kürzlich, daß du dich nicht gut fühlst, weil du nur rumsitzen und selbst nichts tun kannst. Und dann, als die Borg angriffen, und du mitkämpfen und doch etwas tun konntest, da sahst du so glücklich aus..."  
  
"Aber das hier ist völlig unmöglich, Gohan." flüsterte sie zurück. "Mein EVA wird hauptsächlich über Gedankenimpulse gesteuert, und sowas haben die in ihren Shuttles sicher nicht. Ich...ich kann das einfach nicht..."  
  
"Sag doch sowas nicht. Du kannst alles tun, was du willst, wenn du nur an dich glaubst." raunte er. "Und ich, ich glaube fest daran, daß du es kannst."  
  
Erstaunt und verwirrt hob sie den Kopf und sah ihn an. Gohans Worte und ihre Selbstzweifel lagen im Widerstreit miteinander und trugen einen kurzen, aber heftigen Kampf aus, in dem sein Vertrauen in ihre Fähigkeiten mehr und mehr die Oberhand gewann.  
  
°Was ist das für ein seltsames Gefühl der Wärme ? Freundschaft ?°  
  
Zögernd stahl sich ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht.  
  
Er nahm ihre Hand und lächelte sie zuversichtlich an. Dann wandte er sich an Picard.  
  
"Mit welcher Methode werden ihre Shuttles gesteuert, Captain ?"  
  
"Wir verwenden ein Kontrollpult mit berührungsempfindlichen Oberflächenelementen."  
  
"Also von Hand."  
  
"Im Wesentlichen ja. Wieso ?"  
  
"Könnten sie ein Shuttle so umbauen, daß es über Gedankenimpulse gesteuert werden kann ?"  
  
Der Captain gab die Frage umgehend an Data weiter.  
  
"Das ließe sich sicher machen." antwortete der Androide sofort. "Tatsächlich hat es in mehreren Forschungseinrichtungen der Föderation schon Versuchsprojekte dieser Art gegeben. Geordi und ich könnten das sicher erledigen."  
  
"Gut." meinte Gohan. "Dann steht deiner Karriere als Shuttlepilotin jetzt nichts mehr im Weg, oder, Asuka ?"  
  
"Du glaubst wirklich, ich könnte ein Shuttle durch den Weltraum fliegen ?"  
  
Gohan nickte bekräftigend.  
  
"Mehr als das. Mein Vertrauen ist so groß, daß ich mein Leben in deine Hände legen werde, indem ich dich begleite."  
  
"Hah ! Richtig so, Junge. Zeig dem Mädel endlich, daß du sie magst." war plötzlich Ryoko zu hören.  
  
Asuka und Gohan liefen augenblicklich knallrot an.  
  
"Du hast ja ´ne Vollmeise, du doofe Dämonin !" brüllte Asuka sie an.  
  
"Genau." bekräftigte Gohan. "Außerdem braucht Rally Unterstützung, wenn sie sich mit Aristo anlegt, und da Vegeta schon zu den Borg fliegt..."  
  
"Was soll ich eigentlich tun, während ihr alle weg seid ?" fragte schließlich Son Goku, als ihm aufging, daß er in Kürze der einzige Gast auf der Enterprise sein würde.  
  
"Du bewachst die Enterprise, Paps." schlug Gohan vor. "Das Schiff muß schließlich unversehrt und an diesem Ort bleiben, wenn wir die Dimensionstore benutzen wollen."  
  
"Geht in Ordnung."  
  
"Außerdem bietet ihm das die Möglichkeit, sich weiterhin so vollzustopfen." bemerkte Ryoko grinsend, was, wie sie erstaunt feststellte, von Vegeta mit einem amüsierten Schmunzeln quittiert wurde, als er glaubte, niemand sehe in seine Richtung.  
  
"Dann gäbe es jetzt nur noch ein Problem zu besprechen." erklärte Picard zufrieden. "Durch die Kämpfe sind viele unserer Quartiere in einem unbewohnbaren Zustand, und im Moment müssen so viele andere Dinge repariert werden, daß wir dafür vorerst keine Zeit haben."  
  
"Worauf wollen sie hinaus, Picard ?" fragte Vegeta mißtrauisch.  
  
"Ich will darauf hinaus, daß wir sie zur Zeit nicht in Einzelquartieren werden unterbringen können." antwortete der Captain der Enterprise bedauernd. "Das bedeutet, sie werden sich jeweils zu zweit oder zu dritt ein Quartier teilen müssen."  
  
"Ich kann auch zu meinem Ryo-Ohki zurückkehren." schlug Ryoko vor. "Und wenn sie mag, kann Skuld gerne mitkommen."  
  
"Gute Idee." stimmte die Göttin zu. "Dann kann ich sofort planen, wie ich den Transwarpantrieb am Besten integrieren kann."  
  
"Da wir ja ab nächster Woche sowieso zusammen unterwegs sein werden, könnte doch auch Vegeta mitkommen." schlug Ryoko vor.  
  
"Das ist sicher eine gute Idee." meinte Counsellor Troi dazu. "Es wird während der Mission sicher weniger Probleme geben, wenn die Mitglieder beider Gruppen schon vorher die Möglichkeit haben, sich aneinander zu gewöhnen."  
  
Der Captain nickte bedächtig.  
  
"Angesichts der Spannungen, die zwischen einigen der Anwesenden bestehen, halte ich das auch für das Beste."  
  
"Dann werde ich mir also ein Quartier mit Son Gohan und Asuka Langley teilen." stellte Rally Cheyenne mit einem knappen Lächeln fest. Sie war nicht wirklich begeistert von der Aussicht, ihre geliebte Privatsphäre auf die Größe von Garnichts schrumpfen zu sehen. Andererseits war es natürlich ganz gut, sich mit denjenigen vertraut zu machen, von deren Unterstützung ihr Leben bei der Jagd auf den Lucifer Hawk abhängen mochte.  
  
Ryoko bedachte Asuka und Gohan mit einem Blick, der beide abermals rot anlaufen ließ. Überflüssigerweise konnte sie es sich nicht verkneifen, noch ein letztes "Na dann viel Spaß, ihr Zwei !" in den Raum zu werfen, bevor sie laut lachend durch den Fußboden verschwand.  
  
Die nächsten Tage waren auf der Enterprise Tage intensiver Arbeit. Nachdem Geordi mit Skulds Hilfe den Warpkern dazu gebracht hatte, trotz des Universellen Energie-Entsorgers Energie zu liefern, begannen Geordi und Data damit, nach Asukas Angaben die Steuerung eines Shuttles zu modifizieren.  
  
Gleichzeitig arbeitete Skuld zusammen mit einigen Bordingenieuren an der Inspektion der Borgtrümmer und der Bergung der von ihr benötigten Teile.  
  
Den Höhepunkt dieser Zeit bildete jedoch der Kampf zwischen Vegeta, Son Goku und Ryoko auf einem kleinen Mond im Orphaniasystem. Der Mond umkreiste einen Gasriesen und bot annähernd erdähnliche Bedingungen. Es gab Meere voller Fische und Amphibien, sowie frühzeitliche Wälder und Sümpfe voller Insekten.  
  
Ein idealer Ort also, um Streitigkeiten beizulegen. Allerdings hatten die drei Kämpfer zuvor Picard garantieren müssen, daß sie den Mond nicht unbewohnbar machen oder gar völlig zerstören würden.  
  
Während ein Shuttle der Enterprise also zum acht Lichtjahre entfernten Orphaniasystem flog, damit drei Verrückte einen unsinnigen Kampf austragen konnten, driftete ein anderes Shuttle langsam aber sicher über die unsichtbare Grenze zwischen der Föderation und dem Klingonischen Imperium. Dabei plärrte es ununterbrochen einen Hilferuf ins All, in dem Hilfe wegen defekter Antriebssysteme angefordert wurde.  
  
Der Anruf war zwar noch nicht beantwortet worden, aber das lag nicht daran, daß das Shuttle in diesem Teil des Weltraums allein gewesen wäre. Dies war nämlich nicht der Fall. Ein getarnter klingonischer Zerstörer der B´rel- Klasse, in der Föderation Bird-of-Prey oder auch Raubvogelklasse genannt, folgte dem Shuttle seit einer Stunde im Abstand von wenigen tausend Kilometern.  
  
"Aber was soll denn mit dem Shuttle nicht stimmen, Captain ?" argumentierte der Erste Offizier der iKS-Blutschwur zum wiederholten Mal. "Die Sensoren zeigen Schäden am Antrieb des Schiffs, und..."  
  
"BAAHH !" unterbrach ihn der Captain. "Den Markierungen nach gehört das Shuttle zur Enterprise."  
  
"Und ?"  
  
"Picard hat sich schon früher ständig in unsere Angelegenheiten eingemischt." blaffte der Captain. "Wer weiss, was er jetzt wieder plant ?"  
  
"Aber was soll er mit einem läppischen Shuttle schon erreichen können ?"  
  
Inzwischen verfolgte die gesamte Brückenbesatzung die Auseinandersetzung. Das ein Offizier mal eine andere Meinung hatte als sein Vorgesetzter kam vor. Normalerweise erklärte dann der Vorgesetzte dem Offizier die Angelegenheit nochmal sehr kurz und direkt, beispielsweise in Form von Tritten und Faustschlägen. Aber Captain Maruk gehörte zu den Veteranen vieler Schlachten mit heimtückischen Völkern wie den Romulanern oder Cardassianern. Er neigte dazu, seine manchmal für klingonische Verhältnisse sehr verworrenen Gedankengänge mit seiner Crew zu teilen, wenn nicht gerade eine akute Gefahrensituation schnelles Handeln verlangte. Die Crew dankte es ihm mit großer Loyalität. Aus Unterhaltungen mit Maruk konnte man sehr viel mehr lernen als aus einem Tritt oder Faustschlag, und jeder der Offiziere wußte, daß ihm das Wissen, das er sich unter Maruks Kommando aneignete, helfen konnte, wenn er ein eigenes Kommando bekam.  
  
"Auf den ersten Blick nichts." stimmte der Captain seinem Stellvertreter Kuros zu. "Aber fragst du dich nicht auch, was ein harmloses kleines Föderationsshuttle überhaupt in dieser Gegend zu suchen hat ? Wenn Picard an unserer Grenze etwas zu erledigen hat, warum kommt er dann nicht mit seinem schönen neuen Schiff ?"  
  
"Vielleicht hat er Angst, daß wir Klingonen es wieder kaputtmachen." warf Maitrak lachend ein. Die Frau war ein ausgezeichneter Waffenoffizier und hatte zudem noch eine sehr scharfe Zunge.  
  
Die anderen Klingonen stimmten in das Lachen ein. Picards letztes Schiff war von einem abtrünnigen Bird-of-Prey vernichtet worden. Seitdem durfte man annehmen, daß der Respekt vor den Schiffen dieses Typs trotz ihres Alters und der damit verbundenen Schwächen - wie dem Mangel moderner Waffensysteme - bei allen Völkern des Quadranten gewachsen war. Dem Selbstbewußtsein der vielen Raubvogelbesatzungen im klingonischen Reich hatte der Vorfall jedenfalls gutgetan.  
  
"Aber wenn wir nur hinterherfliegen, kriegen wir nie raus, was los ist." versuchte es Kuros erneut. "Es ist nur ein einzelner Mensch an Bord. Wir könnten ihn festnehmen und verhören."  
  
Maruk seufzte ungehalten und ging im Geiste nochmal seine Möglichkeiten durch. Er konnte jetzt entweder weiterfliegen und das Shuttle ignorieren - aber dann würde er sich sein Leben lang fragen, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, nicht weiterzufliegen. Oder er berief sich auf seine Autorität als Grenzwächter und überprüfte das Schiff - wozu er trotz des Notrufs jedes Recht hatte.  
  
Schließlich traf er eine Entscheidung.  
  
"Schiff enttarnen, Schilde aktivieren und Shuttle mit allen Waffensystemen erfassen." brüllte er die dafür zuständigen Offiziere an. "Der Mensch da drüben soll sofort wissen, daß wir nicht zum Spaß hier sind."  
  
"Meister, ein klingonischer Bird-of-Prey enttarnt sich fünftausend Kilometer hinter uns." verkündete Crewman Johnson so träge, als lese er gerade den Wetterbericht für die Sahara vor. "Waffen und Schilde sind aktiviert."  
  
"Ruf sie, und bitte um Erlaubnis, ihr Schiff betreten zu dürfen, Sklave."  
  
"Sie rufen uns bereits, Meister."  
  
"Nun...dann antworte gefälligst." brummte Aristo unwillig.  
  
"Föderationsshuttle, hier spricht die iKS-Blutschwur von den ruhmreichen Streitkräften des klingonischen Imperiums. Nennen sie den Grund für ihr Eindringen in unser Territorium."  
  
"Hier spricht Crewman Johnson, Besatzungsmitglied des Föderationsschiffs Enterprise." kam umgehend die Antwort. "Diese Frage würde ich ihrem Captain lieber von Angesicht zu Angesicht beantworten."  
  
Für einen Moment blieb es still.  
  
"Halten sie sich bereit, an Bord gebeamt zu werden, Johnson. Unbewaffnet natürlich."  
  
Augenblicke später senkte das klingonische Schiff seine Schilde und beamte den Menschen an Bord. Mit ihm kam das Verderben in Form eines mächtigen Lucifer Hawks...  
  
Inzwischen hatten sich Vegeta, Son Goku und Ryoko an ihrem Kampfplatz eingefunden. Sie hatten die Wahl zwischen Sumpf, Wald und Gebirge gehabt, und sich einstimmig für das Gebirge entschieden - der Sumpf schied aus, weil Ryoko sich nicht schmutzig machen wollte, und der Wald wurde von Vegeta abgelehnt, weil dieser keine Lust auf Verstecken spielen hatte.  
  
Das Shuttle war wieder gestartet und wartete in einem hohen Orbit darauf, die Drei nach dem Kampf wieder abzuholen. Außerdem sollte es den gesamten Kampf mit seinen Sensoren beobachten, damit die Leute auf der Enterprise, die ja besseres zu tun hatten, als einem Kampf zuzusehen, sich das Ganze später in ihrer Freizeit anschauen konnten.  
  
Und da standen die Drei nun. Im Zentrum eines kleinen Tals und mit einem Abstand von jeweils etwa dreißig Metern in einem fast perfekten gleichseitigen Dreieck, und warteten darauf, wer gegen wen den ersten Zug machen würde. Ryoko blickte mißtrauisch zwischen den beiden Sayajins hin und her. Eigentlich hatte sie ja nur mit Vegeta Streit, aber über Son Goku wußte sie nicht genug, um sein Verhalten in dieser Lage einschätzen zu können. Vielleicht war er ja ebenfalls ganz heiß drauf, sich mit dem halben Universum anzulegen ? Oder unter den gegebenen Umständen vielleicht auch mit mehr als einem Universum ? Während Ryoko sich also fragte, wer als erstes gegen wen vorgehen würde, ließ Vegeta mit höhnischem Grinsen über seiner ausgestreckten rechten Handfläche eine halbmeterdurchmessende Ki-Kugel entstehen.  
  
"Will jemand ein wenig mit mir Ball spielen ?" fragte er spöttisch, während sein Blick zwischen seinen Gegnern hin und her wanderte.  
  
Son Goku ging in Abwehrstellung und machte dann eine herausfordernde Winkbewegung aus dem Handgelenk.  
  
Vegeta grinste, holte aus und warf den Ki-Ball.  
  
Ryoko bemerkte im letzten Augenblick die Richtungsänderung, die Vegeta der Kugel beim Wurf verpasste. Noch während das Licht auf sie zu raste, wurde ihr klar, daß sie den Angriff nicht würde abwehren können. Rein instinktiv veränderte sie ihre Struktur und verschwand in den Boden - nicht ahnend, daß der Sayajinprinz genau damit gerechnet hatte.  
  
Die Dämonin war noch nicht ganz im Gestein versunken, als Vegeta bereits fliegenderweis eine Position zwanzig Meter über ihr eingenommen hatte. Laut lachend ließ er einen Ki-Blast von mindestens zehn Metern Durchmesser entstehen.  
  
Wenige Sekundenbruchteile danach erhielt der Begriff Epizentrum für die arme Dämonin eine ganz eigene Bedeutung.  
  
Als Ryoko sich hustend und fluchend aus dem Schutt befreit hatte, fand sie sich im Zentrum eines dreißig Meter tiefen und etwa hundertfünfzig Meter durchmessenden Kraters wieder, eine Tatsache, die sie in blankes Entsetzen versetzte. Körperlich war noch alles in Ordnung, obwohl der Treffer sie genau wie ihre Umgebung arg gebeutelt hatte. Dann fiel ihr Blick jedoch auf ihre Kleidung, und mit aufsteigender Frustration wurde ihr klar, daß sie unter rein äußerlichen Gesichtspunkten absolut furchtbar aussehen mußte.  
  
"Oh nein." jammerte sie, gepaart mit einer ganzen Reihe von Stoßseufzern. "Wie seh ich denn aus ? So kann ich mich ja nirgendwo blicken lassen."  
  
Und während sie sich daran machte ihr derangiertes Äußeres wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen, schaute sie sich nach dem Verursacher des Schadens um.  
  
Diesen entdeckte sie einhundert Meter zu ihrer Rechten in vielleicht fünfzig Metern Höhe, wo er in einen Luft-Nahkampf mit Son Goku verwickelt war.  
  
"Das war nicht nett, sie so reinzulegen, Vegeta." knurrte Son Goku, während er die in atemberaubendem Tempo vorgetragenen Schlag-Tritt-Kombinationen des Sayajinprinzen blockte.  
  
Dieser lachte einmal kurz, ohne seine Angriffe zu unterbrechen.  
  
"Und wenn schon, wir sind schließlich nicht für ein Picknick hier, Kakarott."  
  
Sidekick - angetäuschte linke Gerade zum Kopf - rechter Haken zum Magen. Zwecklos. Goku blockte auch weiterhin alle Angriffe.  
  
"Deine Verteidigung ist so gut, wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe." knurrte Vegeta. "Aber falls du nicht den Plan hast, mich totzuquatschen, solltest du endlich mal einen Angriff starten."  
  
"Bisher habe ich in unseren Begegnungen immer gewonnen." stellte der Angesprochene fest. "Aber wenn du willst..."  
  
"Kämpf endlich, oder ich mach dich kalt !"  
  
Endlich ging auch der andere Sayajin zum Angriff über - mit dem Ergebnis, daß beide nun sowohl Treffer austeilten als auch einstecken mußten.  
  
Goku landete einen Schlag an Vegetas Kopf. Dieser nahm dem Treffer jedoch durch eine schnelle Körperdrehung den Schwung und konterte so gleichzeitig mit einem Tritt, der Son Goku in einen großen Felsbrocken schmetterte.  
  
Der Felsen zerbrach in viele kleinere Brocken und begrub den Krieger unter sich. Kurz darauf erstrahlte der Schutthügel jedoch in einem grellblauen Leuchten, woraufhin die Steine zum Einen pulverisiert und zum Anderen in alle Richtungen davongeschleudert wurden.  
  
Schwer atmend stand Goku auf dem Boden und schaute zu seinem Gegner hoch, der sich gerade einen dünnen Blutfaden aus dem Mundwinkel wischte.  
  
"Der war nicht von schlechten Eltern, Vegeta." lobte Goku und rieb sich dabei den Hinterkopf. "Sieht aus, als müßte ich noch ein wenig zulegen."  
  
Der Sayajinprinz nickte grimmig.  
  
"Sieht wohl so aus. Und jetzt mal ein Rat unter Freunden: Gib dir gefälligst mehr Mühe, oder soll ich dich etwa in Stücke reißen ?"  
  
"Da ist was dran."  
  
Mit übermenschlicher Schnelligkeit hatte Goku die Distanz zu seinem Gegner überwunden und prügelte erneut auf Vegeta ein. Dieser jedoch zahlte mit gleicher Münze zurück, so daß es ein absolut ausgewogener Kampf blieb.  
  
Als Ryoko endlich wieder in einem ihrer Meinung nach angemessenen Zustand war, flog sie aus dem Krater heraus.  
  
"Mal sehen, wo die zwei verrückten Streithähne stecken." murmelte sie, während sie sich suchend umschaute. Da sie auf Anhieb niemanden fand, flog sie ein wenig in der näheren Umgebung herum.  
  
Sie hatte gerade eine Felsnadel erreicht, die hoch über dem Gelände emporragte, als sie plötzlich ein lautes Krachen hörte. Verwundert suchte sie nach dem Ursprung des Geräuschs, das sich wie zerbrechende Felsen anhörte, als auch schon ein sayajinförmiges Loch in der Felsnadel entstand.  
  
Das nächste was sie bemerkte war Son Goku, der mit dem Rücken voran durch den massiven Fels gebrochen war. Das übernächste, was sie bemerkte war, daß der Sayajin von dem Aufprall kaum gebremst worden war und immer noch in ihre Richtung flog.  
  
Erschrocken restrukturierte sie erneut ihren Körper, was ihn für das unerwünschte Flugobjekt durchlässig werden ließ. Unter mitleidigem Kopfschütteln verfolgte sie die Flugbahn des Kriegers bis zu ihrem Aufprallpunkt - an dem nun ein weiterer Krater entstand - bevor sie wieder in den undurchlässigen Zustand zurückkehrte und sich umdrehte.  
  
Das letzte was sie dann bemerkte war ein greller Lichtstrahl, der durch das Loch im Felsen auf sie zukam und sie augenblicklich aus der Luft schmetterte.  
  
Wenig später stellte Vegeta zufrieden fest, daß sein Ki-Blast, auch wenn er Goku verfehlt hatte, trotzdem nicht ganz unnütz gewesen war.  
  
Überaus zufrieden flog der Sayajinprinz los, um Goku zur nächsten Runde zu stellen. Als er den unfreiwilligen Landeplatz der Dämonin überflog, hörte er sie erneut über ihr Aussehen lamentieren.  
  
Amüsiert schüttelte Vegeta den Kopf, als ihm Bilder von Bulma durch selbigen schossen. Dies hier war der unanfechtbare Beweis dafür, daß alle Frauen gleich waren, egal aus welchem Universum sie auch stammen mochten.  
  
Als er Gokus neue Position erreichte, begrüßte dieser ihn freundlich mit einem Kame-hame-ha, welches jedoch scheinbar mühelos abgewehrt wurde.  
  
"Falls dir nichts besseres einfällt, solltest du jetzt vielleicht dein Testament machen, Kakarott." Vegeta gönnte dem Unterklassekrieger ein süffisantes Grinsen.  
  
"Na schön." Goku nickte ernst. "Ich werde dir eine Technik zeigen, die ich erst vor kurzem gemeistert habe."  
  
"Ach wirklich ?" Vegeta zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
"Es ist gar nicht so leicht, aber wenn du mir einen Moment für die Vorbereitung läßt,..."  
  
Vegeta machte eine spöttische Verneigung.  
  
"Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Kakarott. Ich will sehen, womit ein Unterklassekrieger wie du einen Sayajinprinzen und Elitekrieger wie mich glaubt beeindrucken zu können." Nach diesen Worten verschränkte er demonstrativ die Arme.  
  
Der Angesprochene verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar. Stattdessen stellte er sich breitbeinig hin und schloß die Augen. Er konzentrierte sich auf den Fluß seines Ki, lenkte und kanalisierte ihn entsprechend seiner Vorstellungen und bündelte ihn in einem gewaltigen Schrei.  
  
Son Goku schnappte für einen Moment nach Luft. Er war sich sicher, daß er mit ein wenig Übung den Übergang schneller und vor allem leichter bewältigen konnte, aber im Moment bedeutete es für ihn eine merkliche Anstrengung, sich in einen Super-Sayajin zu verwandeln. Eine leuchtende Aura umgab ihn, während die Farbe seines Haars nach blond und die seiner Augen nach türkis gewechselt hatte. Insgesamt ein beeindruckendes Bild.  
  
Erwartungsvoll schaute er zu Vegeta.  
  
"Das hab ich auf meiner Reise nach Namek gelernt." erklärte er. "In der Supersayajinform habe ich eine deutlich höhere Kampfkraft als du."  
  
"Und das ist schon alles, Kakarott ?"  
  
"WIE BITTE ?" Son Goku verschluckte sich fast an seiner eigenen Zunge als er Vegetas mitleidiges Kopfschütteln bemerkte.  
  
"DAS ist die grandiose Technik mit der du mich besiegen willst ?" stichelte der Sayajinprinz weiter. "Aber wenn du meinst..."  
  
Vegeta erhob sich in die Luft und raste auf Son Goku zu, der sich - einen Trick Vegetas vermutend - bereits in Abwehrstellung begeben hatte.  
  
Einen Augenblick bevor er Gokus Position erreichte bemerkte dieser einen blitzartigen exponentiellen Anstieg in der Kampfkraft Vegetas. Und als Vegeta zuschlug, tat er dies bereits als Super-Sayajin.  
  
Und in diesem Augenblick mußte der Unterklassekrieger am eigenen Leib erfahren, wie eine Karriere als Sandsack aussehen mußte. Vegeta war ihm in punkto Technik, Geschwindigkeit und Kraft haushoch überlegen und prügelte ihn binnen weniger Minuten windelweich.  
  
Erst als Son Goku blutend und zerschlagen vor ihm im Staub lag stellte der Sayajinprinz seine Angriffe ein.  
  
Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen, beide Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, ragte er über dem Wehrlosen auf.  
  
"W-wie...?" Gokus Stimme war so schwach, daß Vegeta sie unmöglich hören konnte. Trotzdem wußte dieser genau, was Son Goku von ihm wollte.  
  
"Du Trottel hast vergessen, daß ich von einem Zeitpunkt komme, der mehrere Jahre hinter der Vernichtung Freezers liegt." Vegeta lachte übermütig. "Du hast die Transformation gerade erst gelernt, aber ich habe schon jahrelange Erfahrung damit. Ich bin dir um mehrere Jahre voraus, was bedeutet, daß du absolut kein Gegner für mich bist, Kakarott." prahlte er. "Bei wievielfacher Schwerkraft hast du bist jetzt trainiert ? Hundertfacher ?"  
  
Goku nickte schwach.  
  
"Pah ! Das ist gar nichts, Unterklassekrieger. Ich trainiere bei siebenhundertfacher Schwerkraft, Tendenz steigend." Er lachte erneut. "Endlich habe ich dich besiegt ! Endlich habe ich allen meine Überlegenheit beweisen können !"  
  
Inzwischen hatte er die Super-Sayajinaura wieder heruntergefahren und beschränkte seine Aktivitäten darauf, den geschlagenen Son Goku zu verspotten. Dabei unterbrach er seine Prahlerei mit gelegentlichem Hohngelächter.  
  
Als ihn jedoch ein gewaltiger roter Energieball von der Seite traf und in eine Gruppe von Findlingen schmetterte, verging ihm das Lachen.  
  
In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles, während er versuchte, sich wieder aufzurappeln. Dieser Blast war ein ganz schöner Hammer gewesen.  
  
Vegeta schüttelte den Kopf, um wieder klar zu werden. Rote Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen und wollten einfach nicht verschwinden.  
  
Als ihm klar wurde, was die Punkte tatsächlich zu bedeuten hatten, war es zu spät. Mehrere Dutzend rote Energiepfeile trafen ihn und schüttelten den Elitekrieger der Sayajin gründlicher durch als jeder Angriff, den er irgendwann zuvor mal erlebt hatte.  
  
Das letzte was er mitbekam, bevor es schwarz um ihn wurde, war eine Stimme die rief: "Tu dir nicht weh ! Das mach ich schon für dich !"  
  
Dann fiel er um.  
  
Mit einem vergnügten Grinsen sprang Ryoko von dem Felsen herunter, von dem aus sie ihre letzte Attacke durchgeführt hatte. Irgendwie war so ein Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt ja unfair, das wußte sie auch. Aber andererseits hatte sie dank Vegeta zweimal ihre Garderobe erneuern müssen. Und ihr Gesicht säubern. Und ihre Frisur...nach dem zweiten Ki-Blast hatte sie wie ein Wischmob ausgesehen, und das war einfach unverzeihlich. Niemand hatte das Recht, eine hübsche Dämonin wie sie so zu verschandeln.  
  
Sie blieb neben Son Goku stehen, der sich schwach bewegte und zu ihr hochschaute. Sie ließ eine Ki-Kugel in ihrer Hand entstehen und schaute ihn fragend an.  
  
"Also nach den Last-man-standing-Regeln bin ich wohl der Sieger. Oder gibt es irgendwelche Einwände ?" Ihre Stimme klang so zuckersüß und zuvorkommend und triefte geradezu vor Liebenswürdigkeit.  
  
Goku schielte auf den Ki-Ball in ihrer Hand. Dann schüttelte er schwach mit dem Kopf.  
  
Wenige Stunden später befanden sich die Drei wieder an Bord der Enterprise. Ryoko hatte eines der Holodecks requiriert, um ein ausgedehntes echtes Bad in einem schönen gemütlichen Whirlpool zu nehmen. Und da sie schon dabei war, ließ sie den Computer eine komplette Beauty-Farm erstellen. Dieser Kampf hatte ihrem Äußeren gar nicht gut getan, und ein Dämon in ihrem Alter von immerhin mehr als siebenhundert Jahren sollte schon auf sein Äußeres achten.  
  
Vegeta und Son Goku waren unterdessen Gäste auf der Krankenstation. Doktor Crusher hatte schon die vom Shuttle übermittelten Kampfaufzeichnungen studiert, lange bevor das Shuttle wieder zurückgekommen war. Sie fand die kämpferischen Fähigkeiten der Sayajins äußerst beeindruckend, hatte als Ärztin jedoch kein großes Verständnis für die Gewaltexzesse, die sie zu sehen bekam. Vor allem dieser Vegeta machte ihr Sorgen. Anders als Son Goku schien er diese Neigung nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben, was möglicherweise auf ein psychologisches Problem oder eine hormonelle Störung zurückzuführen war - aber für Ersteres war sie nicht zuständig, während sie für Letzteres die Möglichkeit vernünftiger Tricordermessungen gebraucht hätte.  
  
Andererseits...wie behandelte man hormonelle oder psychologische Störungen bei einem Toten ?  
  
********************************************  
  
Tja, das war´s mal wieder mit den Helden. Vegeta hat es endlich mal geschafft, Son Goku zu besiegen. Aber ob er so zufrieden mit dem Ausgang des Kampfes ist, wage ich zu bezweifeln.  
  
Wie es um die Reise ins Borgterritorium steht und wie es mit der Rallye zur Erde weitergeht, erfahrt ihr im nächsten Teil.  
  
Bis zur nächsten Episode,  
  
clef-san 


	8. Von einem kranken Vegeta, einer genialen...

Vorwort  
  
Vielen Dank an alle Kommentareschreiber da draußen *alle knuddl*  
  
Um die Übersichtlichkeit bei Szenenwechseln zu verbessern, habe ich Markierungen eingefügt - ich hoffe, ich habe sie nirgendwo vergessen.  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
====================  
  
Universelles Durcheinander - Teil 8  
  
Mit : Star Trek-Next Generation-Crew, Borg-Kollektiv, Ryoko und Ryo-Ohki ( Tenchi Muyo ), Vegeta, Son-Goku, Son-Gohan ( alle Dragon Ball Z ), Skuld ( Oh! My Goddess ), Soryu Asuka Langley ( Neon Genesis Evangelion ), Rally Cheyenne und Aristo [ Kategorie-1-Lucifer Hawk ] ( Silent Möbius )  
  
====================  
  
Geordi LaForge stand im Shuttlehangar 2 zwischen einem Langstreckenshuttle und einem drei Meter langen Metallzylinder und wechselte zweifelnde Blicke zwischen beiden Objekten hin und her.  
  
"Warum zum Teufel machen wir uns hier bloß so viel Streß ?" murmelte er leise vor sich hin.  
  
"Wie meinen sie das, Geordi ?" Data sah seinen langjährigen Freund verwundert an. "Sie haben doch selbst zugestimmt, dieses Objekt zu bauen, in der Hoffnung, daß Asuka die Steuerung des Shuttles leichter fällt, wenn sie dies von einer gewohnten Umgebung aus tun kann - auch wenn ich nicht verstehe, was die Art des Cockpits mit der Leistungsfähigkeit des Piloten zu tun hat."  
  
"Sie haben ja Recht, Data." gab Geordi zu. "Aber ich würde mich im Augenblick viel lieber um mein Schiff kümmern. Stattdessen sitzen wir hier und bauen ein Shuttle um."  
  
"Ah, ich verstehe." Data machte ein Gesicht, als habe er gerade das Ei des Kolumbus gefunden. "Objektiv betrachtet hat der Shuttleumbau Vorrang, da das Shuttle möglichst schnell zur Erde gelangen muß. Aber ihre emotionale Verbundenheit mit dem Schiff führt zu einer subjektiven Verschiebung ihrer Prioritäteneinstufung."  
  
Geordi runzelte für einen Moment die Stirn. Was sollte er dazu sagen ?  
  
"Ähh...genau, Data. Sie haben´s erfasst."  
  
Data nickte knapp, zufrieden, wieder eine menschliche Verhaltensweise begriffen zu haben, und widmete sich wieder den Anschlüssen am Boden des Zylinders, während Geordi sich wieder mit den technischen Diagrammen der experimentellen Neuroimpulssteuerung beschäftigte.  
  
Er hatte gerade zehn Minuten über den Diagrammen gebrütet, als Asuka im Hangar auftauchte. Das rothaarige Mädchen inspizierte zuerst die zylindrische Metallkammer, die ihr als Cockpit dienen würde, und marschierte dann zum Chefingenieur der Enterprise herüber.  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Ähh...hi. Was gibt´s ?"  
  
"Ich wollte mal sehen, was für Fortschritte ihr hier so macht."  
  
"Und ? Welchen Eindruck hast du so ?"  
  
"Naja, zunächst frage ich mich mal, wie ihr den Pseudo-Entryplug überhaupt in das Shuttle schaffen wollt."  
  
Geordi schaute von den Diagrammen auf.  
  
"Wie hat das denn beim Original funktioniert ?"  
  
"Nun, der Entryplug wurde, nachdem ich eingestiegen war, durch eine Öffnung in den Kopf des EVAs eingeführt." antwortete sie. "Danach wurde die Öffnung mit einem Panzerschild versiegelt. Aber ich glaube, diese Methode ist hier nicht geeignet, oder ?"  
  
"Stimmt." gab Geordi ihr Recht. "Ein Team meiner Ingenieure baut gerade den Innenraum des Shuttles da vorn um, um Platz für dieses Monstrum zu schaffen, von dem aus du das Schiff später steuern willst. Und sobald das erledigt ist, und wir den - wie hast du es genannt ? - Pseudo-Entryplug fertiggestellt haben, beamen wir ihn in das Shuttle. Anschließend wird er dann nur noch befestigt und an die Schiffssysteme angeschlossen."  
  
"Das klingt ja alles so leicht..."  
  
"Täusch dich mal nicht. Das schwierige ist die Anpassung der Steuerung. Wir haben keine ausgereifte Technologie, mit der Gedankenimpulse haargenau umgesetzt werden können. Doktor Crusher meinte zwar, es gäbe da gewisse Neuroimplantate, aber..."  
  
Asuka schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Niemand pflanzt mir Maschinen in meinen Kopf. Aber als ich euch die Technik des Entryplugs erklärt habe, hab ich noch was vergessen."  
  
"Und das wäre ?"  
  
Asuka nahm zwei rote kunststoffüberzogene Ovale aus ihrem Haar, die Geordi zuvor für Haarspangen gehalten hatte, und gab sie ihm.  
  
"Die hier sind für die Signalübermittlung zwischen Pilot und EVA notwendig. Ich weiss nicht genau, wie die Dinger funktionieren, aber vielleicht lösen sie ja ein paar ihrer Probleme."  
  
Geordi schnappte sich sofort einen Tricorder und begann seine Untersuchung der Geräte.  
  
"Über eine Sache bin ich allerdings froh..."  
  
Geordi sah sie fragend an.  
  
"Bei diesem Einsatz wird meine Kapsel nicht mit LCL geflutet."  
  
Der Chefingenieur nickte nur verständnisvoll. Asuka hatte ihm und Data alle Einzelheiten erläutert, die ihr über die EVA-Technologie bekannt waren. Das LCL war eine wunderbare zusätzliche Schutzfunktion für den Piloten, aber zu Beginn eines jeden Einsatzes mit dem Gefühl des Ertrinkens konfrontiert zu werden...ein grauenhafter Gedanke. Und wie mußte es erst sein, wenn man die Flüssigkeit nach dem Einsatz wieder aus den Lungen herausholen mußte ? Und dann noch das ganze dahinterstehende System. Welche Gesellschaft zwang ihre Kinder, in brutalen Kämpfen ihr Leben zu riskieren ? So etwas ging über Geordis Horizont.  
  
"Grauenhaft." murmelte er.  
  
"Stimmt." gab Asuka ihm Recht. "Ohne das LCL wäre meine Aufgabe viel angenehmer."  
  
Geordi runzelte kurz die Stirn.  
  
"Das meinte ich eigentlich nicht."  
  
"Was dann ?"  
  
"Ich finde den Gedanken ungeheuerlich, Kinder in einem brutalen Kampf zu verheizen, während die Erwachsenen im Hintergrund bleiben." erklärte er. "Kinder haben in einem Krieg nichts zu suchen. Sowas ist barbarisch."  
  
"Also zunächst einmal kann niemand sonst die EVAs steuern." entgegnete die junge Pilotin resolut. "Es ist einfach Fakt, daß ausschließlich Kinder, die ganz bestimmte Voraussetzungen erfüllen, mit einem EVA synchronisiert werden können, und es ist ein großes Privileg, dafür ausgewählt zu werden. Immerhin bewahren wir die Menschheit vor dem endgültigen Untergang."  
  
"Hmm." Geordi wurde wieder einmal vorgeführt, daß jede Medaille mehrere Seiten hatte. Für derartige Fälle war die Oberste Direktive erschaffen worden, die die Nichteinmischung in die Angelegenheiten anderer Kulturen vorschrieb. Andernfalls wären vermutlich ständig Offiziere der Sternenflotte versucht, aus humanitären Gründen fremde Kulturen zu manipulieren. "Und wieviele von euch Privilegierten gibt es ?"  
  
"Bis jetzt Drei. Und ich bin die Beste von ihnen !"  
  
Geordi glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.  
  
"DREI ? Aber wie können drei Kinder einen ganzen Planeten beschützen ?"  
  
"Ganz einfach: Aus irgendeinem Grund greifen die Engel immer nur das Hauptquartier von NERV an. Und deshalb müssen wir lediglich diese eine Basis verteidigen. Leicht zu verstehen, oder ?"  
  
"Aber warum nur diesen einen Ort ? Und was ist NERV ?"  
  
"NERV ist eine Geheimorganisation, die den Vereinten Nationen unterstellt ist, und die die Aufgabe hat, die Engel zu vernichten. Und warum die immer nur unserer Basis angreifen ? Woher soll ich das wissen ?" Asuka zuckte mit den Schultern. "Interessiert mich auch nicht. Ich hab ganz andere Sorgen."  
  
"Und die wären ?"  
  
Sie warf dem Chefingenieur einen mörderischen Blick zu, während sich ihre Gedanken mit dem schleichenden Absinken ihres und dem gleichzeitigen Ansteigen von Shinjis und Reis Synchronwerten beschäftigten.  
  
"Meine Sache." antwortete sie knapp.  
  
====================  
  
"Sie haben ihren Kameraden da draußen fast umgebracht !" Nur mit Mühe konnte Doktor Crusher sich davon abhalten, Vegeta anzuschreien, der unbeeindruckt neben dem Behandlungsbett Son Gokus auf das Ende der Untersuchung gewartet hatte.  
  
"Na und wenn schon, Weib ?" schnaubte er, angewidert von ihrem überflüssigen Mitleid für Gokus Schicksal. "Diese kleine Abreibung war schon lange überfällig. Außerdem wird er´s ja überleben, also warum machen sie so einen Aufstand ?"  
  
Diese absolute Kaltschnäuzigkeit angesichts eines Beinahe-Mordes raubte der Ärztin für einen Moment die Fassung. Sprachlos suchte sie nach einer passenden Erwiderung.  
  
"Wie können sie nur so unmenschlich sein ?"  
  
"Ein für allemal: ICH - BIN - KEIN - MENSCH !" stellte der Sayajinprinz mit sachlich-kühler Stimme fest. "Ich bin ein großer, böser, gemeiner und mächtig starker Sayajinprinz ! Ein Elitekrieger ! Der Beste der Besten meines Volkes ! Mitleid ist was für Weicheier wie diesen Unterklassekrieger da, aber schon die Erwähnung dieses Wortes ist eigentlich unter meiner Würde. Habe ich mich nun verständlich ausgedrückt, Weib ?"  
  
Beverly kniff die Lippen zusammen und nickte langsam, während in ihren Augen unbändige Wut loderte. Vermutlich würde sie später eine sehr, sehr, sehr lange Tai-Chi-Übungseinheit auf dem Holodeck absolvieren müssen, um zu ihrer üblichen Ausgeglichenheit zurückzufinden.  
  
"Gut." Vegeta nickte zufrieden. "Und jetzt werde ich noch einen kleinen Besuch machen."  
  
"Und wen wollen sie mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren ?" fragte die Ärztin sarkastisch.  
  
"Eine ganz bestimmte ziemlich unverschämte Weibsperson." lautete die Antwort, während Vegeta bereits an Doktor Crusher vorbeistapfte und die Krankenstation verließ.  
  
"Crusher an Sicherheit." Diese Reaktion kam fast reflexartig.  
  
"Worf hier. Sprechen sie, Doktor."  
  
"Vegeta hat gerade die Krankenstation verlassen." erklärte sie. "Ich fürchte, er hat es auf Ryoko abgesehen."  
  
"Verstanden. Ich kümmere mich darum. Worf Ende."  
  
====================  
  
Gut gelaunt stieg Skuld aus dem Shuttle, mit dem sie gerade eine langwierige Irrfahrt durch das ausgedehnte Trümmerfeld aus Borgschiffresten im Umfeld der Enterprise unternommen hatte. Da Geordi und Data mit dem Umbau eines Shuttles für Asuka beschäftigt waren, hatte der Chefingenieur ihr vier seiner besten Untergebenen zur Seite gestellt, die ihr bei ihrer Suche nach einem Navigationsdatenknoten und nach Komponenten für einen Transwarpantrieb behilflich sein sollten.  
  
An diesem Tag hatte sie das erste Mal die Gelegenheit, einen Blick auf die merkwürdige Kapsel zu werfen, die die Schiffsingenieure bauen mußten, damit dieses rabiate rothaarige Mädchen sich in der Lage fühlte, das Shuttle zu steuern.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd trat sie näher an den Zylinder heran und beobachtete Data bei der Arbeit.  
  
"Eine ästhetische Katastrophe, und für den angestrebten Zweck viel zu plump und aufwendig." lautete ihr vernichtendes Urteil über das Konstrukt.  
  
Data blickte zu ihr hoch.  
  
"Fändest du es nicht fairer, ein Konstrukt anhand der Möglichkeiten seiner Erbauer zu beurteilen ?" fragte er in einem Tonfall sanfter Zurechtweisung.  
  
"Ein Ingenieur sollte immer bestrebt sein, sein Werk in jeder nur denkbaren Hinsicht so perfekt wie möglich zu gestalten."  
  
Angesichts dieser Feststellung runzelte Data für einen Moment die Stirn. Im gleichen Moment ging Skuld auf, wie nah sie diese Argumentation an die Handlungsprinzipien der Borg brachte. Ein wenig betreten schaute die Göttin zu Boden.  
  
"Man kann es natürlich auch übertreiben..." murmelte sie.  
  
"Manchmal zwingen die Umstände selbst den fähigsten Ingenieur zu Kompromissen." stellte Data fest. "Du mußtest während deiner Zeit hier schon mehrmals diese Erfahrung machen, nicht wahr ?"  
  
Ein wenig widerwillig gab Skuld ihm Recht.  
  
"Und ? War deine Suche in den Trümmern erfolgreich ?" lenkte Data das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema.  
  
Skuld nickte. "Wir haben einen Navigationsdatenknoten gefunden." erklärte sie. "Geordis Leute bringen ihn gerade zur Untersuchung in euer astrophysikalisches Labor."  
  
"Und die Teile für den Transwarpantrieb ?"  
  
"Tja, damit sieht´s schon finsterer aus. Offenbar haben die Borgschiffe einen integrierten Vernichtungsmechanismus, der selektiv kritische Technologien zerstört, falls es zu extremen Schäden am Schiff kommt. Auf allen Schiffen, die wir in den letzten zwei Tagen untersucht haben, existiert der Transwarpantrieb nur noch in Form eines subatomaren Puzzles."  
  
"Dann besteht also keine Aussicht auf die Rekonstruktion der Transwarptechnologie." stellte der Androide fest. "Das ist überaus bedauerlich."  
  
"Data, Data, Data." Skuld schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf. "Ich habe doch schon gesagt, daß ich notfalls einen Transwarpantrieb von Grund auf neu bauen werde."  
  
"Aber woher weisst du, wie er funktioniert, wenn er auf allen Schiffen zerstört ist ?"  
  
"Ich werde heute noch ein wenig Kraft tanken." antwortete sie. "Und morgen werde ich ein komplexes, subatomares Puzzle lösen."  
  
Datas Blick war in diesem Augenblick ein Paradebeispiel für den Begriff der absoluten Verständnislosigkeit.  
  
"Der Antrieb hat, als er noch funktioniert hat, im subatomaren Bereich bestimmte Muster hinterlassen." erklärte Skuld. "Und die haben eine sehr hohe Relaxationszeit, verblassen also nur sehr langsam. Da aber in dieser Region sehr viele Borgschiffe unterwegs waren, kommt es zu vielen Überlagerungen, was bedeutet, daß ich eine Reihe konjugiert komplexer Matrizensysteme mit mindestens fünfzehntausend Dimensionen lösen muß. Mit euren beschränkten Mitteln wird das etwas dauern, aber im Rahmen einer regressiven Vorgehensweise fallen nach und nach immer mehr Dimensionen aus den verschiedensten Gründen weg, so daß die Arbeit von Durchgang zu Durchgang schneller gehen wird."  
  
(Anm.: Der Begriff "Dimension" ist hier nicht im Sinne paralleler Universen gemeint, sondern bezieht sich auf die Menge an Variablen: im normalen Raum wären das drei pro Objekt - eine für jede Raumrichtung - aber hier sind es halt "ein paar mehr")  
  
"Interessant." sagte Data nur. "Wenn es meine Arbeit hier erlaubt, würde ich dir gern dabei zusehen. Möglicherweise kann ich dir sogar helfen. Die positronische Matrix meines Gehirns ist sehr leistungsfähig."  
  
Skuld nickte. "Das wäre nett. Es ist nämlich schon eine Weile her, daß ich so etwas zu Fuß ausgerechnet habe. Yggdrasil könnte mir die Lösung bereits wenige Sekunden nachdem ich die Eingaben beendet habe ausgeben."  
  
"Also hast du so etwas früher schonmal gemacht ?"  
  
"Klar. Während meiner Göttinnenausbildung im Kurs 'Matrizensysteme zur Beschreibung des subatomaren Multiversums - Eine Einführung für Anfänger' mußten wir mehrere Fallbeispiele durchrechnen." erzählte sie. "Die meisten Göttinnenanwärterinnen fanden diesen Kurs todlangweilig. Urd, meine faule ältere Schwester, hat den Kurs sogar geschwänzt."  
  
"Das ist aber kein sehr verantwortungsbewußtes Verhalten." konstatierte Data. "Ich nehme doch mal an, eine Göttin sollte mit diesen Dingen vertraut sein, denn sonst stünde so etwas ja nicht auf dem Lehrplan, oder ?"  
  
"Urd und Verantwortung sind zwei Dinge, die sich gegenseitig ausschließen." brummte Skuld verdrießlich.  
  
Data war zu diesem Zeitpunkt froh, daß er als Androide vollständig multitaskingfähig war. Er konnte sowohl seiner Arbeit am Pseudo-Entryplug als auch dem Gespräch mit Skuld soviel Aufmerksamkeit widmen wie nötig war, um beides zur gleichen Zeit zu erledigen.  
  
====================  
  
Zum gleichen Zeitpunkt stapfte Vegeta durch die Korridore der Enterprise und schwelgte nochmal in Erinnerungen an seinen Kampf mit Son Goku. Jeden Schlag, jeden Tritt und jede Ki-Attacke, die er gelandet hatte, ließ er geniesserisch Revue passieren, als er plötzlich von einem Hindernis abprallte.  
  
"Autsch !...Was für eine Scheiße ist denn das nun wieder ?"  
  
Vegeta streckte die Hand aus und erhielt wenig später einen leichten Schlag, dessen Quelle ein leicht bläulich schimmerndes Kraftfeld war, das den Gang versperrte.  
  
"Ach wie süß. Ein Kraftfeld."  
  
°Glauben diese Trottel etwa, ich wüßte nicht, was das ist ?°  
  
Leicht verärgert drehte er sich um und wollte den Weg zurückgehen, auf dem er gekommen war. Nach fünf Schritten war für ihn Schluß. Ein weiteres Kraftfeld versperrte ihm den Weg.  
  
°Irgendjemand will mich hier verarschen !° dachte der Sayajinprinz leicht irritiert. °Und ich hab auch schon einen Verdacht, wer dahinterstecken könnte. Blöde Ärztin!°  
  
Und obwohl ihn diese Impertinenz eigentlich hätte verärgern sollen, fühlte er eher Belustigung. Und das nicht völlig ohne Grund, schließlich saß er am längeren Hebel - auch wenn der Spaßvogel, der hierfür verantwortlich war, das wohl noch nicht wußte.  
  
°Hmm...ich bin hier auf Deck zehn...glaub ich°  
  
"Computer ! Wo befindet sich Ryoko zur Zeit ?"  
  
"Ryoko befindet sich in Holodeck drei."  
  
°Aha. Wirklich sehr informativ.°  
  
"Und wo IST Holodeck drei ?" erkundigte er sich genervt.  
  
"Das Holodeck drei befindet sich auf Deck fünfzehn in Sektion zweiundzwanzig."  
  
"Und mein genauer Standort ?" vergewisserte er sich sicherheitshalber.  
  
"Sie befinden sich auf Deck zehn in Sektion einundzwanzig."  
  
Vegeta grinste breit °Perfekt !°  
  
"Ihr wollt Spielchen mit mir spielen ? Gut...spielen wir Spielchen."  
  
====================  
  
Eine Minute später näherten sich Worf und ein sechsköpfiges Sicherheitsteam vorsichtig und in voller Kampfausrüstung einem kraftfeldversiegelten Bereich in Sektion einundzwanzig auf Deck zehn. Die Belastungsanzeiger der Kraftfelder hatten vorhin ausgeschlagen und auf diese Weise angezeigt, daß jemand in Kontakt mit zwei Kraftfeldern in diesem Bereich gekommen war. Vegeta saß also in der Falle, und wie Worf diesen Irren einschätzte, würde er nicht in besonders guter Stimmung sein.  
  
Als sie um die letzte Ecke bogen und vor dem Kraftfeld standen, erkannte Worf jedoch, daß er sich um eine handgreifliche Auseinandersetzung mit dem Sayajin keine Sorgen machen mußte.  
  
Wütend knirschte er mit den Zähnen, während er das Loch im Korridorboden betrachtete.  
  
Als nächstes alarmierte er weitere Sicherheitsteams und beorderte Reparaturteams herbei. Danach machte er sich an die unangenehme Aufgabe, dem Captain Bericht zu erstatten...  
  
====================  
  
Nach ihrem Aufenthalt in der holographischen Schönheitsfarm befand sich die Dämonin in ausgezeichneter Verfassung. Nie zuvor hatte sie etwas Entspannenderes erlebt.  
  
°Wenn ich zurückkomme, muß ich Washu unbedingt dazu bringen, mir auch so ein Holodeck zu bauen.°  
  
Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen im Gesicht verließ Ryoko das Holodeck und bog auf den Korridor ab, der zum nächsten Turbolift führte. Dabei rannte sie in eine blau-weiße Wand, die sich dummerweise beim zweiten Hinsehen als die breite, muskulöse Brust Vegetas entpuppte.  
  
"Äh...hi, Vegeta. Wie läuft´s denn so ?"  
  
Der Sayajinprinz starrte sie unbewegt an, ohne ihr eine Antwort zu geben. Dann entdeckte sie in der Decke hinter ihm ein Loch.  
  
"Ähm...da ist ein Loch in der Decke hinter dir."  
  
"So ?"  
  
°Ich glaube nicht, daß ich ihn fragen muß, wer das war.°  
  
"Warum hast du das gemacht ?"  
  
Vegeta lächelte ein wenig.  
  
"Wuff und ich spielen ein Spiel."  
  
°Puh...Glück gehabt.° dachte die Dämonin erleichtert °Dann ist er doch nicht hinter mir her.°  
  
"Und was für ein Spiel ist das ?"  
  
Jetzt lächelte der Sayajinprinz sie freundlich an, was so ziemlich die letzte Reaktion war, die sie von dem meist mürrischen Elitekrieger erwartet hätte.  
  
"Es heisst: Such die Dämonin."  
  
°Scheiße ! Ich bin im Arsch !°  
  
Bevor die schockierte Dämonin irgendetwas tun konnte, hatte Vegeta bereits ihre Handgelenke gegriffen, und sie gegen die Wand gepreßt.  
  
"Was hast du vor ?" fragte sie. "Du willst doch hier hoffentlich keinen Kampf anzetteln, oder ?"  
  
Vegeta beugte sich so weit vor, daß seine Nasenspitze fast ihre Nasenspitze berührte und schenkte ihr ein süffisantes Grinsen.  
  
"Zunächst einmal wollte ich dir etwas wegen der Show verklickern, die du da auf diesem Mond abgezogen hast, Weib."  
  
Ryoko zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Bisher war dieser Muskelheini noch nie ein Freund vieler Worte gewesen.  
  
"Und ?"  
  
"Das war mit Abstand das Fieseste, Hinterhältigste und Gemeinste, was jemals ein anderer als ich gemacht hat. Du hättest mich zwar niemals besiegt, wenn ich nicht abgelenkt gewesen wäre, aber dein Stil ist überaus beeindruckend."  
  
Die Dämonin starrte den Sayajinprinz verdattert an.  
  
"Äh...danke. - Glaub ich."  
  
Immer noch grinsend ließ Vegeta die Dämonin los und wandte sich zum Gehen.  
  
"Also wenn du zum Volk der Sayajin gehören würdest, könntest du mir in dieser Hinsicht sogar fast ebenbürtig sein." meinte er mit der üblichen Portion Überheblichkeit in der Stimme.  
  
Sprachlos schaute Ryoko dem Elitekrieger hinterher, bis er verschwunden war. Dann seufzte sie geräuschvoll.  
  
°Oh, Mann ! Wie war der denn drauf ? Ob er krank ist ?°  
  
Wenig später traf ein Sicherheitsteam vor dem Holodeck ein. Nachdem Ryoko ihnen jedoch zu verstehen gegeben hatte, daß von Vegeta keine Gefahr drohte, wurde der Sicherheitsalarm wieder aufgehoben.  
  
Immer noch ein wenig verwirrt wegen Vegetas Reaktion, begab sie sich zurück zu ihrem Ryo-Ohki, um ein wenig nachzudenken...  
  
====================  
  
Unterdessen saß Skuld im Gemeinschaftsbereich der Enterprise und orderte ein Schokoladeneis nach dem anderen. Neben ihr auf dem Tisch lagen gleich fünfzehn Mondsteinarmreifen in einer kleinen Schachtel. Wenn sie am nächsten Tag das von ihr erwähnte subatomare Puzzle lösen wollte, würde sie das eine Menge Energie kosten, da sie dafür auf ihre Göttinnenkräfte angewiesen war. Und einen erschöpfungsbedingten Zusammenbruch konnte die Göttin sich in ihrer jetzigen Lage nicht erlauben.  
  
Sie löffelte gerade ihre zweiundzwanzigste Eisschüssel in Folge leer, als ein Schatten über sie fiel.  
  
"Darf ich mich setzen ?"  
  
Skuld nickte Rally Cheyenne bestätigend zu.  
  
"Wasch...*schmatz*...gibs denn...*schleck* ?"  
  
"Hier." sagte die platinblonde Frau lediglich und legte Skuld einen Briefumschlag auf den Tisch.  
  
Skuld schaute sie verwundert an.  
  
"Was ist das ?"  
  
"Das weisst du nicht ?" Rally warf ihr einen erstaunten Blick zu. "Aber du hast mir diesen Umschlag doch selbst gegeben."  
  
"ICH ?"  
  
"Ja. Du." erwiderte Rally. "Vor zwei Stunden gabst du mir diesen Umschlag und hast mich gebeten, dir diesen Umschlag jetzt zurückzugeben."  
  
"So´n Blödsinn. Warum sollte ich sowas Schwachsinniges tun ?"  
  
"Kein Grund, beleidigend zu werden." stellte die Gründerin der AMP kühl fest. Als Leiterin eines Großkonzerns war sie hitzige Auseinandersetzungen gewöhnt. "Ich fand das ja selbst etwas merkwürdig, aber du sagtest, ich solle keine Fragen stellen, und du könntest mir die Gründe nicht erklären."  
  
"Aber daran müßte ich mich doch erinnern !" protestierte Skuld. "Vor zwei Stunden war ich im Shuttlehangar und hab mich mit Data unterhalten."  
  
"Schau doch einfach nach, was drin ist." schlug Rally gelassen vor. "Das liefert vielleicht eine Erklärung."  
  
Schnaufend griff die Göttin nach dem Umschlag und öffnete ihn. Danach zog sie ein Blatt Papier heraus und begann zu lesen.  
  
Nachdem sie die ersten Zeilen gelesen hatte, ließ sie mit zitternden Händen das Papier sinken und starrte die Überbringerin der Botschaft entsetzt an. Ihr Gesicht begann dabei eine ungesunde Blässe anzunehmen.  
  
"Was ist denn los ?" fragte Rally alarmiert.  
  
Immer noch zitternd reichte sie das Blatt herüber.  
  
"A-aber behalt das was da steht für dich, klar ?"  
  
Rally griff nach dem Papier und überflog schnell den Text. Als sie damit fertig war, stiess sie geräuschvoll die zuvor angehaltene Luft aus.  
  
"Das fass ich ja nicht." lautete ihr spontaner Kommentar.  
  
"Und was hältst du davon ?"  
  
"Ich denke, wir sollten dieses Schreiben ernst nehmen."  
  
"Aber im Augenblick behalten wir das lieber für uns." meinte Skuld besorgt.  
  
"Das denke ich auch." stimmte Rally zu. "Ich bin dafür, dieses Schreiben erst dann ins Spiel zu bringen, wenn die Situation es erfordert."  
  
Skuld nickte zustimmend, froh, sich damit nicht auch noch auseinandersetzen zu müssen.  
  
"Da ich demnächst in den Deltaquadranten fliege, liegt es bei dir, angemessen zu handeln."  
  
Rally nickte nachdenklich. Im Geiste entwarf sie schon einen Plan für das in dem Schreiben umschriebene Szenario.  
  
"Geh aber mit Fingerspitzengefühl vor." erklärte Skuld ernst. "Manipulationen am Zeitstrom sind in der Regel sehr gefährlich."  
  
"Ich habe mit sowas zwar keine Erfahrung, aber ich werde mir Mühe geben." versprach Rally. Dann verabschiedete sie sich von der Göttin, um Son Gohan über die Fähigkeiten und Schwächen der Lucifer Hawks zu unterrichten.  
  
====================  
  
Am Abend desselben Tages erschien Ryoko nochmal kurz auf der Enterprise, um Skuld und Vegeta abzuholen, die die Nacht zusammen mit ihr auf ihrem Schiff verbringen würden.  
  
Gleichzeitig begab sich Asuka Langley ein wenig müde in das Gemeinschaftsquartier, das sie sich mit Son Gohan und Rally Cheyenne teilen sollte. Nachdem Geordi ihre kleinen roten "Haarspangen" untersucht hatte, hatte sie sich für eine Reihe langwieriger Tests in einem kleinen Techniklabor einfinden müssen. Der Chefingenieur war davon ausgegangen, daß sich die Technologien von NERV und Föderation schneller miteinander kombinieren ließen, wenn sie sofort während ihrer Versuche das Steuerzentrum, also Asukas Gehirn, mit einbezogen.  
  
Daher hatte Asuka die letzten sechs Stunden auf einem Stuhl in jenem Techniklabor verbracht, der der Form ihres Sitzplatzes in ihrem Entryplug nachempfunden war. Derartig lange Tests war sie von NERV gewohnt, wo die Wissenschaftler um Doktor Ritsuko Akagi ständig die Entwicklung der Synchronwerte der children überwachten. Neu war für sie lediglich die Art der Tests gewesen. Und die Tatsache, daß sie direkt in die Arbeit der Techniker eingebunden war, während sie bei NERVs Synchrontests immer nur isoliert und passiv in ihrer Kapsel gelegen hatte.  
  
°Wie ein Bauteil.°  
  
"Was anderes bist du doch auch nicht. Jeder mit den entsprechenden Fähigkeiten könnte dich ersetzen." wisperte eine gemeine Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Erst als sie an Son Gohan dachte, der ihr immer wieder Mut machte und sie unterstützte, der ihr Freund war und der ihr rückhaltlos vertraute, verschwand die geheimnisvolle Stimme zusammen mit ihren Selbstzweifeln, und ein Gefühl der Wärme ergriff von ihr Besitz.  
  
====================  
  
Als das rothaarige Mädchen das Quartier betrat, erblickte sie Son Gohan und Rally. Beide saßen an einem Tisch und diskutierten angeregt über Methoden, einen Lucifer Hawk einzufangen. Gohan hatte dabei mehrere Schüsseln mit Reisgerichten vor sich stehen, aus denen er sich eifrig bediente. Ein kleiner Stapel leerer Schüsseln zeugte davon, daß der Halbsayajin schon seit längerer Zeit mit Essen beschäftigt war.  
  
°So ein Fresssack !° dachte Asuka nur, allerdings eher belustigt als wütend, und schüttelte mißbilligend den Kopf, während sie näher an ihn herantrat.  
  
"N´ abend, Aschuka." nuschelte der junge Halbsayajin mit vollem Mund.  
  
"Mit vollem Mund spricht man nicht, du baka !" schnaufte sie tadelnd. Dann schnappte sie sich jedoch grinsend ein Stück Hühnchen aus einer seiner Schüsseln und schob es sich in den Mund.  
  
Son Gohan runzelte leicht irritiert die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts.  
  
"Und ? Wie sieht es bis jetzt mit dem Shuttle aus ?" erkundigte sich Rally.  
  
Asuka, nicht gewillt mit vollem Mund zu antworten, nahm Son Gohans Glas, das noch immer randvoll mit Milch gefüllt war, und spülte das Hühnchen mit einem großen Schluck des Getränks runter, während der Halbsayajin sie fassungslos anstarrte. Dann brachte sie Rally und Gohan auf den neuesten Stand: Der Pseudo-Entryplug war fast fertiggestellt und würde bis zum nächsten Morgen ins Shuttle eingebaut werden. Danach würden eine Reihe Anpassungstests und ein Crashkurs im Fliegen eines Shuttles im Weltraum erfolgen, für den Asuka bereits während der letzten zwei Tage die nötige Theorie gepaukt hatte. Sobald die Anpassungstests erledigt waren, konnte die Mission beginnen.  
  
"Und wisst ihr schon, wie ihr dieses Monster einfangen werdet, wenn wir auf der Erde sind ?"  
  
Son Gohan senkte leicht den Kopf und widmete sich weiterhin seinem Essen.  
  
"Bis jetzt noch nicht." gestand Rally seufzend. "Da sich der Körper eines Lucifer Hawks bei seinem Tod auflöst, dürfen wir nicht zu stark angreifen. Dann jedoch könnte es sein, daß er sich einfach unsichtbar macht, oder in Sicherheit teleportiert, um sich zu regenerieren."  
  
"Also besteht der Trick darin, ihn nicht zu stark und auch nicht zu schwach zu treffen." stellte die EVA-Pilotin die offensichtliche Konsequenz fest.  
  
Noch während sie das sagte, nahm sie ein weiteres Stück Hühnchen aus einer Schüssel und tunkte es in eine dunkelrote Soße.  
  
Son Gohan räusperte sich nun vernehmlich und blickte sie irritiert an.  
  
"Ähmm...sag mal, WIESO klaust du MEIN Essen ? Hol dir doch selbst was aus dem Replikator."  
  
Sie grinste breit, bevor sie das Fleischstück in ihrem Mund verschwinden ließ.  
  
"Das macht aber Spaß." entgegnete sie augenzwinkernd. "Du hast doch noch genug übrig. Und außerdem hab ich gerad keine Lust, mir was zu Essen zu holen."  
  
Son Gohan grinste zurück.  
  
"Schließ deine Augen und sag A."  
  
"Was hast du vor ?"  
  
"Tu´s einfach."  
  
Sie seufzte. "Na schön."  
  
Dann schloß sie die Augen und sagte "Ahh....hrmpf." Gohan hatte ein Stück Hühnchen genommen, und ihr das Fleischstück in den Mund geschoben. Nun grinste er vergnügt, während Asuka ihn mit gespielter Übellaunigkeit musterte.  
  
Dieses Verhalten hielten die Zwei jedoch nur für ein paar Sekunden durch. Dann fingen sie an zu kichern.  
  
Da Rally Cheyenne ohnehin die meiste Zeit über kühl und distanziert aufgetreten war, entging ihnen der mißmutige Blick, mit dem die AMP- Gründerin das herumalbernde Paar dabei bedachte.  
  
Schließlich stand sie auf und ging zu den drei Betten herüber, die im Nebenraum aufgestellt worden waren. Dort tauschte sie ihre Tageskleidung gegen ein Nachthemd aus dem Replikator ein und legte sich in das mittlere der drei Betten.  
  
"Ihr solltet auch schlafen gehen, ihr zwei. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag für euch." rief sie Gohan und Asuka im Nebenraum zu.  
  
"Ja, Mama." kam postwendend Asukas ungehaltene Antwort.  
  
Wenig später gingen die Zwei dann aber ebenfalls zu Bett.  
  
Und im Gegensatz zur letzten Nacht verlief diese Nacht absolut ruhig - zur uneingeschränkten Freude der Enterprise-Besatzung.  
  
====================  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Son Gohan, weil ihn etwas an der Nase kitzelte. Schläfrig und mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht drehte er sich zur Seite. Sein Bett war gerade so schön warm und kuschelig, daß es eine Schande gewesen wäre, jetzt schon aufzustehen.  
  
Unterbewußt registrierte er zufrieden, daß das Kitzeln verschwand. Im nächsten Moment drückte ihm allerdings etwas unbequem in die Rippen.  
  
°Verdammt. Jetzt liege ich auf meinem Arm.°  
  
Noch im Halbschlaf wollte er den Arm wegziehen. Als das nicht zum gewünschten Erfolg führte, sickerte langsam der Gedanke in sein Bewußtsein, daß es sich nicht um seinen eigenen Arm handelte, der da in seine Rippen drückte.  
  
Langsam öffnete er seine Augen einen Spalt breit. Überrascht registrierte er, daß ein roter Haarschopf vor seinen Augen hing. Als er die Augen weiter öffnete und sein Blick klarer wurde, schlug das Überraschungsgefühl in nackte Panik um. Asuka lag direkt neben ihm in seinem Bett.  
  
Glücklicherweise schlief sie noch. Der Halbsayajin wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was passieren würde, wenn das Mädchen jetzt aufwachte.  
  
Nach kurzem Nachdenken kam er zu dem Schluß, daß es wohl besser wäre, sein Glück nicht auf die Probe zu stellen. Die einfachste Lösung schien ihm, aufzustehen, und sich in ihr Bett zu legen. Mit etwas Glück würde der Tausch gar nicht weiter auffallen.  
  
Vorsichtig erhob er sich, doch plötzlich rollte sich das schlafende Mädchen in seine Richtung, bis es auf seinem Unterarm lag. Dabei verrutschte ihr Nachthemd ein wenig, so daß Son Gohan einen sehr deutlichen Einblick in ihren Ausschnitt erhielt. Sofort schaute er weg.  
  
°Scheiße ! Was mach ich jetzt ?°  
  
Im nächsten Moment bewegte sich Asuka erneut. Gohan hoffte, sie würde sich von seinem Arm fortbewegen, aber dieser Wunsch wurde ihm nicht erfüllt. Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer legte Asuka beide Arme um Gohans Arm und kuschelte sich an ihn, als ob der Arm ein Kuscheltier wäre.  
  
Gohan, inzwischen einem Ohnmachtsanfall nahe, war mit seinem Latein am Ende. Was sollte er tun ? Es schien unmöglich, sich von Asuka zu lösen, ohne daß sie dabei aufwachte.  
  
Nach Asukas nächster Bewegung lag Gohans Hand exakt auf ihren Brüsten, wobei der Junge aufgrund ihres Klammergriffs keine Chance hatte, die Hand dort wegzunehmen.  
  
Gerade als er zu dem Schluß kam, daß es möglicherweise eine gute Idee sein könnte, Asuka einfach zu wecken und die peinliche Situation aufzuklären, erwachte Rally. Entsetzt erfaßte sie die Situation. Son Gohan und Asuka waren miteinander im Bett.  
  
"DAS GLAUB ICH JA NICHT ! WAS GLAUBT IHR, WAS IHR DA MACHT ?"  
  
Asuka erwachte schlagartig durch Rallys Gezeter und öffnete die Augen. Zuerst bemerkte sie Gohan, der einen hochroten Kopf hatte, und sie blöd angrinste. Dann bemerkte sie auch seine Hand, woraufhin ihr Kopf ebenfalls die Farbe wechselte.  
  
Gohans dahingemurmeltes "Ähm...es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht." half auch nicht gerade dabei, die Situation zu klären.  
  
Dafür wurde er jedoch von einer schallenden Ohrfeige aus dem Bett gekegelt.  
  
Der Halbsayajin versuchte, die Situation zu erklären, wurde jedoch sofort niedergebrüllt. Erst brüllte Asuka auf ihn ein, dann brüllte Rally auf beide ein, woraufhin Asuka schließlich auf Rally einbrüllte.  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten gab Gohan es schließlich auf und entschied sich für einen strategischen Rückzug.  
  
====================  
  
Datas Morgen verlief weit weniger chaotisch. Nachdem er aufgewacht war - wobei man sagen muß, daß er die Ruhepause nur deshalb in sein Aktivitätsprogramm aufgenommen hatte, weil er davon ausging, daß ihn die Annahme möglichst vieler menschlicher Verhaltensweisen seinem Ziel selbst menschlich zu werden näher bringen würde - folgte der übliche Routinesystemcheck.  
  
Nachdem ihm der Computer mitgeteilt hatte, daß alle seine Systeme innerhalb normaler Parameter funktionierten, nahm er wie üblich seinen Dienst auf. Heute bedeutete dies, daß er mit Skuld an jenem subatomaren Puzzle arbeiten würde, von dem sie gesprochen hatte.  
  
"Computer. Lokalisiere Skuld."  
  
"Skuld befindet sich in Holodeck eins."  
  
Data nickte knapp - eine weitere unterbewußte menschliche Reaktion, die er sich angeeignet hatte - und machte sich auf den Weg.  
  
Als der Androide das Holodeck betrat, blieb er überrascht stehen und sah sich um. Er wußte nicht genau, womit er gerechnet hatte, nachdem Skuld ihm von ihrem Vorhaben erzählt hatte, aber das hier...  
  
Dutzende gewaltiger Schreibtafeln waren in einem komplizierten Muster in einer gewaltigen Halle verteilt. Jede der Tafeln war etwa vierzehn Meter hoch und zwanzig Meter breit. Die meisten Tafeln waren mit seltsamen Symbolen bedeckt, die Data nicht entziffern konnte.  
  
"Skuld ?"  
  
Keine Antwort.  
  
Data machte sich auf den Weg durch den "Tafelwald". Irgendwo mußte die kleine Göttin ja stecken.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit hörte er ein Geräusch, das sich schließlich als eine Art Gesang entpuppte.  
  
Data legte den Kopf zur Seite und machte ein konzentriertes Gesicht, während er versuchte, den Text zu verstehen.  
  
"Dadumdidumdadudeldidumdadumdidumdidumdum...dadumdidumdidudeldidum... plop goes the weasle"  
  
Dieser Text - wenn man hier überhaupt von Text sprechen konnte - wiederholte sich ständig, und führte den Androiden schließlich zu Skuld.  
  
Die Göttin stand auf einer kleinen Antigravplattform, mit der sie zwischen den Tafeln hin und her schwebte und immer mehr von diesen seltsamen Symbolen hinterließ.  
  
"Dadumdidumdadudeldidum..."  
  
"Guten Morgen, Skuld."  
  
"...dadum...oh, guten Morgen, Data." Skuld winkte ihm zur Begrüßung zu. Die Mondsteinarmreifen klapperten dabei an ihrem Handgelenk.  
  
"Was genau tust du hier ?"  
  
"Ich habe die Subraumkoordinaten der einzelnen Schiffsantriebsspuren zueinander in Beziehung gesetzt, was sich in den Positionen der Tafeln wiederspiegelt." erklärte sie. "Und im Moment arbeite ich gerade daran, die aktuellen Werte der subatomaren Matrizen zu erfassen."  
  
"Du meinst vermutlich die Symbole auf den Tafeln."  
  
"Was sonst ?" entgegnete sie. "Aber wolltest du mir nicht helfen ?"  
  
"Das wollte ich." antwortete er. "Nur fürchte ich, wird das etwas schwierig werden, da ich mit dieser Symbolschrift nicht vertraut bin."  
  
"Hier...fang !"  
  
Skuld warf ihm einen Datenblock zu.  
  
"Glaubst du, mir wäre entgangen, daß du meine Schriftsprache nicht beherrscht ?" Skuld grinste selbstgefällig. "Mit diesem Lernprogramm solltest du in der Lage sein, alles Wesentliche zu lernen."  
  
"Ich werde mich beeilen."  
  
"Laß dir ruhig Zeit. Bei der Erfassung der aktuellen Matrizenwerte kannst du mir sowieso nicht helfen. Es sei denn, du kannst mit den Quantenmechanikern reden."  
  
Data musterte sie stirnrunzelnd.  
  
"Quantenmechaniker ?" fragte er unsicher.  
  
"Ja. Die Quantenmechaniker geben mir einige der wichtigsten Informationen, die ich für meine Arbeit brauche."  
  
"Aha." machte der Android, wobei man ihm die Verunsicherung deutlich anmerkte. Er war immer der Meinung gewesen, mehr als die meisten anderen von Physik zu verstehen. Aber Quantenmechaniker waren ihm dabei bisher noch nie untergekommen.  
  
"Und wer sind diese...Quantenmechaniker ?"  
  
"Down, Up, Strange, Charme, Bottom und Top." antwortete Skuld. "Ohne ihre Hilfe wäre ich in dieser Sache ziemlich aufgeschmissen."  
  
"Und warum das ?"  
  
"Wenn ich die Matrizenwerte durch den Einsatz von Meßgeräten ermitteln wollte, würde ich falsche Ergebnisse herausbekommen, weil die Wechselwirkung zwischen Meßgerät und Meßsubstanz - hier das subatomare Kontinuum - die Substanz verändert."  
  
"Ah...du willst vermutlich auf die Heisenbergsche Unschärferelation hinaus."  
  
"Naja...diese Gesetzmäßigkeit war schon Millionen Jahre vor Heisenbergs Geburt bekannt, und der Kerl kratzt mit seiner Formulierung auch nur ein wenig an der Oberfläche des tatsächlichen Sachverhalts, aber im Prinzip...Ja."  
  
"Und deshalb umgehst du das Problem einfach."  
  
"Genau." Skuld nickte bestätigend. "Wenn ich mit Geräten arbeiten würde, müßte ich anschließend eine sehr aufwendige Korrekturrechnung ausführen. Für jeden einzelnen von etwa zweieinhalb Millionen Werten. Und deshalb frage ich einfach die Quantenmechaniker. Die stecken so tief in der Materie drin, daß sie sich bestens auskennen."  
  
"Verstehe - denke ich."  
  
"Sehr schön. Dann solltest du dich jetzt mit meinem Lernprogramm befassen, und mich hier weitermachen lassen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und machte sich - laut vor sich hinsummend - wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
"Darf ich fragen, was das für ein Lied ist, Skuld ?"  
  
"Ich weiss nicht genau." antwortete die Göttin. "Als ich heute morgen aufgestanden bin, hatte ich plötzlich dieses Lied im Ohr. Es stört dich doch nicht, oder ?"  
  
"Nein. Mach ruhig weiter." antwortete Data und vertiefte sich wieder in das Lernprogramm für die Schriftsprache der Göttinnen, während Skuld weiter an den Matrizen arbeitete, die ihr ermöglichen sollten, einen Transwarpantrieb zu bauen.  
  
"Dadumdidumdadudeldidumdadumdidumdidumdum...dadumdidumdidudeldidum... plop goes the weasle.......Dadumdidumdadudeldidumdadumdidumdidumdum..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So. In der nächsten Folge werden die Missionsgruppen ihre Vorbereitungen beendet haben und sich (endlich !!!) auf den Weg machen.  
  
Die Einsatzgruppe "Erde" wird sich vielleicht auch wieder zusammenraufen - allerdings steht den drei Helden noch eine unangenehme Begegnung bevor.  
  
Aber was könnte es mit diesem mysteriösen Brief auf sich haben, den Skuld an sich selbst geschickt hat ? Und welche Manipulationen soll Rally Cheyenne am Zeitstrom vornehmen ?  
  
Wer´s wissen will, muß einfach weiterlesen (ich weiss, ich bin fies *eg*).  
  
Grüsse,  
  
clef-san 


	9. Dimensionale Differenzen und ein mysteri...

Vorwort  
  
Ich bin gefragt worden, wieso Skuld dieses Lied summt/singt. Das hat nichts mit "Oh! My Goddess" zu tun, sondern ist ausschließlich Shaya zu verdanken (das läuft unter suggestiver Beeinflussung des Autors, glaub ich ^__^v ).  
  
Ich hoffe aber ihr habt trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen. Die 'mysteriöse Frau' (ihren Namen verrate ich in einer der nächsten Folgen ^^ ) verdankt ihre Existenz einer Inspiration durch GirlsAngel und Shaya.  
  
====================  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
====================  
  
Universelles Durcheinander - Teil 9  
  
Mit : Star Trek-Next Generation-Crew, Borg-Kollektiv, Ryoko und Ryo-Ohki ( Tenchi Muyo ), Vegeta, Son-Goku, Son-Gohan ( alle Dragon Ball Z ), Skuld ( Oh! My Goddess ), Soryu Asuka Langley ( Neon Genesis Evangelion ), Rally Cheyenne und Aristo [ Kategorie-1-Lucifer Hawk ] ( Silent Möbius ) and special appearance by 'The Mysterious Woman (TM)'  
  
Nachdem Son Goku, der sich erstaunlich schnell von seinen Verletzungen erholt hatte, aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden war, begab er sich in die Messe auf dem zehnten Vordeckbereich des Schiffs - kurz Zehn Vorne genannt - mit dem Ziel, in Gesellschaft Anderer ein wenig gegen die Leere in seinem Magen vorzugehen. Schließlich wurde es auf Dauer langweilig, seine Mahlzeiten immer nur allein in seinem Quartier einzunehmen - und das es unpassend war, während der Besprechungen zu essen, hatte er inzwischen widerstrebend akzeptiert.  
  
Zu seinem Erstaunen war die Messe jedoch fast leer. Weder an der Theke, noch an den Tischen war sonderlich viel los, was der Sayajin schließlich auf die Tageszeit schob. Immerhin war es erst früher Morgen.  
  
Noch während er sich umschaute, entdeckte er jedoch eine bekannte Gestalt, die allein auf einer Bank vor einem kleinen Aussichtsfenster saß und in die scheinbar unendliche Leere des Alls schaute.  
  
Mit freudigem Lächeln setzte Son Goku sich neben seinen Sohn, doch dieser reagierte nicht auf ihn und starrte weiterhin trübsinnig aus dem Fenster.  
  
"Gohan ?" fragte sein Vater mit leiser Besorgnis. "Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir ?"  
  
"Hmm ?" murmelte dieser, zeigte aber ansonsten keinerlei Reaktion.  
  
"Was ist passiert, Sohn ?" Goku wurde jetzt etwas energischer. Irgendwann mußte sein Sohn ja reagieren.  
  
"Nichts." brummte Gohan unwillig und seufzte schwer.  
  
"Muß aber ein verdammt schlecht gelauntes Nichts sein." entgegnete Son Goku trocken. "Jetzt sag schon, was los ist."  
  
"Ich sagte doch, es ist nichts !" beharrte sein Sohn auf der offensichtlichen Unwahrheit.  
  
"Geht es vielleicht um dieses Mädchen ?"  
  
Jetzt drehte Son Gohan den Kopf und schaute seinen Vater überrascht an.  
  
"W-wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf ?"  
  
"Son Gohan." begann sein Vater mit für den Sohn ungewohntem Ernst in der Stimme. "Wie du ja weisst, bin ich in der Wildnis bei meinem Großvater aufgewachsen, und habe dort auch nach seinem Tod lange allein gelebt."  
  
°Worauf will er denn jetzt hinaus ?°  
  
"Ja, ja. Bis du mit Bulma losgezogen bist, um die Dragonballs zu suchen, ich weiss." brummte der Halbsayajin ungeduldig. "Worauf willst du hinaus, Vater ?"  
  
Goku lächelte leicht.  
  
"Bis zu meiner Begegnung mit Bulma hatte ich keine Ahnung von Mädchen, und selbst nachdem ich ständig unterwegs war - entweder um zu trainieren, die Dragonballs zusammenzusuchen, oder die Welt zu retten - blieb mein Verständnis von ihnen gleich null, obwohl ich auf meinen Reisen vielen Mädchen begegnet bin." fuhr Son Goku fort.  
  
"Paps...würdest du endlich zur Sache kommen ?" maulte Son Gohan. "Ich hab nämlich im Moment echt keinen Bock auf nostalgische Anekdoten, weisst du ?"  
  
"Wie gesagt...damals hatte ich praktisch keine Ahnung von Mädchen, oder davon, wie eine Beziehung funktioniert, aber nachdem ich deine Mutter geheiratet habe, hat sich das geändert." endete Goku seine Ausführungen. "Andernfalls wärst du jetzt kaum hier." fügte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen hinzu, woraufhin sein Sohn sofort rot anlief.  
  
"Da brauchst du nicht rot zu werden." meinte der Sayajin lächelnd. "Anders als ich bist DU nicht unwissend in der Einöde aufgewachsen, Sohn, und es ist überhaupt nichts Schlimmes oder Peinliches daran, wenn du dich für ein Mädchen interessierst."  
  
"Du meinst...?"  
  
"Mein Sohn...du hast dich als kleiner Junge einem Kerl wie Freezer in den Weg gestellt, ohne zu zögern, und ich kann dir versichern, daß das wesentlich gefährlicher war als dein heutiges Problem." erklärte Goku seinem Sohn. "Also bezwinge einfach deine Angst und sei ehrlich zu dir selbst und zu dem Mädchen."  
  
Nach diesen Worten, die Son Gohan niemals von seinem Vater erwartet gehabt hätte, stahl sich der Ansatz eines optimistischen Lächelns auf sein Gesicht.  
  
"Danke." murmelte er verlegen.  
  
Im nächsten Moment fiel ein Schatten über die Zwei.  
  
"Ah, guten Morgen, Vegeta." begrüßte Son Gohan den ewigen Rivalen seines Vaters.  
  
Dieser jedoch packte Son Goku mit beiden Händen am Kragen und hob ihn mühelos hoch. Anschließend tauchte Ryoko neben den beiden auf.  
  
Eine rote Energiekugel lag in ihrer rechten Hand, die sich wurfbereit keine Armlänge von Gokus Kopf entfernt befand.  
  
"Ich hätte da mal eine Frage." knurrte der Sayajinprinz die verwirrte Gestalt Son Gokus an.  
  
"Ähm...tu dir keinen Zwang an, Vegeta."  
  
"WER bist du ?"  
  
Son Gohan wechselte erstaunte Blicke zwischen den beiden Sayajins. Hatte er richtig verstanden ? Oder hatte Vegeta jetzt den letzten Rest seines Verstands verloren ?  
  
"Bist du blind ?" fragte er dann auch. "Das ist Son Goku."  
  
"Ich sehe selbst, daß er wie der Unterklassekrieger aussieht." knurrte Vegeta, ohne sein Opfer loszulassen.  
  
"Wie meinst du das ?"  
  
"Ich habe es erst sehr spät begriffen, Gohan." erklärte er grimmig. "Aber als Riker mir vor dem Borgangriff erklärt hat, was die Borg sind, da sagte dieser Goku hier, es seien Cyborgs wie C-17 und C-18."  
  
"Ja und ?" fragte Son Gohan verwirrt. "Das stimmt doch auch."  
  
"Ja. Aber der Son Goku aus dem Kampf gegen Freezer kann das nicht wissen, weil wir den Cyborgs erst später begegnet sind."  
  
Son Gohans Blicke wechselten unsicher zwischen Vegeta und Son Goku hin und her.  
  
"Vater ?" fragte er unsicher, während er "diesen" Son Goku von oben bis unten musterte.  
  
"Laß mich runter, Vegeta." verlangte Goku. "Dann werde ich es euch erklären."  
  
"Aber bei der ersten falschen Bewegung schiesse ich dir den Kopf von den Schultern." warnte Ryoko, die immer noch die Ki-Kugel wurfbereit hielt. "Und aus Gründen der Fairness weise ich darauf hin, daß mir gelegentlich Interpretationsirrtümer unterlaufen, wenn es um richtige und falsche Bewegungen geht." fügte sie mit einem fiesen Grinsen hinzu.  
  
Diese Bemerkung brachte ein amüsiertes Funkeln in Vegetas Augen zum Vorschein. Als er sich jedoch wieder auf Goku konzentrierte, war sein Blick wieder kalt und hart, wie üblich.  
  
"Und ? Was ist nun ?"  
  
"Also ihr sagt, ich dürfte den Cyborgs erst nach dem Kampf mit Freezer begegnet sein." wiederholte Goku Vegetas Feststellung, woraufhin Vegetas Augen sich zu schmalen Schlitzen verengten. Die aggressive Ungeduld des Sayajinprinzen war sogar für jemanden mit Gokus oftmals gehemmter Auffassungsgabe unübersehbar.  
  
"Das Einzige, was ich dazu sagen kann, ist, daß in meinem Universum die Begegnung mit den Cyborgs früher stattfand."  
  
"Das reicht mir nicht." brummte Vegeta.  
  
"Soll ich ihn plattmachen ?" fragte Ryoko erwartungsvoll.  
  
"Erzähl uns mehr." verlangte Gohan umgehend, während er Ryoko einen mahnenden Blick zuwarf.  
  
"Also...einige Zeit, bevor ich zum Planeten Namek aufgebrochen bin, um Freezer aufzuhalten, bist du, Vegeta, mit Begleitung auf der Erde aufgetaucht, um mit mir und meinen Freunden zu kämpfen." begann Goku nachdenklich.  
  
"Soweit korrekt." stellte Vegeta knapp fest. "Ihr habt damals meine Begleiter besiegt."  
  
"Und du bist nach unserem Kampf schwerverletzt mit einer Kapsel geflohen."  
  
"Ich bin NICHT geflohen." fauchte Vegeta gereizt.  
  
"Dann eben in den rückwärtigen Raum vorgerückt." schnaufte Ryoko, die es sich nicht verkneifen konnte, diese für Vegeta peinliche Episode zu kommentieren. "Erzähl schon weiter. Mir wird langsam langweilig, und da kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren."  
  
"Kurz nach diesem Kampf begannen unsere Vorbereitungen für die Reise nach Namek, weil wir von Freezer erfahren hatten, aber dann kam es zu Zerstörungen im Raum der westlichen Hauptstadt, für die Doktor Gero verantwortlich war, ein genialer Wissenschaftler, der das letzte Überbleibsel der Red Ribbon-Armee war, die ich in meiner Jugend zerschlagen hatte." Goku pausierte kurz und warf Vegeta einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
"Soweit richtig. Nur der Zeitpunkt stimmt nicht." lautete sein mürrischer Kommentar.  
  
"Naja, Doktor Gero hatte jedenfalls einen jungen Mann und dessen Schwester kybernetisch verändert. So entstanden die Cyborgs C-17 und C-18, die mich in seinem Auftrag umbringen sollten. Bei ihnen war noch ein Cyborg aus einer früheren Experimentalreihe, der auf den Namen C-16 hörte."  
  
"Und ? Kam es zum Kampf ?" fragte Ryoko gespannt dazwischen.  
  
"Naja..." Goku kratzte sich etwas verlegen am Kopf. "...jetzt kommt der kompliziertere Teil der Geschichte."  
  
Alle drei schauten ihn fragend und bis auf´s Äußerste gespannt an.  
  
"Wir hatten uns einen abgelegenen Kampfplatz für den Showdown gesucht, aber bevor einer von uns auch nur einen einzigen Angriff starten konnte..."  
  
"Man Goku, mach´s nicht so spannend, oder ich vergess mich." fauchte Vegeta ihn an.  
  
"Naja...ich starb halt."  
  
Gohan und Ryoko fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf, während Vegeta kurz davor schien, vor Wut zu explodieren.  
  
"Woran denn ?" fragte Gohan hastig, damit sein Vater weiterredete, bevor Vegeta einen Anfall bekam.  
  
"Ein schlichter, dummer Herzanfall." lautete die lapidare Auskunft.  
  
"Aber du bist doch nicht...ich meine...du lebst doch jetzt, oder nicht ?" Gohan war nun genauso ratlos wie die Anderen.  
  
"FutureTrunks hat uns vor der Krankheit gewarnt." hielt Vegeta dagegen. "Er gab uns ein Medikament, durch das du gerettet wurdest."  
  
"Vielleicht in eurem Universum." entgegnete Goku. "In meinem Universum wurde ich von Doktor Gero gerettet."  
  
"WAAAAASSS ?" riefen Gohan und Vegeta gleichzeitig. "Aber dieser Irre wollte dich doch tot sehen."  
  
"Ja. Aber nachdem er erkennen mußte, daß ohne mein Eingreifen in naher Zukunft ein gewisser Freezer die Erde erreichen und somit Geros Traum von der Weltherrschaft beenden würde, hat er mir geholfen." erklärte Goku ernst. "Außerdem hatte er sein Hauptziel ja erreicht: Er hat meinen Tod miterlebt. Daß er mich anschließend wiederbelebt hat, hat seinem Ego einen enormen Auftrieb gegeben."  
  
"Ich wette, daß ihm Cells Auftritt noch mehr Auftrieb gegeben hat." meinte Vegeta dazu.  
  
"Wer ist Cell ?" fragte Goku verwundert, was ihm weitere erstaunte Blicke einbrachte.  
  
"Eine Kreatur, die Geros Forschungscomputer erschaffen hat." antwortete Son Gohan. "Sie besitzt die genetischen Merkmale aller Mitglieder der Gruppe Z und beherrscht deshalb alle unsere Attacken. Nachdem Cell C-17 und C-18 absorbiert hatte, machte ihn das zu einem fast unbesiegbaren Gegner. Er hat sogar dich besiegt."  
  
"Also in meinem Universum gab und gibt es keinen Cell." stellte Son Goku klar. "Vielleicht hängt das damit zusammen, daß in meinem Universum Doktor Gero auf die Seite des Guten gewechselt ist."  
  
"Echt ?" fragte Vegeta zweifelnd.  
  
Goku nickte.  
  
"Und was macht er so ?" wollte sein Sohn von ihm wissen.  
  
"Nachdem er einen exakten Klon meines Körpers - natürlich ohne die Herzkrankheit - hergestellt und die Erinnerung meines Originalkörpers auf den Ersatzkörper übertragen hatte, hat er sich mit Bulma angefreundet." antwortete der Sayajin. "Inzwischen arbeitet er als stellvertretender Direktor für Forschung und Entwicklung bei der Capsule Corporation. Was C- 17 zur Zeit macht, weiss ich nicht, aber C-18 ist mit Kuiliin verheiratet, und C-16 arbeitet als Tierpfleger und Gärtner in Professor Briefs kleinem Privatzoo in der Capsule Corp."  
  
"Dann bist du also ein Klon." stellte Ryoko erstaunt fest.  
  
"Ja. Ich bin eine exakte Kopie des ersten Son Goku. Mit allen Erinnerungen, Verhaltensweisen und Fähigkeiten."  
  
"So ist das also." Vegeta schien ein wenig besänftigt zu sein. "Ich gebe zu, ich hatte nicht in Betracht gezogen, daß sich unsere drei Universen voneinander unterscheiden könnten."  
  
"Vielleicht sollten wir darüber mal mit Skuld reden." schlug Son Gohan vor. "Sie dürfte von uns allen wohl am Besten darüber Bescheid wissen."  
  
"Dafür hast DU aber jetzt keine Zeit, Sohn." mischte sich Son Goku ein.  
  
Dieser schaute seinen Vater verständnislos an.  
  
"Ich glaube, du hast da ein dringendes Gespräch mit jemandem zu führen, nicht wahr ?"  
  
Sofort wurde Gohan rot.  
  
"Mit wem ?" fragte Vegeta mißtrauisch.  
  
"N-nichts. Ist nicht wichtig." versuchte Son Gohan abzuwiegeln, machte damit jedoch den Sayajin nur noch neugieriger.  
  
Bis Ryoko sich schließlich zu Vegeta rüberbeugte und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.  
  
Nach einigen "Ahas" und "Hmms" sowie ein paar bedeutungsvollen Blicken, die er dem jungen Halbsayajin zuwarf, klopfte er diesem schließlich in einer fast schon freundschaftlich zu nennenden Geste auf die Schulter, bevor er ihm ernst in die Augen blickte.  
  
"Auch wenn deine Mutter von der Erde stammt, bist du doch ein Mitglied meines Volkes." erklärte er leise aber bestimmt. "Und als Prinz der Sayajin sage ich dir nun folgendes:..." Er machte eine kurze Pause, um die Bedeutung der nächsten Worte zu unterstreichen. "Ein Sayajin fürchtet sich vor NICHTS. Nicht vor dem Tod, nicht vor sich selbst...und am allerwenigsten vor einem kleinen, großmäuligen Mädchen."  
  
Nach diesen Worten drehte er sich um und verließ die Messe.  
  
"Wenn mir das einer erzählt hätte, ich hätt´s nicht geglaubt..." stellte Son Gohan konsterniert fest, nachdem er seine Fassung und seine Sprache wiedergewonnen hatte.  
  
"Was denn ?" fragte Ryoko.  
  
"Na daß ich den Tag erlebe, an dem Vegeta anderen Ratschläge in Beziehungsfragen erteilt."  
  
"Stille Wasser sind tief, mein Junge." entgegnete Ryoko mit einem breiten Grinsen. Dann verschwand sie auf ihre unnachahmliche Weise einfach durch den Fußboden.  
  
====================  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Asuka sich zur Generalprobe ihres Abflugs in Shuttlehangar zwei eingefunden. Wenn ihr Ki-Level auch nur ein Hundertstel der Kraft eines der Sayajins betragen hätte, hätte ihre mühsam unterdrückte Wut vermutlich eine deutlich sichtbare Aura um ihren Körper erzeugt. Daß sie keine Möglichkeit hatte, sich abzureagieren, machte es nur noch schlimmer.  
  
LaForge, der die technischen Daten von einer Konsole im Hangar aus überwachen würde, hatte sie ebenso freundlich begrüßt wie Commander Riker, der sie auf ihrem ersten Ausflug begleiten würde, um sie in die Feinheiten des Shuttleflugs einzuweisen.  
  
Sie raunzte ein mürrisches "Guten Morgen!" als Antwort und begab sich dann durch die Heckschleuse an Bord des Shuttles.  
  
Wie der Chefingenieur gesagt hatte, war der Pseudo-Entryplug im Innern des Shuttles verankert worden. Asuka fand auf halber Höhe einen Schalter, mit dem sie die Zugangsklappe des Plugs öffnen konnte. Oberhalb des Zugangs befand sich ein Haltegriff, an dem sie sich festhielt, während sie sich mit den Füssen voran in die dunkle Öffnung ihrer Steuerkapsel gleiten ließ.  
  
Kaum saß sie in dem dämmrigen Rotlicht auf ihrem Kontursitz, da schloß sich die Öffnung mit einem leisen hydraulischen Zischen.  
  
°Es ist genauso wie in meinem EVA.° war ihr erster Gedanke. °Nein...irgendwas fehlt.° war der Nächste. Allerdings kam sie nicht darauf, was es sein könnte, denn ihre Gedankengänge wurden schon nach kurzer Zeit von Commander Riker unterbrochen, der auf einem Sessel in der Mittelsektion des Shuttles an einer der wenigen verbliebenen regulären Konsolen saß. Im Innern der Kapsel sah Asuka ihn im Rahmen eines kleinen holographischen Displays, das zu ihrer Kommunikationsanlage gehörte.  
  
"Alles klar bei dir, Asuka ?"  
  
"Natürlich ist alles klar." fauchte sie augenblicklich zurück. "Was soll diese Frage ?"  
  
Riker ging nicht näher darauf ein. Vermutlich schob er ihre Aggressivität auf die Anspannung im Zusammenhang mit dem bevorstehenden Flug. Ihm selbst war ja vor seinem ersten Shuttleflug an der Akademie auch nicht ganz wohl gewesen, und für ihn waren solche Dinge vertrauter gewesen als für das Mädchen.  
  
"Dann solltest du mit einem Systemcheck beginnen und dich danach mit den sensorischen Inputs vertraut machen, die du von dem Shuttle erhältst."  
  
"Und wann kann ich endlich losfliegen ?" fragte sie genervt zurück.  
  
Riker schmunzelte.  
  
"Eins nach dem anderen, Asuka. Dein humanoider Roboter, den du gewöhnt bist, hat mit Sicherheit ein völlig anderes sensorisches Profil als das Shuttle - schließlich hat ein Shuttle keine Arme oder Beine - und es bringt doch nichts, wenn du nach dem Start desorientiert bist und das Shuttle in die Enterprise rammst, nicht wahr ?"  
  
Asuka presste einen Moment die Lippen zusammen und versuchte, ihren Ausbilder mit ihren Blicken zu erdolchen.  
  
"Beginne Systemcheck." stiess sie dann jedoch hervor und unterbrach die Komm-Verbindung.  
  
"Haben sie eine Ahnung, was das Mädchen hat, Commander ?" schaltete sich Geordi ein, der das Gespräch über das Kommnetz mitbekommen hatte.  
  
"Vielleicht hat sie schlecht geschlafen." mutmaßte Riker. "Oder sie ist angespannt wegen des Fluges. Oder..."  
  
"Oder sie hat etwas dagegen, daß in ihrer Anwesenheit über sie geredet wird, als ob sie nicht da wäre." schaltete sich plötzlich Asuka mit einem wütenden Schnauben wieder ein.  
  
Beide Föderationsoffiziere schwiegen einen Moment und murmelten dann Entschuldigungen.  
  
"Die könnt ihr euch sonstwohin stecken." lautete Asukas wenig schmeichelhafte Antwort. "Systemcheck beendet. Starte neurale Verbindungssequenz und beginne dann den Check der Sensorinputs."  
  
Ohne auf eine Bestätigung zu warten, unterbrach sie die Verbindung wieder.  
  
====================  
  
Nun ja...Asuka hatte weder schlecht geschlafen, noch war die bevorstehende Erfahrung, ein Raumschiff zu fliegen, an ihrer Stimmung schuld. Tatsache war, daß sie einfach das peinliche "Betterlebnis" mit Son Gohan nicht aus ihrem Kopf bekam. Wieder und wieder durchlebte sie diese ersten Momente des Tages, so als ob ihr Gedächtnis in einer Endlosschleife gefangen sei, und jeder Durchlauf steigerte bei ihr zwei Emotionen. Wut. Und Scham.  
  
Zuerst war sie wütend auf Gohan gewesen, der sich auf ungeheuerliche Art danebenbenommen hatte. Wie konnte er es wagen, zu ihr ins Bett zu kriechen und sie zu begrapschen ? In diesem Augenblick war sie von ihm unglaublich enttäuscht gewesen.  
  
Dann hatte sie jedoch - nach einem heftigen Wortgefecht mit Rally Cheyenne - erkennen müssen, daß nicht Gohan in ihr Bett gekrochen war, sondern daß sie an diesem Morgen in seinem Bett aufgewacht war.  
  
Und sie ? Was hatte sie getan ? Anstatt ihm eine Gelegenheit zu geben, die Sache zu erklären, hatte sie ihn geschlagen. Danach war er gegangen, und Asuka hatte, nachdem sie ihren Irrtum bemerkt hatte, keine Gelegenheit mehr gehabt, mit ihm zu reden.  
  
Aber vermutlich würde er jetzt auch nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun haben wollen. Durch einen einzigen überflüssigen Ausbruch ihres Temperaments hatte sie jetzt höchstwahrscheinlich den einzigen Freund vergrault, den sie an diesem Ort hatte, und dieses Wissen steigerte die Wut, die sie auf sich selbst empfand, unaufhörlich. Außerdem hatte sie sich noch nie zuvor so sehr für irgendetwas, was sie getan hatte, so sehr geschämt. Genaugenommen mußte sie sich eingestehen, daß das ein völlig neues Gefühl für sie war.  
  
Das Schlimmste war, daß sie in Kürze für längere Zeit mit Gohan in diesem kleinen Shuttle unterwegs sein mußte. Irgendwo, ganz tief in ihr drin, verspürte sie den Drang, sich bei dem jungen Halbsayajin zu entschuldigen, und zu hoffen, daß er ihre Entschuldigung annahm.  
  
°Aber ich bin verdammt noch mal gar nicht gut darin, mich zu entschuldigen.° Und noch während dieser Gedanke in ihrem Kopf Gestalt annahm, ging ihr auf, daß sie sich im Grunde noch nie bei irgendwem für irgendetwas entschuldigt hatte. Für den Hauch eines Augenblicks kam ihr die unangenehme Erkenntnis, daß sie bisher Fehler immer auf andere abgewälzt hatte, selbst wenn der Fehler tatsächlich bei ihr lag, und daß dies eigentlich ein ziemlich niederträchtiges Verhalten war.  
  
°So wie ich mich verhalte, bin ich kein Mensch, den man leicht mögen kann.° fasste sie ihren Augenblick der Selbsterkenntnis zusammen. °Es ist nicht schön, wenn man von niemandem gemocht wird.° war ihre nächste - allerdings wenig originelle - Erkenntnis.  
  
Niedergeschlagen betätigte sie einen Schalter, der die neurale Kopplung an das Shuttle bewirken sollte. Zuerst hörte sie ein leises Summen, dann glaubte sie, ein leichtes Kribbeln von ihren Kontakt-Haarspangen zu verspüren. Zuletzt sah sie auf einer vertikalen Reihe von Leuchtdioden, die die aktuelle Stärke der Verbindung zwischen ihr und dem Shuttle anzeigte, daß die Lichter nach und nach aufleuchteten. Die untersten sechs Dioden waren rot. In diesem Bereich reichte die Verbindung nicht aus, um Signale an die Schiffssteuerung zu übermitteln. Darüber kamen vier gelbe Leuchten, die einen Bereich symbolisierten, in dem die Steuerung nur mit eingeschränkter Zuverlässigkeit funktionierte. Danach kamen fünf grüne Dioden. Und das war der Bereich, den Asuka anstrebte. Ihre Enttäuschung war jedoch unermeßlich groß, als das Leuchten sich nicht an der Diode Rot-Drei vorbeitraute.  
  
°Verdammt ! Das kann doch gar nicht sein ! Das muß doch irgendwie gehen !°  
  
Asukas Augen klebten regelrecht an der Anzeige, so als ob allein ihr Blick ausreichen könnte, weitere Dioden zum Leuchten zu bringen, aber was auch immer sie versuchte, es passierte nichts.  
  
"SCHEISSE ! NUN MACH ENDLICH !"  
  
Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen. Eigentlich hatte sie nicht vorgehabt, ihren Gedanken laut auszusprechen.  
  
Entsetzt weiteten sich ihre Augen, als Rot-Drei langsam erlosch.  
  
Daß wenig später Rot-Zwei ebenfalls aufhörte zu leuchten, nahm sie nur noch verschwommen war.  
  
Erst als sie beim Erlöschen der letzten Signaldiode die Feuchtigkeit auf ihren Wangen spürte, registrierte sie, daß sie weinte...  
  
====================  
  
Inzwischen hatte Son Gohan sich dazu durchgerungen, Asuka im Shuttlehangar aufzusuchen - und das trotz des gewaltigen Knotens, den er in seiner Magengegend spürte.  
  
Als er den Hangar betrat, sah er den Chefingenieur vor einer Kontrollkonsole stehen. Rally Cheyenne war bei ihm und unterhielt sich mit ihm über die Shuttletechnik.  
  
"Hi, Leute. Ist...Asuka im Shuttle ?" fragte er mit leicht unsicherer Stimme.  
  
"Ist sie." entgegnete Rally kühl. Anscheinend hatte auch die AMP-Gründerin den Vorfall vom Morgen noch nicht vergessen.  
  
"Und wie läuft´s ?" hakte er nach.  
  
"Den Anzeigen nach hat sie vor zehn Minuten die neurale Verbindungssequenz aktiviert." antwortete LaForge in wesentlich freundlicherem Tonfall. "Aber sie hat bis jetzt noch keine sichere Verbindung etablieren können. Ich weiss allerdings nicht, ob das normal ist." fügte er erläuternd hinzu. "Kann ja sein, daß ihr Interface sowas wie eine Vorlaufzeit benötigt. Vielleicht weiss Commander Riker mehr. Er ist ebenfalls im Shuttle."  
  
"Hmm." brummte Gohan nur, und konzentrierte sich auf Asukas Aura. Erstaunt runzelte er die Stirn, als er ihre enorme Verzweiflung bemerkte.  
  
°Ich würde sagen, ihr Problem ist, daß sie zu verkrampft bei der Sache ist.° Erinnerungen an seine ersten Transformationsversuche zum Supersayajin stiegen in ihm auf. Damals hatte er die Verwandlung erzwingen wollen, und war so quasi an sich selbst gescheitert.  
  
"Ich rede mal mit Riker." verkündete er schließlich seinen Entschluß, und ging zum Shuttle rüber.  
  
"Pass aber auf, daß du Asuka nicht von ihrer Aufgabe ablenkst." schickte ihm Rally hinterher, was Gohan zu einem genervten Augenrollen veranlasste.  
  
====================  
  
"Hallo, Commander Riker."  
  
Riker drehte sich zu Gohan um und erwiderte den Gruß.  
  
"Was führt dich her ? Neugierig ?"  
  
"Ich hörte, Asuka hat Probleme ?"  
  
"Falls du damit meinst, daß wir noch nicht so wirklich weitergekommen sind, hast du recht." entgegnete der Föderationsoffizier gelassen. "Aber wir wissen nicht, ob..."  
  
"...ob ihr Interface eine Vorlaufzeit benötigt." vollendete Gohan den Satz.  
  
"Du hast wohl schon mit Geordi darüber gesprochen, hm ?"  
  
Gohan nickte.  
  
"Aber das Problem liegt woanders."  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf ?" fragte Riker erstaunt.  
  
"Asukas Aura verrät eine enorme...Anspannung." erklärte er bewußt vage. Asukas Emotionen waren schließlich ihre Sache, und sie mußte selbst entscheiden, mit wem sie darüber reden wollte.  
  
"Das dürfte vor so einer Mission doch ganz normal sein, oder ?"  
  
"Nicht so." entgegnete der Halbsayajin bestimmt. "Ich glaube, sie ist zu verkrampft bei der Sache."  
  
"Was schlägst du vor ?"  
  
"Sie braucht eine Pause." meinte Gohan. Dann dachte er sehr sorgfältig über seine nächste Entscheidung nach, aber nachdem er sich entschieden hatte, fielen ihm die Worte überraschend leicht, und er hoffte, daß das auch so bleiben würde, wenn er Asuka gegenüberstand. "Lassen sie mich mit ihr reden. An einem ruhigen, entspannenden Ort - möglicherweise wäre die freie Natur im Rahmen ihres Holodecks geeignet."  
  
"Und was hast du vor ?" fragte Riker grinsend. "Ein Picknick im Grünen ?"  
  
"Als erstes muß ich ein Mißverständnis ausräumen, das mit einem Ereignis heute morgen zusammenhängt." antwortete er ernst. "Und dann dachte ich an Meditationsübungen."  
  
"Hmm...warum nicht." meinte der Commander dazu nur. "Ist vermutlich besser, als sie weiter sinnlos herumprobieren zu lassen. Nimm Holodeck drei, das liegt am Nächsten."  
  
"Ich werde auf dem Holodeck auf sie warten." entschied Gohan. "Wenn sie mich jetzt hier sieht, wird sie womöglich nicht mitkommen wollen."  
  
Riker runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er dem sich entfernenden Halbsayajin hinterhersah. Dann lächelte er verhalten.  
  
Nachdem er dem Jungen ein paar Minuten Vorsprung gegeben hatte, nahm er Verbindung zu Asuka auf. Verwundert registrierte er, daß er nur ein Audiosignal erhielt - kein Bild.  
  
"Was ?" fragte sie matt, aber immer noch mit genervtem Tonfall.  
  
"Geordi meint, er würde gern die Anschlüsse neu kalibrieren." antwortete Riker. "Er glaubt, dann wird der Kontakt besser." Es war zwar nur eine dünne Ausrede, aber sie erfüllte offenbar ihren Zweck. Nach ein paar Augenblicken öffnete sich die Zugangsluke des Plugs und eine sichtlich deprimierte Soryu Asuka Langley kletterte heraus.  
  
Riker ignorierte ihre geröteten Augen.  
  
"Geh zum Holodeck drei und ruh dich aus." befahl er ihr. "Wir rufen dich, wenn es weitergehen kann."  
  
Mit schlurfenden, roboterhaften Schritten trottete das Mädchen aus dem Shuttle, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren...  
  
====================  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatte Son Goku das Glück gehabt, daß Worf ihm über den Weg gelaufen war. Nach diesem kleinen Gespräch mit seinem Sohn und dem anschließenden Intermezzo mit Vegeta war ihm schon wieder langweilig, also setzte er sich zu dem Klingonen, der es sich gerade mit einem Glas einer dunkelrot-violetten Flüssigkeit an einem der Tische im Zehn Vorne bequem gemacht hatte.  
  
"Hallo, Worf."  
  
"Guten Morgen, Herr Goku."  
  
Son Goku grinste etwas verlegen.  
  
"Wenn schon, dann eher Herr Son." berichtigte ihn der Sayajin. "Aber meine Freunde und Kampfgefährten sagen einfach Son Goku - oder einfach nur Goku - zu mir."  
  
"Was kann ich für sie tun, Son Goku ?" fragte der Klingone nach einem kaum merklichen Nicken der Bestätigung, und nippte langsam an seinem Getränk.  
  
"Was trinken sie da ?"  
  
"Das ist ein Getränk für Krieger." erklärte Worf stolz. "Guinan, die Barfrau auf der letzten Enterprise, hat mich damit bekannt gemacht." Der Klingone signalisierte dem Barmann, für Goku ebenfalls ein Glas jenes rot- violetten Saftes zu bringen.  
  
Goku nahm es dankbar an und probierte vorsichtig davon. Dann grinste er breit.  
  
"Das ist ja superlecker ! Wie nennt man das ?"  
  
"Das ist Pflaumensaft." entgegnete Worf mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.  
  
"Aber was meinen sie mit der letzten Enterprise ?"  
  
Worfs Miene verdüsterte sich etwas.  
  
"Der Vorgänger dieses Schiffes war die Enterprise-D, ein Schiff der Galaxy- Klasse."  
  
"Aha." machte Goku. "Und was ist mit diesem Schiff passiert ?"  
  
"Wir haben einen verrückten Wissenschaftler daran gehindert, eine Sonne zu sprengen, aber er wurde von ein paar Verrätern aus meinem Volk unterstützt." antwortete Worf. Dann erzählte er dem Sayajin in groben Zügen von der letzten Mission der Enterprise-D.  
  
"Vernichtet bei der Rettung von vielen Millionen Leben." fasste Goku zusammen. "Ein würdiges Ende."  
  
"Finden sie ?"  
  
Goku nickte ernst.  
  
"Sie wissen sicher, daß Vegeta tot ist, nicht wahr ?"  
  
Jetzt nickte Worf.  
  
"Es fällt mir allerdings schwer, mich an den Gedanken eines wandelnden Toten zu gewöhnen."  
  
"Kann ich verstehen. Aber soweit Vegeta erzählte, hat er auf diese Weise versucht, einen Dämon zu vernichten, der die gesamte Menschheit zu vernichten versucht. Und ich selbst habe mein Leben auch schon geopfert, um einen ansonsten nicht bezwingbaren Gegner zu besiegen." berichtete Son Goku. "Was zählt ist doch, diejenigen zu beschützen, die das nicht selbst tun können - egal was es kostet."  
  
"Das ist eine sehr ehrenhafte Einstellung." stimmte Worf zu. "Aber sie sind doch nicht tot, oder ?"  
  
"Nein, ich bin lebendig. Ich durfte das Jenseits wieder verlassen." Der Sayajin erklärte dem Klingonen, was es mit den Dragonballs, dem heiligen Drachen, dem Jenseits und all den anderen Dingen, die damit zusammenhingen, auf sich hatte.  
  
"Das ist überaus faszinierend." entgegnete Worf schließlich. "Wenn mir vor ein paar Tagen Jemand soetwas erzählt hätte, hätte ich ihn vermutlich ausgelacht, aber jetzt..."  
  
"Tja...selbst in meiner Welt wissen nur ganz wenige Leute über diese Dinge Bescheid."  
  
"Das ist vermutlich auch ganz gut so." meinte Worf nachdenklich. "Sonst wären vermutlich die meisten Menschen ständig auf der Suche nach diesen Dragonballs."  
  
"Stimmt wohl." gab Goku zu. "Aber sagen sie, kann man eigentlich hier an Bord auch trainieren ? Ich bin sonst noch ganz aus der Übung, wenn ich zu meinem Kampf mit Freezer zurückkehre."  
  
"Sie können ein Holodeck benutzen." antwortete Worf. "Aber halten sie es für klug, jetzt schon wieder zu trainieren ? Sie sind doch gerade erst aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden."  
  
"Ach das." Goku winkte lachend ab. "Solange ich stehen kann, kann ich auch kämpfen. Also kann ich auch trainieren."  
  
Worf schmunzelte leicht.  
  
"Doktor Crusher wird mich dafür verantwortlich machen, wenn sie beim Training zusammenbrechen."  
  
"Keine Sorge." beruhigte Goku ihn. "Vegeta hat mich zwar fast getötet, aber damit hat er mir eigentlich einen Gefallen getan."  
  
Worf starrte ihn stirnrunzelnd an und überlegte, ob er sich verhört hatte, oder ob Son Goku zu einer Gehirnuntersuchung auf die Krankenstation mußte.  
  
"Wenn ein Sayajin im Kampf dem Tod nahe ist und es überlebt, dann wächst seine Kampfkraft um ein Vielfaches an." erklärte der Sayajin grinsend. "Das bedeutet, jedesmal, wenn ich einen fast-tödlichen Kampf überlebe, werde ich automatisch stärker."  
  
"Wirklich ?"  
  
"Wirklich. Und bei meiner letzten Begegnung mit Freezer war der Kerl etwas stärker als ich." antwortete Son Goku. "Wenn ich ihn also besiegen will, muß ich hier bei euch trainieren. Andernfalls wird er nämlich mich besiegen und danach die Erde unterwerfen - oder zerstören."  
  
"Na dann..."  
  
Worf führte den Sayajin schließlich zum Holodeck zwei.  
  
"Und wie soll das Training aussehen ?" fragte Worf.  
  
"Kann man im Holodeck auch die Schwerkraft ändern ?"  
  
"Ja. Das geht."  
  
"Dann hätte ich gern einen normalen Dojo."  
  
"Simulierte Gegner ?" fragte Worf.  
  
"Ja. Warum nicht ?" entgegnete Son Goku begeistert. "Wären sie vielleicht so nett, eine Weile zuzuschauen und die Gegner so einzustellen, daß sie auch wirklich hart für mich sind ?"  
  
"Ich wollte sowieso zuschauen." antwortete Worf. "Wenigstens, bis mein Dienst beginnt. Bei wievielfacher Schwerkraft möchten sie trainieren ? Dreifacher ?"  
  
"Ähm...ich war gerade verletzt, also sollte ich es wohl langsam angehen lassen." meinte Goku mit verlegenem Grinsen dazu. "Wäre es wohl möglich, bei achtzigfacher Schwerkraft zu beginnen ?"  
  
Hätte der Klingone nicht so dunkle Haut gehabt, wäre er bei diesen Worten vermutlich bleich wie eine gekalkte Wand geworden. So beschränkte er sich auf ein Räuspern und einen ungläubigen Blick, während der Sayajin ihm bestätigte, daß seine Worte völlig ernst gemeint gewesen waren.  
  
Zunächst war ihm das Ansinnen völlig absurd vorgekommen. Niemand trainierte bei achtzigfacher Standardschwerkraft. Es sei denn, man hatte sein Hirn gerade auf Urlaub nach Reisa geschickt - oder zu einer anderen Urlaubswelt.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten des Trainings jedoch war Worf so still wie man es von einem neuen Schüler an der klingonischen Kriegsakademie während einer Vorführung des Großmeisters erwarten würde.  
  
Son Goku kämpfte bei achtzigfacher Schwerkraft gegen sechs holographische Elitekampfsportler - und behielt die Oberhand. Teilweise führte der Sayajin seine Aktionen so schnell aus, daß Worf sie gar nicht mitbekam. Klugerweise hatte er den Computer angewiesen, den kompletten Kampf aufzuzeichnen. Zum einen als Andenken an einen großen Meisterkrieger, und zum anderen als potentielles Lehrmaterial für seine Ausbildungskurse, die der Klingone für die Besatzung veranstaltete.  
  
====================  
  
Und während der eine Sayajin gerade holographische Gestalten zu Klump schlug, betrat der Andere zusammen mit Ryoko Holodeck eins.  
  
Staunend betrachteten sie die seltsame Anordnung riesiger Schreibtafeln, die über und über mit seltsamen Symbolen bedeckt waren.  
  
"Hast du hier vielleicht den Durchblick, Ryo-chan ?" fragte Vegeta die Dämonin mit leiser Stimme.  
  
Diese errötete leicht.  
  
"Nein, hab ich nicht, Ve-kun." antwortete sie lächelnd. "Aber pass besser auf, was du sagst, denn wenn dich die falschen Leute so reden hören, ...."  
  
"Dann pass du gefälligst auch mit dem auf was du sagst, Weib." knurrte er sie an.  
  
Ryoko grinste frech.  
  
"Schon besser. Jetzt sollten wir aber Skuld suchen."  
  
"Das weiss ich auch, Weib !" schnaubte der Sayajinprinz und stapfte - arrogant wie immer - einfach drauflos.  
  
Die Dämonin kicherte belustigt hinter vorgehaltener Hand und folgte ihm schließlich. Nach einigen Minuten ergebnislosen Suchens hörten die Zwei ein Geräusch.  
  
"Was zum Teufel ist denn das ?" maulte Vegeta.  
  
"Hmm...klingt wie Gesang." meinte Ryoko nach einigem Überlegen. "Auch wenn der Text reichlich einfältig ist."  
  
"Scheint von da hinten zu kommen." meinte der Sayajinprinz und deutete in die entsprechende Richtung.  
  
Ryoko nickte zustimmend. "Ich spüre auch eine seltsame Aura von dort."  
  
"Hmm...du hast Recht, Weib." stimmte Vegeta zu. "Komm mit. Wir sehen nach."  
  
Als die beiden Suchenden ihr Ziel erreichten, klappten ihnen vor Überraschung die Unterkiefer runter. Die Szenerie, die sich ihnen bot, war einfach zu lächerlich.  
  
Skuld flitzte mit einer Antigravplattform zwischen den Tafeln hin und her und füllte sie mit immer mehr Symbolen, die sie alle fein säuberlich in Zeilen und Spalten angeordnet hatte. Dabei summte sie ununterbrochen jenen Liedtext vor sich hin, der mit "Dadumdidumdadudeldidum..." begann und mit "...plop goes the weasle." endete.  
  
Das allein hätte man ja noch als seltsame Marotte eines kleinen Mädchens akzeptieren können.  
  
Aber Data, der immer so kühle und rational denkende Androidenoffizier des Schiffs, brütete über einem elektronischen Notizblock, während er auf dem Rand der Antigravplattform saß, und - zeitlich um etwa fünfzig Prozent versetzt zu Skuld - summte ebenfalls dieses Lied vor sich hin!  
  
"Sag mir bitte, daß das nur ein Alptraum ist, Ryoko." murmelte Vegeta fassungslos. "Und sag mir bitte, daß ich gleich aufwachen werde." Dies war vermutlich das erste Mal in seinem Leben, daß seine Stimme einen leicht weinerlichen Unterton angenommen hatte.  
  
"Wenn die beiden nicht schnell damit aufhören, bring ich sie um." presste Ryoko mit gefährlich leiser Stimme hervor. Einige ihrer Gesichtsmuskeln zuckten schon verräterisch, und Vegeta spürte bereits, wie Ki-Energie durch ihren Körper zu ihren Handflächen floß.  
  
Da endlich wurden sie von den zwei gefährdeten Liedsummern bemerkt und auch sogleich begrüßt.  
  
Außerdem wollte Skuld natürlich sofort wissen, warum die Zwei sie aufgesucht hatten. Vegeta erklärte ihr in wenigen Sätzen die geschichtliche Entwicklung der letzten Jahre in seinem Universum, und das Son Goku behauptet hatte, in dessen Universum wäre die Geschichte völlig anders verlaufen.  
  
"Und ihr wollt jetzt von mir wissen, ob das möglich ist, nehme ich an."  
  
"Ja." antwortete der Sayajin.  
  
"Ja." antwortete Skuld und drehte sich wieder zu ihrer Arbeit um.  
  
"Könntest du das näher erklären, Skuld ?" fragte Ryoko sofort, weil sie bemerkte, daß Vegeta angesichts dieser recht knappen Antwort ziemlich aufgebracht war.  
  
Skuld seufzte und deutete dann auf ihre Armreifen.  
  
"Wisst ihr, was das hier für Dinger sind ?"  
  
"Armreifen." entgegnete Ryoko verwirrt. "Aber was..."  
  
"Aus diesen Armreifen beziehe ich gerade Energie, um meine Göttinnenkräfte einsetzen zu können, aber die Dinger halten nicht ewig, und ich muß mit allen Tafeln fertig sein, bevor die Kraft der Armreifen erloschen ist."  
  
"Und was für Kräfte sind das ?" fragte Vegeta während er sich suchend umschaute.  
  
"Keine Energiebälle oder ähnlicher Macho-Firlefanz." schnaubte Skuld. "Auf diesen Tafeln stehen die mathematischen Äquivalente der Spuren, die die Borgschiffe im subatomaren Kontinuum hinterlassen haben." erklärte sie. "Aber während ich die Daten erfasse, vergeht Zeit. Und das bedeutet, die Spuren da draußen verändern sich. Ich benötige aber eine Momentaufnahme aller Spuren zur gleichen Zeit, und da ich nicht in der Lage bin, alle Daten gleichzeitig zu erfassen, war es notwendig, das subatomare Kontinuum in unserer Umgebung vorübergehend einzufrieren."  
  
"Du meinst, du hast die Zeit angehalten ?" fragte Ryoko stirnrunzelnd nach.  
  
"Nein. Eingriffe in die Zeit sind uns Göttinnen streng verboten." antwortete Skuld rasch. "Dafür ist eine andere Behörde zuständig. Aber in den fraglichen Ebenen des Subraums verhält es sich mit dem Zeitbegriff etwas anders. Genaugenommen verstosse ich zwar immer noch gegen die Vorschriften, aber ich denke, die Behörde wird darüber hinwegsehen, da ich das Sub-Kontinuum nur für Datenerfassungszwecke eingefroren habe. Ich bewege mich da in einer gesetzlichen Grauzone, wisst ihr ?"  
  
"Was für eine Behörde ?" schnaubte Vegeta. "Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, daß die Zeit von einer Behörde verwaltet wird, oder ?"  
  
"Nicht verwaltet, sondern überwacht." korrigierte Skuld. "Es gibt in jedem Universum übergeordnete transzendente Entitäten. In meinem Universum Yggdrasil und die Göttinnen, in eurem Universum habt ihr scheinbar ein weniger wettbewerbsorientiertes System mit einem ziemlichen Verwaltungs- Wasserkopf..."  
  
"Hääh ?" machte Vegeta verständnislos. "Kannst du auch so reden, daß man dich verstehen kann ?"  
  
Skuld seufzte affektiert.  
  
"Ihr habt - soweit ich mitbekommen habe - einen Gott pro Planet oder Sonnensystem. Und was kommt darüber ?"  
  
"Darüber kommen die vier Kaiyous." antwortete Vegeta. "Einer für jedes Viertel der Galaxis."  
  
"Und darüber gibt es vermutlich einen Obermotz für die komplette Galaxis, über dem wiederum ein Boß für einen Universalquadranten oder - je nach Ausfüllungsgrad des Universums - ein Boß für alle Galaxien des Universums steht, stimmt´s ?"  
  
"Ja. Aber woher weißt du...?"  
  
"Es gibt bestimmte Verfahren nach denen die transzendenten Entitäten, oder auch Götterwesen, geordnet werden. Alles nachzulesen in den entsprechenden Verwaltungsrechtlichen Verordnungen." antwortete sie ungeduldig. "Jedes Universum ist nach einer der dort beschriebenen Methoden geordnet. Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Wichtig ist, daß alle diese Götterwesen aufgrund ihrer Rangeinordnung bestimmte Rechte und Pflichten erhalten."  
  
"Je weiter oben man steht, desto mächtiger ist man." vermutete Ryoko.  
  
Skuld nickte.  
  
"Und was glaubt ihr, wer den Entitäten ihre Macht gewährt ?" fragte sie. "Sicher nicht sie selbst. Euer Gott Dende beispielsweise hat sämtliche Machtbefugnisse im Rahmen entsprechender Vorschriften, Verordnungen und Richtlinien, deren Erstellung und Überwachung weit jenseits der Möglichkeiten selbst des Herrscherwesens eines ganzen Universums liegen. Und es gibt Einrichtungen, die bestimmten Kräften unterstehen und gewisse Dinge regeln und überwachen. Die Göttinnenagenturen unterstehen beispielsweise in erster Linie den Einflüssen von Schicksal, während die Behörde, die von C. H. Ronos geleitet wird, sich in der Domäne von Zeit befindet. Aber das werdet ihr höchstwahrscheinlich noch früh genug selbst erfahren dürfen."  
  
"Wieso ?" fragte Vegeta mürrisch. "Was haben wir denn mit Zeit zu tun ? Gar nichts."  
  
Skuld lächelte mitleidig.  
  
"Wenn du wüßtest..."  
  
"Ich hasse es, wenn man mir vage Andeutungen vor die Nase hält." knurrte der Sayajinprinz drohend.  
  
"Du, Son Gohan und Son Goku existieren alle in einem einzigen Universum - anders als wir anderen." antwortete die kleine Göttin darauf. "Hast du dich nie gefragt, wieso ihr dann dreimal vorhanden seid ? Und wieso jeder von euch Dreien aus einem eigenen Universum kommt ?"  
  
"Ähm...nein."  
  
"Und warum ist das so ?" fragte Data.  
  
Skuld dachte einen Moment über ihre Antwort nach.  
  
"Vegeta. Du gehst eine Straße entlang, die sich plötzlich gabelt. Welchen Weg willst du nehmen ? Rechts oder links ?"  
  
"Was soll das für´n blödes Spiel sein ?"  
  
"Mach doch einfach mit." schlug Ryoko vor. "Vielleicht kommt ja was bei raus."  
  
"Na schön. Links."  
  
"Gut. Dann wird sich für dich die weitere Realität auf der Basis dessen entscheiden, was du auf dem linken Weg antriffst." erwiderte Skuld. "Trotzdem gibt es aber eine theoretische Realität, also ein theoretisches Universum, auf der Basis des rechten Weges. Beides sind im Grunde gleichberechtigte Universen, aber nur eines davon ist Realität geworden, nämlich jenes, was sich auf Basis deiner Entscheidung entwickelt hat."  
  
"Und was hat das mit dieser Zeit-Geschichte zu tun ?"  
  
"Nehmen wir an, zu einem Zeitpunkt nachdem du den linken Weg benutzt hast, reist jemand in die Zeit zurück, zu der du gerade die Gabelung erreichst, und überredet dich, den rechten Weg zu nehmen. Was dann ?"  
  
"Dann habe ich den rechten Weg genommen." brummte Vegeta mürrisch.  
  
"Richtig. Aber eine andere Version von dir hat bereits - zumindest aus der Sicht des Zeitreisenden - den linken Weg benutzt. Der Zeitreisende kommt aus einem Universum, in dem du den linken Weg benutzt hast, also muß dies ein reales Universum sein. Du benutzt aber nun den rechten Weg und läßt dadurch das andere Universum, das zuvor nur theoretisch existierte, ebenfalls Realität werden."  
  
"Und das andere Universum bleibt bestehen ?" fragte Data verwundert. "Obwohl er den linken Weg nicht benutzt hat, existiert ein reales Universum, das genau auf diesem Ausgangspunkt basiert ?"  
  
"Beim ersten Durchlauf hat er ihn ja benutzt." korrigierte ihn Skuld. "Denk an den Zeitreisenden, Data. Niemand kann aus einem nichtrealen Universum heraus eine Zeitreise unternehmen. An jenem Gabelungspunkt wird die Zeitlinie gespalten und es existieren zwei parallele Universen, die sich völlig unterschiedlich weiterentwickeln können."  
  
Endlich schien auch Vegeta zu verstehen.  
  
"Aus der Tatsache, daß es drei Universen gibt, läßt sich schließen, daß es mindestens zwei voneinander unabhängige Zeitreisen gegeben haben muß." setzte Skuld der Erklärung hinzu.  
  
"Cell und FutureTrunks." murmelte Vegeta verstehend. "Aber in Gokus Universum traten Veränderungen schon vor der ersten Zeitreise auf." fiel ihm plötzlich ein.  
  
"Zeit ist eine nicht immer sehr genaue Domäne." beruhigte ihn Skuld. "Sie ist schon ziemlich alt, und bei solchen Angelegenheiten können die Verankerungspunkte realitätwerdender Universen durchaus um zwei oder drei Jahre abweichen. Was sind drei Jahre schon für ein Universum, dessen Alter in Milliarden Jahren gemessen wird ? Und für die Leute innerhalb eines Universums fällt der Unterschied eh nicht auf, weil ihnen ja die Vergleichsmöglichkeit mit Paralleluniversen normalerweise fehlt."  
  
"Und was hat es nun mit dieser Behörde auf sich ?" wollte Ryoko endlich wissen.  
  
"Die Behörde heisst IBftA - oder auch Interdimensionale Behörde für temporale Angelegenheiten." antwortete Skuld. "Ihre Mitarbeiter sind allesamt humorlose Paragraphenreiter. Sie sind sämtlichen transzendenten Entitäten in allen Universen gegenüber weisungsbefugt und ausschließlich ihrem Chef Ronos gegenüber verantwortlich."  
  
"Und was tun diese Leute ?"  
  
"Ihre Aufgabe ist die Aufrechterhaltung der temporalen Ordnung. Oberste Regel: Zeitreisen sind verboten und werden streng bestraft - unabhängig davon, warum die Zeitreise erfolgte."  
  
"Ein Schiff der Föderation hatte mehrfach mit einem aus dem 29. Jahrhundert stammenden Zeitschiff Relativity zu tun." warf Data ein. "Ihr Ziel war die Einhaltung der Obersten Temporalen Direktive - die Verhinderung von Zeitreisen und paradoxen Phänomenen."  
  
"Para-was ?" murrte Vegeta, der inzwischen nicht mehr so viel begriff.  
  
"Ein Zeitparadoxon." erklärte Skuld. "Du reist in die Vergangenheit und triffst dort deinen Großvater. Es kommt zum Streit und du tötest ihn, was dazu führt, daß du nicht geboren werden kannst. Wenn du aber nicht geboren wirst, kannst du auch nicht in die Vergangenheit reisen, und deinen Großvater töten, nicht wahr ?"  
  
"Aha." machte Vegeta nach einem Moment der Stille.  
  
"Nun ja...zumindest im Universum deines Großvaters wirst du nicht geboren werden. Und aus dem Universum aus dem du kommst, bist du natürlich nach deiner Zeitreise verschwunden. Und das mit dem Zeitschiff klingt sehr nach der Handschrift der IBftA." fügte Skuld noch hinzu. "Soweit ich weiss, arbeiten sie manchmal verdeckt mit anderen einheimischen Organisationen zusammen, ohne daß diese wissen, mit wem sie es wirklich zu tun haben."  
  
"Und du meinst, wegen der Zeitreisen, die zur Aufspaltung unseres Universums geführt haben, wird es Ärger mit dieser Behörde geben ?" erkundigte sich Vegeta.  
  
Skuld nickte.  
  
"Gut." Vegeta grinste. "Die alten Gegner wurden mir schon langweilig."  
  
"Vergiss es." entgegnete Skuld daraufhin. "Die Agenten der IBftA mögen in ihren gestärkten weißen Hemden und ihren schwarzen Anzügen wie Hochglanz- Büroaffen aussehen, aber sie sind dafür ausgebildet und ausgerüstet, mit solchen Unruhestiftern wie dir spielend fertig zu werden."  
  
"Na das wollen wir ja mal sehen." knurrte er prahlerisch. "Wenn mir einer von denen über den Weg läuft, mach ich ihn so platt, daß man ihn anschließend als Fußmatte benutzen kann."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Anmerkung/Hinweis:  
  
Die IBftA ist eine Erfindung von Ravana bzw. thandc. Die Geschichte der Probleme der Gruppe Z mit den Agenten der IBftA ist bei fanfiction.net unter dem Autorennamen Ravana zu finden. Unbedingt empfehlenswert für jeden, der mal eine DBZ-Fanfic lesen will, die sehr viel Witz enthält, und bei der die DBZ-Helden mit Gewalt mal überhaupt nicht so wirklich weiterkommen. ^_____^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
"Wie du meinst." entgegnete Skuld schulterzuckend. "Aber wenn das jetzt alles war, würde ich mich gern wieder an die Arbeit machen. Ihr habt mich schon genug Zeit gekostet."  
  
"Gut." meinte Ryoko. "Unsere Antworten haben wir ja bekommen." Mit einem Seitenblick zu Vegeta vergewisserte sie sich, daß er nicht wieder einen seiner kleinen Wutanfälle kriegen würde.  
  
"Ach, Ryoko ?"  
  
"Ja, Skuld ?"  
  
"Würdest du wohl in deinem Ryo-Ohki nachher einen Eimer mit Wasser hinstellen ?"  
  
"Wieso ?" Ryoko grinste. "Willst du baden ?"  
  
"Nein. Aber dann kann ich auch ohne deine Hilfe zwischen den beiden Schiffen hin und her wechseln."  
  
"So ?" Die Dämonin hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Naja...ich kann mich auch teleportieren." erklärte Skuld. "Aber leider kann ich mich nur durch Flüssigkeiten versetzen."  
  
"Sachen gibt´s." Ryoko staunte. "Aber kein Problem. Ich stell dir nachher ´nen Eimer mit Wasser hin."  
  
Vegeta und die Dämonin überließen Skuld und Data wieder ihrer Arbeit. Als sie jedoch nach wenigen Schritten hinter sich wieder dieses nervtötende Gesumme hörten, packte Ryoko den Sayajinprinzen am Arm und teleportierte sich zusammen mit ihm fluchtartig vom Holodeck...  
  
====================  
  
Als Asuka Holodeck drei betrat, blieb sie zunächst wie angewurzelt stehen. Soweit das Auge blickte, war nur Wald zu sehen. Vögel zwitscherten in den Bäumen, und hier und da waren auch noch andere Tiere zu sehen. Es war frühlinghaft warm und eine sanfte Brise strich sanft über ihr Gesicht.  
  
Zögerlich setzte das Mädchen schließlich doch einen Fuß vor den anderen und spazierte in den Wald hinein. Dabei schaute es sich um wie ein Mensch, der eine völlig neue Welt entdeckt.  
  
Der Anblick von ein paar Eichhörnchen, die in irrwitzigem Tempo einen Baum hochflitzten, brachte sie zum Lächeln. Wenig später hoppelte ein Kaninchen auf den Weg und blieb nur wenige Meter vor Asuka stehen.  
  
Mümmelnd betrachtete das Tier das Mädchen, während das Mädchen überrascht darüber war, daß das Tier gar nicht vor ihm weglief. Dann kniete Asuka sich langsam auf den Boden und streckte die Hand nach dem Kaninchen aus. Das war dem Tier jedoch wohl zuviel, denn es lief weiter in den Wald hinein.  
  
Seufzend, aber dennoch weit besser gelaunt als zuvor, erhob sie sich wieder, und ging weiter.  
  
Schon bald drang ein leises Rauschen an ihre Ohren, dem Asuka dann auch folgte. Das Geräusch führte sie tiefer in den idyllischen Wald hinein zu einem See, in den sich ein kleiner Wasserfall ergoß.  
  
Am Seeufer blieb sie stehen und ließ die Idylle auf sich einwirken.  
  
°Das ein Ort so schön sein kann.° Asuka seufzte. °Am Liebsten würde ich für immer hier bleiben.°  
  
Dann stutzte sie jedoch, als sie die Gestalt bemerkte, die auf einem kleinen Felsplateau neben dem Wasserfall saß.  
  
°Aber...das ist doch Gohan. Was macht der denn hier ?°  
  
Da begriff sie. Riker hatte sie hierhin geschickt, weil er gewußt hatte, daß Gohan hier sein würde. Sie wußte zwar nicht wieso, aber das war ihr im Moment auch egal. Eigentlich hätte sie wütend sein sollen, daß sie so ausgetrickst worden war. Andererseits war ein Gespräch mit Gohan ja längst überfällig.  
  
Sie folgte dem Verlauf des Ufers, bis sie zu einer Stelle gelangte, an der einige Felsen so im Wasser lagen, daß sie sie als Trittsteine verwenden konnte. Dann hüpfte sie vorsichtig von Stein zu Stein, bis sie das Plateau erreicht hatte, auf dem der Halbsayajin ganz entspannt saß und offenbar meditierte.  
  
"Hallo, Asuka. Willst du dich setzen ?"  
  
°Hat der Augen im Hinterkopf ?°  
  
"W-woher...?"  
  
"Ich kann deine Aura spüren." erklärte Gohan gelassen.  
  
"Aha." murmelte sie, während sie sich ebenfalls auf den feuchten Steinboden setzte. "Hat Riker dir gesagt, daß ich hier sein würde ?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
°Lügner !°  
  
"Ich habe ihn gebeten, dich hierher zu schicken."  
  
"Wieso das ?" fragte sie überrascht.  
  
"Zunächst einmal wegen heute morgen." antwortete er vorsichtig.  
  
Asuka errötete leicht und senkte beschämt den Blick.  
  
"Ich...ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich jetzt hasst, Gohan."  
  
"WAS ?" Gohan blickte sie erstaunt an. "Aber wieso sollte ich dich hassen ?"  
  
"Aber du...ich meine ich..." Asuka musterte ihn verwirrt, während sie nach Worten suchte. "Ich habe dich geschlagen. Und das auch noch zu Unrecht."  
  
"Aber das ist doch kein Grund, dich zu hassen !" wiegelte er verlegen ab. "Und in der Situation, ich meine als du aufgewacht bist, da war der kleine Stupser aus deiner Sicht schon gerechtfertigt."  
  
"Kleiner Stupser ?" Ein flüchtiges Lächeln stahl sich in ihr Gesicht. "Also hör mal ! Ich hab dich aus dem Bett gehauen !"  
  
Jetzt grinste Son Gohan sie frech an.  
  
"Ich habe mich bei deinem Schlag nach hinten gelehnt und hab dann das Gleichgewicht verloren." behauptete er. "Deshalb bin ich aus dem Bett gefallen."  
  
"So ?"  
  
Gohan kicherte.  
  
"Also weisst du, ich bin schon schlimmer verprügelt worden, und wie du siehst, hab ich es überlebt."  
  
"Dann willst du also behaupten, ich sei ein Schwächling, ja ?" brummte sie in gespielter Übellaunigkeit.  
  
Sofort wurde Gohan wieder ernst.  
  
"Ähm...ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen, Asuka."  
  
Sie lächelte.  
  
"Schon gut, Gohan. Ich bin nicht beleidigt."  
  
"Wirklich nicht ?"  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich hatte solche Angst, daß du nichts mehr mit mir zu tun haben willst, Gohan." erklärte sie ihm. "Und ich bin froh, daß ich mich geirrt habe. Und jetzt will ich wissen, wieso du mich hierher gelockt hast."  
  
"Hmm...also eigentlich wollte ich mich bei dir wegen heute morgen entschuldigen." antwortete er. "Ich hätte dich sofort wecken und alles aufklären sollen. Und weisst du, ich hatte auch Angst, daß du von mir nun nichts mehr wissen willst."  
  
"Dann haben wir uns also beide den ganzen Morgen lang umsonst Sorgen gemacht." stiess sie erleichtert hervor. "Von jetzt an sollten wir immer über alles reden, damit sowas nicht wieder passiert."  
  
"Einverstanden." Gohan nickte begeistert. "Aber sag mal...wie läuft es eigentlich bei den Shuttletests ?"  
  
Schlagartig verdüsterte sich ihre Miene.  
  
"Ich vermute, du kennst die Antwort auf die Frage schon, oder ?"  
  
"Ich weiss, daß nicht alles so klappt, wie erwartet." antwortete er.  
  
"Das ist noch untertrieben." entgegnete sie betrübt. "Ich weiss, ich müßte eigentlich problemlos die neurale Verbindung herstellen können, aber irgendwie geht es nicht."  
  
Dann setzte sie ihm detailliert auseinander, wie ihre Versuche gescheitert waren. Der Halbsayajin nickte verständnisvoll.  
  
"Du weisst, ich kann Auren erkennen." erklärte er schließlich. "Und während des Tests habe ich die große Verzweiflung in deiner Aura bemerkt."  
  
"Dann weisst du ja, wie ich mich fühle." seufzte sie. "Und das Schlimme ist, daß ich keine Ahnung habe, wie ich es besser machen kann."  
  
"Ich habe vor einiger Zeit gelernt, mich zum Supersayajin zu transformieren." erzählte er ihr. "Ich wußte, daß ich das unbedingt lernen muß, also gab ich mir unglaublich viel Mühe."  
  
"Hast du es schnell gelernt ?"  
  
"Nein." antwortete er. "Durch den unterbewußten Druck habe ich mir selbst den Weg verbaut, und ich denke, daß du ebenfalls so eine psychologische Barriere mit dir herumschleppst."  
  
Jetzt schaute sie ihn mit großen Augen an.  
  
"Meinst du echt ?"  
  
"Nach allem, was du mir über den Druck erzählt hast, unter dem du und die anderen EVA-Piloten stehen, denke ich, daß du dich unterbewußt unter zu großen Erfolgszwang setzt." erklärte er ihr. "Und sobald du einen Fehler machst, steigt der Erfolgsdruck an und der Erfolg wird noch unerreichbarer, weil der Druck mehr schadet als nützt."  
  
"Also liegt es daran, daß ich erfolgreich sein will ?" hakte sie zweifelnd nach.  
  
"Nicht ganz." erwiderte er. "Der Wille zum Erfolg ist völlig in Ordnung. Problematisch wird es erst, wenn du deinen eigenen Wert von deinem Erfolg abhängig machst."  
  
Asuka dachte einen langen Moment über Gohans Worte nach. Seit sie angefangen hatte, sich selbst gegenüber ehrlicher zu sein, war sie erstaunt, wie leicht es ihr plötzlich fiel, völlig unvoreingenommen über seine Worte nachzudenken. Und mindestens ebenso erstaunt war sie, als sie erkannte, daß seine Feststellung ins Schwarze traf.  
  
"Okay, Gohan." Fragend schaute sie ihm direkt in die Augen. "Was kann ich tun, um dieses Problem loszuwerden ?"  
  
"Du mußt dein inneres Gleichgewicht wiederfinden." antwortete er.  
  
"Jetzt nochmal für die Nicht-Philosophen unter uns, ja ?"  
  
"Du mußt deinen Shuttle-Test, nein, eigentlich dein ganzes Leben mit viel mehr Gelassenheit angehen. Und wenn mal etwas nicht funktioniert, dann mußt du in der Lage sein, darüber hinwegzusehen. Niederlagen kommen vor, aber zu versagen ist nicht der Weltuntergang, denn auch Niederlagen bieten die Chance, sich weiterzuentwickeln."  
  
"Ähm...ich denke, ich verstehe was du meinst." antwortete sie nachdenklich. "Aber das ist nur das Ziel. Du hast mir aber noch nicht verraten, wie ich dieses Ziel erreichen kann."  
  
Gohan lächelte.  
  
"Dafür gibt es auch keine Gebrauchsanleitung, Asuka." stellte er bedauernd fest. "Weil jeder Mensch einzigartig ist, führt auch für jeden Menschen ein anderer Weg zu diesem Ziel."  
  
"Schade." seufzte sie. "Und was nun ?"  
  
"Ich habe auf dem Holodeck ganz bewußt diesen Wald entstehen lassen, weisst du ?" entgegnete Gohan. "Als du das Holodeck betreten hast...wie hast du dich da gefühlt ? Bevor du deine neue Umgebung wahrgenommen hast."  
  
Asuka dachte an den fraglichen Moment zurück.  
  
"Ich war ziemlich deprimiert." gestand sie. "Ich fühlte mich nutzlos, weil nichts funktionierte wie es sollte."  
  
"Und während du durch den Wald gegangen bist ?"  
  
Asuka durchlebte ihren Spaziergang nochmal in Gedanken.  
  
"Zuerst war ich von dieser Umgebung verwirrt, aber je länger ich in diesem Wald unterwegs war, desto mehr besserte sich meine Laune." erzählte sie. "Irgendwann fühlte ich mich so leicht, weil alles um mich herum so schön und friedlich war. Plötzlich dachte ich gar nicht mehr an den mißratenen Test. Ich habe nur...ich weiss nicht, wie ich es sagen soll..."  
  
"Du hast einfach nur jeden wunderschönen Moment in Einklang und Harmonie mit deiner Umgebung genossen." stellte Gohan lächelnd fest.  
  
"Ja." erkannte sie erstaunt. "Ja. Genauso ist es."  
  
"Wenn es dir gelingt, dieses Gefühl mit in deine Pilotenkapsel zu nehmen, dann hast du es geschafft."  
  
"Und du meinst, ich schaffe das ?"  
  
"Meiner Erfahrung nach wird es auf Anhieb nicht klappen." gab er ihr eine ehrliche Antwort. "Aber das darf dich nicht aufhalten. Selbstzweifel ist dein größter Feind in dieser Lage, verstehst du ?"  
  
"Hast du vielleicht noch so einen Rat auf Lager ?"  
  
"Klar. Sei einfach du selbst und mach dir keine Gedanken mehr darum, was andere von dir oder deiner Leistung halten könnten."  
  
°Einfach ich selbst sein...°  
  
Asuka beugte sich vor, und krabbelte dann auf Händen und Knien zu Gohan herüber. Der wußte nun auch nicht so recht, wie er sich angesichts ihres lächelnden Gesichts verhalten sollte, daß nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem eigenen Gesicht entfernt war.  
  
°Was hat sie denn jetzt vor ?° dachte er nur, während sich eine leichte Rotfärbung in seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
  
Dann umarmte Asuka ihn freundschaftlich, und nach kurzem Zögern legte er seine Arme ebenfalls um ihren Körper.  
  
"Danke für deine Hilfe, Gohan. Und dafür, daß du mein Freund bist."  
  
"Ähm...d-dafür brauchst du dich doch nicht zu bedanken." murmelte er verlegen. Er schien hin und her gerissen zu sein zwischen den Alternativen sie weiter im Arm zu halten, oder sich von ihr zu lösen. Asuka zog ihre eigenen Schlüsse aus seiner offensichtlichen Unsicherheit und der deutlich sichtbaren Röte in seinem Gesicht.  
  
"Weisst du, du solltest wirklich ehrlicher zu dir selbst sein, Gohan." flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, und noch bevor er irgendetwas anderes tun konnte, hatte sie sich ein wenig von ihm gelöst. Bevor er wußte, wie ihm geschah, spürte er ihre Lippen auf seinen eigenen.  
  
Der Kuß war unglaublich zärtlich. Das Gefühl, das er bei diesem Kuß empfand, war einfach unbeschreiblich. Aber es war das Schönste, was er jemals erlebt hatte, und Gohan war sich in diesem Moment sicher, daß es nicht mehr viele Dinge geben konnte, die in der Lage waren, dieses Gefühl zu übertreffen.  
  
Als Asuka sich nach einer Weile atemlos von ihm löste, lag ein seltsamer Glanz in ihren Augen.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich sollte wieder zurück zu den Tests." meinte sie ein wenig unsicher und wollte sich erheben, doch Gohan hielt sie fest.  
  
"Du hast völlig Recht, Asuka. Ich sollte ehrlich zu mir selbst sein. Und auch zu dir."  
  
Dann zog er sie wieder an sich und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr, was ein glückliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht zauberte.  
  
Anschließend flog Gohan mit ihr von dem Felsen zum Seeufer, wo sich beide in inniger Umarmung in das weiche Gras sinken liessen. Erneut machten die Lippen der Zwei Bekanntschaft miteinander. Erst sanft und zärtlich, dann leidenschaftlicher.  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war Asuka mit sich und der Welt völlig zufrieden.  
  
°Ich liebe dich auch, Gohan.°  
  
====================  
  
"Ich bin jetzt mit dem Lernprogramm fertig, Skuld."  
  
Die Göttin unterbrach ihre Arbeit und schenkte Data ein breites Grinsen.  
  
"Hey, du bist um etwa zehn Prozent schneller gewesen, als ich vorausberechnet hatte." beglückwünschte sie ihn. "Dein Erbauer hat offensichtlich gute Arbeit geleistet."  
  
"Danke. Und wie geht es jetzt weiter ?"  
  
Skuld nahm ihm das Notepad aus der Hand und aktualisierte einige der Daten.  
  
"Deine Aufgabe wird sein, die bereits vollständig ermittelten Matrizen zu vereinfachen." antwortete sie. "Ich habe dir die Regeln für die Behandlung imaginärer und doppelt komplexkonjugierter Matrizensysteme, Determinantenbasisgleichungen, den von mir ermittelten Raumgruppenkonversions-Tensor und andere Dinge, die wichtig sein könnten, notiert."  
  
"Jetzt verstehe ich, wieso du die Rechenleistung meines positronischen Gehirns benötigst." antwortete der Android gelassen.  
  
"Es geht nicht nur um die Leistung." erwiderte die kleine Göttin. "Es kann passieren, daß du an einigen Stellen zwei oder mehr mögliche Lösungen errechnest. In dem Fall mußt du diejenigen erkennen können, die physikalisch unsinnig sind, und dabei würde ich mich nicht auf den Bordcomputer eures Schiffes verlassen wollen."  
  
"Warum vertraust du meinen Fähigkeiten mehr ?" fragte Data. "Der Schiffscomputer ist ein sehr fähiges und komplexes Konstrukt."  
  
Sie dachte einen Moment nach, bevor sie antwortete.  
  
"Du bist meiner Meinung nach mehr als ein Computer auf Beinen." stellte sie schließlich fest.  
  
"Danke." entgegnete Data mit erstauntem Stirnrunzeln. "Aber ich muß dich wohl darüber informieren, daß ich auch nicht perfekt bin."  
  
"Das ist doch normal." erwiderte Skuld lächelnd. "Schließlich wurdest du von einem Menschen gebaut. Aber du bist zur Selbstkritik fähig, und der Schiffscomputer nicht. Du verstehst die Wichtigkeit unserer Aufgabe und bist deswegen bestens motiviert. Dem Schiffscomputer sind solche Aspekte des Lebens egal."  
  
"Motivation, Skuld, basiert meinen Beobachtungen nach auf einer emotionalen Basis." bemerkte Data dazu. "Da mein Emotionschip jedoch zur Zeit nicht in meine Matrix integriert ist, kann ich auch keine Emotionen empfinden."  
  
Skuld musterte den Androiden schief von der Seite.  
  
"Wozu brauchst du denn einen Emotionschip ?"  
  
"Es ist schon immer mein Ziel gewesen, menschlicher zu werden." erklärte er der staunenden Göttin. "Mein Erbauer, Doktor Sung, hat hierzu einen Emotionschip entworfen, der mir ein paar Jahre nach meiner Aktivierung zur Verfügung gestellt wurde. Ich habe jedoch unter Einfluß des Chips einige schwerwiegende Fehler gemacht, und ihn deshalb wieder entfernt."  
  
"War der Chip defekt ?"  
  
"Nein. Aber einmal habe ich unter dem Einfluß des Chips einen Freund in großer Gefahr im Stich gelassen, woraufhin er in Gefangenschaft geriet."  
  
"Wie das ?"  
  
"Ich hatte Angst." antwortete er betrübt. "Und dadurch habe ich die Kontrolle über meine Handlungsfähigkeit verloren."  
  
Skuld schüttelte nur den Kopf, als sie das hörte.  
  
"Also wenn diese Sache nicht so ernst wäre, würde ich jetzt einen Lachanfall kriegen, Data."  
  
Der Android schaute sie fragend und verständnislos an.  
  
"Was weisst du über Emotionen im Zusammenhang mit Menschen ?" fragte sie ihn, gab jedoch sofort darauf selbst die Antwort, auf die sie hinauswollte. "Emotionen beeinflussen grundsätzlich das Handeln der Menschen. Häufig genug kommen dabei Aktionen heraus, die völlig abseits von jedweder Vernunft liegen. Wie kannst du also erwarten, du könntest einen Emotionschip in Betrieb nehmen, ohne daß die davon ausgelösten Emotionen deine Handlungen beeinflussen würden ?"  
  
Data dachte einen Moment nach und nickte dann.  
  
"Ja. Da hast du wohl Recht. Aber keiner meiner Kollegen hätte sich aus Angst verkrochen, wenn ein Freund in Gefahr ist."  
  
"Leg endlich diesen Schuldkomplex ab !" verlangte sie von ihm. "Deine menschlichen Kollegen sind mit ihren Emotionen zur Welt gekommen. Sie haben gelernt, mit ihnen umzugehen. Deshalb sind sie - manchmal zumindest - in der Lage, die Vernunft über ihre Emotionen zu stellen."  
  
"So habe ich die Sache noch nie betrachtet." gab er zu.  
  
"Dann wird´s aber Zeit." brummte sie. "Und noch etwas: Zum Menschsein gehört mehr als nur der Besitz von Emotionen. Emotionen sind eigentlich noch nicht einmal die Hauptsache. Ich bin eine Göttin, und ich habe auch Emotionen."  
  
"Und was ist die Hauptsache ?"  
  
"Du erwartest, du könntest so perfekt im Sinne von präzise und verläßlich sein wie jetzt, wenn du Emotionen hast, aber dem ist nicht so. Emotionen geben den Menschen eine große Portion an Unberechenbarkeit mit auf den Weg. Wenn du also menschliche Emotionen empfinden willst, mußt du gleichzeitig mit Einbußen bei deiner Präzision und Verläßlichkeit rechnen. DAS ist es, was dich wirklich menschlicher macht. Gelegentliche Irrationalität."  
  
"Das verstehe ich nicht. Wieso kann ich nicht über Emotionen verfügen und ansonsten so bleiben, wie ich bin ?"  
  
"Emotion und Perfektion sind zwei gegenläufige Prinzipien." lautete ihre Antwort. "Je mehr von der einen Sache gerade aktiv ist, desto weniger von der anderen Sache steht zur Verfügung. Natürlich kann man für eine gewisse Zeit seine Emotionen durch Konzentration unterdrücken, wenn ein hoher Grad an Perfektion nötig ist. Aber wenn du wirklich menschlich werden willst, dann solltest du dich mit diesem Gedanken anfreunden."  
  
"Darüber werde ich später mal genauer nachdenken." beschloss Data daraufhin. "Jetzt werde ich mich aber erstmal um meine Aufgabe kümmern. Aber ich danke dir für deine Worte. Sie haben mir eine Menge Stoff zum Nachdenken geliefert."  
  
"Kein Problem." antwortete Skuld höflich, während sie dem Androiden hinterhersah, wie er zur ersten fertigbeschriebenen Matrixtafel ging.  
  
°Eigentlich ist es meine Aufgabe, Wünsche zu erfüllen, und nicht, anderen ihre Träume zu vermiesen.°  
  
Sie verspürte Schuldgefühle wegen ihrer Worte, die sie jedoch sofort unterdrückte, indem sie sich wieder mit den Quantenmechanikern beschäftigte.  
  
Wenig später drängelte sich auch schon wieder diese unwiderstehliche Melodie in ihren Kopf. Und es war fast schon ein regelrechter Zwang, der sie dazu brachte, wieder loszusummen.  
  
Dadumdidumdidudeldum...dadumdidumdidumdum...dadumdidumdidudeldidum... dadumdidumdidumdum ...plop goes the weasle...dadumdidumdadudeldidum....  
  
====================  
  
Auf Holodeck zwei hatte Worf inzwischen die Zahl von Gokus Gegnern auf zehn erhöht. Er war erstaunt darüber, daß der Sayajin genau wie die Hologramme keine Erschöpfung zu kennen schien.  
  
°Wenn ich ihn so sehe, muß ich wohl anerkennen, daß er ein weit besserer Kämpfer ist, als ich oder irgendjemand, den ich kenne, jemals hoffen kann zu werden.° dachte der Klingone beinahe ehrfürchtig. °Ich bin stolz darauf, Jemand wie ihn getroffen zu haben, und ihn im Kampf zu sehen.°  
  
Und noch während der Klingone Gokus Fähigkeiten bewunderte, schaffte es schließlich einer von Gokus Gegnern, dessen Deckung zu durchbrechen. Eine Faust kollidierte mit einem Gesicht. Das sicher sehr schmerzhafte Ergebnis wurde jedoch einfach ignoriert. Der Sayajin machte weiter, als wenn nichts passiert wäre - was aus seiner Sicht ja auch eigentlich zutraf. Was war schon ein Faustschlag im Vergleich zu einem Ki-Ball ?  
  
Ein paar Blutstropfen landeten auf dem Boden, die jedoch niemand weiter beachtete. Selbst als die Blutflecken plötzlich anfingen zu glühen, wurden sie noch ignoriert. Die Gestalt, die dann jedoch unvermittelt am Ort der Blutflecken auftauchte, konnte man nicht wirklich ignorieren.  
  
"Programm halt !" rief Worf überrascht. Im ersten Moment ging er davon aus, daß die Gestalt vom Computer des Holodecks aufgrund eines Fehlers eingefügt worden war.  
  
Die zehn holographischen Kämpfer erstarrten daraufhin brav. Die neue Gestalt jedoch nicht.  
  
"Das hat ja gedauert." schnaubte sie. "Aber irgendwann mußte ja mal wieder jemand anfangen zu bluten."  
  
Dann schaute sich die Person um und entdeckte Goku und seine erstarrten Gegner. Sofort lag ein fröhliches Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
"Oh ! Tod und Zerstörung !" Sie kicherte leise. "Mach doch weiter damit, ja ?"  
  
"Wer sind sie ? Was wollen sie ? Und woher kommen sie ?" knurrte Worf die Frau an. Der Klingone behielt sie mißtrauisch im Auge, während sie mit nachdenklicher Miene auf ihn zu marschierte. Dabei wehten die schwarzen und grauen Stoffbahnen ihres Kleides, das abgesehen von der finsteren Farbkombination an Skulds Bekleidung erinnerte, um sie herum wie Fahnen im Wind.  
  
Direkt vor dem Klingonen blieb sie stehen, legte den Kopf in den Nacken und funkelte ihn grimmig an. Dabei bemerkte er, daß sie wie Skuld eine Stirntätowierung trug. Diese hier war jedoch nicht oval, sondern ein weißes 'X' mit einem leicht dazu versetzten schwarzen 'X' im Hintergrund. Zuvor war dieses Mal von ihren fast schulterlangen Haaren, deren Farbe irgendwo zwischen blond und hellbraun lag, verdeckt worden.  
  
"Das sind aber ziemlich viele Fragen auf einmal, Großer !"  
  
Worf seufzte.  
  
°Will die mir etwa drohen ?° fragte er sich. °Die ist doch gerade mal eins sechzig groß. Und sonderlich kräftig sieht sie auch nicht aus.°  
  
"Dann weigern sie sich also, sie zu beantworten ?"  
  
Die Frau lächelte.  
  
"Das hab ich nicht gesagt."  
  
"Wer ist denn diese Frau da ?" mischte sich schließlich Son Goku ein.  
  
"Das versuche ich gerade zu klären." entgegnete Worf und heftete seinen finsteren Blick wieder auf die Frau.  
  
"Also sie hatten drei Fragen. Wie wäre es mit einem Deal ?"  
  
"Ich glaube, sie sind nicht in der Position, mir Bedingungen zu stellen." antwortete Worf darauf.  
  
"Was denn für ein Deal ?" erkundigte sich Goku neugierig.  
  
"Für jede Frage, die ich beantworte, beantwortet ihr mir auch eine Frage." Während sie den Vorschlag aussprach, musterte sie den Klingonen herausfordernd.  
  
"Also gut." gab dieser schließlich nach.  
  
"Sie fragten, woher ich komme." begann sie. "Ich komme aus einem kleinen, öden Taschenuniversum, in dem nicht sehr viel los ist."  
  
"Taschenuniversum ?" fragte Worf nach.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah ! Wer wird denn unsere Abmachung vergessen ?" Sie schüttelte mit einem frechen Grinsen den Kopf. "Ich bin jetzt mit einer Frage dran !"  
  
"Gut. Fragen sie." brummte Worf.  
  
"Wie steht es um die Fortschritte der beiden Einsatzgruppen ?"  
  
"Woher wissen sie davon ?" fragte der Klingone alarmiert.  
  
"Erst die Antwort bitte."  
  
"Die Gruppe, die zur Erde fliegt, wird vermutlich im Verlauf der nächsten Tage abfliegen." antwortete Son Goku bereitwillig. "Und Skuld arbeitet gerade daran, einen Antrieb zu bauen, mit dem Ryo-Ohki sie, Ryoko und Vegeta zu den Borg bringen kann."  
  
"Ich weiss davon, weil ich aus meinem Taschenuniversum heraus viele Dinge beobachten kann." beantwortete sie Worfs letzte Frage. "Und wie kann ich an Bord von Ryo-Ohki gelangen ?"  
  
"Gar nicht !" stellte Worf augenblicklich fest. "Nur Mitglieder der Einsatzgruppe haben Zutritt. Und bei Bedarf Ingenieure."  
  
"Und wie kommen ihre Ingenieure an Bord ?"  
  
"Das ist eine neue Frage." entgegnete Worf.  
  
"Sie fragten vorhin, was ein Taschenuniversum ist." meinte die Frau. "Das ist ein künstlich generiertes Klein-Universum, das innerhalb eines anderen Universums existiert. Und wenn sie mir erklären, wie ihre Ingenieure an Bord von Ryo-Ohki kommen, bekommen sie von mir auch noch Antworten auf die übrigen Fragen."  
  
Worf zögerte einen Moment. Dann traf er eine fatale Entscheidung.  
  
"Wir beamen sie einfach dorthin."  
  
"Beamen ?"  
  
"Eine Technik zum Materietransport." erklärte Worf. "Die Materie wird aufgelöst und dann an ihrem Zielort rematerialisiert."  
  
"Also erstellt ihr eine Kopie und vernichtet dabei das Original, ja ?" fragte die mysteriöse Frau nachdenklich.  
  
"Ja. Warum ist das so wichtig ?" fragte der Klingone. "Ich sagte doch schon, daß sie Ryo-Ohki nicht betreten dürfen."  
  
Sie lächelte zufrieden.  
  
"Das ist auch gar nicht mehr nötig, Großer. Ich bin hier, um etwas abzuliefern, und das kann ich dank eurer Beam-Maschine tun, ohne Ryo-Ohki betreten zu müssen." entgegnete sie triumphierend. "Und was meinen Namen betrifft...es hätte gar keinen Zweck, ihn euch zu nennen."  
  
"Und warum nicht ?" fragte Goku verwundert.  
  
"Na weil ihr unsere kleine Unterhaltung sowieso gleich vergessen haben werdet." Sie kicherte erneut, als sie ihre Hände hob. "STRAHL DES VERGESSENS !!!"  
  
Als die mysteröse Frau das Holodeck verließ, startete Worf erneut das Programm, so daß Goku sein Training fortsetzen konnte. Die kurze Verschnaufpause, davon waren die Zwei überzeugt, hatte wirklich gut getan.  
  
Unterdessen legte die Frau, nachdem sie eines der Crewmitglieder befragt hatte, einen relativ langen Weg zurück, bis sie einen der Transporterräume erreicht hatte. Hätte man jedoch die Leute, denen sie unterwegs über den Weg gelaufen war, befragt, so wäre keiner von ihnen in der Lage gewesen, sich an die Begegnung zu erinnern.  
  
Als sie Transporterraum vier betrat, bedachte sie den diensttuenden Offizier mit einem freundlichen Lächeln, während sie einen kleinen Behälter, der in allen Belangen an eine Keksdose erinnerte, unter ihrem Gewand hervorholte.  
  
"Dieser Behälter muß an Bord von Ryo-Ohki gebeamt werden." sprach sie den Mann an. Dieser hatte keinen Grund zum Mißtrauen und deutete auf die Transporterplattform.  
  
"Legen sie es dorthin."  
  
Sie kam der Aufforderung nach.  
  
Keine fünf Sekunden später befand sich die Dose an Bord des anderen Raumschiffs.  
  
"Danke für ihre Hilfe."  
  
"Keine Ursache."  
  
Mit boshaftem Lächeln hob sie die linke Hand.  
  
"PARALYSESTRAHL !!!"  
  
Im nächsten Moment stand der Mann völlig bewegungsunfähig vor seiner Kontrollkonsole.  
  
"Nur keine Angst." beruhigte sie ihn, als sie seinen panischen Blick bemerkte. "Ich benötige nur einen kleinen Tropfen Blut von ihnen. Sobald ich den habe, sind sie mich auch schon los."  
  
Vorsichtig schob sie den linken Ärmel seiner Uniform hoch. Dann fügte sie ihm mit einem ihrer messerscharfen Fingernägel einen Schnitt zu, aus dem ein wenig Blut auf den Boden tropfte.  
  
Danach legte sich ein mattes Glühen um ihre linke Hand, während sie mit der Hand über die Wunde fuhr. Wie von Geisterhand verschwand der Schnitt.  
  
"Sehen sie ?" Die Frau lächelte höflich und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Einwandfrei verheilt. Und damit sie sich keine Sorgen mehr machen müssen, werden sie diese ganze unangenehme Begegnung auch noch vergessen."  
  
Nach einer weiteren Anwendung des Strahls des Vergessens begann plötzlich der Blutfleck zu glühen. Im nächsten Augenblick war die mysteriöse Frau verschwunden.  
  
Die von einem irren Kichern untermalten Worte "Tod und Zerstörung !" schienen jedoch noch lange danach wie ein schauderhaftes Echo im Raum zu hängen...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Tja, und schon wieder ist ein Teil fertig. Ich hoffe, er hat euch gefallen ^_^  
  
Bis bald,  
  
clef-san 


	10. Glück ist nie von Dauer ?

Universelles Durcheinander - Teil 10  
  
Mit : Star Trek-Next Generation-Crew, Borg-Kollektiv, Ryoko und Ryo-Ohki ( Tenchi Muyo ), Vegeta, Son-Goku, Son-Gohan ( alle Dragon Ball Z ), Skuld ( Oh! My Goddess ), Soryu Asuka Langley ( Neon Genesis Evangelion ), Rally Cheyenne und Aristo [ Kategorie-1-Lucifer Hawk ] ( Silent Möbius ) and special appearance by 'The Mysterious Woman (TM)' (die in dieser Folge sogar einen Namen bekommen wird *mal großzügig sei* )  
  
Drei Stunden waren vergangen seit Asuka den Shuttlehangar verlassen hatte. Rally wurde langsam ungeduldig. Nicht nur das, sie begann, sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. Irgendwann hatte sie jedoch genug davon, sich Sorgen zu machen. Langsam wurde es Zeit, sich Antworten auf ein paar Fragen zu holen.  
  
Entschlossen betrat sie das Shuttle und suchte Commander Riker auf.  
  
"Können sie mir sagen, wo Asuka so lange bleibt ?" kam sie sofort zum Kern der Sache.  
  
"Son Gohan hat irgendwie aus ihrer Aura - wie er sagt - gelesen, daß sie zu verkrampft sei, und der Neuralkontakt deswegen nicht funktionieren würde." antwortete der Erste Offizier des Schiffs bereitwillig. "Deshalb habe ich sie zum Holodeck drei geschickt. Gohan will dort ein paar Meditationsübungen..."  
  
"Verdammt !" Augenblicklich drehte Rally sich um und verließ mit schnelle Schritten das Shuttle.  
  
Rikers Blicke folgten ihr konsterniert.  
  
°War mir ein Vergnügen, ihnen helfen zu können...°  
  
==========  
  
Rally hatte Asukas Erklärung für das morgendliche Ereignis widerstrebend akzeptiert. Insbesondere war sie erleichtert gewesen, daß ihre Befürchtungen sich als grundlos erwiesen hatten. Nun jedoch waren ihre Sorgen größer als je zuvor. Mit eiligen Schritten strebte sie auf den Ausgang des Hangars zu. Sie hatte die Schleuse fast erreicht, als sie sich öffnete. Gohan und Asuka standen auf der anderen Seite und sprangen überrascht ein paar Schritte zurück, da sie befürchteten, sonst von Rally über den Haufen gerannt zu werden.  
  
Die AMP-Gründerin stoppte ihre Vorwärtsbewegung als sie erkannte, daß die zwei Gesuchten vor ihr standen, und musterte beide mit grimmiger Miene.  
  
"Wo zum Teufel habt ihr so lange gesteckt ?" schnaubte sie.  
  
Beide wurden augenblicklich rot, warfen sich gegenseitig unsichere Blicke zu und blickten dann leicht verlegen zu Boden.  
  
Rally registrierte dieses Verhalten mißtrauisch und zog daraus mit ihrem messerscharfen analytischen Verstand ihre Schlüsse.  
  
"W-wir haben...also..." Gohan schien nach den passenden Worten zu suchen.  
  
Asuka nahm seine Hand und drückte sie aufmunternd, bevor sie Rally mit einem herausfordernden Blick bedachte.  
  
"Wir haben über heute morgen gesprochen und dann gemeinsam...nunja...meditiert." antwortete Asuka an seiner Stelle. Der seltsame Glanz, der am Ende dieses Satzes in die Augen des Mädchens trat, trug herzlich wenig dazu bei, Rally davon zu überzeugen, daß dies der Wahrheit entsprach.  
  
°Was soll ich nur tun ?° Sie atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie weitersprach.  
  
"Wir sind ein Team und wir haben eine wichtige Mission zu erfüllen." rief sie den beiden Teenagern ins Gedächtnis. "Der Lucifer Hawk stellt eine Gefahr für die Erde dar, und wenn wir ihn nicht zurückbringen, werden wir unsere Universen nicht voneinander trennen können. Wir sind bei diesem Rennen zur Erde eh schon im Nachteil."  
  
"Das wissen wir alles." fauchte Asuka. "Worauf zum Teufel willst du hinaus ?"  
  
"Ich will darauf hinaus, daß wir für diese Turtelei zwischen euch Beiden einfach keine Zeit haben." antwortete Rally bestimmt.  
  
Asukas Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, aus denen sie wütende Blicke auf die AMP-Gründerin schleuderte.  
  
"DAS..." bemerkte sie mit kalter Stimme. "...ist etwas was DICH absolut nichts angeht. Verstanden ?"  
  
Dann drehte sie sich zu Gohan um und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich direkt vor Rallys Augen, bevor sie Rally nochmal mit giftigen Blicken bedachte und sich mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Weg zum Shuttle machte.  
  
Rally beobachtete das alles mit geballten Fäusten und zusammengepressten Lippen. Voller Wut starrte sie diesem arroganten, egozentrischen Mädchen hinterher.  
  
"Ähmm...Rally ?"  
  
Die Angesprochene drehte sich langsam wieder zu Gohan um.  
  
"Also ich wollte nur sagen, daß Asuka und mir bewußt ist, was auf dem Spiel steht. Aber findest du nicht, daß du ein wenig überreagierst ?"  
  
"So ?"  
  
"Man könnte fast den Eindruck gewinnen, daß es dir nur darum geht, zu verhindern, daß Asuka und ich zusammenkommen." erwiderte der Halb-Sayajin.  
  
"Ist das so ?"  
  
Gohan nickte. "Und wenn das stimmt, bist du uns zumindest eine Erklärung schuldig, findest du nicht ?"  
  
"Mit anderen Worten: Ihr werdet euch trennen, wenn ich euch einen Grund dafür liefern kann ?" hakte Rally nach.  
  
Der Halb-Sayajin musterte sie erschrocken. Konnte sie tatsächlich einen nachvollziehbaren und akzeptablen Grund für ihre Trennung haben ? Er weigerte sich, das zu glauben. "Du kannst es ja auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen." schlug er vor. "Aber ich liebe sie. Und sie liebt mich auch. Also muß es schon ein verdammt guter Grund sein."  
  
Rally nickte.  
  
"Ich werde darüber nachdenken, ob ich euch diese Angelegenheit erklären kann." versprach sie ihm. "Spätestens heute abend hast du meine Antwort, aber bis dahin bitte ich euch Zwei: Tut nichts, was sich nicht wieder rückgängig machen läßt."  
  
Gohan verstand zwar nicht genau, wie das gemeint war, versprach jedoch, sich ihre Worte zu Herzen zu nehmen.  
  
Er beschloß, Asuka bei ihrem Test Gesellschaft zu leisten. Vielleicht konnte er ihr ja irgendwie helfen.  
  
Währenddessen beschloß Rally, sich schnellstmöglich mit Skuld zu beraten. Die Aufgabe, die ihr die Göttin auferlegt hatte, schien ihr so langsam aber sicher über den Kopf zu wachsen...  
  
==========  
  
Vegeta stand mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen unter der Dusche und genoß das Gefühl von heißem Wasser auf seiner Haut. Es hatte also tatsächlich einen Vorteil, an Bord von Ryo-Ohki zu leben. Mit Wasser zu duschen war viel zufriedenstellender als die Verwendung der Schallduschen auf der Enterprise.  
  
Naja...die Schallduschen waren auch nicht übel, aber Vegeta war jemand, der alte Gewohnheiten nicht leicht ablegen konnte, und zu seinen Gewohnheiten gehörte nunmal auch das Duschen mit Wasser.  
  
°Bin halt ein Traditionalist.° dachte der Sayajinprinz. °Andererseits habe ich in den letzten Tagen einige Dinge getan, die ich früher niemals für möglich gehalten hätte.°  
  
Sofort mußte er daran denken, wie schockiert und entsetzt er gewesen war, als er Ryokos Preisforderung nach dem Kniffelspiel gelesen hatte. Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und lachte leise über seine eigene damalige Dummheit.  
  
°Nein. Unwissenheit.° korrigierte er sich selbst. °Rückblickend muß ich wohl froh sein, daß ich das Kniffelspiel verloren habe. Wenn ich daran denke, was mir sonst alles entgangen wäre...°  
  
"Hey, Ve-kun ! Schau mal, was ich gefunden habe !"  
  
Ryokos Ruf riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er stellte das Wasser ab, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften und wechselte vom Badezimmer in den Nebenraum.  
  
"Was ist denn, Ryo-chan ?"  
  
Als er das Schlafzimmer der Dämonin betrat, wanderte ihr Blick anerkennend über seinen nackten Körper.  
  
"Ich finde es immer wieder erstaunlich." meinte sie grinsend.  
  
"Was ?" fragte er.  
  
"Selbst wenn du tropfnaß aus der Dusche kommst...deine Frisur ist immer in einwandfreiem Zustand."  
  
Vegeta grinste nun ebenfalls.  
  
"Du weisst doch, ich bin unkaputtbar."  
  
Sie nickte wissend. "DAS hast du mir ja schon mehr als einmal bewiesen."  
  
Die Zwei tauschten ein anzügliches Grinsen untereinander aus.  
  
"Du sagtest gerade, du hättest etwas gefunden, Ryo-chan ?" erinnerte Vegeta sie.  
  
"Ja. Das hier."  
  
Die Dämonin hielt einen flachen zylindrischen Behälter hoch, dessen Deckel mit ein paar Schriftzeichen bedeckt war.  
  
"Eine...Keksdose ?" Der Sayajinprinz kam neugierig näher und ließ sich neben Ryoko auf ihrem breiten, gemütlichen Bett nieder.  
  
"Keine Ahnung." gestand Ryoko. "Ich kann die Schrift nicht lesen, und den Deckel kriege ich auch nicht auf."  
  
"Lass mich mal probieren." schlug er vor.  
  
Die Dämonin gab ihm die Dose, doch noch bevor er seine überlegene Muskelkraft an dem armen, unschuldigen Deckel demonstrieren konnte, stiess er ein ungläubiges Keuchen aus und starrte wie hypnotisiert auf die Dose.  
  
"Hey, was ist los Ve-kun ? Warum wirst du so blaß ?" erkundigte sich Ryoko besorgt.  
  
"Diese...diese Schrift." antwortet er nach einem Moment des Schweigens.  
  
"Was ist damit ? Kannst du sie lesen ?"  
  
"Es sind Schriftzeichen, die ich schon seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen habe." erklärte er ihr mit leiser Stimme. "Diese Schrift wurde auf meiner Heimatwelt verwendet. Aber das ist unmöglich...das kann nicht sein." Verwirrt schaute er zu Ryoko. "Vegeta-sei, meine Heimat, wurde vor vielen Jahren zerstört. Außerdem kann doch nichts von meiner Welt in diesem Universum auftauchen."  
  
"Du bist doch auch hier." Beruhigend legte sie einen Arm um ihn. "Aber was steht denn auf der Dose ? Vielleicht bringt uns das ja weiter."  
  
"Wenn es jemandem gelingen sollte, diesen Deckel zu öffnen, so wird dies große Macht verleihen." las der Sayajinprinz langsam vor.  
  
"Also eine Art magisches Artefakt." schlußfolgerte die Dämonin. "Los, versuch mal, es zu öffnen."  
  
Vegeta lächelte amüsiert.  
  
"Einem Baby den Schnuller wegzunehmen, dürfte schwieriger sein als das hier."  
  
Lässig stand er auf, legte einen Arm um die Dose und versuchte, den Deckel an einer Seite hochzuziehen.  
  
Zunächst war er lediglich etwas überrascht, daß es offenbar schwieriger war als gedacht. Als er seine gesamte Kraft benutzte, und der Deckel sich immer noch nicht von der Stelle rührte, stieg sein Wutlevel jedoch deutlich an.  
  
"Wie wäre es, wenn ich die Dose festhalte, und du mit beiden Händen an diesem blöden Deckel ziehst ?" schlug die Dämonin vor.  
  
Vegeta war einverstanden, doch auch diese Vorgehensweise brachte sie nicht weiter. An einem bestimmten Punkt war Ryoko nicht mehr in der Lage, seiner Zugkraft etwas entgegenzusetzen. Die Dose rutschte ihr aus der Hand, und der Sayajinprinz katapultierte sich selbst rückwärts in Ryokos Schlafzimmerwand.  
  
"VERDAMMTE SCHEISSE !" fluchte er ungehalten, während er aus dem Loch herauskrabbelte, das er hinterlassen hatte. "Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn ich diese Dose nicht aufkriege !"  
  
Seine Wut kanalisierte er, indem er sich zum Supersayajin transformierte.  
  
Unterdessen probierte Ryoko gerade eine neue Idee aus. Sie hatte einen rotleuchtenden Stab aus Ki-Energie erschaffen und kniete mit diesem vor der Dose nieder.  
  
"Was hast du vor, Ryo-chan ?" knurrte Vegeta sie an. Offenbar war er immer noch sauer, weil er die Dose nicht aufbekommen hatte.  
  
"Ich will versuchen, ob der Deckel sich in der Mitte durchschneiden läßt." erklärte sie. "Wenn das gelingt,sollte es leichter fallen, das verdammte Ding zu öffnen."  
  
"Gut." Der Sayajin nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und verschränkte abwartend die Arme.  
  
Währenddessen brachte die Dämonin ihren Ki-Stab vorsichtig in Kontakt mit dem Deckel. Vor Überraschung weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie bemerkte, wie das rote Licht beim Kontakt schwächer wurde. Entschlossen ließ sie mehr Ki in ihre Attacke fliessen, aber sie stellte fest, daß trotz ständigen Ki-Nachschubs das Leuchten auf einem niedrigen Niveau blieb.  
  
Nach fünf Minuten stand ihr der Schweiss nicht nur auf der Stirn, sondern lief ihr auch in kleinen Rinnsalen den Rücken herunter.  
  
"Dieses...dieses Ding absorbiert Ki-Energie." keuchte sie erschöpft, als sie Vegetas fragenden Blick bemerkte.  
  
"Ruh dich einen Moment aus, Ryo-chan." meinte er nach weiteren zehn Minuten.  
  
Die Dämonin nickte matt und stellte ihre Versuche ein. Dann ließ sie sich erschöpft auf ihr Bett sinken.  
  
"Und was jetzt ?" murmelte sie schnaufend.  
  
"Jetzt probieren wir mal mein Ki an diesem Ding aus."  
  
Vegeta hatte lange überlegt. Dann war er zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß er seine Lieblingsattacke so variieren konnte, daß sie schwächer sein, dafür aber viel länger anhalten würde.  
  
"FINAL FLASH !!!" Ki-Energie sprang in einem genau bemessenen Strahl von Vegetas Hand zum Deckel jener seltsamen Dose über. Auch der Sayajinprinz bemerkte, daß seine Attacke schwächer wurde. Auch er verstärkte seine Anstrengungen.  
  
Nach einer Stunde ununterbrochener Ki-Attacke auf den Deckel einer Keksdose trat endlich eine Veränderung ein.  
  
Die Schrift auf dem Deckel begann hell zu leuchten.  
  
Sofort stoppte der Sayajinprinz seine Attacke und warf mißtrauische Blicke auf den Behälter. Genau wie Ryoko war auch er völlig verschwitzt und ziemlich erschöpft.  
  
Ryoko krabbelte interessiert zum Rand ihres Bettes und rief aufgeregt:  
  
"Los, Ve-kun ! Versuch, ob du die Dose jetzt aufkriegst !"  
  
Vegeta nickte grimmig und legte erneut einen Arm um die Dose, bevor er erneut mit aller Kraft des anderen Arms an dem Deckel zerrte.  
  
Fast wie von selbst flog der Deckel von der Dose herunter und Vegeta katapultierte sich durch seinen eigenen Schwung erneut selbst durch den Raum. Diesmal hatte er jedoch mehr Glück, denn er landete weich in den Satinlaken von Ryokos Bett.  
  
"Wow ! Du hast es geschafft !" Überglücklich im Angesicht seines Erfolges sprang die Dämonin übermütig zu ihm herüber und landete rittlings auf ihm.  
  
"Hattest du denn was anderes erwartet ?" fragte er lediglich. Dann grinste er anzüglich. "Sag mal, hat es was bestimmtes zu bedeuten, daß du so auf mir sitzt, oder ist das nur Zufall ?"  
  
"Reiner Zufall." antwortete sie grinsend. "Aber was ist denn nun in der Dose ?" fragte sie neugierig.  
  
Vegeta machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht. Dann drehte er den Behälter ein wenig, so daß man besser hineinsehen konnte, und stellte fassungslos fest, daß der Behälter unter dem Deckel völlig massiv war. Außerdem bemerkte er seltsame Symbole, die plötzlich in Weiss, und dann nochmal leicht versetzt in Schwarz auf der Fläche des Behälters auftauchten, die vorher von dem Deckel besetzt gewesen war.  
  
Ryoko nahm ihm die Dose aus der Hand und untersuchte die Symbole eindringlich.  
  
"Also weisst du, ich mag mich täuschen, aber ein paar der Symbole sehen denen ähnlich, die auf diesen großen Tafeln auf Skulds Holodeck standen."  
  
"Und das Ärgerliche ist, daß ich mich kein Stück mächtiger fühle." brummte Vegeta enttäuscht.  
  
"Wir können Skuld später fragen, was es damit auf sich hat." schlug Ryoko vor.  
  
"Ja. Und wenn das nur ein Scherz von ihr war, dann bringe ich sie um." fügte Vegeta hinzu.  
  
Ryoko krabbelte von ihm herunter und kletterte aus dem Bett.  
  
"Was hast du vor, Ryo-chan ?"  
  
Die Dämonin stoppte an der Tür und drehte sich zu ihm um, bevor sie antwortete.  
  
"Ich ? Duschen. Ich bin ganz verschwitzt von dieser Dosen-Aktion." Dann verschwand sie im Nebenraum, während Vegeta nachdenklich und mit einem unguten Gefühl den Behälter betrachtete, den er gerade geöffnet hatte.  
  
"Hey, Ve-kun."  
  
Vegeta drehte den Kopf und sah Ryokos Kopf über sich durch die Wand ragen. Ein schelmisches Blitzen lag in ihren Augen, als sie ihn fragte:  
  
"Willst du nicht auch nochmal duschen ?"  
  
Der Sayajinprinz schob den Behälter unter das Bett und machte sich eiligst auf den Weg in den Nebenraum...  
  
==========  
  
Rally kam auf dem Weg zum Holodeck eins an mehreren Crewmitgliedern des Schiffs vorbei, die verschiedenen Tätigkeiten nachgingen. Einige waren nur auf dem Weg irgendwohin, während Andere mit Reparaturen beschäftigt waren. Die Anderen waren deutlich in der Überzahl.  
  
Diese Dinge kümmerten sie jedoch nicht sonderlich. Sie hatte schon schlimmere Verwüstungen als diese hier gesehen. Besonders schlimme Zerstörungen in ihrem eigenen Universum hatte der letzte Lucifer Hawk- Angriff verursacht. Sie war zwar selbst nicht dabeigewesen, hatte es also nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen, aber die Hawks hatten es geschafft, das AMP-Hauptquartier zu überrennen. Ihre Stellvertreterin war gezwungen gewesen, die F-Mission zu autorisieren. 'Donald', ein geostationärer Satellit, hatte ein schweres Lasergeschütz auf das HQ abgefeuert - der einzige Weg, um die dort versammelten Horden von Lucifer Hawks zu stoppen. Dennoch hatte Tokyo anschließend evakuiert werden müssen, und nun machte Rally sich große Sorgen, ob in ihrer Abwesenheit die Mitglieder der AMP mit der Situation zurechtkommen würden.  
  
Gleichzeitig machte sie sich natürlich Sorgen um die Sache mit den gekoppelten Universen. Sie hatte noch keinen Schimmer, wie sie Aristo einfangen und zurückbringen konnte. Das Fangen eines Kategorie-1-LHs war etwas, was ein paar kranke Hirne aus den Chefetagen einiger Biotechfirmen probiert hatten, aber diese Projekte hatten sich jedesmal kurz nach ihrem Start zu einer Katastrophe entwickelt. Lucifer Hawks der ersten Kategorie liessen sich nunmal nicht festsetzen. Jedenfalls nicht für längere Zeit.  
  
Und als ob das noch nicht genug Sorgen wären, kam nun noch die Sache mit Gohan und Asuka dazu.  
  
°Ich weiss schon, warum ich nie Mutter geworden bin.° Sie seufzte schwer. °Ich bin für sowas einfach nicht geschaffen.°  
  
Sie war so sehr mit ihren Sorgen beschäftigt, daß ihr entging, daß einige der Crewmitglieder, denen sie begegnete, ein recht kindisches Verhalten an den Tag legten, indem sie während ihrer Arbeit eine infantile Melodie summten:  
  
"Dadumdidumdidudeldum...dadumdidumdidumdum...dadumdidumdidudeldidum... dadumdidumdidumdum ...plop goes the weasle...dadumdidumdadudeldidum...."  
  
==========  
  
Erst als sie das Holodeck betrat, und sowohl Data als auch Skuld ebenfalls summend antraf, kam ihr der unterbewußte Gedanke, daß hier irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Da sie jedoch auf den ersten Blick keine Gefahr erkennen konnte, schob sie diesen Gedanken schließlich beiseite. Sie hatte zuviel zu tun, um sich von Hirngespinsten ablenken zu lassen.  
  
"Hi, Rally. Was machst du denn hier ?"  
  
"Hallo, Skuld. Kann ich dich kurz sprechen ? Es geht um meine besondere Mission."  
  
"Oh." Skuld sprang von ihrer Antigravplattform und führte Rally zwischen einige der Tafeln.  
  
"Computer. Initiiere Programm Skuld-Theta eins. Schalldispersionsfeld auf meine Position ausrichten. Radius zwei Meter."  
  
Der Computer piepte leise und bestätigte die Ausführung des Befehls.  
  
"Wir können ungestört sprechen." erklärte Skuld. "Aber ich habe nicht viel Zeit, also mach´s möglichst kurz."  
  
Rally nickte.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich habe versagt." begann Rally und senkte betrübt den Kopf.  
  
"Was ist geschehen ?"  
  
Rally fasste den heutigen Morgen in kurzen Sätzen zusammen, und Skuld nickte verstehend.  
  
"Liebe ist eine der stärksten Emotionen, die es gibt." meinte sie dazu. "Und eine der unberechenbarsten."  
  
"Gohan hat mich nach dem Grund für meine Interventionsversuche gefragt." bemerkte Rally.  
  
"Für einen Jungen in seinem Alter ist er bemerkenswert vernünftig." entgegnete die Göttin. "Und eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe hat er auch. Das Mädchen hingegen ist ziemlich dickköpfig. Wenn sie glaubt, daß du sie in eine Richtung kommandieren willst, wird sie vermutlich automatisch die entgegengesetzte Richtung einschlagen, nur um zu demonstrieren, daß sie ihre eigenen Entscheidungen trifft."  
  
Rally dachte an die kurze Szene im Shuttlehangar und nickte bestätigend.  
  
"Aber was soll ich tun, um die Situation unter Kontrolle zu halten ? Das wächst mir langsam aber sicher über den Kopf !"  
  
"Es ist ja genaugenommen auch nicht dein Ziel zu verhindern, daß sie sich lieben. Also wäre vielleicht ein Kompromiß möglich." meinte Skuld nachdenklich.  
  
"Ich habe nur die Befürchtung, daß das Initialereignis des Problems bereits stattgefunden hat."  
  
"Dann sprich mit dem Captain und der Ärztin." empfahl ihr die Göttin. "Ich wollte sie zwar eigentlich nicht einweihen, aber wenn es nicht anders geht..."  
  
Rally nickte.  
  
"Also eine medizinische Untersuchung vor unserem Abflug."  
  
"Genau." stimmte Skuld zu.  
  
"Und was ist, wenn die Untersuchung meine Befürchtung bestätigt ?"  
  
"Das ist im Moment nicht so wichtig, schätze ich." brummte die kleine Göttin. "Ich glaube kaum, daß ihr für neun Monate abwesend sein werdet. Alles weitere kann ich bei Bedarf regeln, wenn ihr wieder zurück seid."  
  
Rally nickte zustimmend. Dann verabschiedete sie sich von Skuld und machte sich auf den Weg zu Captain Picard. Sie war sicher, er würde begeistert sein, sich mit der potentiellen Notwendigkeit einer Manipulation der aktuellen Zeitlinie beschäftigen zu müssen...  
  
==========  
  
Als Asuka erneut in den Entryplug kletterte, tat sie dies mit gemischten Gefühlen. Sie setzte sich kurz mit diesen Gefühlen auseinander. Es war im Grunde wie mit den zwei Schalen einer Waage. Auf der einen Seite hatte sie die Befürchtung, daß sie es wieder nicht schaffen würde, oder den Selbstzweifel, wie Gohan es genannt hatte. Auf der anderen Seite waren Gefühle wie Gelassenheit, Harmonie - und Liebe. Der Trick bestand nun darin, diese innere Waage in einer Position zu erhalten, in der entweder ein Gleichgewicht herrschte, oder die positive Seite überwog.  
  
"Wenn du die Sequenz aktiviert hast, vergiß, wo du bist, und stell dir vor, du wärst wieder in diesem schönen friedlichen Wald." hörte sie Gohans Stimme über die Kommunikationsverbindung. "Und mach dir bloß keine Sorgen, wenn es nicht sofort klappt. Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst."  
  
Sie lächelte.  
  
°Warum können die Leute bei NERV nicht ein bißchen wie Gohan sein ?°  
  
"Starte neurale Verbindungssequenz." meldete sie, während sie auf den Aktivierungsknopf drückte. "Und Gohan..."  
  
"Ja, Asuka ?"  
  
"Ich bin froh, daß du hier bist."  
  
Draussen neben Commander Riker lächelte Gohan ein wenig verlegen, während Riker so tat, als wenn er außer den Anzeigen auf seiner Konsole nichts mitbekäme.  
  
"Danke, Asuka. Ich bin auch froh, daß du da bist."  
  
Das Mädchen schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf das hinter ihm liegende Holodeckerlebnis. Das leichte Kribbeln in ihren Haarspangen lenkte sie zwar ein wenig ab, aber Asuka begann, ruhig und entspannt zu atmen, während sie im Geiste ihren Aufenthalt auf dem Holodeck nochmal durchlebte.  
  
Da sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, entging ihr, daß in schneller Folge die Dioden Rot-eins bis Rot-vier der Neurokontaktanzeige aufleuchteten. Nach vielleicht einer Minute begann Rot-fünf zu leuchten, und wenig später zeigte auch Rot-sechs ein schwaches Glimmen.  
  
Nach fünf Minuten leuchteten die Dioden Gelb-eins und Gelb-zwei. Eine sporadische Verbindung war etabliert.  
  
Seltsame Eindrücke drängten sich in den Geist des Mädchens. Durch die Verwirrung verschlechterte sich zunächst der Kontakt wieder, aber Asuka zwang ihren Geist wieder zur Ruhe.  
  
Gelb-drei begann zu leuchten, und Asuka begriff plötzlich, daß die verwirrenden Bilder und Gefühle, die in ihrem Kopf auftauchten ihre Ursache in der Verbindung zum "Körper" des Shuttles hatten.  
  
Ein leiser Freudenschrei kam über ihre Lippen, während sie versuchte, gleichzeitig die positiven Gefühle vom Holodeck in ihrem Kopf zu behalten, und die sensorischen Eindrücke, die sie vom Shuttle erhielt, zu verstehen und einzuordnen.  
  
Wie Riker schon bei ihrem ersten Versuch prophezeit hatte, war dies gar nicht so leicht, also entschloß sie sich, ein Experiment zu wagen. Sie vermutete, daß der Rumpf des kleinen Schiffs mit ihrem Torso korrespondierte, und daß dieses seltsame Gefühl, ein Loch im Torso zu haben - wenn auch kein schmerzhaftes "Lochgefühl" - von der offenen Heckschleuse kam. Dank ihrer langen Erfahrung im Umgang mit neuralen Steuerelementen fand sie nach kurzer Zeit heraus, wie sie dieses "Loch" geistig beeinflussen konnte.  
  
"Ähmm...Asuka ?"  
  
"Was gibt´s, Gohan ?"  
  
"Die Heckschleuse hat sich gerade geschlossen." meldete der Halb-Sayajin mit unsicherer Stimme.  
  
"Ich weiss." verkündete sie stolz. "Das war ich."  
  
"ECHT ?" Asuka konnte ihn vor ihrem inneren Auge regelrecht vor Begeisterung hüpfen sehen. "Ich meine...das ist ja großartig. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß du es im ersten Anlauf so weit schaffen würdest. Ich bin echt stolz auf dich, Su-chan !"  
  
Asuka lächelte fröhlich.  
  
"Danke. Aber das war nur die Tür." bemerkte sie belustigt. "Wenn ich dieses Ding hier zur Erde fliegen soll, muß ich schon etwas mehr tun als nur die Tür schließen."  
  
Sie hörte Gohans fröhliches Grinsen fast aus seinen Worten heraus. "Ich weiss, Su-chan. Aber weisst du, jede Reise, egal wie lang sie ist, beginnt mit einem einzigen Schritt."  
  
"Dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob ich bereit für den nächsten Schritt bin." antwortete sie. "Commander Riker hatte nämlich recht. Das Shuttle fühlt sich sehr viel anders an als mein EVA, und ich kann viele der Inputs noch nicht so richtig zuordnen."  
  
"Wie Gohan schon sagte." meldete sich nun auch der Commander zu Wort. "Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst. Und auch meinen Glückwunsch zu deinen schnellen Fortschritten."  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten die Dioden Gelb-vier und Grün-eins beschlossen, sich der Lichtparade anzuschliessen.  
  
Im Verlauf der nächsten zwei Stunden wurde Asuka im Umgang mit den sensorischen Inputs des Shuttles immer sicherer. Commander Riker gab schließlich die Erlaubnis für einen ersten vorsichtigen Testflug. Vorsichtshalber würde die Brückencrew das Shuttle dabei genau im Auge behalten, und im Notfall mit einem Traktorstrahl eingreifen.  
  
Asuka blieb mit Riker und Gohan für drei Stunden im All, wobei sie nach anfänglichem Zögern immer gewagtere Manöver flog. Schließlich ordnete der Commander eine Pause an und Asuka landete das Shuttle sicher im Hangar.  
  
Als sie aus ihrem Entryplug kletterte, warf sie sich in einer stürmischen Umarmung in Gohans Arme und küsste ihn.  
  
"Das war einfach klasse !" jubelte sie. "Das war großartig ! Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß das so viel Spaß machen würde !" Ihre Augen leuchteten wie die Augen eines kleinen Kindes, das gerade einen Berg von Weihnachtsgeschenken auspackt.  
  
Gohan drückte sie an sich und erwiderte ihren Kuß.  
  
"Ich hab ja immer gesagt, daß du das kannst, nicht wahr ?"  
  
Sie nickte begeistert. So fröhlich und aufgedreht hatte er sie noch nie erlebt.  
  
Dann drehte sie sich zu Riker um.  
  
"Und wie geht´s jetzt weiter, Commander ?"  
  
Riker schmunzelte angesichts so großen Tatendrangs und so offen gezeigter Emotionen.  
  
"Ich hatte da zunächst mal an ein Mittagessen gedacht." lautete sein Vorschlag. "Und nachher könnten wir mal ausprobieren, wie gut du als Pilotin zurechtkommst, wenn du von einem anderen Shuttle verfolgt wirst."  
  
"Also eine Kampfsimulation, ja ?"  
  
Riker nickte.  
  
"Alles klar." entgegnete sie unbekümmert. "Komm Gohan, wir gehen was essen." Mit diesen Worten packte sie ihren Freund am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
  
Riker grinste hinter den Beiden her, bis sie verschwunden waren, und machte sich dann zusammen mit Geordi auf den Weg ins Zehn Vorne.  
  
°Ob ich genauso verrückt war, als ich so jung war wie die Zwei ?° fragte er sich unterwegs, fand aber auf diese Frage keine Antwort - zumindest keine ehrliche Antwort.  
  
==========  
  
"Sagen sie, ist ihnen auch aufgefallen, daß einige Leute an Bord einen reichlich seltsamen Musikgeschmack haben, Geordi ?" fragte er den Chefingenieur kurz bevor sie Zehn Vorne erreichten. Dabei bezog er sich auf einige Crewmitglieder, denen sie unterwegs begegnet waren.  
  
"Als ich das letzte mal im Maschinenraum war, haben einige Leute dieses Lied bei der Arbeit gesummt, Commander." antwortete er. "Mir geht es zwar auf die Nerven, aber solange die Leute ihre Arbeit vernünftig machen, können sie von mir aus weiter dieses 'plop goes the weasle' summen."  
  
"Ich frage mich, was der Captain sagen würde, wenn plötzlich einer der Brückenoffiziere dieses Lied summen würde." entgegnete Riker schmunzelnd.  
  
Geordi schloß sich dem Schmunzeln an, ging jedoch nicht weiter auf das Thema ein.  
  
==========  
  
Das Schiff machte einen düsteren, martialischen Eindruck, aber das war man von klingonischen Schiffen ja gewohnt. Man konnte auf einem Kreuzer der Föderation ohne Probleme in Gegenden geraten, die an einen zivilen Urlaubstransporter erinnern würden. Auf klingonischen Schiffen war soetwas undenkbar. An jedem Platz auf einem klingonischen Schiff hatte man immer und jederzeit das Gefühl, auf einem Kriegsschiff zu sein.  
  
Der Geruch nach Blut, der in den Gängen der iKS Blutschwur hing, passte daher sogar fast ins Bild. Als der Lucifer Hawk an Bord gekommen war, hatten die Klingonen versucht, ihn mit ihren lächerlichen Strahlwaffen und dann auch mit armseligen Klingenwaffen zu besiegen.  
  
Aristo hatte sechs von ihnen für diesen Frevel getötet und verspeist, um seine Kräfte zu stärken. Die anderen sechs Besatzungsmitglieder hatte er genauso versklavt, wie er es mit dem Crewman von der Enterprise gemacht hatte.  
  
Jetzt saß er auf der Brücke auf dem Platz des Captains und dachte über seine Zukunftspläne nach. Die Klingonen waren überraschend einfach zu unterwerfen gewesen. Er hatte ihnen nur Gedanken an eine ruhmreiche Mission zur Aufdeckung eines gegen das klingonische Reich gerichtete Komplott eingeben müssen. Danach waren die sechs Überlebenden so formbar wie Wachs gewesen.  
  
Nachdenklich ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Sein Blick blieb an einem Blutfleck auf dem Boden hängen, der plötzlich anfing zu glühen.  
  
Zuerst beobachtete er das Phänomen interessiert. Der Zerstörer hatte Kurs auf die Enterprise genommen, weil Aristo wissen wollte, ob seine Widersacherin noch immer dort war. Getarnt würde er unbemerkt in die Nähe des Schiffs gelangen, und dort würde er schon spüren, ob Rally Cheyenne in der Nähe war oder nicht. In der Zwischenzeit hatte er nichts zu tun, und da war dieser glühende Blutfleck eine unerwartete aber willkommene Abwechslung.  
  
Plötzlich stand eine Frau in einem dunklen Kleid und mit fast schulterlangen braun-blonden Haaren über dem Blutfleck. Sie war etwa ein Meter sechzig groß und das auffälligste Merkmal an ihr war die schwarz- weisse Doppel-X-Tätowierung auf ihrer Stirn.  
  
Hätte der Lucifer Hawk ein menschliches Gesicht gehabt, wäre jetzt wohl ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln fällig gewesen. So beschränkte sich das Wesen auf einen Moment verblüfften Schweigens.  
  
"Das war durchaus beeindruckend." bemerkte er schließlich mit einer tiefen telepathisch übermittelten Stimme. "Falls du noch mehr solcher Tricks zu meiner Unterhaltung aufführen kannst, lasse ich dich vielleicht sogar am Leben."  
  
Falls er hatte bedrohlich sein wollen, mußte er erkennen, daß er damit völlig gescheitert war. Das einzige, was er erreichte war, daß die Frau ihn auslachte.  
  
"Du solltest mich besser nicht durch unbedachte Äußerungen reizen, Lucifer Hawk Aristo." entgegntete sie ebenfalls telepathisch.  
  
"Du kennst meinen Namen ?"  
  
Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. "Muß ich diese Frage wirklich beantworten ?"  
  
Jetzt lachte auch der Lucifer Hawk. "Du hast Mut." stellte er beeindruckt fest. "Aber was hast du noch zu bieten ?"  
  
"Ich weiss, warum du zur Erde willst." erklärte sie ohne Umschweife.  
  
"Ist das so ?" Er neigte sich interessiert nach vorn.  
  
"Ja. Du willst..."  
  
Im nächsten Moment schnellte ein Arm des Lucifer Hawks vor und umwickelte den Körper der Frau wie der Leib einer Würgeschlange.  
  
"Wenn du meine Pläne kennst, kann ich nicht zulassen, daß du am Leben bleibst." donnerte er und erhob sich von seinem Platz.  
  
Völlig unbeeindruckt von der Aussicht, wie eine Zitrusfrucht ausgepresst zu werden, schaute die Frau zuerst an sich herab, bevor sie langsam den Kopf hob und Aristo mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck bedachte.  
  
"Das war ein Fehler. Aber ich hätte wissen müssen, daß deine Art nur auf die harte Tour lernt."  
  
Im nächsten Moment begann ihre Stirntätowierung in einem dunklen unirdischen Licht zu glühen, während sie Aristo ein boshaftes Lächeln schenkte.  
  
Einen Augenblick später hallten qualvolle, telepathische Schreie eines gepeinigten Lucifer Hawks durch den magischen Äther.  
  
Keine Sekunde später wurde sie wieder abgesetzt. Aristo zog seinen Arm zurück und ließ sich geschockt in seinen Sessel fallen.  
  
"W-was...bist...du ?"  
  
"Ah...wir nähern uns wieder der zivilisierten Konversation." Ihre telepathische Stimme triefte vor Hohn. "Ich sehe ein, daß du einen Namen brauchst, mit dem du deine neue Verbündete anreden kannst."  
  
"V-verbündete ?"  
  
"Du kannst mich Shanae, Göttin der Zerstörung, Fiesheit und Vergesslichkeit nennen." erklärte sie ihrem Gegenüber. "Ich habe zwar noch ein paar weitere Titel, aber die sind nicht so wichtig."  
  
"Wieso Verbündete ?"  
  
"Wir beide verfolgen die gleichen Interessen, Aristo."  
  
"Tatsächlich ?"  
  
"Ja. Aber im Unterschied zu einem kleingeistigen sterblichen Wesen wie dir sind meine Ambitionen größer als deine."  
  
"Anstatt mich zu beleidigen, könntest du deine Worte näher erklären,...Verbündete."  
  
Sie bedachte ihn mit einem fiesen Grinsen.  
  
"Dieses Universum wurde nicht nur mit dem Universum verbunden, aus dem du und diese Rally Cheyenne gekommen sind, sondern auch noch mit sechs weiteren."  
  
"Woher weisst du das ?"  
  
"Vielleicht weil die liebe gute Shanae ihre Ohren gespitzt und ihre Augen aufgehalten hat, wer weiss ?" Ihr Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur gemeiner.  
  
Aristo musterte sie nachdenklich.  
  
"Oder weil du selbst für diese Verbindung verantwortlich bist ?"  
  
"Oh, wenn du das glauben willst, werde ich dich nicht daran hindern." erwiderte sie kichernd.  
  
"Ich habe das Gefühl, du spielst mit mir !" grollte er.  
  
"Hey ! Das ganze Leben ist ein Spiel !"  
  
"Und was genau hast du vor, Shanae ?" fragte er. "Wie willst du mir helfen ?"  
  
"Ist doch ganz einfach. Ich werde dir verraten, wie du eine ganz bestimmte magische Formel, die du bei einem ganz bestimmten Ritual verwenden willst, so modifizieren kannst, daß sich ihre Wirkung bedeutend vergrößert."  
  
Das Gesicht eines Lucifer Hawks kann keine Emotionen wiedergeben. Aber Shanae, die Göttin der Zerstörung, Fiesheit und Vergesslichkeit, wußte, daß Aristos gegenwärtige Haltung nichts anderes als ungläubiges Erstaunen ausdrücken sollte. Erstaunen, das schließlich großer Zufriedenheit, dann aber auch Mißtrauen Platz machte.  
  
"Was verlangst du für deine Hilfe ?"  
  
Sie lachte vergnügt.  
  
"Warum so mißtrauisch ?"  
  
"NIEMAND würde tun, was du tun willst, ohne etwas dafür haben zu wollen."  
  
"Durch die Tat an sich bekomme ich schon, was ich will." antwortete sie grimmig. "Nämlich Rache."  
  
"Rache ? An wem ?"  
  
"Das geht dich nichts an, Aristo. Sind wir nun im Geschäft ?"  
  
Der Lucifer Hawk schwieg für einen Moment.  
  
"Wir sind im Geschäft."  
  
"Gut. Dann erschaffe ein Portal für mich einen Tag bevor du die Erde erreichst."  
  
"Und wie ?"  
  
"Ein Blutfleck auf einer glatten Oberfläche." antwortete sie. "Und darüber genug Platz, damit ich diese Gestalt hier annehmen kann."  
  
"Ein Blutfleck ?"  
  
"Tja, was soll ich sagen ?...Ich kann diese Teleportmagie leider nur durch Blut hindurch anwenden." erklärte sie ihm. "Der Fleck hier ist ja noch fast frisch, aber bis ihr die Erde erreicht habt, ist er für meine Zwecke unbrauchbar."  
  
Der Fleck glühte erneut, und wenig später war die Göttin verschwunden.  
  
Aristo betrachtete noch lange die Stelle, an der die Göttin gestanden hatte und dachte über den Handel nach. Sein ursprüngliches Vorhaben hätte ihn unter Seinesgleichen zu einer Berühmtheit gemacht. Wenn der neue Plan jedoch Erfolg hatte, würde ihn das unsterblich machen. Und er würde in der Hierarchie der Nemesis-Zone einen Platz gleich unter dem König einnehmen, soviel war sicher.  
  
Angesichts des bevorstehenden Triumphs war er so voller Vorfreude, daß er begann lauthals zu lachen. Ein Lachen, in das er sich immer weiter hineinsteigerte, je mehr seine Machtphantasien wuchsen.  
  
Nunja...es hatte schon einen Vorteil, wenn man nur von geistlosen Sklaven umgeben war, wenn man sich wie ein Idiot aufführte: Es gab niemanden, der sich darüber aufregen, es weitererzählen, oder ihn dabei stören konnte...  
  
==========  
  
Und während die Mächte des Bösen damit beschäftigt waren, ihren bevorstehenden Sieg zu feiern, leistete eine Göttin Schwerarbeit bei der Lösung eines mathematischen Problems. Endlich, nach unzähligen Stunden ununterbrochener Arbeit, waren sämtliche Matrizen fertiggestellt, die Skuld brauchte, um der Funktionsweise des Transwarpantriebs auf die Spur zu kommen. Fünf und drei Viertel Millionen Werte hatte sie mit Hilfe der Quantenmechaniker dem Subraum-Kontinuum abgetrotzt und auf die großen Memorytafeln gebannt. Die Menge der Daten hatte ihre ersten Erwartungen bei Weitem übertroffen. Dennoch hatte sie alle Daten fein säuberlich registrieren müssen.  
  
Als sie damit fertig war, gönnte sie sich eine kurze Pause, in der sie eine große Portion Schokoladeneis verspeiste. Ihr letztes Mondsteinarmband hätte nur noch für eine halbe Stunde gereicht, als sie den Einsatz ihrer Göttinnenkraft beendet hatte. Für ihre Verhältnisse ein sehr knappes Sicherheitspolster.  
  
Mit der Eiskremschale in der Hand schlurfte Skuld zu Data herüber und beobachtete ihn bei der Arbeit. Beeindruckt stellte sie fest, daß er bereits ein Drittel aller Matrizentafeln bearbeitet hatte. Die ursprüngliche Matrix besaß fünfhundert Zeilen und einhundert Spalten. Der Android mußte diese Matrix in eine Diagonalform bringen, und dann die Eigenwerte derselbigen bestimmen, um das Gleichungssystem, welches von der Matrix beschrieben wurde, zu lösen.  
  
Die Göttin würde danach diese bearbeiteten Formen der Matrizen, also die Inhalte der einzelnen Tafeln, auf eine in diesem Universum nur ihr bekannte Art und Weise zueinander in Beziehung setzen. Skuld schätzte, daß sie binnen achtundvierzig Stunden die exakte Funktionsweise des Borgantriebs würde herleiten können.  
  
Selbstverständlich hätte sie auch einen eigenen Antrieb bauen können, der das Verfahren der Borg völlig ignorierte. Aber die Navigationsanweisungen aus dem Borg-Datenknoten liessen sich nur korrekt umsetzen, wenn die Funktionsweise des Antriebs mit den Navigationsparametern korrespondierte. Ansonsten wäre das Ergebnis mit dem Versuch vergleichbar gewesen, eine Maschine zu verwenden, dessen Gebrauchsanweisung in einer unbekannten Sprache verfasst war. Man konnte die Maschine verwenden. Klar. Aber man konnte das Ergebnis nicht voraussagen.  
  
Und bei einer Reise über mehrere zehntausend Lichtjahre wäre jede Art von Abweichung nicht nur peinlich, sondern fatal.  
  
"Data ?"  
  
"Ja, Skuld ?"  
  
"Ich bin mit der Datenerfassung fertig." teilte sie ihm mit. "Ich werde mich ein paar Stunden ausruhen, bevor ich mit dem nächsten Schritt weitermache."  
  
"In Ordnung. Ich werde meine Arbeit beenden und dann den Holodeckstatus speichern, so daß du nach deiner Pause sofort weitermachen kannst."  
  
Skuld nickte nur und trottete erschöpft zum Replikator. Dort ließ sie ihre leere Eisschüssel verschwinden und orderte einen Eimer Wasser. Diesen stellte sie auf den Boden und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.  
  
==========  
  
Captain Picard saß in seinem Bereitschaftsraum und studierte Fortschrittsberichte über die Reparaturen. Durch die Berichte über personelle Umstrukturierungen zur Kompensation der jüngsten Verluste hatte er sich bereits durchgearbeitet. Dabei war er kurz von Rally Cheyenne unterbrochen worden, die ihm ein potentielles Problem geschildert hatte, das den Gesamterfolg der Universal-Rettungsmission gefährden konnte.  
  
Zuerst hatte er ihr Ansinnen mit einem reflexartigen Verweis auf die Oberste Direktive zurückweisen wollen. Dann hatte er jedoch erkannt, daß sie sich in einer Situation befanden, die so einmalig war, daß keiner ihrer Aspekte von der Direktive zuverlässig abgedeckt werden konnte. Im Hinblick auf die potentielle Gefährdung mehrerer Universen hatte er sich gedanklich von Dingen wie Schutz der individuellen Rechte und Bewahrung von unschuldigem Leben verabschieden müssen. Das Wohl von sehr, sehr Vielen hatte mehr zu wiegen, als die - in der Föderation unveräußerlichen - Rechte eines Einzelnen. Er sah ein, daß er im Notfall Rallys Argumentation würde folgen müssen. Glücklich war er jedoch nicht darüber.  
  
Bedrückt griff er nach der Tasse mit dampfendem Earl Grey Tee, während er weiter die Reparaturberichte überflog.  
  
Als plötzlich Skulds Gestalt direkt über der Teetasse erschien, ließ der Captain vor Schreck die Tasse fallen. Dann gehorchte der Körper der kleinen Göttin den Gesetzen der Schwerkraft und begrub Picard unter sich.  
  
"AU ! IST DAS HEISS !" jammerte Skuld unaufhörlich, während sie sich mühsam wieder aufrappelte.  
  
Picard erhob sich ebenfalls und strich seine Uniform glatt, während er versuchte, einen Rest von Würde zu bewahren.  
  
"Skuld. Wozu haben wir Türen ?" tadelte er sie ungehalten. "Es reicht doch schon, daß diese Ryoko ständig durch den Boden oder die Decke auftaucht."  
  
Die Göttin bedachte ihn mit einem entschuldigenden Blick.  
  
"Sorry, Captain. Ich bin wohl beim Teleportieren falsch abgebogen."  
  
"Bitte was ?" Picard guckte verständnislos.  
  
Skuld seufzte. "Ich wollte an Bord von Ryo-Ohki teleportieren." erklärte sie. "Aber ich kann das nur durch Flüssigkeiten. Ryoko sollte mir einen Eimer mit Wasser bereitstellen, den ich als Tor benutzen kann, aber den muß ich wohl mit ihrem Tee verwechselt haben."  
  
"Offensichtlich." schnaufte Picard ein wenig besänftigt. "Vielleicht versuchst du es diesmal lieber mit dem Transporter und vergewisserst dich, daß Ryoko den Eimer auch wirklich bereitgestellt hat."  
  
Skuld schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ihre Musterscanner können die Daten meines Körpers nicht vollständig verarbeiten. Daher ist es unmöglich,diese Technologie bei mir anzuwenden." entgegnete sie auf den Vorschlag. "Jedenfalls nicht ohne die Gefahr massiver Datenverluste während des Transfers."  
  
"Hm. Verstehe."  
  
Picard ging zu seinem Replikator und orderte eine neue Tasse Earl Grey sowie einen Eimer Wasser.  
  
Skuld nickte ihm dankbar zu, konzentrierte sich auf das Wasser in dem Eimer und verschwand.  
  
Kopfschüttelnd machte Picard sich wieder an die Arbeit.  
  
==========  
  
Diesmal hatte Skuld besser gezielt. Zumindest landete sie an Bord von Ryo- Ohki - nur nicht über dem erwarteten Wassereimer, sondern unter der laufenden Dusche.  
  
Stellte sich nun die Frage, wer überraschter war: Die augenblicklich tropfnasse Skuld, oder Vegeta und Ryoko.  
  
Wie auch immer, jedenfalls nahme alle Drei spontan am Wettbewerb um den am schnellsten Rot anlaufenden Kopf teil, und brachten es auf ein klares Unentschieden.  
  
Ryoko stand sprachlos und ein wenig außer Atem in der Dusche, stützte sich mit beiden Armen an der Wand ab - und starrte in völliger Verwirrung auf die kleine Göttin herunter, die plötzlich in dem schmalen Raum zwischen ihr und der Wand aufgetaucht war.  
  
Vegeta stand hinter der Dämonin, die Arme um ihren Körper gelegt, und schien noch damit beschäftigt zu sein, Skulds plötzliches Auftauchen geistig zu verarbeiten. Dies hielt ihn allerdings nicht davon ab, die kleine Göttin mit seinen Blicken zu erdolchen.  
  
Skuld schließlich mußte erst einmal die desorientierende Erfahrung des Teleports überwinden. Der sich ihr bietende Anblick machte auf dem Weg in die bewußten Regionen ihres Hirns erstmal Halt in der unterbewußten Region.  
  
°Das hätte Keiichi mit meiner Schwester anstellen können, wenn ich nicht immer so wachsam wäre.°  
  
Noch bevor die visuelle Information wieder Fahrt aufnehmen und die bewußten Regionen ihres Hirns erreichen konnte, hatte dieser Gedanke ihren typischen Reflex ausgelöst.  
  
Sie griff mit jeder Hand in den jeweils gegenüberliegenden Ärmel ihres Kleides und holte kleine, mit röhrenförmigen Aufsätzen versehene Kugeln hervor.  
  
"NEO-SKULD-GRANATE !!!"  
  
Ein halbes Dutzend dieser Kugeln landete vor Skuld in der Dusche und ließ Ryoko und Vegeta erstaunt zurückweichen, so daß die Göttin mit zwei schnellen Sprüngen Abstand zwischen sich und die Dusche bringen konnte.  
  
Die Explosionen zerlegten mit einem lauten Donnern gekonnt die Einrichtungen des Badezimmers.  
  
Durch den Rauch, der aus dem Bad in Richtung von Ryokos Schlafzimmer abzog, erkannte man zunächst nur zwei grob menschenförmige, glühenden Umrisse. Dann tappsten Ryoko und Vegeta mit grimmiger Miene und voll aktivierter Kampfaura aus dem Bad.  
  
Zunächst ohne jeden Kommentar griffen sie nach ihrer Kleidung und zogen diese an.  
  
"Also sie hätte es uns doch wirklich sagen können, wenn ihr so langweilig ist, nicht wahr, Schatz ?" schnurrte Ryoko mit boshaftem Grinsen.  
  
Vegeta grinste ebenso zurück.  
  
"Sie hätte wirklich noch ein paar Minuten warten können, finde ich, aber wenn sie gerne mit explosiven Bällen spielen möchte - das kann sie haben."  
  
Beide verliessen voller Vorfreude den Raum.  
  
"Wer sie zuerst findet, gibt dem anderen Bescheid, okay ?"  
  
"Klar, Ryo-chan. Bei DEM Spaß soll sich schließlich keiner ausgeschlossen fühlen." erwiderte der Sayajinprinz mit einem gemeinen Grinsen.  
  
Unterdessen suchte eine gewisse Göttin voller Panik nach irgendeinem Behälter mit Flüssigkeit, um zur Enterprise zurückkehren zu können...  
  
==========  
  
Ausgelassen näherten sich Gohan und Asuka ihrem Quartier. Dabei plapperten sie so aufgeregt miteinander wie zwei kleine Kinder auf ihrem ersten Schulausflug. Asuka beschrieb ihrem Freund mit Worten und Gesten, wie sie das Shuttle während der Kampfsimulation gehandhabt hatte, während der Halb- Sayajin ihr seine Perspektive als Passagier vermittelte.  
  
Zu Anfang war Asuka logischerweise klar im Nachteil gewesen. Riker war der beste Shuttlepilot an Bord des Föderations-Flaggschiffs und als solcher ein exzellenter Kampfpilot, der genau wußte, wozu ein Shuttle in der Lage war und wozu nicht.  
  
Nach zwei Stunden hatte Asuka genug Einblicke in die Möglichkeiten des kleinen Raumschiffs und in die Manövertaktiken des modernen Raumkampfs bekommen, daß die deutlich besseren Reaktionszeiten ihrer neuralen Steuereinheit begannen, eine Rolle zu spielen. Nach einer weiteren Stunde waren beide Piloten gleichwertige Gegner, aber da sowohl Asuka als auch Commander Riker langsam aber sicher müde wurden, beendeten sie den Trainingsflug.  
  
Ein Technikerteam sollte das Shuttle nochmal durchchecken, und wenn keine Probleme auftraten, würde Einsatzgruppe "Erde" am nächsten Tag aufbrechen.  
  
Arm in Arm und mit einem fröhlichen Lachen im Gesicht betraten die Zwei das Quartier. Als sie Rally bemerkten, die mit finsterer Miene am Tisch saß, verschwand bei Beiden das Lächeln, und in Gohans Augen trat ein ernster Ausdruck, während Asukas Blick zu wütender Entschlossenheit wechselte.  
  
"Wollt ihr jetzt in der Tür stehenbleiben, oder kommt ihr heute noch rein ?" fragte die platinblonde Managerin mit einem leichten Anflug von Sarkasmus.  
  
Gohan spürte, wie Asuka sich anspannte, bereit für einen verbalen Gegenangriff, also zog er sie etwas fester an sich. Das Mädchen warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu und registrierte sein leichtes Kopfschütteln, das schließlich von ihr mit einem fast unmerklichen Nicken beantworten wurde.  
  
Beleidigungen konnte sie später immer noch austeilen.  
  
Ohne Rally noch weiter zu beachten, trat sie schließlich ein, aber anders als ihr Freund setzte sie sich nicht sofort an den Tisch, sondern holte aus dem Replikator eine dreifache Portion gebratenen Fisch mit Curryreis.  
  
Eine Portion stellte sie an ihren Platz, während sie die anderen zwei Portionen an den Halb-Sayajin weiterreichte. Dann setzte sie sich, zwinkerte Gohan vergnügt zu, und begann zu essen.  
  
"Du wolltest uns etwas mitteilen." bemerkte er nach einem Moment des Wartens in Rallys Richtung.  
  
"Vorher warte ich noch auf Jemanden."  
  
Gohan musterte sie verständnislos, während Asuka eher mißtrauisch wirkte. Als jedoch nach fünf Minuten Doktor Crusher den Raum betrat, und Rally ebenfalls mit einer finsteren Miene musterte, begannen bei den beiden Teenagern einige Alarmglocken zu läuten.  
  
"Da ihr Morgen zu einer wichtigen Mission aufbrechen werdet, muß ich euch vorher einer medizinischen Untersuchung unterziehen." erklärte die Bordärztin.  
  
Gohan erkannte an ihrer Aura, daß sie log, behielt diese Information jedoch erstmal für sich. Möglicherweise würde er ja mehr erfahren, wenn er vorläufig mitspielte.  
  
Sie untersuchte zuerst Rally, der sie völlige Gesundheit bescheinigte. Dann untersuchte sie Gohan - mit gleichem Ergebnis. Als sie Asuka mit der Leseeinheit des Medotrikorders scannte, bemerkte der Halb-Sayajin sofort die steigende Anspannung der Ärztin.  
  
Diese machte sich schließlich in einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue, und einem kurzen Augenblick des Schrecks bemerkbar, als sie die Ergebnisse ablas.  
  
Gohan war alarmiert, als Doktor Crusher Rally einen unauffälligen Seitenblick zuwarf und dann fast unmerklich nickte, bevor sie schließlich verkündete, auch Asuka sei gesundheitlich in einwandfreiem Zustand. Den kaum unterdrückten Zorn in ihrer Aura verstand der Halb-Sayajin ebensowenig wie die plötzlich einsetzende Depression in Rallys.  
  
Als die Ärztin den Raum verlassen hatte, warf er der AMP-Gründerin neugierige Blicke zu, während Asuka ahnungslos Reis und Fisch in sich hineinschaufelte.  
  
"Nun ?" fragte er die sichtlich blasse Rally.  
  
Dieser fiel nur ganz am Rande auf, daß Gohan sein Essen bis jetzt noch nicht angerührt hatte.  
  
°Aber es gibt ja noch eine Hoffnung, daß wir hier nicht in Schwierigkeiten stecken.° fiel ihr plötzlich ein. Dann wandte sie sich an Asuka.  
  
"Sag mal Asuka..." begann sie vorsichtig. "...hast du in deinem Universum schon mal mit einem Jungen geschlafen ?"  
  
Vor lauter Überraschung spuckte sie glatt ihr Essen aus und verteilte es großzügig in Gohans Gesicht.  
  
"RALLY NO BAKA !" Asuka sprang mit hochrotem Kopf von ihrem Platz auf, griff nach ihrem Teller und warf damit nach Rally, die sich jedoch geistesgegenwärtig von ihrem Stuhl fallen ließ.  
  
Asuka griff nach einem von Gohans Tellern.  
  
"DU VERDAMMTE HENTAI-SCHLAMPE !"  
  
Der zweite Teller machte sich auf die Reise und verfehlte die AMP-Gründerin knapp. Asuka nahm Gohans zweiten Teller.  
  
"ICH MACH DICH KALT, DU !"  
  
Nachdem auch der dritte Teller erstaunlicherweise sein Ziel verfehlt hatte, beschloß Asuka, die Sache auf ein etwas persönlicheres Niveau zu bringen.  
  
Sie nahm ihren Stuhl zur Hand und stürmte in den Nahkampf, während ihr Opfer versuchte, Distanz zu wahren und das Mädchen zu beruhigen.  
  
Bevor jedoch Schlimmeres passieren konnte, griff Gohan ein und legte einen Arm um seine amoklaufende Freundin. Davon ließ sie sich jedoch nicht im mindesten beeindrucken. Mit Stühlen konnte man schließlich auch werfen.  
  
Es war nur der Tatsache, daß sie dank Gohan nicht richtig zielen konnte, und einem schnellen Hechtsprung ihres Opfers zu verdanken, daß auch diese Attacke keinen Personenschaden arichtete.  
  
"Gohan, laß mich los !" verlangte sie mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht.  
  
"Rally, du hast zwanzig Sekunden, um den Grund für diese Frage zu erklären." meinte der Halb-Sayajin jedoch nur mit einem ärgerlichen Unterton. "Danach werde ich Asuka loslassen. Und versuch nicht, zu fliehen, denn dann lasse ich sie los und werde ihr bei der Jagd helfen."  
  
Rally nickte heftig und begann zu sprechen.  
  
"Skuld hat einen Brief von sich selbst bekommen." begann sie ihre Erklärung. "Diesen Brief hat sie in der Zukunft geschrieben, und als Warnung in die Vergangenheit geschickt. Er behandelt eine Gefahr für die gesamte Mission, die ihr Zwei verursacht hattet, und ich habe in den letzten Tagen versucht, diese Gefahr zu verhindern."  
  
Asuka versuchte, sich aus Gohans Griff zu befreien und fletschte wütend die Zähne.  
  
"DAS ERKLÄRT ABER NICHT, WIESO DU MIR SO EINE UNVERSCHÄMTE FRAGE STELLST ! LASS MICH LOS, GOHAN ! ICH WERDE DIESER KUH BEIBRINGEN, WELCHE FRAGEN MAN BESSER NICHT STELLEN SOLLTE !"  
  
"Meine Frage war der letzte Strohhalm, an den ich mich klammern konnte." entgegnete Rally unbeeindruckt von der Brüllerei. Solange Gohan sie im Zaum hielt, konnte Asuka rumbrüllen wie sie wollte. "Meine letzte Hoffnung wäre gewesen, daß du diese Frage mit 'Ja' beantwortet hättest."  
  
"Warum ?" fragte Gohan, bevor seine Freundin wieder losbrüllen konnte. Wenigstens war seine Su-chan beherrscht genug, um Rallys Antwort abzuwarten.  
  
Rally senkte den Kopf und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor sie den Zweien direkt in die Augen blickte.  
  
"Doktor Crushers Scan hat gerade bestätigt, daß Asuka schwanger ist."  
  
Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Stille, während auf den Gesichtern der zwei Teenager das Wechselspiel der Gefühle zu erkennen war.  
  
Asuka drehte sich zögerlich zu ihrem Freund um. Beide waren völlig perplex und starrten sich nur gegenseitig an, unfähig, zu entscheiden, wie sie nun reagieren sollten. Dann jedoch strahlten die Zwei über´s ganze Gesicht und riefen gleichzeitig "WOW !". Asuka sprang dabei in Gohans kräftige Arme, die sie mühelos festhielten.  
  
Gemeinsam tanzten sie jubelnd und freudestrahlend durch das Quartier, bis sie von Rally unterbrochen wurden.  
  
"Ich glaube, ihr Zwei habt noch überhaupt nicht begriffen, wo das Problem liegt, oder ?"  
  
Die Zwei hielten inne und starrten Rally verblüfft an. Was konnte an einem Baby denn so schlimm sein ?  
  
"Wisst ihr noch, das Skuld erklärt hat, daß der Lucifer Hawk mit mir in meine Dimension zurück muß, weil sich meine Dimension sonst nicht abkoppeln läßt ?"  
  
Nicken.  
  
"Ihr versteht sicher, daß daraus folgt, daß jede unserer Dimensionen nur dann abgekoppelt werden kann, wenn alles, was von dort gekommen ist, auch wieder zurückgekehrt ist, oder ?"  
  
Wieder Nicken.  
  
"Das bedeutet auch, daß sich die Abkopplung nicht durchführen läßt, wenn irgendwas von hier nach dort gelangt, was nicht zuvor von dort gekommen ist."  
  
Beide Teenager nickten erneut. Und diesmal war es Asuka, die vor Schreck die Augen aufriß und aschfahl im Gesicht wurde, als ihr die Implikationen bewußt wurden.  
  
"Oh, nein..." wisperte sie.  
  
Rally nickte. "Leider...doch." Diesmal lag sogar ehrliches Bedauern in ihrer Stimme. "Skuld sagt, wäret ihr zwei aus derselben Dimension gekommen, wäre es kein Problem. Aber das Baby würde Genmaterial, das aus Gohans Dimension stammt, mit in deine Dimension bringen, und somit liesse sich deine Dimension nicht mehr abkoppeln, und Gohans möglicherweise auch nicht." Sie räusperte sich kurz, bevor sie mit leiser Stimme weitersprach. "Wir haben vor dem Abflug zur Erde nicht mehr die Zeit, uns um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern, aber sobald wir mit Aristo wieder auf der Enterprise sind, wirst du das Baby nicht behalten können...tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, Asuka."  
  
Asuka sackte in sich zusammen.  
  
"Das ist...nicht fair...", klagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. "Verdammt, das ist einfach nicht fair !" Schluchzend rollte sie sich auf dem Boden zusammen und schlug wieder und wieder mit ihrer Faust auf den Fußboden ein, während Gohan, ebenfalls den Tränen nahe, Rally bedeutete, sie beide allein zu lassen.  
  
Diese nickte nur knapp und verließ dann mit versteinerter Miene den Raum.  
  
Kaum war sie draußen, wechselte dieser Ausddruck jedoch zu Sorge und Mitgefühl. Wütend hieb sie mit der Faust gegen die Korridorwand. Asuka hatte vollkommen Recht. Das war wirklich nicht fair.  
  
==========  
  
Unterdessen saß Worf mit Commander Riker im Zehn Vorne. Der Klingone trank den obligatorischen Pflaumensaft, während er seinem Vorgesetzten von Son Gokus Trainingssitzung berichtete. Der Commander wiederum nippte gelegentlich an seinem rigelianischen Pfefferminzcocktail, gab ab und zu einen Kommentar zu Worfs Erzählung ab und berichtete schließlich von seinen Flugstunden mit Asuka. Als er gerade damit begann, ihre ersten wirklich erfolgreichen Kampfmanöver zu beschreiben, setzte sich Doktor Crusher zu ihren beiden Freuden. Dabei war ihr deutlich anzusehen, daß sie wegen irgendetwas vor Wut zu platzen drohte.  
  
"Einen doppelten Warpkernbruch." verlangte sie mürrisch von der Bedienung.  
  
Riker unterbrach seine Erzählung und zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Der Warpkernbruch war so ziemlich der heftigste Drink in der Galaxis. Angeblich benutzten ihn die Ferengi sehr gern bei Geschäftsverhandlungen, Glücksspielveranstaltungen und ähnlichem, um andere sehr schnell betrunken zu machen, damit sie sie besser über den Tisch ziehen konnten. Einer dieser Drinks sollte ausreichen, um einen normalgroßen Humanoiden völlig betrunken zu machen - wenn er nicht gerade eine Resistenz gegen Alkohol besaß.  
  
"Was ist passiert, Beverly ?"  
  
"Nicht viel." seufzte sie schwer. "Der Captain und ich haben nur gerade dabei mitgeholfen, die Grundrechte der Föderation und die Erste Direktive außer Kraft zu setzen."  
  
Worf und Riker wechselten erstaunte Blicke.  
  
Die Bedienung brachte den bestellten Drink, und die Ärztin kippte die Hälfte des ersten Glases herunter, schnappte heftig nach Luft und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen, bevor sie weitersprach.  
  
"Aufgrund eines Briefs, den Skuld angeblich aus einer möglichen Zukunft an ihr gegenwärtiges Selbst geschrieben hat, hat Rally Cheyenne versucht, die sich entwickelnde Beziehung zwischen Son Gohan und Asuka Langley zu verhindern."  
  
"Und ? Hatte sie Erfolg ?" fragte Riker, der aufgrund des Verhaltens der Zwei während des Trainingsflugs nicht davon ausging.  
  
"Nein. Asuka ist schwanger."  
  
Worf und Riker schauten verblüfft drein.  
  
"Und deswegen sind sie wütend ?" fragte Worf verwundert nach.  
  
Beverly schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Rally hat beim Captain durchgesetzt, daß das Baby auf irgendeine Art und Weise entfernt werden muß, um Probleme bei der Entkopplung der Universen zu vermeiden." erklärte sie. "Und weil ich gar nicht glücklich darüber bin, daß ein Leben beendet werden soll, nur weil - um mal die Vulkanier zu zitieren - das Wohl der Vielen über das des Einzelnen geht, werde ich mich jetzt betrinken."  
  
"Wie hat Asuka es aufgenommen ?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, Will. Solange bin ich nicht mehr dageblieben. Aber ich habe Deanna Bescheid gesagt."  
  
Riker nickte beruhigt.  
  
"Bei ihr ist sie in guten Händen."  
  
"Es ist trotzdem ein großes Opfer, was da von ihr verlangt wird." brummte Worf.  
  
Er wollte gerade wieder nach seinem Pflaumensaft greifen, als plötzlich Skuld direkt über dem Glas auftauchte und krachend auf allen Vieren auf der Tischplatte landete.  
  
"Verdammt ! Wo bin ich denn jetzt wieder gelandet ?" panisch schaute sie sich um, während die anderen Anwesenden sie verblüfft anstarrten.  
  
"Ähm...Skuld ?"  
  
Ihr Kopf fuhr zu Riker herum.  
  
"Was ist los mit dir ?"  
  
"Sie sind hinter mir her." erklärte sie in atemloser Panik, während sie vom Tisch herunterkletterte.  
  
"Wer ?"  
  
"Na die zwei Verrückten." stiess die kleine Göttin hervor, während sie versuchte, alle Ecken des Raums gleichzeitig im Auge zu behalten.  
  
Plötzlich stiess sie einen panischen Schrei aus, als sie eine leuchtende Fläche im Boden entdeckte, durch die langsam Ryoko und Vegeta auftauchten. Beide schauten sich suchend um. Dann entdeckte Vegeta sein Opfer und machte seine Begleiterin darauf aufmerksam.  
  
Mit einem gemeinen Grinsen im Gesicht näherten sie sich dem Tisch. Vegeta ließ zwei Ki-Kugeln in den Händen entstehen, während Ryoko einen rotleuchtenden Stab aus Ki erzeugte.  
  
"H-h-hilfe !" jammerte Skuld.  
  
Vegeta nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Die wirst du brauchen, Kleine."  
  
Riker und Worf erhoben sich und stellten sich den Beiden in den Weg.  
  
"Was ist überhaupt das Problem ?" fragte der Erste Offizier.  
  
"Die da hat Ryokos Badezimmer in die Luft gesprengt !" knurrte der Sayajinprinz.  
  
"Während wir noch drin waren !" fügte Ryoko schlechtgelaunt hinzu.  
  
Riker musterte die Göttin streng, die daraufhin schuldbewußt den Kopf senkte.  
  
"Warum müsst ihr auch vor meinen Augen solche Schweinereien treiben ?" versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen.  
  
Worf und Riker machten große Augen und bemühten sich nahezu erfolglos, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Mit einem krachenden Geräusch rammte Doktor Crusher ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte. Als sie ihn mit einem Ausdruck purer Verzweiflung wieder hob, tat sie dies nur, um noch einen dritten Warpkernbruch zu bestellen.  
  
"Wer hat dich denn gebeten, die Dusche zu betreten ?" fuhr Vegeta die kleine Göttin an.  
  
"Und was heisst hier Schweinereien ?" brüllte die Dämonin gleich hinterher. "Auf meinem Schiff tue ich immer noch was ich will !"  
  
"A-aber..."  
  
"Was wolltest du überhaupt in der Dusche ? Ich habe dir doch extra einen Eimer mit Wasser in deinen Schlafraum gestellt."  
  
"Also...ich glaube, ich kann es im Moment nicht richtig."  
  
"Was ?"  
  
"Teleportieren." Skuld schniefte traurig. "Wann immer ich teleportiere, lande ich beim ersten Versuch nie da, wo ich hin will."  
  
"Und WIESO sprengst du uns dann in die Luft ?" fragte Vegeta nochmal.  
  
"D-das war nur...das wollte ich nicht, aber wisst ihr, also...naja...das ist halt so ein Reflex bei mir." sie warf Vegeta und Ryoko einen entschuldigenden Blick zu.  
  
Beide schauten sich kurz an, nickten dann und liessen ihr Ki wieder verschwinden.  
  
"Beim nächsten Mal reisse ich dir aber den Kopf ab." versprach ihr der Sayajinprinz.  
  
"Und du wirst mein Badezimmer wieder in einwandfreien Zustand versetzen." ergänzte die Dämonin streng.  
  
Skuld nickte eifrig und versprach, sich am nächsten Tag zuerst um das Bad zu kümmern.  
  
"Puh. Auf den Ärger brauch ich was zu trinken." verkündete Ryoko, nachdem Worf und Riker sich wieder gesetzt hatten. Sie sah das volle Glas Warpkernbruch neben Doktor Crushers halbvollem Glas stehen, und ergriff die sich bietende Gelegenheit beim Schopfe. Nachdem sie das Glas in einem Zug geleert und wieder auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, legte sie ein wenig nachdenklich den Kopf schief.  
  
"Nicht übel, das Zeug." verkündete sie lächelnd. "Könnte aber noch´n bißchen aufgepeppt werden."  
  
Die drei Föderationsoffiziere machten bei dieser Bemerkung große Augen.  
  
"Ähm...das ist so ziemlich das härteste Zeug, was es gibt." teilte Riker ihr mit.  
  
"Awas." Die Dämonin winkte verächtlich ab. Dann stapfte sie zum Barmann rüber und erklärte ihm einen ganz bestimmte Drink. Ein paar Minuten später kam sie mit mehreren Gläsern einer blau-grün leuchtenden Flüssigkeit wieder und ließ sich bei den anderen am Tisch nieder.  
  
"Das", verkündete sie, "is ein Fusionsbrenner."  
  
Sie schob Riker, Worf, Doktor Crusher und Vegeta ein Glas vor die Nase.  
  
Riker bemerkte, daß der Drink aus mehreren Schichten bestand, die sich nicht miteinander mischten, wenn man mit dem Glas vorsichtig umging. Auf diese Weise entstanden vermutlich die Farbverläufe in dem Glas. Er schüttelte es vorsichtig und beobachtete die langsame Schlierenbildung. Dann roch er vorsichtig an der Flüssigkeit und verzog das Gesicht. Der Alkoholgehalt dieses Drinks ließ sich nur erahnen. Er lag irgendwo zwischen sehr hoch und extrem hoch.  
  
Worf war inzwischen zum gleichen Ergebnis gekommen. Mit Sicherheit konnte man diesen Drink im Notfall als Treibstoff verwenden.  
  
Vergnügt hob Ryoko ihr Glas.  
  
"Los Leute ! Auf Ex ! Der Letzte is´n Weichei !"  
  
Alle versuchten es, doch nur Ryoko, Vegeta und Beverly schafften es. Als zwanzig Sekunden später die volle Wirkung des Drinks einsetzte, schaffte es von den Dreien jedoch nur Ryoko, am Tisch sitzen zu bleiben.  
  
Worf versuchte das Feuer in seinem Rachen dadurch zu löschen, daß er mit seinem geliebten Pflaumensaft nachspülte, aber das Ergebnis war in etwa so, als wenn man Wasser auf Napalm goss. Es wurde nur noch schlimmer.  
  
Riker hielt sich krampfhaft am Tisch fest und schnappte nach Luft wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, während er sich fragte, wie Ryoko das überleben konnte.  
  
Die Dämonin schaute belustigt in die Runde und beobachtete das Ergebnis des Drinks.  
  
"HA ! HA ! HA ! Habsch doch gesacht, dasses´n Supadrink is !" krähte sie vergnügt.  
  
Skuld schüttelte nur den Kopf. Was war so toll daran, absichtlich den eigenen Verstand außer Funktion zu setzen ?  
  
Als Worf sich jedoch entspannt in seinen Sessel zurücklehnte und unvermittelt anfing, "plop goes the weasle" zu summen, und Skuld schließlich begeistert mitmachte, verging der Dämonin das Lachen. Sie packte den fast außer Gefecht gesetzten Vegeta und flüchtete mittels Teleport aus dem Raum.  
  
Wäre er nüchtern gewesen, wäre Riker das Verhalten des Klingonen mindestens merkwürdig, wahrscheinlich sogar verdächtig vorgekommen. Da der Fusionsbrenner jedoch auch auf ihn eine nicht unerhebliche Wirkung hatte, war er lediglich wegen Ryokos Reaktion belustigt.  
  
==========  
  
Als Rally nach vielen Stunden wieder in ihr Quartier zurückkehrte, kam ihr Counsellor Troi entgegen.  
  
"Wie geht es Asuka ?" fragte Rally sofort.  
  
"Ich habe nicht mit ihr gesprochen." antwortete die Halb-Betazoidin leise. "Sie wollte allein sein, und ich habe ihren Wunsch respektiert. Der Einzige, den sie in ihre Nähe läßt, ist Son Gohan. Mit ihm habe ich kurz über die Angelegenheit gesprochen, aber der Inhalt dieses Gesprächs ist vertraulich."  
  
Rally nickte verstehend. Ärztliche Schweigepflicht war auch für sie kein unbekannter Begriff.  
  
"Ich hätte nicht erwartet, daß diese Sache sie so mitnehmen würde."  
  
"Davon ausgehend, wie sie sich seit ihrer Ankunft verhalten hat, bin ich auch überrascht." stimmte Deanna zu. "Aber ich denke, ihre Beziehung zu Son Gohan hat dazu geführt, daß sie ihre ganze Lebenseinstellung geändert hat."  
  
"Haben sie..." Rally suchte nach passenden Worten. "...irgendeinen Rat, wie ich mich verhalten soll, Counsellor ? Ich will diese bedauerliche Angelegenheit nicht noch komplizierter machen - zumal wir Asuka dringend und schnell für unsere Mission brauchen."  
  
"Mein Rat wäre, sich vorläufig ganz rauszuhalten." entgegnete Deanna ernst, aber ohne eine Spur eines Vorwurfs in ihrer Stimme. "Nach allem, was ich mitbekommen habe, ist Asuka nicht sehr gut auf sie zu sprechen, und jegliche Einmischung - ganz gleich aus welchen Gründen - dürfte keine angenehmen Ergebnisse zur Folge haben."  
  
"Ich soll die Zwei also dieses Problem unter sich klären lassen und Abstand zu Asuka halten, soweit es möglich ist." fasste sie zusammen.  
  
Deanna nickte. Dann lächelte sie.  
  
"Wenn sie wegen ihrer Beteiligung an dieser Sache Schuldgefühle haben, können sie gern zu mir kommen."  
  
Rally grinste säuerlich.  
  
°Zu Hause war es Katsumi, hier ist es Asuka. Offenbar kann ich nirgendwo hinkommen, ohne Jemanden zu verletzen.°  
  
"Danke. Aber ich brauche keinen Seelenklempner. Ich bin es gewöhnt, unter Druck zu stehen und Probleme mit Leuten zu haben."  
  
"Wie sie meinen. Aber wenn sie ihre Meinung ändern sollten, bin ich für sie da, wenn sie wollen."  
  
Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sie sich von Rally, die daraufhin ihr Quartier betrat. Als sie in das gemeinsame Schlafzimmer der Gruppe trat, blieb sie zuerst überrascht stehen und liess die Szene auf sich wirken.  
  
Gohan und Asuka lagen zusammen in Asukas Bett und schliefen. Asuka lag auf der Seite und hatte sich ein wenig zusammengerollt, und der Halb-Sayajin hatte beschützend seine Arme um sie gelegt.  
  
Rally vermutete, daß sie zuvor für längere Zeit geweint, und daß der Junge sie daraufhin getröstet hatte. Mit einem mitleidigen Kopfschütteln - auch wenn sie es den Beiden gegenüber nicht zugeben würde, ging ihr Asukas Schicksal recht nahe - zog sie sich so geräuschlos wie möglich um und legte sich schließlich schlafen. Was auch geschah, sie würde sich in die Beziehung der Zwei nicht mehr einmischen. Da das Problem der Schwangerschaft ja schon existierte, war eine Einmischung ja auch nicht mehr gerechtfertigt.  
  
==========  
  
Skuld hielt Wort. Gleich am nächsten Morgen stand sie bei Ryoko auf der Matte, um das demolierte Badezimmer zu reparieren.  
  
Die Dämonin empfing sie, nur in einen dünnen Morgenmantel gekleidet, am Eingang ihres Schlafzimmers.  
  
"Sei aber leise." flüsterte sie Skuld zu. "Vegeta hat furchtbare Kopfschmerzen, und jedweder Krach würde ihn ziemlich wütend machen."  
  
Skuld gab sich alle Mühe, die Tatsache zu ignorieren, daß der Sayajin ziemlich unbekleidet in Ryokos Bett lag.  
  
"Und wie soll ich das Bad reparieren, ohne Krach zu machen ?"  
  
Ryoko zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste gemein.  
  
"Schätze, da wirst du dir was einfallen lassen müssen, hm ?"  
  
Skuld dachte einen Moment nach, teleportierte dann zur Enterprise zurück - wobei sie sich schon daran gewöhnt hatte, daß sie vermutlich über irgendjemandes Getränk auftauchen würde - und kehrte nach einer weiteren Stunde mit ihrer neuesten Erfindung zurück.  
  
"Ich weiss übrigens jetzt, warum das Teleportieren nicht richtig klappt." teilte sie Ryoko mit.  
  
"So ? Und woran liegt´s ?"  
  
"Neutrinos."  
  
"Häh ?"  
  
"Mein Universal-Energie-Entsorger Mark-eins verwendet ein schwarzes Loch als Energiedepot, und dieses emittiert Neutrinos." erklärte Skuld. "Neutrinos verursachen chaotische Abweichungen beim Einsatz meiner Kräfte. Glücklicherweise hatten die Neutrinos keinen Effekt auf meine Arbeit mit den Subraummatrizen."  
  
"Kannst du was dagegen tun ?"  
  
Skuld schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Na dann mach dir lieber Gedanken um mein Bad." entgegnete die Dämonin gleichgültig. "Ich will das nämlich nachher wieder benutzen."  
  
Skuld verkniff sich die Bemerkung, die ihr auf der Zunge lag und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
  
Nachdem sie ihren Schall-Absorber Mark-eins mit ihrer üblichen lautstarken Vorankündigung - die Vegeta kurzzeitig aus dem Schlaf riß, und ihn zu wüsten Drohungen veranlasste - eingeschaltet hatte, hätte sie im Bad einen Atomkrieg beginnen können, ohne damit jemanden zu wecken.  
  
Die Reparaturarbeiten waren innerhalb von drei Stunden erledigt, und die kleine Göttin begab sich erleichtert zurück auf die Enterprise - diesmal durch eine Tasse mit heissem Kaffee im astrometrischen Labor - um ihre Forschungsarbeit am Transwarpantrieb wieder aufzunehmen.  
  
Mit fröhlichem Summen eines uns inzwischen sehr bekannten Liedes startete sie das am Vortag von Data gespeicherte Programm und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
  
Zuerst kontrollierte sie die Tafeln. Die Ergebnisse waren zufriedenstellend. Alle Matrizen waren bis zur Form ihrer Säkulargleichung aufgelöst worden. Die sich ergebenden Eigenwerte hatte Data wohl auch schon berechnet und auf zusätzlichen Tafeln festgehalten. Das Gehirn der kleinen Göttin leistete Unglaubliches, als sie im Verlauf der nächsten Stunden alle Eigenwerte überflog und dabei auf ihren physikalischen Sinn prüfte.  
  
Sie erwartete keine Fehler, und wurde nicht enttäuscht. Erschöpft orderte sie eine Salatschüssel voll Schokoladeneis und dachte während des Essens über ihre weiteren Schritte nach.  
  
"Wie kommst du voran, Skuld ?"  
  
Die Göttin zuckte zusammen und hätte fast ihre Schale fallengelassen.  
  
"Argh ! Data !" schnaubte sie. "Erschreck mich doch nicht so."  
  
Der Android legte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.  
  
"Tut mir leid, Skuld. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht, dich zu erschrecken."  
  
"Ich weiss. Ich habe nur sehr intensiv nachgedacht, und dabei nicht bemerkt, daß du reingekommen bist."  
  
"Hm." machte Data nur. "Ich hoffe, meine gestrigen Bemühungen waren dir eine Hilfe."  
  
Skuld nickte zufrieden.  
  
"Und was kommt jetzt ?"  
  
Die Göttin grinste breit.  
  
"Jetzt kommt der Teil, der mir am meisten Spaß macht."  
  
Data schaute sie fragend an.  
  
"Wie ich ja schon mal erklärte, ist das Universum ein zehndimensionales Gebilde."  
  
Data nickte.  
  
"Und deshalb werde ich jetzt mit den Daten aus den Matrizen ein wenig zehndimensionale Differentialrechnung betreiben."  
  
Der Android machte große Augen.  
  
"Das ist aber eine sehr komplexe Aufgabe."  
  
"Ich weiss. Ich habe das schließlich während meiner Ausbildung gelernt. Und ich gehörte immer zu den Besten meiner Klasse." entgegnete sie stolz. Daß fast alle anderen Teilnehmer ihrer Klasse den Unterricht regelmäßig geschwänzt hatten, brauchte sie ja nicht zu erwähnen. Nur drei Göttinnen außer ihr hatten die Disziplin und Energie besessen, an diesen Stunden regelmäßig teilzunehmen. Ihre Schwester Belldandy, Peorth, und Skulds größte Rivalin auf dem mathematisch-technischen Gebiet, eine Göttin, die nicht mehr existierte und deren Name nicht mehr genannt wurde. Sie und Skuld waren trotz der Rivalität gute Freundinnen gewesen, weshalb Skuld normalerweise alle Erinnerungen vermied, die sie an ihren Verlust erinnern konnten.  
  
"Und wie hilft dir die Differentialrechnung weiter ?" fragte Data neugierig nach.  
  
"Naja. Differentialrechnung beantwortet hier die Frage nach Ursache und Wirkung. Und mit der Kenntnis, welche der zehn Universal-Variablen durch den Transwarpantrieb in welcher Art und Weise beeinflußt werden, kann ich ein exaktes physikalisches Modell des Antriebs erstellen." antwortete sie. "Und wenn ich das Modell habe, ist die Umsetzung in ein funktionierendes Modell ein Kinderspiel."  
  
Nach diesen Worten begann sie - nur mit einem seltsamen Rechenschieber bewaffnet, der wohl zu den wenigen Dingen gehört hatte, die sie bei ihrem Transfer in dieses Universum dabeigehabt hatte - ihre Arbeit an den Matrixgleichungen. Data beobachtete sie dabei und versuchte, nachzuvollziehen, was sie dort tat. Sicher konnte man dieses Wissen später nochmal irgendwie verwenden.  
  
==========  
  
Vierzehn Stunden später erreichte die iKS Blutschwur die Position der Enterprise.  
  
Auf dem Hauptschirm betrachtete Aristo die gewaltige Ansammlung von Trümmerteilen in der Umgebung des Föderationsschiffs.  
  
"Der Abtaster zeigt Trümmer von mindestens einhundert Borgschiffen an, Meister." meldete einer der versklavten Klingonen. "Die Enterprise weist eine Reihe oberflächlicher Beschädigungen auf."  
  
"Bringt mich näher heran, Sklaven, aber achtet auf die Tarnung." brummte Aristo angespannt. Sogar ihm war klar, daß dies ein gewaltiger Kampf gewesen sein mußte.  
  
Ohne daß auf der Enterprise irgendjemand auch nur eine vage Ahnung von der Anwesenheit des Bird of Preys hatte, glitt er langsam näher. Wie ein Geier, der sich einer Stelle mit Aas nähert.  
  
Im Abstand von fünfhundert Metern flog das gekaperte Klingonenschiff über die Enterprise hinweg. Der Lucifer Hawk konzentrierte sich dabei ganz auf seine metaphysischen Wahrnehmungsfähigkeiten.  
  
"Passiert das Schiff nochmal auf der Unterseite." befahl er schließlich.  
  
Die Crew gehorchte augenblicklich, und Aristo versuchte erneut, Rally Cheyenne zu erspüren.  
  
Aber da war nichts. Nicht die kleinste Spur ihrer Anwesenheit. Natürlich hätte sie auch versuchen können, ihre Ausstrahlung zu maskieren, aber das ergab keinen Sinn. Aristo wußte, daß sie hier war, und ein Raumschiff mitten im leeren Raum war kein Ort, den man einfach so mal eben verlassen konnte.  
  
Dennoch war dies die einzig logische Erklärung für die Abwesenheit ihrer Aura.  
  
°Wo bist du, Rally Cheyenne ?°  
  
"Gibt es Anzeichen für weitere Schiffe hier draußen ?"  
  
Die Zeit verstrich, während der Sensoroffizier die eintreffende Telemetrie überprüfte.  
  
"Nein, Meister." antwortete er schließlich. "Aber die Sensoren orten eine sehr schwache Ionenspur, die von der Enterprise wegführt. Möglicherweise ein Shuttle."  
  
"Auf Verfolgungskurs gehen."  
  
Sekunden später hatte der Raubvogel sich auf die Spur seiner Beute begeben.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Tja. Das war dann auch schon wieder Teil zehn. So langsam wird es also ernst für die Guten, denn während sie immer mehr Probleme bekommen, scheinen die Bösen auf der Siegerstrasse zu sein. Einsatzgruppe Erde ist zwar schon unterwegs, aber Aristo hat das schnellere Schiff. Wird der Vorsprung reichen ? Was geschieht, wenn Aristo Rally&Co unterwegs einholt ? Wie reagieren die Borg auf unerwarteten Besuch ?  
  
Alles sehr berechtigte Fragen. Die Antworten werden sich in den nächsten Teilen der Story ergeben.  
  
bis demnächst,  
  
clef-san 


	11. Katz und Maus

Universelles Durcheinander - Teil 11  
  
Mit : Star Trek-Next Generation-Crew, Borg-Kollektiv, Ryoko und Ryo-Ohki ( Tenchi Muyo ), Vegeta, Son-Goku, Son-Gohan ( alle Dragon Ball Z ), Skuld ( Oh! My Goddess ), Soryu Asuka Langley ( Neon Genesis Evangelion ), Rally Cheyenne und Aristo [ Kategorie-1-Lucifer Hawk ] ( Silent Möbius ) and special guest appearance by a part of the Star Trek Voyager-Crew  
  
Das Langstreckenshuttle 'Hawking' war einer von zwei Teilnehmern an einem interstellaren Marathon. Der Preis des Wettkampfs war nicht mehr und nicht weniger als das Schicksal von acht Universen und ihrer Bewohner.  
  
Eingehüllt im Kokon des Pseudo-Entryplugs saß die Pilotin, Soryu Asuka Langley, und fluchte lautlos vor sich hin. Wieder einmal legte diese unbarmherzige, gesichtslose Macht, die von den Menschen Schicksal genannt wurde, das Überleben der Menschheit in ihre Hand. Und wieder einmal setzte dasselbe Schicksal alles daran, ihr das Leben zu vermiesen.  
  
°Wieso kann ich nicht die Welt retten und trotzdem glücklich leben ?°  
  
Sie wußte nicht mehr genau, was zwischen dem schicksalhaften Zeitpunkt zwei Tage zuvor, als sie erfahren hatte, daß sie schwanger war, ihr Kind aber nicht würde behalten können, und jetzt passiert war. Irgendwie hatte sie diese Zeit so erlebt, als wenn ihr Bewußtsein in Watte gepackt worden wäre. Es war ein Wunder, daß sie es überhaupt fertiggebracht hatte, erneut mit dem Shuttle zu synchronisieren. Ein Wunder, daß sie zu großen Teilen Son Gohan verdankte.  
  
Sicher hatten ihn die vergangenen Ereignisse genauso mitgenommen wie sie, aber er war für sie da, wenn sie ihn brauchte, spendete ihr Trost und gab ihr Kraft. Schweren Herzens hatte sie sich eingestanden, daß eine längere Beziehung mit Gohan unmöglich war. Natürlich hatte sie auf einer rationalen Ebene immer gewußt, daß sie beide so bald wie möglich wieder in ihre eigenen Universen zurückkehren würden, aber ihr Herz hatte diese Wahrheit ignoriert, als sie ihre Liebe zu ihm entdeckt hatte.  
  
Diese Liebe hatte ein unerwartetes Ergebnis gehabt. Sicher hatte Asuka nicht erwartet, schwanger zu werden. Schon gar nicht sofort bei ihrem ersten Mal. Früher wäre es für sie undenkbar gewesen, das auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, aber genau wie Gohan hätte sie sich über ein gemeinsames Kind gefreut.  
  
Aber es durfte nicht sein. Und nachdem sie ihren ersten Schock überwunden hatte, konnte sie es irgendwie verstehen. Nahm sie das Kind mit, würde es aufwachsen, ohne auch nur die Chance zu erhalten, jemals seinen Vater kennenzulernen, und soetwas wollte sie ihrem Kind nicht antun. Trotzdem schmerzte der bevorstehende Verlust, auch wenn sie nicht wußte, was Skuld tun würde, um das 'Problem zu lösen', wie sie so gefühllos gesagt hatte. Doch Gohans Nähe würde ihr helfen, den Schmerz zu lindern. Auch wenn sie die meiste Zeit der Mission damit verbringen würde, in ihrem Plug zu sitzen und das Shuttle zu fliegen, würden sie beide das Beste aus der Situation machen, und soviel Zeit miteinander verbringen wie irgendmöglich.  
  
Abgesehen davon würde sie ihr Bestes geben, um ihren geliebten Son Gohan und diese Rally Cheyenne in Rekordzeit zur Erde zu bringen. Und diesen jungen Fähnrich, den Picard ihnen im letzten Augenblick noch auf´s Auge gedrückt hatte - für den Fall, daß zwischendurch Notreparaturen fällig wurden - ebenfalls. Sie wußte nicht wie er hieß. Als sie gestartet waren, hatte es sie nicht interessiert, und wenn sie ehrlich war, war es ihr auch jetzt völlig schnuppe.  
  
Während sie so über die Ungerechtigkeit des Lebens im allgemeinen, und die ihres Lebens im besonderen nachdachte, erregte plötzlich ein Signal der Sensoranzeige ihre Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
Das Shuttle war mit Warp fünf unterwegs. Alles, was in diesem Zustand die Aufmerksamkeit der Sensoren erregte, mußte ebenfalls mit Warp unterwegs sein. Ein Gedankenbefehl veranlaßte das Schiff, ihr nähere Daten zu liefern. Als Asuka erkannte, womit sie es zu tun hatte, lief ihr ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.  
  
°Verdammt ! Ich dachte, wir würden ihn zur Erde verfolgen, aber wenn er uns hier erwischt, ist es aus !°  
  
"Gohan, Rally, wir haben Gesellschaft."  
  
"Was ? Wer ?"  
  
Trotz der ernsten Situation konnte sie sich ein Lächeln angesichts Gohans Verwirrung nicht verkneifen.  
  
"Bird-of-Prey auf eins-acht-null Komma eins fünf." entgegnete sie. "Fliegt mit Warp sieben. Schnell näherkommend."  
  
"Du meinst...Aristo ist HINTER uns ?"  
  
"Es sei denn, hier fliegen häufiger Bird-of-Preys herum." entgegnete Asuka lakonisch.  
  
"Wenn er sich enttarnt hat, wird er uns sicher angreifen." bemerkte Rally.  
  
Asuka verzog genervt das Gesicht.  
  
°Also die Frau hat einen hervorragenden Blick für das Offensichtliche.°  
  
"Was sonst ?" brummte sie finster.  
  
°Schade. Eigentlich bin ich noch viel zu jung, um zu sterben.°  
  
Erstaunt registrierte sie, wie das feindliche Schiff immer näher kam, ohne zu feuern.  
  
°Was soll das werden, du Arsch ? Wir können nichts tun, also bring es endlich hinter dich.°  
  
Und dann begriff sie. Der Lucifer Hawk wollte so nah wie möglich herankommen, um das Spektakel aus nächster Nähe zu geniessen.  
  
°Schweinehund !°  
  
In einer Trotzgeste fuhr Asuka die Schutzschilde hoch, während der klingonische Zerstörer immer näher kam und dabei kontinuierlich verlangsamte, um sie nicht versehentlich zu überholen.  
  
Plötzlich hatte die EVA-Pilotin eine Idee, die ihren Kampfgeist wieder erwachen ließ. Als Aristos Schiff auf zehntausend Kilometer herangekommen war und seine Waffen aktivierte, zog sie die 'Hawking' nach oben und ging gleichzeitig unter Warp. Selbst bei der bestmöglichen Reaktionszeit würde das Schiff des Hawks sich weit außerhalb dieses Sternensystems befinden, bevor es wenden konnte, um sie erneut zu verfolgen. Dies sollte ihr einige Sekunden liefern, um ihr Überleben sicherzustellen.  
  
Die Generatoren des Strukturellen Integritätsfeldes jaulten bei diesem Manöver protestierend auf, und ihre Passagiere wurden durchgeschüttelt, aber Asuka zog ein paar Prellungen dem Vaporisiert-werden vor, und war sich sicher, daß die anderen es genauso sahen.  
  
Die Umgebungssensoren zeigten ihr als offensichtlichstes Merkmal ihrer Umgebung ein gewaltiges Asteroidenfeld an, das sich ein paar Millionen Kilometer entfernt befand. Unterbewußt entnahm sie dem Informationspaket, das über ihr Display scrollte, daß es sich bei den Asteroiden um die einzigen Überbleibsel von sechs Planeten in diesem Sonnensystem handelte. Der Stern im Zentrum der Formation war vor langer Zeit kollabiert und bildete ein schwarzes Loch.  
  
Warpreisen in der Nähe schwarzer Löcher waren gefährlich. Trotzdem riskierte sie, nachdem sie das Shuttle auf die Asteroiden ausgerichtet hatte, einen kleinen Hüpfer von fünf Sekunden bei Warp eins.  
  
Als sie unter Warp ging, entdeckte sie auf ihren Sensoren den näherkommenden Raubvogel und begann fluchend Ausweichmanöver, mit denen sie dem Disruptorbeschuß erstaunlich gut entkommen konnte.  
  
Mit maximaler Impulsgeschwindigkeit jagte das Shuttle in wilden Spiralen auf das Asteroidenfeld zu. Grüne Energiekugeln des Disruptorbeschusses zuckten beständig links und rechts an ihr vorbei.  
  
"Miss Langley, sie steuern direkt auf ein Asteroidenfeld zu." informierte sie die verschreckte Stimme des Fähnrichs.  
  
"Ach wirklich ?" presste sie hervor, während sie sich weiter auf´s Ausweichen konzentrierte.  
  
°Denkt dieser Baka, ich als Pilot wüßte das nicht ?°  
  
"Wir fliegen für den Eintritt in ein Asteroidenfeld zu schnell." fügte er erklärend hinzu. "Die Schilde des Shuttles liefern uns keinen Schutz vor Kollisionen dieser Größenordnung."  
  
"Wenn ihnen nicht passt, wo ich hinfliege, steigen sie doch aus !" fauchte sie ins Kommsystem. "Ansonsten nerven sie mich nicht ! Ich muß fliegen !"  
  
Begriff dieser Baka nicht, daß der Raubvogel sie erwischen würde, wenn sie langsamer flog ?  
  
Mit einem Gedankenbefehl zog sie Energie aus der Lebenserhaltung und dem Schutzschild ab und verteilte sie auf den Antrieb und das SI-Feld.  
  
°Wenn der Schild nicht gegen die Felsen hilft, brauch ich an den auch keine Energie verschwenden.°  
  
Als die 'Hawking' haarscharf zwischen zwei Felsbrocken von der Größe der Enterprise hindurch in das Trümmerfeld hineinrauschte, brach der Raubvogel die Verfolgung ab. Aristo hätte Rally zwar gern tot gesehen, aber er war weder so versessen darauf, das selbst zu erledigen, noch so verrückt, seine Pläne auf der Erde zu gefährden, daß er sein Schiff bei einer Verfolgungsjagd in einem Asteroidenfeld riskiert hätte.  
  
Der Lucifer Hawk verfolgte den Kurs des Shuttles noch eine zeitlang auf dem Projektionsschirm auf der Hauptbrücke und bewunderte die Geschicklichkeit des Shuttlepiloten.  
  
Ein klein wenig verärgert war er allerdings schon. Die geglückte Flucht hatte ihm seinen Triumph geraubt. Im buchstäblich letzten Augenblick.  
  
Doch plötzlich hatte er einen Einfall, wie er zumindest einen kleinen Triumph verbuchen konnte.  
  
"Geschätzte Flugzeit zur Erde ?" fragte er.  
  
Der Sklave an der entsprechenden Station gab eine Anfrage in den Computer ein.  
  
"Elf Tage, Herr."  
  
"Und das Shuttle ?"  
  
"Mindestens zwanzig Tage."  
  
Aristo wollte seinen Triumph hinausbrüllen. Er hatte es geschafft. Rally würde ihn nicht aufhalten können. Vielmehr würde sie vermutlich gerade rechtzeitig auftauchen, um seinen Erfolg mitzuerleben.  
  
°Irgendjemanden brauche ich jetzt, mit dem ich meine Freude teilen kann.° entschied der Lucifer Hawk. Seine Sklaven fielen da natürlich weg. Völlig ungeeignet dafür.  
  
"Kanal zum Shuttle öffnen und Rally Cheyenne verlangen."  
  
Der Klingone an der taktischen Station betätigte ein paar Tasten.  
  
==========  
  
°Nanu ? Was ist denn jetzt ?°  
  
Asuka stellte erstaunt fest, daß ihr Kommnetz externe Daten empfing.  
  
"Hey, Baka Hentai." meldete sie sich bei ihren Passagieren. "Da ruft jemand nach dir. Scheint dein Freund Aristo zu sein."  
  
Rally wurde bei Asukas Anrede hochrot. Allerdings sammelte sie sich schnell wieder und trat vor den Bildschirm einer Kommunikationskonsole.  
  
Kurz darauf erschien das Bild Aristos, der in einer selbstgefälligen Siegerpose im Zentrum der klingonischen Brücke thronte.  
  
"Aristo." knurrte sie.  
  
"Ein Kompliment für die Fähigkeiten eures Piloten, Rally Cheyenne. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß ihr dem Tod so leicht entkommen könntet."  
  
"Was willst du ?"  
  
"Ich möchte dich wissen lassen, daß ich nun weiterfliegen werde. Mein Schicksal erwartet mich, und ich habe beschlossen, euch deshalb am Leben zu lassen."  
  
"Ach." meinte sie sarkastisch. "Einfach so ?"  
  
"Danke mir nicht für meine Großzügigkeit, Rally Cheyenne." entgegnete er mit einem düster-prophetischen Unterton. "Ich lasse dich am Leben, damit du vor deinem Tod das Ergebnis meiner Anstrengungen in diesem Universum erleben kannst."  
  
"Wie großzügig." spottete sie. Der Kerl mußte doch stinksauer sein, daß sie entkommen war, und war jetzt nur zu stolz, das zuzugeben.  
  
"In der Tat, Rally Cheyenne. Denn ich werde schon bald zu neuen Höhen aufsteigen, während die Meinen über eure Art triumphieren werden, denn dieses Mal wird uns keiner aufhalten." Mit diesen Worten unterbrach er die Verbindung.  
  
Asuka wich unterdessen weiteren Asteroiden mit einer unglaublichen Grazie und Kunstfertigkeit aus und beobachtete auf ihren Sensoren, wie der Bird-of- Prey von dem Asteroidenfeld wegschwenkte und wenig später mit Kurs zur Erde auf Warp ging.  
  
Zur gleichen Zeit stand Rally bleich und mit zitternden Knien vor der Konsole und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den leeren Bildschirm. Ihre Lippen bewegten sich, doch kein Laut war von ihr zu hören.  
  
Gohan, der die ganze Unterhaltung nervös verfolgt, aber nicht begriffen hatte, worum es ging, führte die völlig neben sich stehend Frau schließlich zu ihrer Liege im Heckbereich des Schiffs, da er den Eindruck hatte, daß sie jeden Moment in Ohnmacht fallen könnte. Nach ein paar Minuten fragte er schließlich, was los sei. Er mußte die Frage mehrfach wiederholen, bevor Rally überhaupt begriff, daß er mit ihr redete.  
  
Schließlich sagte sie etwas, was sich anhörte wie "Neo-Projekt Gaia."  
  
"Rally ! Rede mit mir ! Erklär mir, was los ist !"  
  
Mit Entsetzen im Blick betrachtete sie den jungen Halbsayajin, bevor sie mit brüchiger Stimme erklärte, was Aristo ihrer Ansicht nach vorhatte.  
  
"Er will das Projekt Gaia wiederholen, wenn er auf der Erde ist. Er will...das Tor zu Nemesis öffnen."  
  
"Was ist das für ein Tor ?" fragte Gohan beunruhigt, allerdings noch nicht wirklich besorgt.  
  
"Das Tor zu der Dimension, in der die Lucifer Hawks zu Hause sind." flüsterte sie. "Bei der Gelegenheit, als das Tor auf der Erde meines Universums geöffnet wurde, wurden weite Teile der Planetenoberfläche verwüstet und der Großteil der Bevölkerung starb."  
  
Nun war Gohan definitiv besorgt.  
  
Er kontaktierte Asuka in ihrem Plug und brachte sie auf den neuesten Stand.  
  
"Was soll ich machen ?" fragte sie. "Unser Kurs zur Erde ist bereits der schnellstmögliche, und wir werden noch zwanzig Tage unterwegs sein, Gohan. Der Arsch da draußen braucht etwa neun oder zehn Tage weniger als wir."  
  
"Fällt dir nichts ein, um die Reise zu verkürzen, Su-chan ?" drängte Gohan sie. "Wir müssen ihn daran hindern, das Tor zu öffnen."  
  
Asuka manövrierte das Shuttle in die Nähe eines großen Asteroiden, um Deckung vor kleineren Brocken auf ihrem Flugweg zu haben, während sie nachdachte.  
  
Sie rief eine Sternenkarte der Region auf. Schwarze Löcher, aber vor allem einige ungesunde interstellare Nebel mit gewaltigen Ausdehnungen blockierten den direkten Kurs zur Erde. Der schnellste sichere Kurs führte in einer großen Schlaufe um diese unpassierbare Zone herum.  
  
°Aber ein sicherer Kurs ist offensichtlich keine Option mehr, die uns im Moment offensteht.°  
  
Seufzend gab sie dem Navcomputer den Befehl, einen Kurs durch die gefährliche Zone anzugeben, unter der Prämisse, das der Weg der zeitlich kürzeste sein sollte. Schließlich zeigte der Computer ihr eine Route an, nicht ohne zuvor mehrfach wegen der Gefahren zu protestieren, und Asuka studierte den Kursvorschlag. Sicherlich wäre es möglich gewesen, eine Strecke zu finden, die räumlich gesehen kürzer war, aber es war unmöglich alle Etappen mit Warpgeschwindigkeit zurückzulegen, und je mehr Warpetappen die Reise hatte, desto schneller kamen sie voran - auch wenn der Weg länger sein würde.  
  
"Je nach Glück können wir auf einem anderen Kurs fünf oder sechs Tage sparen, Gohan." meldete sie nach einigen Minuten der Stille.  
  
"Ich höre da ein 'Aber', Su-chan."  
  
"Der Computer sagt, daß ein Großteil dieses Kurses unpassierbar ist."  
  
"Und weshalb ? Asteroiden ?"  
  
"Nein. Gefährliche Nebel in erster Linie."  
  
Gohan runzelte die Stirn. "Was ist denn an Nebel so gefährlich ? Man kann doch nur schlechter sehen ?!"  
  
"Baka-Gohan ! Nicht so ein Nebel." entgegnete sie. "Es gibt interstellare Nebel aus Stoffen, die die Schiffshülle auflösen, oder deren Strahlung uns umbringen würde. Oder Nebel, die unsere Sensoren stören - und blind fliegen wird selbst für eine so großartige Pilotin wie mich ein wenig schwierig."  
  
"Ach so."  
  
Gohan dachte nach. Wenn sie durch diese ominösen Nebel flogen, konnten sie sich auch gleich selbst in die Luft sprengen. Wenn sie nicht durch die Nebel flogen, würden vermutlich viele Milliarden Menschen sterben. Es war also nicht die Frage, ob sie die Nebel durchqueren sollten, sondern wie.  
  
Ganz offensichtlich brauchte das Shuttle Schutz. Schutz, den die Schildtechnologie des Schiffs nicht bieten konnte.  
  
Natürlich. Das war es. Ein Schutzschild mußte her.  
  
Augenblicklich transformierte er zum Supersayajin und begann, sich auf eine ganz bestimmte Technik zu konzentrieren. Eine Technik, die er zuletzt in Gottes Palast eingesetzt hatte, als dieser angegriffen worden war, und er seine Freunde hatte beschützen müssen.  
  
"Gohan, was ist da los ?"  
  
"Was meinst du, Su-chan ?"  
  
"Meine Sicht nach draußen zeigt eine bläulich flimmernde Kugel rund um das Shuttle." erklärte sie. "Was hat das zu bedeuten ?"  
  
"Das ist eine Technik von mir." antwortete er. "Eine Schutzblase aus Ki. Ich weiss, daß sie gegen feste Hindernisse wirkt, aber was diese Nebel betrifft, müßten wir es auf einen Versuch ankommen lassen."  
  
Asuka wäre am liebsten aus dem Plug geklettert, um ihren Freund zu umarmen. Stattdessen ermittelte sie, wie lange der Flug durch das Asteroidenfeld dauern würde.  
  
"Kannst du diese Blase fünf Stunden lang aufrechterhalten, Schatz ?"  
  
Gohan lächelte.  
  
"Kein Problem. Aber bleib trotzdem von größeren Felsen fern, wenn´s geht."  
  
Gerade in dem Moment kamen Rally und der Fähnrich wieder nach vorn.  
  
"Was habt ihr vor ?" fragte Rally, als sie Gohans Zustand bemerkte.  
  
"Und warum fliegen wir in das Feld hinein ?" fügte Fähnrich Hanson hinzu. "Das bringt uns völlig vom Kurs ab."  
  
"Wir nehmen einen neuen Kurs." hörten sie Asukas kampflustige Stimme durch den Lautsprecher.  
  
"Aber der bisherige war schon der schnellste Kurs, Miss Langley."  
  
"War er nicht." entgegnete sie knapp.  
  
Hanson erbleichte als er begriff, worauf sie hinauswollte.  
  
"Das...das können sie nicht machen."  
  
"Was ?" fragte Rally, die noch immer ein wenig unter Schock stand.  
  
"Sie will durch die Nebel fliegen, aber dabei werden wir alle draufgehen."  
  
"Entspannen sie sich wieder." antwortete Asuka in ihrem coolsten 'Ich-hab- alles-im-Griff'-Tonfall, während sie die 'Hawking' um den großen Felsen herumbewegte, hinter dem sie bisher Deckung gefunden hatte und dann auf volle Impulskraft beschleunigte. Eine Reihe von Felsbrocken in ihrer Flugbahn, die in der Größe zwischen einer Faust und einem Lastwagen lagen, kamen in Kotakt mit Gohans Schutzfeld und zerbröselten augenblicklich zu feinsten Staubpartikeln.  
  
Als sie bemerkte, wie effektiv Gohans Schutztechnik war, legte sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen auf ihr Gesicht.  
  
°Und jetzt werden wir diesem aufgeblasenen Baka von Lucifer Hawk in den Arsch treten.°  
  
Jetzt, wo sie nur noch den größten Brocken ausweichen mußte, kam sie erstaunlich schnell voran. Der fünfstündige Flug durch die Asteroiden würde sie in Position für einen Warpflug zum McMurry-Nebel bringen.  
  
°Und dort werden wir mal sehen, wie gut Gohans Technik gegen tödliche Strahlungswolken wirkt.°  
  
==========  
  
Skuld war im Verlauf der letzten zwei Tage auch nicht untätig gewesen. Nach unermüdlichem stundenlangem Differenzieren - unter Nutzung ihres zehndimensionalen Rechenschiebers - hatte sie aus den Gleichungen ein physikalisches Modell des Transwarpantriebs entwickelt. Dabei hatte sie herausgefunden, daß es sich um eine primitivere Form einer Technologie handelte, die ihr bereits geläufig war, und so war es kein Problem für sie, einen funktionsfähigen Antrieb zu bauen.  
  
Dann jedoch fingen ihre Probleme an. Als sie den Antrieb an das Energienetz von Ryo-Ohki koppeln wollte, stellte sie fest, daß es kein solches Netz in dem Sinne gab. Das ganze Raumschiff war mehr eine Art Lebewesen als ein technologisches Konstrukt.  
  
Sie war deswegen ziemlich genervt gewesen und hatte stundenlang über Ryoko geschimpft. Wenn die Dämonin sie früher darauf hingewiesen hätte, hätte sie den Antrieb gleich mit einer unabhängigen Energiequelle konstruiert. So war sie gezwungen das nachzuholen.  
  
In mühsamer Kleinarbeit konstruierte sie eine Eindämmungskammer, Kontrollsysteme, Energiepuffer und Sekundärsysteme. Normalerweise hatte sie nichts dagegen Maschinen zu bauen. Im Gegenteil, sie liebte es. Aber erstens hatte sie es eilig und zweitens hätte sie bei dem ganzen Aufwand, der nun zusätzlich nötig war, fast schon ein ganzes Schiff neu bauen können.  
  
Der Chefingenieur der Enterprise, Geordi LaForge, studierte ihre Arbeit sowohl sorgfältig als auch neugierig. Das Konstrukt ähnelte ein bißchen dem Warpkern auf der Enterprise, machte aber, wie er mit ein wenig Neid eingestehen mußte, einen deutlich weiterentwickelteren Eindruck.  
  
"Was wirst du als Energiequelle verwenden, Skuld ?"  
  
Die kleine Göttin war gerade dabei, ein paar seltsam aussehende Bauteile, deren Funktion Geordi nicht mal erahnen konnte, miteinander zu verbinden, und schaute deshalb nicht auf, während sie antwortete.  
  
"Am liebsten hätte ich Materie eines Weißen Zwergsterns verwendet." erklärte sie. "Saubere und leicht zu handhabende Energie, aber leider ist kein solcher Stern in akzeptabler Reichweite. Also nehme ich die zweitbeste Alternative."  
  
"Und das wäre ?"  
  
"Ich fusioniere angereichertes Helium in der Eindämmungskammer und bringe das Ganze dann durch gravitonische Kompression zur Implosion." erklärte sie.  
  
"Moment mal...du redest da von einer künstlichen Nova." unterbrach Geordi sie schockiert, doch Skuld fuhr fort, als sei das, was sie da vorhatte so aufregend wie das anzünden von Knallfröschen zu Sylvester.  
  
"Ja. Und ? Der Energieschub, der dabei freiwird, wird jedenfalls in einem Energiepuffer gespeichert und dann auf einen Schlag abgerufen, wenn der Transwarpantrieb aktiviert wird. Danach wird wieder die Heliumreaktion gestartet, und das Ganze geht von vorn los." Für sie schien das ein alltäglicher Vorgang zu sein. "Das ganze läuft im Grunde so ähnlich wie die Reaktion in einem Verbrennungsmotor ab. Die Heliumzufuhr entspricht dabei der Zufuhr des Luft-Treibstoffgemischs, die Implosion entspricht der kontrollierten Zündexplosion im Motor, die Energieableitung in den Puffer hat ihre Analogie in der Arbeit, die die Kolben leisten...also was soll die Aufregung ?"  
  
"Oh, ich weiss, wie ein Verbrennungsmotor arbeitet, Skuld." erwiderte Geordi mit gemischten Gefühlen. "Aber eine Fehlzündung sprengt da wenigstens nicht das ganze Fahrzeug in die Luft."  
  
Skuld schüttelte nur den Kopf, während sie weiter arbeitete.  
  
"Ignorante Amateure." murmelte sie verärgert. Außer Data schien es hier niemanden zu geben, der die Perfektion ihrer Werke wirklich zu würdigen wußte.  
  
==========  
  
Zwei weitere Tage später begann sie damit, unter Ryokos wachsamen Augen ihren Energiekern an Bord von Ryo-Ohki zu installieren. Nach weiteren anderthalb Tagen und minimalen Pannen - Skuld hatte diesmal ausnahmsweise mögliche Nebenwirkungen ihrer Erfindung bedacht, bevor sie sie in Betrieb nahm - waren sie bereit für den Aufbruch zu den Borg.  
  
Son Goku und die Führungsoffiziere der Enterprise verabschiedeten die dreiköpfige Missionsgruppe genauso, wie sie es knapp sechs Tage zuvor schon mit der anderen Gruppe getan hatten. Die Zurückbleibenden konnten nun nichts weiter tun als warten und hoffen, daß die Missionen der beiden Gruppen erfolgreich verlaufen würden.  
  
==========  
  
Skuld stand aufgeregt in Ryo-Ohkis Kontrollkammer und wartete ungeduldig auf das Startsignal. Ryoko hatte darauf bestanden, vor der ersten Transwarpreise einen Sicherheitsabstand zur Enterprise einzunehmen, so daß sich ihr Schiff zunächst mit konventionellem Antrieb bewegte.  
  
"Sagen deine Navigationsdaten etwas darüber, was uns an unserem Zielort erwartet ?" erkundigte sich Vegeta bei der Göttin. Auch er war aufgeregt, aber seit das Warten vorbei war, war er deutlich umgänglicher. Zumal er und die Dämonin sich Teile der Wartezeit miteinander vertrieben hatten - sehr zu Skulds Mißvergnügen.  
  
"Ich bin mir nicht sicher." gestand Skuld. "Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, werden wir nach Borg-Benennung in Raumgitter sechs-vier-neun bei Unimatrix null-fünf herauskommen."  
  
"Klingt nach Beschäftigung." entgegnete der Sayajinprinz mit einem fiesen Grinsen.  
  
"Und du bist sicher, daß das mit diesen Transwarptunneln wirklich klappt, Skuld ?"  
  
"Ja, Ryoko." seufzte sie. Wieso zweifelte bloß jeder an ihren Erfindungen ? "Aber ich habe den Antrieb ein wenig modifiziert."  
  
Ryoko stutzte und sah die kleine Göttin stirnrunzelnd an.  
  
"Modifiziert ? Wie ?"  
  
"Nachdem ich festgestellt habe, daß der Transwarpantrieb der Borg eine primitive Form des Delokationsantriebs ist, mit dem ich sehr gut vertraut bin, habe ich den Nav-Datenknoten der Borg in eine Simulationsschleife gekoppelt." erklärte Skuld bereitwillig. "Der Transwarpflug wird also nur simuliert, um die exakten Endkoordinaten für den eigentlichen Antrieb zu ermitteln."  
  
"Und wieso dieser Aufwand ?" fragte die Dämonin skeptisch.  
  
"Weil der Delokationsantrieb schneller und praktischer arbeitet."  
  
"Schneller ist immer gut." warf Vegeta grinsend ein.  
  
"Der Transwarpantrieb faltet Teile des Subraums ineinander wodurch er einfach nur die Flugstrecke durch den Subraum abkürzt."  
  
"Und was ist daran das Problem ?"  
  
"Innerhalb eines Transwarpkanals können wir verfolgt oder angegriffen werden."  
  
"Oh." Das war ein Argument, mit dem Ryoko sich sehr gut anfreunden konnte.  
  
"Und der Delokationsantrieb geht einfach nur den nächsten konsequenten Schritt. Deshalb ist der Nav-Datenknoten auch fast kompatibel dazu."  
  
"Und welcher Schritt ist das ?"  
  
Skuld sah Ryoko an wie Jemanden, der fragt, ob sie ihm das Atmen beibringen kann.  
  
"Der Delokationsantrieb ermittelt die Subraumkoordinaten unseres Zielortes. Dann umhüllt er das Schiff mit einer Subraumblase und faltet den Subraum so, daß der Zielpunkt auf unseren Ausgangspunkt gefaltet wird." erklärte sie. Zufrieden bemerkte sie, daß beide Zuhörer zu begreifen schienen, worauf sie hinauswollte. "Danach hängt sich unser Schiff einfach an die Zielkoordinaten, woraufhin der Raum wieder zurückgefaltet wird. Nach Auflösung der Subraumblase befinden wir uns dann an unserem Zielort."  
  
"Verblüffend einfach." bemerkte Ryoko staunend. Sie hatte zwar nur die Hälfte verstanden, aber wenn sie das jetzt sagte, würde Skuld sich nur wieder aufregen. Als sie einen Seitenblick auf Vegeta warf, erkannte sie, daß der es offenbar genauso hielt.  
  
"Natürlich ist das einfach." entgegnete die kleine Göttin enthusiastisch. "Schließlich ist der schnellste Weg, um von einem Punkt zum anderen zu reisen, nicht sich, sondern den Punkt zu bewegen."  
  
Nach diesem Kommentar entging ihr zum Glück das tiefe Stirnrunzeln ihrer beiden Zuhörer.  
  
"Können wir dann bald mal loslegen ?" warf Vegeta ein, als er bemerkte, daß Skuld gerade weiter über diesen abgehobenen Technikkram reden wollte.  
  
Ryoko nickte enthusiastisch und nahm den Faden auf.  
  
"Ich denke auch, daß wir jetzt weit genug von der Enterprise entfernt sind."  
  
Skuld nickte zustimmend. Auch sie freute sich auf den ersten Einsatz des Antriebs. Schnell überprüfte sie nochmal die Einstellungen des Antriebs und startete dann die Simulation des Transwarpflugs. Anschließend checkte sie den Energiefluß aus ihrem 'Nova-Zweitakter' - so hatte Geordi den Energiekern nach ihrer Unterhaltung über dessen Funktionsweise genannt, und sie hatte den Namen nach anfänglichem Zögern übernommen - und fand auch hier keine Probleme.  
  
Wenig später signalisierte der Sim-Computer mit einem Piepton den Abschluß der Simulation.  
  
Diesmal ohne ihre übliche Vorankündigung drückte sie einfach eine Taste und leitete damit den Delokationsvorgang ein.  
  
Für die Beobachter auf der Enterprise war das Ganze nur deshalb spektakulär, weil der Abflug sich anders gestaltete, als das, was sie von den Transwarpflügen der Borg gewohnt waren. Ryo-Ohki hüllte sich plötzlich in eine rosafarbene Energiekugel, die einen Moment später schrumpfte und nach ihrem Verschwinden nur leeren Raum zurückließ. Für Ryo-Ohkis Besatzung war es ein seltsames Gefühl. Sie spürten zuerst ein leichtes Kribbeln auf der Haut, während auf dem Projektionsschirm der Weltraum um sie herum unter einem rosafarbenen Leuchten verschwand. Dann hatten die Drei für einen Moment das Gefühl, in alle Raumrichtungen gleichzeitig gezogen zu werden. Die Zeit schien sich zu dehnen wie ein Kaugummi - es hatte eine subjektive Ewigkeit gedauert, den letzten Gedanken, den jeder der Drei vor dem Sprung gehabt hatte, zu Ende zu denken.  
  
Als das rosafarbene Licht verschwand, war den Dreien nach einem kurzen Blick nach draußen sofort klar, daß der Antrieb funktioniert hatte.  
  
Sie waren bei den Borg.  
  
"Rosa ?" stiess Vegeta angewidert zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.  
  
Skuld schaute ihn verständnislos an.  
  
"Wieso ? Die Farbe hängt mit der Art der Energieübergänge im sichtbaren Spektralbereich zusammen."  
  
"Aber...rosa." Er schüttelte sich angewidert. "Wie erniedrigend."  
  
"Warum das ? Ich verstehe nicht." erwiderte Skuld entgeistert. Sie warf Ryoko einen hilflosen Blick zu, aber die zuckte nur mit den Schultern und versuchte einen Lachanfall zu vermeiden.  
  
"Warum ?" wiederholte der aufgebrachte Sayajinprinz ihre Frage. "Weil das absolut schwuchtelig ist. Darum. Warum konnte es kein bedrohlicherer Farbton sein ? Warum müssen wir in diesem tuntigen rosa rumfliegen ?"  
  
"Weil es eben so ist !" schnappte Skuld beleidigt.  
  
"Leute, vielleicht sollten wir uns erst mal um die da draußen kümmern, bevor wir uns weiter streiten, was meint ihr ?" warf Ryoko ein und zeigte auf die Sichtprojektion näherkommender Borgschiffe.  
  
Vegeta nickte nur mit einem bösen Grinsen und ließ seine Fingerknöchel knacken.  
  
"Du hast Recht, Ryo-chan. Außerdem brauche ich nach diesem Schock etwas Entspannung."  
  
"Also los. Kündigen wir uns angemessen an."  
  
==========  
  
Die Borgkönigin stand in der Hauptkammer des zentralen Alkovens von Unimatrix null-eins und beobachtete die Szenerie, die auf einem großen Bildschirm dargestellt wurde: Ein Shuttle der Föderation, verfolgt von zwei Kuben, die das viel kleinere Schiff bereits mit einem giftgrünen Traktorstrahl erfasst hatten.  
  
Hinter der Königin stand eine junge Frau mit kurzem, blonden Haar, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Zähne zusammengebissen. Sie war wütend. Nicht nur über die Gleichgültigkeit, mit der die Borgkönigin wertvolles Leben behandelte, sondern auch wütend über ihre eigene Hilflosigkeit.  
  
"Du hast sie im Stich gelassen."  
  
Der herablassende Tonfall brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen.  
  
"Nein !"  
  
Seven of Nine trat auf die Königin zu und schlug nach ihr. Die Königin wiederum hob lediglich eine Hand und hielt Sevens Arm mit Leichtigkeit fest.  
  
"Wir glaubten, du würdest ein Gewinn für uns werden." Eine Spur von Enttäuschung lag in der festen Stimme der Borgkönigin, während sie Seven mit einem Blick bedachte, den eine Mutter anwenden mochte, um ein kleines Kind zurechtzuweisen. "Wir haben uns geirrt. Du bist schwach."  
  
"Hören sie nicht auf sie, Seven. Sie ist irrelevant."  
  
Die Borgkönigin drehte den Kopf langsam zum Eingang ihrer Kammer, und erblickte Captain Janeway, die gerade mit einem Phasergewehr in der Hand eintrat.  
  
Augenblicklich traten zwei Drohnen vor, um der Bedrohung zu begegnen.  
  
"Rufen sie ihre Drohnen zurück." rief Janeway mit befehlsgewohnter Stimme. "Sonst töte ich sie."  
  
Die Borgkönigin gab einen mentalen Befehl, und die Drohnen blieben stehen.  
  
"Ihre Waffen sind nutzlos." bemerkte sie in ihrer gewohnt herablassenden Art.  
  
"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher." entgegnete die Kommandantin der Voyager selbstbewußt. "Mein taktischer Offizier deaktiviert gerade die Schilde, die diesen Raum umgeben." Sie aktivierte ihren Insignienkommunikator. "Tom, Status ?"  
  
Tom Paris meldete sich vom Shuttle aus, das keine dreihundert Kilometer vor dem gewaltigen, im Weltraum treibenden Gebilde schwebte, das von den Borg Unimatrix null-eins genannt wurde.  
  
"Wir haben die Kammer im Visier, Captain."  
  
Janeway trat etwas näher an die Königin heran.  
  
"Lassen sie sie gehen, oder ich gebe den Befehl zu feuern."  
  
Die Borgkönigin wollte gerade erwidern, daß Janeway das ebenfalls nicht überleben würde, als sie plötzlich eine vielstimmige Meldung vernahm, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit erforderte.  
  
"Unbekannte Technologie entdeckt. Raumgitter sechs-vier-neun. Unimatrix null-fünf."  
  
Ein Ausdruck der Verblüffung erschien auf dem normalerweise emotionslosen Gesicht der Königin. Wie konnte in der Umgebung einer Borg-Einrichtung plötzlich eine unbekannte Technologie auftauchen ?  
  
Sie beschloß, Janeways Drohung für einen Moment zu ignorieren, und ließ sich das gemeldete Phänomen auf jenem Beobachtungsdisplay anzeigen, auf dem sie zuvor die Jagd auf Janeways Shuttle beobachtet hatte.  
  
Janeway und Seven entging dies natürlich ebenfalls nicht, und sie wurden Zeugen, wie in der Nähe einer Borg-Einrichtung plötzlich ein rosafarbener Lichtball erschien. Als dieser verschwand, gab er den Blick auf ein schwarzes Raumschiff frei, von dessen Oberfläche aus viele Zacken wie bei einem Kristall emporragten.  
  
Mehrere Borgschiffe nahmen augenblicklich Kurs auf das fremde Schiff, das sich scheinbar der Gefahr nicht bewußt war, denn es nahm Fahrt auf und näherte sich den Borg.  
  
"Wissen sie, wer das ist, Seven ?" wandte Janeway sich an die Frau zu deren Rettung sie hergekommen war.  
  
"Nein, Captain. Dieser Schiffstyp ist mir nicht vertraut." antwortete Seven kühl. "Allerdings werde ich Bescheid wissen, sobald sie assimiliert worden sind. Das wird wohl leider nicht mehr lange dauern."  
  
Im nächsten Moment waren die ersten Borgschiffe auf Waffendistanz herangekommen. Sowohl Janeway als auch Seven waren erstaunt, als sie sahen, daß die Borg sofort das Feuer eröffneten.  
  
Aus Neugier und in dem Bewußtsein, daß die Borgkönigin ihnen offenbar nichts tun würde, solange sich dieses fremde Schiff dort draußen befand, näherten sich die Zwei dem Bildschirm, um das Geschehen besser verfolgen zu können.  
  
Das fremde Schiff kassierte zwei Treffer und wich dann dem weiteren Beschuß scheinbar mühelos aus. Dann löste sich ein wahrer Sturm rotleuchtender Kugeln von jenem Schiff, während es über eine Reihe von Borgschiffen hinwegflog.  
  
Die Königin verzog leicht das Gesicht, Janeway klappte der Unterkiefer herunter und Seven zog eine Augenbraue hoch, als das Ergebnis dieses Angriffs offensichtlich wurde. Ein halbes Dutzend kleinerer Schiffe zerstört und drei Kuben schwer beschädigt.  
  
"Offensichtlich gibt es da draußen doch jemanden, für den Widerstand nicht zwecklos ist, wie mir scheint." bemerkte Janeway lakonisch.  
  
Die Borgkönigin drehte leicht den Kopf in ihre Richtung und warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu.  
  
"Ein Ärgernis." bemerkte sie in einem Ton, mit dem Dschungelforscher über Moskitoschwärme reden würden. "Langfristig ist ihr Widerstand nutzlos. In wenigen Minuten werden so viele Schiffe dort sein, daß wir sie durch zahlenmässige Überlegenheit erdrücken werden. Außerdem sind sie gleich in Waffenreichweite der Abwehrbatterien von Unimatrix null-fünf."  
  
"Sie machen immer wieder den Fehler, ihre Gegner zu unterschätzen. Ist ihnen das noch nicht aufgefallen ?" Janeway versuchte sie zu reizen, um ihre Konzentration und Entscheidungsfähigkeit zu beeinträchtigen.  
  
"Und sie wiederholen sich ständig, Janeway." erwiderte die Herrscherin des Kollektivs mit einem müden Lächeln und wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu.  
  
Ryo-Ohki blasterte sich dort gerade wieder einen Weg durch zwei Kuben frei, während um ihn herum grüne Energiestrahlen ins All stachen, und die Borgschiffe immer wieder erfolglos versuchten, ihn mit einem Traktorstrahl zu erfassen.  
  
Schließlich war er fast in Reichweite des Nexus von Unimatrix null-fünf, als sich plötzlich eine gelborange leuchtende Kugel gewaltigen Ausmasses von seinem Rumpf löste und auf die Borg-Einrichtung zuflog. Dann drehte er mit einem eleganten Schwenk ab.  
  
Mit Entsetzen im Blick dachte die Königin daran, was so ein Lichtball mit einem Fusionskubus angestellt hatte und kappte augenblicklich alle mentalen Verbindungen zur bedrohten Anlage.  
  
Dies blieb Seven nicht verborgen, da sie noch immer an das Kollektiv angeschlossen war.  
  
"Sie haben schon einmal gegen diese Leute verloren." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung.  
  
Die Borgkönigin schwieg. Aber sie brauchte auch nicht zu antworten. Das Bild des Nexus, der sich nach dem Einschlag des Final Flash in eine wertlose Ansammlung von Milliarden von Trümmern verwandelte, war Antwort genug.  
  
Die Borgkönigin starrte schweigend auf das Untergangsszenario, während sie die Einsatzbefehle für die Verstärkungseinheiten wieder rückgängig machte. Dort gab es nichts mehr zu verteidigen, und dieser Gegner würde sicherlich bald den nächsten Basispunkt des Kollektivs anfliegen. Dort würde sie für Verstärkung sorgen. Und wenn das nichts half, dann beim übernächsten Punkt. Oder beim Überübernächsten. Irgendwann würden diese Wesen scheitern, und das Kollektiv würde dann den Wiederaufbau beginnen und da weitermachen, wo es aufgehört hatte.  
  
Überrascht registrierte sie, wie sich das Schiff wenig später wieder in diese rosafarbene Kugel hüllte und dann verschwunden war.  
  
"Neue Technologie entdeckt. Raumgitter sechs-drei-eins. Koloniewelt vier- eins-neun-fünf."  
  
Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzer brachte die Königin die neue Ansicht auf den Schirm und erlebte das Ende von fünf Sphären mit, als Ryo-Ohki sich den Weg in einen hohen Orbit um die Produktionswelt vier-eins-neun-fünf freikämpfte.  
  
Sowohl sie als auch ihre beiden unfreiwilligen Gäste beobachteten mit Staunen, wie eine weitere Energiekugel, die noch gewaltiger als die letzte war, auf den Planeten zustrebte. Noch bevor die Kugel die Oberfläche erreicht hatte, entfernte sich Ryo-Ohki bereits mit hoher Geschwindigkeit aus dem Orbit. Fünf Minuten später begann der Planet auseinanderzubrechen. Kurz darauf verschwand das Schiff wieder in dieser rosafarbenen Kugel.  
  
"Neue Technologie entdeckt. Raumgitter sechs-zwei-sechs."  
  
°Gut. Diesmal nicht in der Nähe einer wichtigen Einrichtung.°  
  
Die Borgkönigin wechselte erneut die Bildansicht und sah das schwarze Zackenschiff in der Nähe eines Detektors auftauchen.  
  
"Transmission entdeckt. Ursprung: Fremdes Schiff. Wir werden gerufen."  
  
Mit einem mentalen Befehl ließ die Königin das Signal durchstellen, leitete es jedoch vorsichtshalber zunächst kreuz und quer durch den halben Quadranten.  
  
Auf ihrem Bildschirm erschienen zwei der Wesen, die sie schon vom Angriff auf die Enterprise her kannte, und ein junges Mädchen. Als sie die Memoryprotokolle des Angriffs aufrief, erkannte sie, daß dieses Mädchen ebenfalls auf der Enterprise gewesen war. Ihre Drohnen hatten versucht, sie im Maschinenraum des Schiffs zu assimilieren, waren aber gescheitert.  
  
"So sieht man sich wieder, Bleichgesicht."  
  
"Ihre Bezeichnung ist Vegeta, nicht wahr ?"  
  
"PRINZ Vegeta." korrigierte er sie mit überheblichem Grinsen. "Meine Begleiter sind die liebreizende und verschlagene Ryoko, und das kleine Technikgenie Skuld." Offensichtlich war der Prinz heute sehr gut gelaunt.  
  
"Rede über mich nicht wie über ein Kind." warf Skuld wütend ein.  
  
"Verfolgen diese läppischen Angriffe auf uns einen bestimmten Zweck ?" fragte die Königin ungerührt.  
  
"Wir wollten ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregen." entgegnete Ryoko mit einem gemeinen Grinsen. "Damit sie wissen, daß sie uns besser ernstnehmen sollten."  
  
"Sie haben unsere Aufmerksamkeit. Fahren sie fort."  
  
"Gern. In einem direkten Gespräch. So ist es doch viel zu unpersönlich."  
  
"Sie erwarten doch nicht ernsthaft, daß ich ihnen die Koordinaten von Unimatrix null-eins gebe, oder ?"  
  
Ryoko und Vegeta grinsten breit und Skuld sagte nur:  
  
"Nicht nötig. Die Bezeichnung ihres Aufenthaltsortes reicht uns schon."  
  
Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen, und eine Minute später war das Schiff erneut verschwunden.  
  
==========  
  
Tom Paris staunte nicht schlecht. Er saß in einem Shuttle knapp außerhalb des größten Weltraumkomplexes, den er jemals gesehen hatte. Zwei Borgschiffe hatten das Shuttle erfasst, aber er hatte die Hauptkammer der Einrichtung mit Hochleistungstorpedos anvisiert.  
  
Sowohl er als auch der holographische Doktor begannen bereits, sich Sorgen zu machen, als plötzlich in einer rosafarbenen Energieblase zehn Kilometer backbordseitig ein seltsames Schiff erschien, das sofort Fahrt aufnahm und rote Energiekugeln auf alle Borgschiffe im Umkreis feuerte. Das Schiff hatte etwa die Größe der Voyager, aber die Waffensysteme waren denen des Föderationsschiffs mehr als haushoch überlegen. Das Shuttle ruckelte für einen Moment, als sich die Traktorstrahlen von seiner Hülle lösten, weil es keine Schiffe mehr gab, die die Strahlen erzeugen konnten.  
  
Drei weitere Kuben tauchten auf und nahmen das Schiff in die Zange, doch plötzlich gab es einen hellen Blitz und die Kuben waren einfach so verschwunden.  
  
==========  
  
"Haben wir vielleicht doch nicht so leichtes Spiel mit diesen Fremden ?" spottete Janeway belustigt.  
  
Die Borgkönigin biss die Zähne zusammen und schwieg. Als sie sich vom Bildschirm abwandte, entdeckte sie plötzlich einen glühenden runden Fleck auf dem Boden, durch den plötzlich die drei Gestalten von Ryoko, Vegeta und Skuld auftauchten.  
  
Augenblicklich ließ sie ihre Drohnen auf die Neuankömmlinge vorrücken, die es auf unerklärliche Weise trotz der Multiphasenschilde und des Zerstreuungsfeldes geschafft hatten, in ihr Allerheiligstes vorzudringen.  
  
Unter Verwendung kleinerer Ausgaben jener Energiekugeln metztelten Ryoko und Vegeta in sekundenschnelle alle Drohnen im Innern der Kammer nieder.  
  
"Ich hatte doch gesagt, wir würden sie besuchen kommen." bemerkte Ryoko mit einem fiesen Grinsen. "Die hier gehören ihnen, glaube ich." fügte sie hinzu, hob ihre linke zur Faust geballte Hand, und zeigte dann, was sie dort verborgen gehalten hatte. Drei winzige Kuben hoben von ihrer Handfläche ab und schwebten durch den Raum.  
  
Die Borgkönigin war genauso fassungslos wie Seven und Janeway als sie begriff, was geschehen war.  
  
"Und wenn du noch mehr Widerstand leistest, wirst du nur deine Verluste erhöhen." merkte Vegeta an. "Ich habe im Alleingang die Armeen dutzender Welten vernichtet, weiss also, wovon ich rede. Widerstand ist völlig zwecklos."  
  
Als Janeway hörte, wie die Borgkönigin mit einer der Standardphrasen ihres eigenen Volkes konfrontiert wurde, hätte sie fast laut gelacht. Dann warf Vegeta ihr jedoch einen finsteren Blick zu.  
  
"Und wer bist du, Weib ? Du hast dieselben Klamotten an wie dieser nervende Glatzkopf Picard."  
  
Janeway starrte ihn verblüfft an. Hatte er gerade Picard gesagt ?  
  
"Nun red schon, Weib !" fuhr er sie an. "Ich hab meine Zeit nicht gestohlen."  
  
"Ich bin Captain Katherine Janeway vom Föderationsraumschiff Voyager."  
  
"Und was machen sie im Stützpunkt ihres Feindes ?" fragte er lauernd.  
  
"Eine Rettungsmission." antwortete sie hastig und deutete auf Seven. "Sie war einmal eine Borgdrohne, aber wir haben sie vom Kollektiv befreit. Kürzlich haben die Borg sie jedoch zurückgeholt, und ich bin hier um sie..."  
  
"Genug davon." unterbrach er sie schroff. "Von soviel rührseligem Gesülze wird mir ganz schlecht."  
  
Ryoko kicherte belustigt, während Janeway ihn schockiert anstarrte.  
  
"Sie halten wohl nicht viel von Hilfsbereitschaft und derartigen Dingen, was ?" erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig.  
  
"Seh ich aus wie der barmherzige Samariter, Weib ?" knurrte der Sayajinprinz sie an. "Und jetzt verschwendet nicht weiter meine Zeit und verzieht euch. Wir haben hier zu tun."  
  
"Janeway und Seven of Nine gehen nirgendwo hin." mischte sich nun die Königin wieder ein.  
  
Vegeta ließ eine einen Meter durchmessende Ki-Kugel auf seiner ausgestreckten rechten Hand entstehen und warf ihr einen herausfordernden Blick zu.  
  
"Wetten doch ?"  
  
Die Borgkönigin war nicht dumm. Sie wußte, wann sie verloren hatte. Mit einem mentalen Befehl deaktivierte sie die Schutzfelder, so daß Seven und Janeway an Bord des Shuttles gebeamt werden konnten.  
  
Der Doktor beamte dann auch noch Tuvok an Bord, woraufhin das Shuttle seine erbeutete Transwarpspule aktivierte und verschwand.  
  
==========  
  
"Ich gehe davon aus, daß ihr nicht hier seid, um diesen Komplex zu zerstören." merkte die Königin an, als ihre Gäste von der Voyager verschwunden waren.  
  
"Noch nicht." erwiderte Vegeta mit einem fiesen Grinsen.  
  
"Das hängt ganz vom Grad ihrer Kooperationsbereitschaft ab." fügte Ryoko hinzu.  
  
Die Königin legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und musterte sie fragend.  
  
"Skuld." gab die Dämonin ihrer Begleiterin das Stichwort.  
  
Die kleine Göttin trat vor und begann über das Problem der verbundenen Universen zu referieren. Im Verlauf der nächsten Stunde brachte Skuld sie auf den aktuellen Wissensstand der Gruppe.  
  
"Eine interessante Geschichte." bemerkte die Königin. "Außerdem eine Geschichte, die das Scheitern unseres Angriffs auf die Enterprise erklärt. Aber was hat das mit uns zu tun ?"  
  
"Um das Tor in mein Heimatuniversum von hier aus zu öffnen, brauche ich gewaltige Rechenkapazitäten." erklärte Skuld. "Und ihr Kollektiv verfügt über diese Ressourcen."  
  
"Und wenn du dein Tor geöffnet hast ?"  
  
"Dann kann ich auf die Möglichkeiten von Yggdrasil zugreifen, um die anderen Tore zu öffnen." antwortete sie. "Dann können alle anderen Betroffenen wieder in ihre eigenen Universen zurückkehren. Hinter ihnen werden dann die Tore verschlossen, und die Universen werden von diesem hier abgekoppelt."  
  
"Und wie ?"  
  
"Das weiss ich nicht so genau, aber wenn ich Zugriff auf Yggdrasil habe, kann ich die korrekte Vorgehensweise nachschlagen."  
  
"Wir sind bereit, euch zu helfen." verkündete die Borgkönigin daraufhin. "Im Austausch für die technischen Spezifikationen eures Energieneutralisators und eures Antriebs."  
  
Skuld wollte schon zustimmen, als Ryoko sich einmischte.  
  
"Offenbar haben sie noch nicht verstanden, worum es geht. Wenn alles so bleibt, wie es jetzt ist, besteht die Gefahr einer Universal-Kondensation, und das bedeutet statistisch gesehen fast neunzig Prozent Verlust des Kollektivs. Wollen sie das wirklich zulassen ?"  
  
"Habt ihr denn eine andere Wahl ?" fragte die Königin kühl zurück. "Wir können einen solchen Verlust verkraften, da er auch alle unsere Feinde schwächen wird. Aber ihr könnt ohne unsere Hilfe nichts erreichen."  
  
"Natürlich haben wir eine Wahl." warf Vegeta ein. "Wir werden solange herumfliegen und deine Schiffe, Planeten und Weltraumstützpunkte plattmachen, bis du zustimmst uns zu helfen."  
  
"Das würde aber die von euch benötigten Ressourcen vernichten."  
  
"Was egal ist, wenn du sie uns sowieso nicht zur Verfügung stellst, oder, Bleichgesicht ?"  
  
"Nun gut." erwiderte sie nach einem Moment des Nachdenkens. "Wir werden uns fügen."  
  
Skuld griff daraufhin in den Ärmel ihre Kleids und holte einen schwarzgrauen Kasten mit grünleuchtender Oberfläche hervor.  
  
"Ein Datenknoten." bemerkte die Königin erstaunt.  
  
"Wir haben ihn aus den Trümmern eines Kubus geborgen, der beim Kampf gegen die Enterprise zerstört wurde." erklärte Skuld. "Ich habe die Daten darin gelöscht, und alle Meßergebnisse meines Universal-Scans, die die Universal- Kopplung und mein Dimensionstor betreffen dort gespeichert. Außerdem finden sich dort die mathematischen und physikalischen Grundlagen für die zu berechnenden Informationen."  
  
Die Borgkönigin nahm den Datenknoten entgegen und schaute für einen Moment lächelnd auf Skuld herab.  
  
°Was für einen Schatz an Informationen würde es uns bringen, wenn wir dieses Kind assimilieren würden.°  
  
"Oh, und bevor sie sich falsche Hoffnungen machen." teilte Skuld ihr mit. "Ich bin eine Göttin. Dies hier ist nur eine Projektion meines Körpers, also verschwenden sie keine kostbare Zeit mit dem Versuch, mich zu assimilieren. Das funktioniert nämlich genausowenig wie bei Vegeta und Ryoko."  
  
Für einen kurzen Moment trat ein amüsiertes Funkeln in die Augen der Borgkönigin. °Wir brauchen nur genug Daten. Dann werden wir uns anpassen. Aber selbst wenn das nicht funktionieren sollte, werden wir durch unsere Kooperation lernen, Dimensionstore zu öffnen. Egal wie das hier ausgeht - wir gewinnen dabei.°  
  
"Wir werden euch informieren, wenn die Ergebnisse vorliegen."  
  
"Gut." brummte Vegeta. "Wir warten an Bord von Ryo-Ohki."  
  
Nach diesen Worten teleportierte Ryoko sich und ihre Begleiter wieder zurück in ihr Raumschiff.  
  
Jetzt konnten sie nur noch warten. 


	12. Der Anfang vom Ende ?

Vorwort Endlich ist auch dieser Teil fertig. Das Handlungskonzept für dieses Kapitel habe ich mehrfach wieder über den Haufen geschmissen und abgeändert, weil ich nie so richtig zufrieden war. Ich hoffe, so wie es jetzt ist, gefällt es euch.  
  
Dank einer Vielzahl von Klausuren und einer (bestandenen *freu*) Diplomprüfung (jetzt fehlen nur noch zwei *seufz*) konnte ich für lange Zeit nicht weiterschreiben. Dann kam die erfolgreiche Suche nach einem Nebenjob und die weniger erfolgreiche Suche nach einer eigenen Wohnung, was auch viel Zeit gekostet hat. Die nächsten Kapitel sollten aber schneller fertig sein, auch wenn es mir nicht leicht fallen wird, sie zu schreiben - ich weiss ja leider schon, was passieren wird, und einiges von dem ist nicht sehr schön. Trotzdem werde ich mir Mühe geben, schnell weiterzuschreiben. Für alle, die es interessiert: Es werden voraussichtlich noch drei Kapitel werden - plus die eine oder andere Sidestory, aber das weiss ich noch nicht so genau.  
  
Anmerkung: °....° = jemand denkt "...." = jemand sagt  
  
Universelles Durcheinander - Teil 12  
  
Mit : Star Trek-Next Generation-Crew, Borg-Kollektiv, Ryoko und Ryo-Ohki ( Tenchi Muyo ), Vegeta, Son-Goku, Son-Gohan ( alle Dragon Ball Z ), Skuld ( Oh! My Goddess ), Soryu Asuka Langley ( Neon Genesis Evangelion ), Rally Cheyenne und Aristo [ Kategorie-1-Lucifer Hawk ] ( Silent Möbius ) and 'The Mysterious Woman (TM)' alias Shanae alias ...ähm...das verrat ich erst später ^_^  
  
Son Goku setzte ein zuversichtliches Grinsen auf und gab dann Worf mit einem Nicken zu verstehen, daß er bereit war. Der Klingone erwiderte das Nicken und aktivierte das neue Holodecktrainingsprogramm, das er extra für Gokus Training entworfen hatte. Für das reguläre Training des Sternenflottenpersonals war das Programm freilich nutzlos. Schon die einfacheren Übungen, die als Aufwärmprogramm für den Sayajin gedacht waren, würden nach Worfs Einschätzung jedes Besatzungsmitglied umbringen.  
  
Goku begann unterdessen mit einer einfachen Kata zur Muskellockerung, während die Schwerkraft im Raum kontinuierlich erhöht wurde. Erst wenn Worf zu dem Schluß kam, daß es dem Sayajin schwerfiel, sich flüssig zu bewegen, würde er diese Anhebung der Gravitation stoppen, und sobald er sich an das Niveau gewöhnt hatte, würde er die Schwerkraft erneut steigern.  
  
Bei hundertneunzigfacher Erdanziehung stiess Son Goku einen lauten Schrei aus und transformierte zum Supersayajin.  
  
Worf nickte anerkennend, als er bemerkte, daß Goku sich nun nicht mehr bewegte, als wenn er in einem Sirupfass gefangen wäre.  
  
"Sieht so aus, als wenn das kurze Training mit Vegeta trotz der zwei längeren Aufenthalte auf der Krankenstation genau das Richtige gewesen ist."  
  
Son Goku lachte unbekümmert.  
  
"Ja." stimmte er zu. "Der Vegeta, den ich kenne, ist ein richtiger Kotzbrocken. Aber dieser Vegeta hier ist mir echt ziemlich sympathisch. Er hat mir sogar Tips gegeben, wie ich mich leichter in einen Supersayajin verwandeln kann."  
  
"Und er hat dich zweimal fast umgebracht." fügte Worf trocken hinzu.  
  
Goku lachte wieder.  
  
"Das ist wahr. Aber er hat genau rechtzeitig aufgehört, und jetzt bin ich wesentlich stärker als ich es bei meiner Ankunft hier war. Eigentlich vermisse ich ihn ein wenig."  
  
Worf warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Schwerkraftanzeige, die gerade auf Vierhundertzehn kletterte. Dann nickte er zustimmend. Plötzlich war er froh, daß er den Zugang zum Holodeck gesperrt hatte. Jeder, der sich zufällig auf das Holodeck verirren würde, wäre innerhalb weniger Augenblicke plattgequetschter Pfannkuchen auf dem Fußboden - und leider auch ziemlich tot.  
  
"Computer, initiiere Trainingsphase zwei."  
  
Auf Worfs Kommando erschien eine ganze Reihe humanoider Hologramme auf dem Trainingsgelände. Diese Gegner hatte Worf speziell programmiert. Sie waren bedeutend schneller und stärker als jeder Gegner aus Fleisch und Blut es normalerweise sein sollte. Sie wurden nicht müde, und sie konnten einige Gesetze der Physik ignorieren - was ihnen unter anderem ermöglichte zu fliegen. Außerdem waren sie darauf programmiert, solange zu kämpfen, bis der Gegner - also Son Goku - entweder bewußtlos war, oder bis sie selbst vernichtet wurden.  
  
Als Son Goku die zehn Hologramme musterte, trat ein herausforderndes Glitzern in seine Augen.  
  
"Wenn du alle zehn Gegner innerhalb von zwei Stunden besiegst, lade ich dich zum Essen ein." rief Worf ihm eine geschickt getarnte Herausforderung zu. Genau wie die anderen Führungsoffiziere wußte er über Gokus gewaltigen Appetit bescheid. Außerdem hatte er das Userprotokoll vom Replikator in Gokus Quartier eingesehen. Zuerst hatte er geglaubt, es läge ein Systemfehler vor, oder irgendein Witzbold hätte sich in die Dateien gehackt. Das war, bevor er Goku das erste Mal beim Essen gesehen hatte. Was dieser Sayajin in der kurzen Zeit gegessen hatte, in der er an Bord war, hätte für den gleichen Zeitraum für fast die gesamte Crew des Schiffs für etwa eine Woche gereicht.  
  
"Was gibt es denn ?"  
  
"Klingonische Spezialitäten." antwortete Worf. "Vieles davon muß frisch sein, und kann deshalb nicht repliziert werden." erklärte er. "Aber ich habe kürzlich eine Lieferung frischer Zutaten erhalten, und die könnten wir gemeinsam 'vernichten'."  
  
Goku war sofort Feuer und Flamme.  
  
"Zwei Stunden ?" fragte er Worf.  
  
Dieser nickte.  
  
"Gemacht."  
  
Goku stürzte sich auf seinen ersten Gegner, und das Gemetzel begann...  
  
==========  
  
Seit Stunden starrte Asuka auf die Sichtprojektion im Entryplug. Seit Stunden bot sich ihr ein und dasselbe Bild. Ein violetter Schleier, der von heftigen Blitzen durchzuckt wurde. Gelegentlich traf einer der Blitze auf Son Gohans Ki-Schild, und verursachte so leichte Turbulenzen, aber ansonsten verlief der Flug ausgesprochen ruhig.  
  
Zum vielhundertsten Mal rief sie die Navigationsprojektion auf, um festzustellen, wie lange sie noch durch den Takahashi-Schleier, wie dieser Metreon-Gasnebel genannt wurde, unterwegs sein würden. Das Icon, das die Hawking symbolisierte, befand sich schon fast am Rand des Nebels.  
  
Als sie wieder auf die Außenansicht umschaltete, glaubte sie, daß sich der Farbton von violett in Richtung blau verschoben hatte. Ein gutes Zeichen. Der Nebel war rot, und die violette Farbe kam nur durch die Interferenz mit Gohans blauem Schild zustande. Eine Verschiebung ins blaue mußte bedeuten, daß der Nebel schwächer wurde.  
  
Fünf Minuten später schaute Asuka auf reines Blau, durch das sie zum ersten Mal seit zehn Stunden wieder die Sterne sehen konnte. Ein letzter Sensorcheck bestätigte endgültig, daß sie den Takahashi-Schleier hinter sich gelassen hatten.  
  
Asuka programmierte die nächste Warp-Etappe, aktivierte den Autopiloten und kletterte dann aus dem Plug.  
  
Draußen traf sie auf einen schweißnassen Gohan im Supersayajinmodus.  
  
Sie lächelte warmherzig.  
  
"Du kannst den Schild jetzt abstellen und dich ausruhen."  
  
Gohan lächelte matt zurück. Dann beendete er den Einsatz der Ki-Schild- Technik und verwandelte sich vom Supersayajin wieder in seine normale Form zurück.  
  
"Wurde auch Zeit." schnaufte er. "Ich bin völlig ausgepowert."  
  
Er folgte Asuka in den hinteren Teil des Shuttles, in welchem sich der Schlaf- und Aufenthaltsbereich befand, und wo Rally und Fähnrich Hanson sich gegenwärtig ausruhten.  
  
Als die Zwei den Bereich betraten, wachte Rally auf und schaute Asuka fragend an.  
  
"Haben wir es geschafft?"  
  
"Hey, du hast es mit dem besten Pilotenteam aller Universen zu tun." meinte Asuka daraufhin mit einem matten Grinsen. Die vielen Stunden höchster Konzentration im Angesicht größter Langeweile eines eintönigen und ereignislosen Flugs hatten auch an ihr Spuren hinterlassen. "Natürlich haben wir es geschafft."  
  
"Andernfalls könntest du diese Frage nicht stellen, weil der Nebel nämlich ein Loch in die Schiffshülle gefressen hätte und wir alle tot wären." fügte Gohan trocken hinzu und machte sich auf den Weg zur Duschzelle.  
  
"Ich habe die nächste Etappe schon programmiert." fuhr Asuka fort. "Wir fliegen mit Warp fünf haarscharf an der Gefahrenzone des Quasars Anno-H- Eins vorbei. In etwa siebeneinhalb Stunden erreichen wir ein Sternensystem namens Kessel."  
  
"Und was erwartet uns dort?" seufzte Rally, die inzwischen von kosmischen Gefahrenzonen die Nase gestrichen voll hatte.  
  
"Der Schlund." antwortete Hanson für Asuka. "Eine Anhäufung schwarzer Löcher, deren Entstehungsgeschichte an der Akademie der Wissenschaften auf Vulkan zur Zeit kontrovers diskutiert wird."  
  
"Wie auch immer." brummte die rothaarige Pilotin daraufhin. "Ihr Beiden habt jedenfalls Cockpitwache. Gohan und ich brauchen jetzt unsere Ruhe."  
  
Rally runzelte leicht die Stirn, sagte jedoch nichts weiter dazu.  
  
"Wenn wir den Schlund passiert haben...was kommt dann?"  
  
"Noch eine Warpetappe von elf Stunden. Dann ein sechsstündiger Flug durch den Peterson-Sonoda-Nebel." erklärte Asuka matt.  
  
"Und dann?"  
  
"Dann brauchen wir noch vier Tage bis zur Erde." schnaufte die Pilotin. "Und jetzt geh mir bitte nicht mehr auf die Nerven. Ich will schlafen."  
  
"Schon okay. Ihr habt euch die Ruhe redlich verdient."  
  
Rally und Fähnrich Hanson verzogen sich ins Cockpit.  
  
Kaum waren die Zwei draußen, da sprang Asuka aus dem Bett und schlüpfte aus ihrem Plugsuit.  
  
°Ich dachte schon, die verschwinden nie.°  
  
"Gohan, bist du schon fertig in der Dusche?" fragte sie erwartungsvoll.  
  
"Äh...nein, noch nicht."  
  
"Ich will aber nicht länger warten. Außerdem ist mir kalt." gab sie zurück. Das entsprach zwar nicht wirklich der Wahrheit, aber wie wollte ihr jemand das Gegenteil beweisen?  
  
"Aber..."  
  
Bevor Gohan noch was tun oder sagen konnte, hatte Asuka die Tür der Duschzelle geöffnet und war eingetreten.  
  
"So sind wir viel schneller fertig." meinte sie entschuldigend.  
  
Gohan drehte sich zu ihr um. Ein schelmisches Grinsen lag auf seinem Gesicht, während seine Augen sie bewundernd und liebevoll zugleich anschauten.  
  
"Also daß es so schneller geht bezweifle ich irgendwie. Aber es ist auf jeden Fall angenehmer."  
  
In ihre Augen trat ein belustigtes Funkeln.  
  
"Lustmolch." entgegnete sie grinsend.  
  
"Willst du daß ich gehe?" gab er immer noch grinsend zurück.  
  
Asuka legte ihre Hände auf seine Schultern und schaute ihm ernst in die Augen.  
  
"Mach keine Witze." antwortete sie.  
  
Dann glitten ihre Arme wie von selbst für eine liebevolle Umarmung um seinen Körper, während ihre Lippen die Seinen versiegelten, wodurch ihm erspart blieb, eine Antwort zu geben, die eh überflüssig war.  
  
==========  
  
Einige Zeit später, Asuka und Gohan hatten inzwischen auch die Zeit gefunden etwas zu essen, lagen die Zwei aneinandergekuschelt in ihrem gemeinsamen Bett und hingen so ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.  
  
"Du, Gohan." murmelte Asuka schließlich, während sie mit den Fingerspitzen der rechten Hand verschlungene Muster auf seinen Rücken zeichnete.  
  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Hast du zu Hause eigentlich ´ne Freundin?"  
  
Ein wenig überrascht bemerkte sie, wie er bei dieser Frage leicht zusammenzuckte. Das war für sie Antwort genug.  
  
"Naja...hätte mich auch gewundert, wenn nicht." erklärte sie in lockerem Tonfall, so als ob ihr das völlig egal wäre.  
  
Gohan drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung. An seinem Gesichtsausdruck erkannte man deutlich, daß ihm die Situation unangenehm war.  
  
Er schaute ihr in die Augen, in der Hoffnung herausfinden zu können, wie sie wirklich darüber dachte, und dachte gleichzeitig darüber nach, wie er Asuka alles am Besten erklären konnte. Er ging mehrere Möglichkeiten im Kopf durch, aber nichts was ihm einfiel schien ihm geeignet. Schließlich gab er es auf.  
  
"Bist du jetzt sauer?"  
  
"Sauer?" Sie dachte einen Moment darüber nach. "Nein."  
  
"Ganz sicher?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht sauer, Gohan. Ein wenig verwirrt und gekränkt vielleicht, aber nicht sauer." versicherte sie ihm mit einem seltsamen Unterton.  
  
"Su-chan...also genaugenommen habe ich keine Freundin zu Hause." versuchte er schließlich doch eine Erklärung.  
  
"Genaugenommen?" gab sie stirnrunzelnd zurück.  
  
"Also es ist so...", fuhr er fort, "Videl und ich verstehen uns sehr gut, und wir haben auch schon viel zusammen unternommen, aber wir sind kein Paar." Er seufzte tief. "Ich hoffe allerdings, daß sich das ändern wird." fügte er schließlich hinzu.  
  
"Das bedeutet, du liebst sie." stellte Asuka nüchtern fest.  
  
"Das bedeutet, ich liebe euch beide." gab er zurück.  
  
Er suchte ihren Blick und sah sie hoffend an.  
  
"Bitte glaub mir, daß ich dich liebe, Su-chan."  
  
"Du hast mir etwas sehr wichtiges verheimlicht, Gohan." entgegnete Asuka traurig. "Wie soll ich da die Dinge, die du zu mir gesagt hast, nicht in Frage stellen?"  
  
Gohan nickte traurig.  
  
"Ich...verstehe. Aber ich schwöre dir, ich habe dich niemals belogen. Jedes Wort, das ich zu dir gesagt habe, habe ich auch so gemeint."  
  
Asuka erhob sich wortlos und begann sich anzukleiden.  
  
"Was wird jetzt werden?" fragte Gohan deprimiert.  
  
"Ich...ich brauche jetzt einfach Zeit für mich alleine, um über alles nachzudenken." antwortete die Pilotin mit leiser, leicht zitternder Stimme. Dann verliess sie den Aufenthaltsbereich.  
  
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ging sie an Rally und Fähnrich Hanson vorbei und kletterte in den Plug. Dort angekommen starrte sie für lange Zeit brütend vor sich hin. Schließlich kam sie jedoch zu einem Entschluß, und fand dann auch bald die nötige innere Ruhe, um ein wenig zu schlafen.  
  
Gohan seinerseits starrte noch lange wie gelähmt auf die Tür, durch die Asuka verschwunden war. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um ein einziges Wort, das er im Moment mehr fürchtete als jeden Gegner, gegen den er jemals gekämpft hatte.  
  
Trennung.  
  
Schließlich sank auch er in einen unruhigen Schlaf, in dem ihm Asuka in seinen Alpträumen heimsuchte, ihn beschimpfte, und ihm schließlich erklärte, daß sie mit ihm nichts mehr zu tun haben wolle.  
  
==========  
  
Shanae, die mysteriöse Verbündete Aristos, starrte nachdenklich auf den Hauptschirm auf der Brücke der Blutschwur. Genauer gesagt: Sie starrte auf die blau-weiße Kugel, die sich im Zentrum des Schirms befand.  
  
"Das also ist die Erde."  
  
"So ist es."  
  
"Nicht sonderlich beeindruckend." stellte sie fest. "Ich habe schon wesentlich schöner aussehende Welten vernichtet."  
  
"Wie auch immer, nur hier kann das Tor nach Nemesis geöffnet werden." grollte Aristo.  
  
"Das weiss ich." erwiderte sie herablassend. "Und ich hoffe, du hast begriffen, was ich dir über die Modifikationen des Rituals beigebracht habe. Andernfalls besteht die Gefahr, daß du uns alle mit dem Ritual umbringst."  
  
"Ich werde nicht scheitern, Shanae." versicherte ihr der Lucifer Hawk selbstbewußt. "Rally Cheyenne hätte mich vielleicht aufhalten können, aber sie wird gerade rechtzeitig hier eintreffen, um meinen Triumph mitzuerleben. Also entspann dich ein wenig. Es besteht kein Grund, so gereizt zu sein."  
  
Shanae verkniff sich einen bissigen Kommentar. Noch brauchte sie diese impertinente Kreatur zur Verwirklichung ihrer Pläne. Und so schwieg sie bis die Blutschwur in einen hohen Orbit um die Erde einschwenkte.  
  
"Dann wollen wir mal." meinte Aristo gutgelaunt. "Sklave, lege eine Sensorkarte von Tokyo auf den Hauptschirm und markiere, falls vorhanden, Standorte von Teilchenbeschleunigern."  
  
Während Beide auf den Aufbau der Karte warteten stellte Aristo eine Frage, die ihn schon länger beschäftigt hatte.  
  
"Was, wenn es in Tokyo kein Cyclotron gibt, das wir verwenden können?"  
  
"Es gibt dort unten nur vier Orte, die für ein magisches Ritual der Art wie wir es vorhaben geeignet sind." antwortete Shanae. "Stonehenge, eine alte Maya-Pyramide im südamerikanischen Dschungel, Tokyo und ein kleiner Ort namens Sunnydale."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Ich bezweifle, daß wir in der Nähe von Stonehenge oder der Maya-Pyramide auf ein Cyclotron stossen werden." stellte sie sarkastisch fest. "Und wenn es in Sunnydale auch kein Cyclotron gibt, werde ich eben selbst eins bauen müssen."  
  
Aristos Befürchtungen sollten sich jedoch als unbegründet erweisen. In der Nähe des Stadtzentrums von Tokyo, gar nicht so weit von den Koordinaten entfernt, die in Aristos Dimension für das Gaia-Projekt benutzt worden waren, befand sich eine wissenschaftliche Forschungseinrichtung der Föderation, die auch über ein Cyclotron verfügte.  
  
Shanae zeigte auf eine freie Fläche in der Nähe des Forschungskomplexes.  
  
"Deine Lakaien sollen das Schiff dort landen. Ich kümmere mich dann darum, die Anlage unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, während du alle Vorbereitungen für den Beginn des Rituals triffst."  
  
Aristo nickte zustimmend und gab die entsprechenden Befehle.  
  
"Anschließend sollen sie in einen stationären Orbit über Tokyo einschwenken und gegen jeden vorgehen, der uns Ärger machen könnte."  
  
Der Lucifer Hawk neigte zustimmend das Haupt und gab den Befehl weiter. Noch brauchte er diese Frau zur Verwirklichung seiner Pläne, doch der Tag würde kommen, an dem er sie für ihre Unverschämtheiten vernichten würde.  
  
Aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Streitigkeiten. Jetzt war die Zeit, eine neue Ära für die Lucifer Hawks der Nemesis-Zone einzuläuten.  
  
==========  
  
"Gohan, Rally, Fähnrich Hanson, wir sind noch eine Stunde vom Rand des Sonnensystems entfernt." meldete Asuka erschöpft. Die vielen langen Perioden innerhalb des Plugs, unterbrochen nur von unregelmäßigen Schlafpausen, hatten sie nach der tagelangen Reise völlig ausgelaugt. "Laut den Daten, die wir über Aristos Schiff haben, befinden wir uns noch außerhalb der Sensorreichweite, falls sich sein Schiff im Erdorbit aufhält, wovon ich ausgehe. Ich schlage vor, wir legen einen kurzen Stop ein, um ein wenig Kraft für den letzten Akt zu sammeln."  
  
"Einverstanden." kam Rallys Antwort nach kurzem Zögern über das Kommsystem bei ihr an. "Acht Stunden Pause."  
  
Erstaunt darüber, daß Rally so leicht nachgegeben hatte, aber dennoch froh, kletterte sie aus dem Plug und begab sich zu den Anderen in den Heckbereich. Als sie dort ankam, fand sie sich mitten in einer hitzigen Diskussion wieder, die sich um das immer noch ungelöste Problem drehte: Wie sollte man vorgehen, um den Lucifer Hawk einzufangen?  
  
"Solange ihr keine Idee habt, macht es kaum Sinn, weiter zur Erde zu fliegen, oder?" warf Asuka ein.  
  
"Wenn wir ihn nicht einfangen können, müssen wir uns halt vorerst darauf beschränken, seine Pläne zu durchkreuzen." entgegnete Rally heftig.  
  
"Was genau ist denn das Problem?" erkundigte sich Hanson, der die ursprüngliche Diskussion an Bord der Enterprise nicht mitbekommen hatte.  
  
"Wir müssen Aristo zurückbringen, damit er euer Universum mit mir verlassen kann." erklärte Rally. "Andernfalls kann Skuld die Universen nicht voneinander trennen."  
  
"Aber wenn wir ihn nur verletzen, wird er fliehen, und wenn wir ihn zu hart treffen, wird er sich auflösen." warf Gohan ein.  
  
Hanson machte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht, während Rally und Gohan ihre Auseinandersetzung fortsetzten.  
  
"Können wir ihn nicht beamen?" fragte der Fähnrich plötzlich.  
  
"Und was soll es uns bringen, wenn wir ihn hier an Bord haben?" fragte Rally sarkastisch. "Wenn er die Hawking zerlegt, sind wir alle erledigt. Mit Ausnahme von Aristo, der das vermutlich problemlos überleben würde."  
  
Hanson grinste listig.  
  
"Und wenn ich den Transportvorgang vor der Rematerialisierungssequenz abbreche?"  
  
Rally und Gohan blinzelten verblüfft.  
  
"Soll heissen?"  
  
"Schritt eins beim Beamen ist die Entmaterialisierung des Zielobjekts am Startpunkt." erklärte der Fähnrich. "Danach wird das Muster in einem Speicher, dem sogenannten Musterpuffer, abgelegt. Im letzten Schritt wird dann dieses Muster am Zielort neu aufgebaut. Normalerweise geschieht das automatisch, ohne daß der Operator des Transporters jeden dieser Einzelschritte getrennt ausführen muß, aber es ist auch möglich, den Vorgang vor der Rematerialisierung abzubrechen. In dem Fall verbleiben die Daten des Objekts im Musterpuffer."  
  
"Und wie finden wir ihn am Besten?"  
  
"Wir könnten die Lebensformsensoren der Hawking mit Hilfe von Miß Rallys Muster kalibrieren." schlug Hanson vor. "Dann können wir ihn aus einem niedrigen Orbit suchen."  
  
"Dann müßten wir gar nicht landen, um Aristo einzusammeln, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Stimmt, Asuka." Rally grinste triumphierend.  
  
"Der Plan ist brilliant." meinte auch Gohan.  
  
"Wir müssen dann nur eine Möglichkeit finden, um mit Aristos Schiff fertig zu werden." fügte Rally nachdenklich hinzu.  
  
"Wozu haben wir die beste Pilotin aller Universen an Bord?" Gohan zwinkerte Asuka zuversichtlich zu. Seit sie ihm großzügig verziehen hatte, daß er ihr Videl verschwiegen hatte, war die Beziehung zwischen ihnen noch inniger geworden. Schließlich hatte sie ihm sogar von Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami erzählt, dem transusigen, rückgratlosen Baka und dem immer perfekten und eiskalten Wondergirl. So hatte sie ihre beiden Mit-EVA-Piloten jedenfalls anfangs charakterisiert. Nach einer Reihe von langen Gesprächen hatte Asukas Perspektive sich jedoch ein wenig verschoben. Gohan ging es im Bezug auf seinen Bekannten- und Verwandtenkreis ähnlich, nur waren die Änderungen in der Sichtweise nicht ganz so radikal wie in Asukas Fall.  
  
"Klar werde ich mit Aristos Schiffchen fertig." entgegnete die Pilotin selbstsicher.  
  
"Und wie willst du vorgehen?" erkundigte Rally sich skeptisch.  
  
"Ähm...das hängt von der Situation ab. Das kann ich jetzt also noch gar nicht so genau festlegen. Ich werde einfach eine Reihe von Optionen zur Verfügung haben, aus denen ich dann..."  
  
"Mit anderen Worten: Du willst improvisieren." unterbrach Rally sie mit mildem Sarkasmus in der Stimme.  
  
"Ja. Irgendwas dagegen?"  
  
°Hmm...genauso ein Hitzkopf wie Kiddy. Die stürmt auch immer los, und wurstelt sich dann durch. Zumindest würde sie das, wenn Mana und Lebia sie nicht ein wenig bremsen würden.°  
  
"Du bist der Pilot." erklärte Rally daraufhin überraschenderweise mit einem nur notdürftig versteckten amüsierten Grinsen auf den Lippen. "Ich verlasse mich darauf, daß du dein Bestes tust, um uns da durch zu bringen."  
  
Asuka kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte den platinblonden Halb-Lucifer Hawk argwöhnisch.  
  
°Wieso ist sie auf einmal so verdammt nett und kooperativ? Das grenzt ja fast an Arschkriecherei.°  
  
"Hat es einen bestimmten Grund, daß du auf einmal so nett bist, Rally?"  
  
Asuka blinzelte überrascht, als sie sich selbst ihren Gedanken laut aussprechen hörte. Eigentlich hatte sie diesen Gedanken für sich behalten wollen.  
  
"Sicher hat es einen Grund." entgegnete Rally gelassen. Sie schien ihr die nicht gerade besonders höfliche Frage nicht übel zu nehmen. "Alles im Leben hat einen Grund."  
  
"Und welchen Grund gibt es in diesem speziellen Fall?"  
  
"Das ist meine Sache."  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Du hast mich doch gehört, Asuka. Ich habe einen Grund, aber den will ich für mich behalten. Also freu dich doch einfach, daß ich dir nicht auf die Nerven gehe, und laß es dabei bewenden."  
  
Asuka starrte sie für einen Moment mit geballten Fäusten und zusammengebissenen Zähnen an. Dann wandte sie sich kopfschüttelnd ab.  
  
°Manche Leute werde ich nie verstehen.°  
  
"Ich gehe schlafen." verkündete sie grimmig. "Hanson, fliegen sie in acht Stunden weiter, und wecken sie mich zehn Minuten bevor wir den Rand des Sonnensystems erreichen."  
  
Hanson nickte ihr bestätigend zu. Dann ging sie schlafen. Der Rest der Crew folgte ihr kurz darauf ins Traumland.  
  
==========  
  
Doktor Crusher war ziemlich geschafft. Die Instandsetzung der Krankenstation hatte mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen, als sie gedacht hatte - alles dank dem hohen Zerstörungspotential der Waffe, die Asuka im Kampf gegen die Borg benutzt hatte. Zudem standen ihr für die Arbeit kaum Leute zur Verfügung, weil überall auf dem Schiff ebenfalls an Reparaturen gearbeitet wurde.  
  
Nach Tagen mit wenig Schlaf und nur wenigen Pausen, dafür aber angefüllt mit Stress, den ihr die unfreiwilligen Gäste beschert hatten, wünschte die Ärztin sich nichts sehnlicher als ein paar Stunden Schlaf.  
  
°Die Pause muß wohl noch warten.° dachte sie bedauernd, als Son Goku die Krankenstation betrat. °Aber wenigstens kann er diesmal selbst laufen, und muß nicht wie sonst hergetragen werden. Immerhin ein kleiner Fortschritt.°  
  
"Ähm...hallo, Frau Doktor. Haben sie einen Moment Zeit für mich?" fragte der Sayajin ein wenig verlegen. Wie unter solchen Umständen üblich, kratzte er sich dabei am Hinterkopf.  
  
Die Ärztin legte seufzend den Tricorder aus der Hand, mit dem sie die Feineinstellungen eines Behandlungsbetts überprüft hatte, und griff nach einem Medizinischen Tricorder.  
  
"Was fehlt ihnen denn?" erkundigte sie sich, während sie ihm bedeutete, sich auf eine der hüfthohen Liegen zu setzen.  
  
"Also genaugenommen fehlt mir gar nichts." antwortete er zögerlich.  
  
°Na klar.° dachte sie nur. Unter normalen Umständen hätte es sie amüsiert, daß jemand mit seinen Fähigkeiten Angst vor einem simplen Arztbesuch haben konnte, aber im Moment betrachtete sie diese Art von Zimperlichkeit als Spielchen, auf das sie keine Lust hatte.  
  
"Warum sind sie hier, wenn ihnen nichts fehlt?" fragte sie ein wenig verärgert.  
  
"Ich möchte, daß sie mich krank schreiben."  
  
"Aber ich dachte, ihnen fehlt nichts." hielt sie diesem Verlangen ein wenig verwirrt entgegen.  
  
"Das stimmt."  
  
"Hören sie...ich habe im Moment zu viel zu tun, um mich lange mit irgendwelchen Spielchen zu befassen." schnaufte sie. "Also geben sie mir einen Grund, warum ich sie krank schreiben sollte, obwohl sie gesund sind, oder gehen sie und lassen sie mich in Ruhe weiterarbeiten."  
  
"Aber sie müssen mir versprechen, nichts weiterzusagen." bat er eindringlich.  
  
"Also gut." Beverly nickte ergeben.  
  
"Also es ist so...", begann Goku, und berichtete kurz von seinem Training und Worfs Einladung zum Essen. "Und das finde ich wirklich nett von ihm, aber kurz nach dem Training traf ich Data."  
  
"Und?" Die Ärztin schaute ihn verständnislos an.  
  
"Naja...ich habe ihm von Worfs Einladung erzählt, und auch davon, daß er ein paar besondere, extrafrische Delikatessen aus seiner Heimat servieren will." Goku fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben bei einer Unterhaltung über Essen unwohl. "Und Data entgegnete dann, es wäre eine große Ehre, eben weil einige dieser Delikatessen sehr schwer zu beschaffen wären, also fragte ich nach, was denn so besonderes daran sei."  
  
Beverly nickte, als sie langsam anfing zu begreifen. Data hatte Goku die kulinarischen Feinheiten der klingonischen Küche erklärt, und der sonst immer so gefräßige Sayajin suchte nun einen Weg, Worfs Einladung zu umgehen.  
  
"Wo ist denn ihr Problem?"  
  
"Nun...zum Beispiel dieses 'Gagh'." Goku schüttelte sich. "Allein der Gedanke, lebende Würmer zu essen, verursacht mir Magenflattern."  
  
"Und warum sagen sie Worf dann nicht einfach, daß sie nicht wollen?"  
  
"Weil Data sagte, es wäre was besonderes, wenn man von Worf zu einem klingonischen Essen eingeladen wird." antwortete er. "Und ich will ihn nicht beleidigen."  
  
Beverly wollte erst ablehnen, da das kein triftiger medizinischer Grund für eine Krankschreibung war, aber dann mußte sie daran denken, wie oft Goku ihr unnötig Arbeit verursacht, und ihr Sorgen bereitet hatte, indem er sich in mörderischen Kämpfen, die er idiotischerweise als Training bezeichnete, ein ums andere Mal fast hätte umbringen lassen.  
  
"Also gut, Son Goku. Ich werde bei ihnen ein Magenleiden diagnostizieren, das erst in ein paar Tagen wieder verschwunden sein wird."  
  
Goku strahlte.  
  
"Danke, Doktor. Dafür schulde ich ihnen was." entgegnete er erleichtert.  
  
"Langsam, langsam." bremste sie ihn. Dann grinste sie gemein. °Jetzt kommt meine Rache für all die Arbeit, die du mir durch dein verantwortungsloses Handeln aufgehalst hast, Freundchen.°  
  
"Um sie von ihrem Leiden zu befreien, wird leider die strikte Einhaltung einer ganz bestimmten Diät notwendig sein."  
  
"Äh...WAS?"  
  
"Haferschleim und Kräutertee. Keine andere Nahrung während der nächsten fünf Tage." erklärte sie ungerührt.  
  
"Wie...wie können sie mir sowas antun?" begann er zu jammern.  
  
"Was denn?" Beverly machte ein unschuldiges Gesicht. "Vergessen sie nicht, daß Worf Sicherheitschef ist. Er könnte zum Beispiel das Log-File ihres Replikators einsehen, und wenn er dort ihre üblichen Gerichte entdeckt, wird er wissen, daß sie nicht krank sind. Und was wird Worf dann wohl von ihnen denken, hmm?"  
  
Son Goku nickte betrübt.  
  
"Ja. Da haben sie Recht." stimmte er ihr zu. "Aber...fünf Tage?"  
  
"Sie können Worf auch gern beim Essen Gesellschaft leisten, wenn sie es sich anders überlegt haben." bot sie ihm an. "Daß ich ihnen überhaupt helfe, liegt nur daran, daß ich ihre Abneigung gegen 'frisches Gagh' und ähnliche Dinge nachvollziehen kann."  
  
Der Sayajin nickte noch einmal.  
  
"Also gut. Dann also Haferschleim und Kräutertee." stimmte er ihr wenig begeistert zu.  
  
Goku verließ die Krankenstation, nachdem Beverly ihn genauer instruiert hatte. Als die Tür sich hinter dem Sayajin schloß, stellte die Ärztin fest, daß ihre Laune sich im Vergleich zum Rest des Tages auf wundersame Weise enorm gebessert hatte...  
  
==========  
  
"Ist das öde." beklagte Skuld sich gähnend. "Und das Schokoeis ist auch alle." fügte sie bedrückt hinzu, während sie sich auf einer ihrer aus purer Langeweile geborenen Wanderungen durch Ryokos Raumschiff befand. Seit mehreren Tagen taten sie nichts anderes als warten.  
  
"Was denn? Nichts zu tun?" hörte sie Ryoko aus dem Nebenraum rufen.  
  
Skuld betrat den Raum und rümpfte mißbilligend die Nase.  
  
"Habt ihr denn nichts anderes im Sinn als DAS?"  
  
"Du solltest es erst mal selbst ausprobieren, bevor du dich darüber aufregst." erwiderte Ryoko grinsend. "Nicht wahr, Ve-kun?" Sie zerwuschelte dabei mit einer Hand die wilde Mähne eines gewissen Sayajinprinzen, der sich zur Zeit neben der Dämonin auf dem Bett zusammengerollt hatte, und schlief.  
  
"Hmm?" murmelte er blinzelnd. Dann gähnte er herzhaft und öffnete langsam die Augen. "Wasnlos?" wandte er sich ein wenig desorientiert und schläfrig an Ryoko.  
  
"Das Übliche."  
  
Er musterte Skuld prüfend, deren Ungeduld und Frustration ihr deutlich anzusehen waren.  
  
"Langeweile?"  
  
"Ist das so offensichtlich?" grummelte sie sarkastisch.  
  
"Ja."  
  
Skuld wußte nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte, also schwieg sie. Halb befürchtete und halb hoffte sie, jetzt wo Vegeta wach war, würde es zwischen ihm und Ryoko wieder rund gehen. Auf der einen Seite nervte es sie, aber andererseits würde sie sich darüber aufregen und so wenigstens für einige Zeit ihre Langeweile vergessen.  
  
Vegeta rutschte auf dem breiten Bett ein Stück von Ryoko weg und klopfte dann mit einer Hand demonstrativ auf die freie Fläche zwischen sich und der Dämonin.  
  
"Setz dich doch zu uns." schlug er vor. "Dann können wir was gegen deine Langeweile unternehmen."  
  
Skuld wurde knallrot und funkelte ihn ärgerlich an.  
  
"Sag mal, was hältst du eigentlich von mir?" schnappte sie. "Du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, ich würde bei sowas mitmachen!?"  
  
Vegeta seufzte kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Skuld."  
  
"Nein, nein, nein, nein." unterbrach sie ihn energisch. "Das kommt absolut nicht in Frage. Erstens bin ich noch zu jung für sowas, zweitens bist du nicht mein Typ, drittens hast du doch schon ´ne Freundin und..." Sie stoppte mit ihrer Aufzählung, als Vegeta anfing, lauthals zu lachen. "Was ist daran verdammt nochmal so komisch?" fauchte sie.  
  
"Du." antwortete der Sayajinprinz mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.  
  
"Wieso das?" fragte sie verständnislos, ihre Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Ein falsches Wort und sie würde explodieren. Und Ryokos Schlafzimmer gleich mit.  
  
"Also zunächst bist du mit Sicherheit wesentlich älter als ich, auch wenn du wie ein Kind aussiehst." begann er. "Zweitens ist wohl Geschmackssache, also etwas worüber man schlecht streiten kann. Drittens hätte Ryoko sicher nichts gegen ein wenig Abwechslung, und ich weiss, daß sie dich mag. Und viertens..." Er grinste wölfisch, während Skulds Augen bei seinen Gegenargumenten immer größer geworden waren. "...glaubst du wirklich, Ryoko und ich würden jede freie Minute dem Geschlechtsverkehr widmen? Dann würde er schnell seine emotionale Basis verlieren, und es bliebe nur simpler bedeutungsloser Sex übrig." erklärte Vegeta mit plötzlichem Ernst. "Schließlich bin ich nicht nur an ihrem Körper interessiert."  
  
"Das hast du aber schön gesagt Ve-kun." gurrte Ryoko strahlend und gab ihrem Sayajinprinzen dafür einen Kuß auf die Wange.  
  
"Du meinst...ich meine...ähm..." Skuld war erneut sprachlos. Damit hatte sie nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet. Vegeta und ernsthafte Kommunikation. Das war neu für sie.  
  
"Genau." bestätigte Ryoko. "Auch wenn es nicht so aussieht aber wir verbringen sehr viel Zeit mit reden."  
  
"Also sollte ich mich zu euch setzen weil ihr euch unterhalten wolltet?" fragte die kleine Göttin immer noch zweifelnd.  
  
"Wir wollten uns sowieso unterhalten." erwiderte Vegeta darauf. "Aber ich dachte, es würde gegen deine Langeweile helfen, wenn du auch dabei bist."  
  
Ein wenig zögerlich begab Skuld sich zum Bett und ließ sich schließlich zwischen den Beiden nieder.  
  
"Und worüber reden wir?" fragte sie nach ein paar Augenblicken des Schweigens.  
  
"Ich mache mir Gedanken über die Borg." brummte Vegeta.  
  
"Warum?" fragte Skuld.  
  
"Ich bin mir sicher sie werden etwas versuchen, um uns am Ende über´s Ohr zu hauen, und zusätzliche Boni zu erlangen, wie zum Beispiel die Daten deiner Erfindungen."  
  
"Aber wieso? Wir haben doch eine Vereinbarung geschlossen." Skuld schien etwas verwirrt zu sein. Dort wo sie herkam, waren Vereinbarungen bindend, selbst wenn es lästige Vereinbarungen waren.  
  
"Ich an ihrer Stelle würde es so machen." erwiderte der Sayajinprinz daraufhin.  
  
"Ich auch." stimmte Ryoko zu. "Niemand baut ein so gewaltiges Reich auf, indem er sich immer an Vereinbarungen hält. Insbesondere, wenn man zum Abschluß einer Vereinbarung gezwungen wird."  
  
"Und was tun wir dann?" fragte Skuld besorgt. "Alles hängt davon ab, daß wir mein Tor öffnen können."  
  
"Nun, da wir nicht wissen, was die Borg vorhaben, werden wir aufpassen und bei Bedarf tief in die Trickkiste greifen müssen." meinte Ryoko dazu.  
  
°Kiste...da war doch was.° dachte Vegeta bei Ryokos Worten. Plötzlich machte es 'Klick' in seinem Kopf.  
  
"Sag mal, Skuld, du weisst nicht zufällig etwas über die Herkunft einer seltsamen Keksdose mit seltsamen Schriftzeichen drauf, oder?"  
  
Skuld runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"Geht es vielleicht etwas genauer, Vegeta? Unter Keksdose mit seltsamen Schriftzeichen kann ich mir nicht viel vorstellen."  
  
Ryoko beugte sich aus dem Bett und holte die Dose unter dem Bett hervor.  
  
"Das hier haben wir kurz vor unserem Abflug an Bord entdeckt." erklärte sie Skuld. "Der ursprüngliche Deckel trug eine Aufschrift in der Sprache der Sayajin, die dem Öffner der Dose große Macht versprach."  
  
"Und?" fragte Skuld besorgt.  
  
"Nun, der Deckel ging erst auf, nachdem wir gewaltige Mengen an Ki hineingepumpt hatten." entgegnete Vegeta. "Darunter war aber nur eine massive Oberfläche mit seltsamen Symbolen, die ein wenig wie die Zeichen auf diesen großen Tafeln auf dem Holodeck aussahen. Und mehr Macht hat auch keiner von uns bekommen." grummelte er. "Wir dachten schon, das Ganze wäre ein blöder Scherz von dir."  
  
Skuld nahm die Dose in Augenschein.  
  
"Also ich kann keine Symbole entdecken." meinte sie. "Aber es ist möglich, daß sie nur bei der Aktivierung zu sehen waren. Was stand denn exakt auf dem Deckel?"  
  
Ryoko und Vegeta dachten einen Moment nach.  
  
"Wenn es jemandem gelingen sollte, diesen Deckel zu öffnen, so wird dies große Macht verleihen." beantwortete Ryoko Skulds Frage schließlich. Vegeta nickte bekräftigend.  
  
"Eine trickreiche Formulierung." meinte Skuld besorgt. "sie sugeriert dem Leser, daß er große Macht bekommen kann. Aber wenn man es exakt wörtlich nimmt, wird nicht gesagt, WER durch die Öffnung der Dose diese Macht bekommt."  
  
Vegeta und Ryoko schauten verblüfft drein. Als sie die Dose gefunden hatten, war ihnen diese Kleinigkeit glatt entgangen. Beide hatten sie sich Hoffnung auf zusätzliche Macht gemacht, und Beide kamen sich nun ausgesprochen dämlich vor.  
  
Sie erhob sich mit der Dose vom Bett und stellte sie auf dem Boden ab. Dann schloß sie ihre Augen und konzentrierte sich.  
  
"Was hast du vor?" wollte Ryoko wissen.  
  
"Ich versuche, hinter das Geheimnis dieser Dose zu kommen." erwiderte Skuld. "Ich habe das Gefühl, daß es ziemlich wichtig für uns sein könnte. Und nun seid bitte still, ich muß mich konzentrieren."  
  
Danach erlebten Vegeta und Ryoko mit, wie Skuld ihre Magie einsetzte. Sie murmelte die Formel eines Analysezaubers und ließ dann Energie aus ihrem Körper in die Dose fliessen. Augenblicke später begann die Dose zu glühen. Die Symbole auf der Oberseite erschienen wieder, und in der Luft neben der Dose erschien ein großer, viereckiger Rahmen aus dunkelgrünem Licht, der sich langsam mit weiteren Symbolen füllte. Die kleine Göttin öffnete die Augen und trat zufrieden näher an den Rahmen heran. Als sie die ersten Symbolreihen studierte, hob sich anerkennend eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Die Dose ist ein semi-ROM-Speicher für ein Programm." erklärte sie schließlich. "Ich frage mich, wie sowas hierherkommt."  
  
"Was für ein Programm?" fragten der Sayajinprinz und die Dämonin wie aus einem Munde.  
  
"Das wird gerade analysiert." antwortete Skuld. "Generell kann es jede Art von Programm sein, auch wenn einige Programmkategorien aufgrund ihres Zwecks oder ihrer Anwendungsweise ungeeignet für die Platzierung in einem SRM-Modul sind."  
  
"Programm wofür?" präzisierte Ryoko ihre Frage.  
  
"Für das Yggdrasil-System."  
  
Ryoko und Vegeta schauten sich verdutzt an.  
  
"Aber wenn du diese Dose nicht hergebracht hast, heisst das dann nicht, daß noch jemand aus deinem Universum hier ist?"  
  
"Es kann auch sein, daß mir dieses SRM-Modul zur Unterstützung geschickt wurde." wandte die Göttin ein. "Aber warum spekulieren? Gleich wissen wir mehr."  
  
"Was hat es denn nun mit den Symbolen auf dem Deckel auf sich?" erkundigte sich Vegeta. "Die scheinen sich nämlich zu verändern."  
  
Skuld warf einen Blick auf den Deckel.  
  
"Das sind nur Zahlen. Scheint ein Timer zu sein."  
  
Ryoko rutschte unbehaglich auf dem Bett hin und her.  
  
"Aber doch keine Bombe, oder?"  
  
Skuld grinste nur.  
  
"Wie gesagt...gleich wissen wir mehr. Und wenn es eine Bombe ist, werde ich sie entschärfen. Das mache ich zu Hause mit meinen eigenen Bomben auch häufig, also keine Sorge."  
  
Zehn Minuten später war die Analyse beendet und Skuld studierte gebannt den Text.  
  
"Das ist ein sehr interessantes Programm." murmelte sie nach einer Weile.  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Seine Hauptaufgabe scheint in der Kopplung von Universen zu liegen." stellte sie irritiert fest.  
  
"Ist dieses Ding etwa für unseren Ärger verantwortlich?" knurrte Vegeta.  
  
"Nein. Es wurde erst nach unserer Ankunft aktiviert." widersprach Skuld kopfschüttelnd. "Aber...ach du meine Güte!" Die Göttin wurde blaß und wandte ihren Kopf zu ihren beiden Reisebegleitern. "Wir stecken tief in der Scheisse." wisperte sie schockiert.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" fragten die Beiden erschrocken. Noch nie hatten sie die kleine Göttin in so einem Zustand gesehen. Fast so etwas wie Todesangst stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Dieses Programm..." sie deutete matt auf die Dose. "Es öffnet ein Tor in meine Heimat, sobald der Timer abgelaufen ist."  
  
"Ja, aber genau das wollen wir doch!" riefen Vegeta und Ryoko verwirrt. Sie verstanden nun gar nichts mehr. Die Dose nahm ihnen den Job ab, den die Borg erledigen sollten, so daß sie die Blechköpfe nicht mehr brauchten, also wo war das Problem?  
  
"Das Problem ist, daß dieses Programm eine Kaskadenschleife eingebaut hat, die alle Universen miteinander koppelt." erklärte sie.  
  
"Und?"  
  
Skuld seufzte. Klar, diese beiden Sterblichen verstanden nichts von der Materie. Sie würde es also möglichst simpel und von Anfang an erklären müssen, damit sie eine Chance hatten, es zu begreifen.  
  
"Im Zusammenspiel mit Yggdrasil beeinflussen Programme die Realität." begann sie. "Damit das Programm ordnungsgemäß arbeitet, ist es auf das Yggdrasil-System angewiesen, da das Programm selbst nur der Befehlsgeber ist, während Yggdrasil für die Umsetzung verantwortlich ist. Die Energie, die ihr in das Modul gepumpt habt, ist vermutlich die Energie, die für die Öffnung der Verbindung zum Yggdrasil-System benötigt wird. Sobald die Verbindung besteht, wird das Modul Befehle an Yggdrasil senden, die das System dazu veranlassen, die Universen miteinander zu verbinden. Es gibt allerdings noch einen zustzlichen Auslöser für die Kopplung. Eines der nötigen Programmsegmente ist durch einen Platzhalter ersetzt, aber ich weiss nicht genau, was das genau ist."  
  
"Ich weiss, mit den Universen, die wir hier haben, haben wir so schon Ärger genug." meinte Ryoko dazu. "Aber durch die Verbindung kannst du dich doch um unsere anderen Tore kümmern und auf deine vollen Fähigkeiten als Göttin zurückgreifen, oder?"  
  
"Das schon." gab die Göttin zögerlich zu. "Aber diese Sache hier kompliziert die Angelegenheit nur, zumal es nicht nur ein einfaches Tor in mein Universum ist, daß dieses Programm hier öffnet."  
  
"Nicht?"  
  
"Nein, Vegeta. Dieses Ding hier tut etwas, was eigentlich so gut wie unmöglich sein sollte. Es öffnet ein Tor direkt nach Asgard." antwortete sie. "Direkt in meine Heimatdimension. Dorthin, wo wir Göttinnen zu Hause sind."  
  
"Kannst du das Programm irgendwie stoppen?" fragte der Sayajinprinz.  
  
Skuld schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Wir können das SRM-Modul nicht zerstören, und das Programm ist zu komplex, um in seine Funktion eingreifen zu können, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, alles noch schlimmer zu machen."  
  
"Hast du eine Idee, von wem das Ding stammen könnte?" fragte Ryoko ein wenig nervös.  
  
"Nein. Die Daten im Programmkopf, die Auskunft über den Programmierer und die Programmbezeichnung geben, sind verschlüsselt, was ich ziemlich seltsam finde. Aber wir werden bald wissen, wie es weitergeht."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil der Timer in fünf Minuten bei null angekommen ist."  
  
"Oh." kommentierten Ryoko und Vegeta diese neue Information.  
  
"Ich finde, du solltest die Gelegenheit nutzen, und zu dir nach Hause reisen." fand Ryoko. "Dann kannst du dich um die Öffnung unserer Tore kümmern."  
  
Skuld nickte zaghaft.  
  
°Yggdrasil wird das Tor als unerlaubten Zugriffsversuch betrachten. Da steht mir eine Menge Ärger bevor, wenn der SysOp gerade einen schlechten Tag hat.° dachte sie besorgt. Wenn der SysOp das Tor in Asgard schliessen konnte, bevor Skuld auf der anderen Seite angekommen war, hatte sie ein Problem.  
  
Fünf Minuten später war es soweit. Die Dose fing an zu glühen und produzierte einen kaum sichtbaren Wirbel in der Luft, etwa einen halben Meter über der Dose.  
  
"Wünscht mir Glück, Leute." waren Skulds letzte Worte, bevor sie durch den Wirbel trat.  
  
==========  
  
Für die Göttin erster Klasse, erster Kategorie, Peorth, war es ein langweiliger Tag. Sie saß im Überwachungsraum für Yggdrasils zentrale Systemprozesse und überwachte den laufenden Betrieb. Besser gesagt, sie reagierte in angemessener Weise auf Meldungen autonomer Programme, die den eigentlichen Wachdienst versahen. Abgesehen von ein paar Bugs jedoch, die kurz nach ihrem Dienstantritt auf den Plan getreten waren, und die sie vorschriftsgemäß unter Verwendung eines großen, massiven, langstieligen Hammers beseitigt hatte, bevor weiterer Schaden entstehen konnte, war absolut nichts passiert.  
  
Nach dem De-Bugging hatte sie sich in den bequemen Sessel vor dem Hauptanzeigeschirm gelümmelt, die Beine hochgelegt, und bei dem einen oder anderen Glas Saft die neuesten Shojo-Mangas durchforstet, die sie sich auf Midgard organisiert hatte.  
  
Plötzlich kam ein lautes *Kling* aus dem in den Schirm integrierten Lautsprecher, und ein Mitteilungsfenster erschien.  
  
//Zugriffsversuch über ungültigen Account verursacht Speicherschutzverletzung in Modul e000 - efff. Wünschen sie weitere Informationen Y/N?//  
  
Peorth schüttelte seufzend den Kopf. Der Programmierer der Informations- Subroutine mußte ein völliger Schwachkopf sein.  
  
Die Göttin bestätigte die Anforderung weiterer Informationen. Ein Fenster öffnete sich, das weitere Details über das Problem bereithielt. Als sie die Liste durchging, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Der unbekannte Eindringling hatte sich durch mehrere Peripherie-Systeme und zwischengeschaltete Firewalls gehackt, ohne von den Wachprogrammen bemerkt zu werden. Erst die neue Firewall vor dem Systemkern, die Peorth, Skuld und Belldandy vor etwa neuntausend Jahren installiert hatten, hatte auf den Eindringling reagiert. Laut Analyseprogramm handelte es sich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit um einen Wurm, der Yggdrasil für einen Angriff durch ein komplexeres Programm vorbereiten sollte. Die Sicherheitssoftware hatte den Wurm in eine Speicherbank weitergeleitet, in der er wenig Schaden anrichten konnte, und in der er, was viel wichtiger war, gefangen war.  
  
"Bravo, großer Unbekannter. Um es bis hierhin zu schaffen, mußt du ziemlich gut sein. Aber hier ist Schluß." murmelte Peorth anerkennend, während sie ein Befehlsfenster öffnete. Dann tippte sie eine Reihe von Befehlen ein, die den betroffenen Teil des Systems, bestehend aus der Speicherbank und ein paar Subprozessoren, vorübergehend abschaltete. Nach ein paar Minuten fuhr sie den betroffenen Systemteil wieder hoch, und wollte gerade damit beginnen, eventuelle Schäden zu finden, als sie eine neue Meldung erhielt.  
  
//Illegaler Zugriff auf Universalportal-Subroutine entdeckt. Wünschen sie weitere Informationen Y/N?//  
  
"ARGH! Wenn ich diesen Programmierer zwischen die Finger kriege..." Genervt hämmerte sie auf die 'Y'-Taste.  
  
In dem sich öffnenden Info-Fenster konnte sie gerade noch lesen, daß die Öffnung eines Portals zwischen Asgard und einem anderen Universum programmiert worden war, als sich das Portal auch schon im Überwachungsraum materialisierte.  
  
"Shit! Warum passiert sowas immer mir?" Peorths Finger flogen über ihre Tastatur, um die Schliessung des Portals einzuleiten, doch plötzlich stand jemand hinter ihr, den sie im Leben nicht erwartet hätte.  
  
"Hi, Peorth." begrüßte Skuld sie etwas verlegen.  
  
"SKULD?" entfuhr es der anderen Göttin. "Könntest du mir erklären, was das da soll?" Sie deutete wütend auf das Portal.  
  
"Auch wenn es so aussieht, aber ich bin dafür nicht verantwortlich." erwiderte die kleine Göttin.  
  
Rein vom Aussehen her hätte man Peorth leicht für die erwachsene Version von Skuld halten können, aber charakterlich waren beide grundverschieden. Abgesehen davon, daß sie Skuld gelegentlich wegen ihres kindlichen Gebarens und des Rangunterschieds ein wenig von oben herab behandelte, kamen die zwei Göttinnen aber doch ganz gut miteinander aus. Peorth strich sich eine Strähne ihres langen, schwarzen Haares aus dem Gesicht und bedeutete ihrem kleineren Pendant fortzufahren.  
  
Skuld erklärte dann, was genau passiert war, und endete eine Stunde später mit den Worten: "Das SRM-Modul, das ich benutzt habe, gehört mir nicht, ebensowenig das darauf gespeicherte Programm. Ich habe also an dem Angriff auf das System keine Schuld."  
  
"Hast du dir nicht die Daten im Programmkopf angesehen?"  
  
"Doch, aber sie sind kodiert."  
  
"Seltsam."  
  
"Finde ich auch. Aber deswegen bin ich nicht hier."  
  
"Sondern?"  
  
"Ich kenne die genaue Vorgehensweise für die Öffnung interuniverseller Tore nicht, und ich weiss auch nicht genau, wie man die Trennung der Universen korrekt ausführt."  
  
"Hmm...du willst ins Archiv und einen Blick ins Technische Handbuch werfen, was?"  
  
Skuld nickte.  
  
"Dann solltest du sehr, sehr vorsichtig sein."  
  
"Wieso denn das?" erkundigte Skuld sich verwirrt.  
  
"Heute morgen haben wir ein Memo von der IBftA erhalten." erklärte Peorth bereitwillig. "Sie wollen im Laufe des Tages zwei Agenten herschicken."  
  
"Oh nein." stöhnte die kleine Göttin. "Der Brief aus der Zukunft."  
  
Peorth schaute sie fragend an.  
  
"Vor ein paar Tagen habe ich von einem zukünftigen Selbst auf Umwegen einen Brief erhalten."  
  
"Wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein?" tadelte Peorth sie. "Jeder weiss doch, daß Zeitreisen die Büroaffen auf den Plan rufen. Und vor denen hat sich noch nie jemand verstecken können - jedenfalls nicht für immer."  
  
"Ich weiss. Aber es ist nunmal passiert, also was soll ich machen? Meinem zukünftigen Selbst in den Hintern treten? Das löst das Problem auch nicht mehr."  
  
"Stimmt. Aber zu deinem Glück habe ich das hier." Peorth zog einen handtellergroßen Kristallwürfel aus dem linken Ärmel ihres Kleides.  
  
"Ein Datenkristall?"  
  
"Ganz genau, meine Kleine." Peorth lächelte zufrieden. "Ich habe für den Eigengebrauch diese Kopie des Technischen Handbuchs immer dabei, und ich denke, hierfür kann ich sie dir ausleihen. Wenn du diesen Raum verläßt, könntest du nämlich leicht den Büroaffen über den Weg laufen." Sie gab Skuld den Würfel, den diese dankbar annahm.  
  
"Ich habe herausgefunden, daß das Programm auf dem SRM-Modul einen Platzhalter für eine Auslösekomponente enthält, die eine Kopplung von Universen bewirken soll." fiel Skuld plötzlich eine andere Sache ein wegen der sie hier war. "Aber ich konnte keine Einzelheiten bestimmen."  
  
Peorth grinste breit.  
  
"Mit den Ressourcen, die ich hier habe, sollte es uns leichter fallen, das Program zu analysieren." Mit diesen Worten programmierte sie den Zugriff für ein Analyseprogramm auf das Speichermodul durch das Portal hindurch.  
  
Skuld nahm an einer freien Arbeitsstation neben ihr Platz und half ihr bei der Arbeit. Sechs Stunden später hatten sie weitere Informationen ans Tageslicht gefördert, und es waren keine angenehmen Informationen.  
  
"Was zur Hölle soll denn DAS bedeuten?" rief Peorth schockiert. Skuld schaute rüber auf Peorths Anzeige und schnappte erschrocken nach Luft.  
  
Gerade waren einige Daten aus dem Programmkopf entschlüsselt worden.  
  
//PROG-NAME : MEGADESTROSOFT//  
  
//VERSION-NR. : 02.11.165c//  
  
"A-aber das ist...das kann nicht sein." stammelte Skuld, einem hysterischen Anfall nahe.  
  
"Ich habe schon Gerüchte darüber gehört, aber ich weiss nicht, was es genau bewirken soll." meinte Peorth. "Aber es hört sich nicht sehr gut an."  
  
"Nicht sehr gut?" Skuld lachte hysterisch. "Das trifft es auf den Punkt, Peorth. Dieses Programm hat die Aufgabe, die Schöpfung zu vernichten. Zumindest ist das bei Version 1 der Fall. Ich wußte nicht, daß es eine zweite Version des Programms gibt."  
  
"Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, aber ich weiss nicht was. Hast du schon Informationen über den Platzhalter gefunden?"  
  
"Ich bin auf eine Reihe von Zahlen gestossen, die wie eine Energiematrix aussehen. Aber ein paar Zahlen sagen mir nichts." Skuld zeigte auf ihre eigene Anzeige, die Peorth nun aufmerksam studierte.  
  
"Ja, du hast Recht. Das ist definitiv eine Energiematrix. Aufgrund der Parameter würde ich sagen, sie gehört zu einem technomagischen Ritual. Und diese elf Parameter hier am Ende sind Zielkoordinaten, denke ich."  
  
"Zielkoordinaten?"  
  
Peorth nickte.  
  
"Die ersten sieben Elemente bezeichnen den Standort einer Welt, und die letzten drei geben eine Position auf der Oberfläche jener Welt an." erklärte sie. "Der Wert dazwischen könnte eine Zeitangabe im Universalzeitkode sein."  
  
"Okay, aber wie finden wir diese Welt?"  
  
"Dafür brauchst du eine Sternenkarte des Universums, das auf der anderen Seite dieses Portals liegt. Der Rest ist simple Mathematik und Astrometrie."  
  
Skuld nickte verstehend.  
  
"Das Ritual benötigt offenbar den direkten Zugriff auf Yggdrasils Hauptprozessor." bemerkte sie. "Wenn du das Tor hinter mir schliesst..."  
  
Peorth schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich habe diese Möglichkeit schon untersucht."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Wer immer diesen Zugriff programmiert hat, er kennt unser System bis ins kleinste Detail." seufzte sie. "Das zeigt sich schon an der Methode, die für den Zugriff auf die Subroutine benutzt wurde. Alle Portalroutinen sind besonders geschützt, und dieser Schutz ist fest in der Hardware verankert. Dummerweise genau in dem Teil der Hardware, den ich herunterfahren mußte, um einen zuvor eingeschleusten Wurm zu erledigen. Die Universal-Portal- Subroutine wurde von einem aggressiven Virusprogramm umgeschrieben, und um das Tor zu schliessen, müßte ich das gesamte System runterfahren, und damit meine ich wirklich alles."  
  
Skuld begriff sofort. Ohne Yggdrasil, auf dessen Tätigkeit ja die gesamte Realität basierte, würde eben jene Realität sofort verschwinden. Die Totalabschaltung Yggdrasils würde das Ende der Schöpfung herbeiführen.  
  
"Ich werde dieses Ritual verhindern." verkündete die kleine Göttin entschlossen. "Und dem, der dahintersteckt, werde ich mit meinem süßen, kleinen Mjolnor Mark IV etwas Verstand in den Schädel hämmern."  
  
Peorths Erwiderung wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen.  
  
"Ja, wer da?" fragte sie.  
  
"Agent Delta. Interdimensionale Behörde für temporale Angelegenheiten. Wir führen eine Untersuchung gemäß Artikel vierzehn-sechsundsiebzig der VütB durch."  
  
"Und was habe ich damit zu tun?" fragte die Göttin zurück.  
  
"Wir fahnden nach einer transzendenten Entität mit der Bezeichnung Skuld, die wegen Verstosses gegen mehrere Artikel der VütB gesucht wird."  
  
"Zeit für meinen Abgang." flüsterte Skuld und verschwand durch das Portal.  
  
Nachdem Skuld weg war, öffnete Peorth die Tür und ließ den Agenten eintreten.  
  
"Sie sind die transzendente Entität mit der Bezeichnung Peorth, nicht wahr?"  
  
Peorth nickte.  
  
"Im Rahmen meiner Untersuchungen muß ich ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen."  
  
"Fragen sie, aber fragen sie schnell. Ich habe hier eine Menge mit einem widerrechtlichen Zugriff auf unser System zu tun." Sie deutete genervt auf das Portal.  
  
"Hatten sie in letzter Zeit Kontakt zur transzendenten Entität Skuld?"  
  
Peorth dachte kurz nach.  
  
°Nun ja...'in letzter Zeit' ist ein sehr dehnbarer Begriff. Aus dem Blickwinkel eines molekularen Schwingungszustands, für den die Zeit im Femtosekundenmaßstab abläuft, sind zehn Sekunden eine Ewigkeit.°  
  
"Nein, hatte ich nicht." antwortete sie.  
  
"Haben sie Informationen über den aktuellen Aufenthaltsort der transzendenten Entität Skuld?"  
  
Sie dachte wieder nach.  
  
°Nun, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie weit sie sich schon entlang des Portalwegs fortbewegt hat, also weiss ich eigentlich nicht, wo sie sich gerade in diesem Augenblick befindet.°  
  
"Nein, leider kann ich ihnen da auch nicht weiterhelfen."  
  
Der Agent musterte sie kritisch.  
  
"Ich weise sie darauf hin, daß es ein ernstes Vergehen für eine transzendente Entität ist, einem Mitarbeiter der Interdimensionalen Behörde für temporale Angelegenheiten falsche Informationen zu geben." erklärte er ernst. "In ihrer Position sind sie zur uneingeschränkten Kooperation mit meiner Behörde verpflichtet."  
  
Peorth warf dem Agenten einen verärgerten Blick zu.  
  
"Ihnen sollte bekannt sein, daß es einer Göttin bei Strafe des Lizenzentzugs verboten ist zu lügen." erwiderte sie kühl. "Und wenn es sonst nichts mehr gibt, womit sie mich belästigen wollen, tun sie mir den Gefallen und benutzen sie die Türklinke von Außen. Ich muß mich wieder meinen Pflichten widmen."  
  
Der Agent nickte völlig unbeeindruckt.  
  
"Sollte sich herausstellen, daß sie Informationen zurückgehalten haben..."  
  
"Jaja. Ich habe verstanden." grummelte die Göttin und wandte sich ihrer Arbeit zu, ohne den Agenten noch weiter zu beachten.  
  
Wenig später war sie wieder allein. 


	13. Another one bites the Dust

Die am Schluß des letzten Teils von Agent Delta erwähnte VütB ist die 'Verordnung über temporale Bewegungen'. (wollte ich nur aus Verständnisgründen mal nachtragen)  
  
Eigentlich wollte ich diesen Teil schon lange fertiggestellt und hochgeladen haben, aber ich bin mit dem Schreiben irgendwie nicht so recht vorangekommen (was DIESE Story betrifft, nicht allgemein), weil ich nicht so richtig hinbekommen habe, alles so zu schreiben, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Und wenn ich alles irgendwie lieblos zusammengetippt hätte, wäre das weder für mich noch für euch sonderlich befriedigend gewesen, denke ich, also hoffe ich, ihr vergebt mir die lange Pause - obwohl dieser Teil unrsprünglich auch ein wenig länger werden sollte. Ich hoffe aber, ich werde mit den letzten Teilen der Story nicht so lange brauchen.  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
°....° = jemand denkt  
  
"...." = jemand sagt  
  
Universelles Durcheinander – Teil 13  
  
Mit : Star Trek-Next Generation-Crew, Borg-Kollektiv, Ryoko und Ryo-Ohki ( Tenchi Muyo ), Vegeta, Son-Goku, Son-Gohan ( alle Dragon Ball Z ), Skuld ( Oh! My Goddess ), Soryu Asuka Langley ( Neon Genesis Evangelion ), Rally Cheyenne und Aristo [ Kategorie-1-Lucifer Hawk ] ( Silent Möbius ) and 'The Mysterious Woman (TM)' alias Shanae alias ...ähm...das verrat ich erst später   
  
Vegeta tigerte unruhig durch Ryokos Schlafzimmer. Sieben Stunden waren vergangen seit Skuld durch das Portal nach Asgard gegangen war, und so langsam wurde der Sayajinprinz ungeduldig. Ryoko lag unterdessen auf ihrem Bett und sah ihm amüsiert zu.  
  
°Immer behauptet er, daß Skuld ihm auf die Nerven geht, aber jetzt macht er sich doch Sorgen um sie.° dachte sie belustigt. °Und ich wette, wenn ich ihn darauf anspräche, würde er sagen, daß er sich nur Sorgen macht, weil er ohne Skuld nicht nach Hause zurück kann.°  
  
"Wenn du so weiter machst, läufst du mir noch ein Loch in den Boden, Ve- kun. Und du bekommst ein Magengeschwür. Ich mache mir ja auch Sorgen, aber ich finde, du übertreibst ein wenig."  
  
"Um wen sollte ich mir Sorgen machen, Weib?" gab er gereizt zurück. "Um diese kleine Nervensäge etwa? Pah! Mir geht nur die Warterei auf den Sack, das ist alles."  
  
"Wenn du es sagst." erwiderte sie darauf mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.  
  
Bevor Vegeta ihre Erwiderung kommentieren konnte, bewegte sich der Energiewirbel des Portals plötzlich schneller. Ein Blinzeln später stand Skuld im Raum.  
  
"Na das wird ja auch Zeit." polterte Vegeta sofort drauflos. "Wo zum Teufel..."  
  
"Nicht jetzt." unterbrach ihn die kleine Göttin sofort. "Wir haben ein großes Problem."  
  
"Wie groß?" fragte Ryoko besorgt.  
  
"So groß, daß ich es gerade mal ansatzweise erfassen kann." antwortete Skuld.  
  
"Also ziemlich groß." murmelte die Dämonin daraufhin.  
  
"Hört gefälligst auf mit dieser schwammigen Drumherumlaberei!" motzte der Sayajinprinz. Dann wandte er sich an Skuld. "Was kannst du uns über das Problem sagen?"  
  
"Es gibt ein Programm namens Megadestrosoft, desen Aufgabe die Vernichtung der Schöpfung ist." begann sie. "Jemand hat eine zweite Version davon geschrieben und in dieses SRM-Modul hier gepackt. Was das Programm mit der Kopplung der Universen zu tun hat, weiss ich nicht, aber eine seiner Auslösekomponenten ist ein technomagisches Ritual, das irgendwo in diesem Universum abgehalten werden wird."  
  
"Was für ein Ritual?"  
  
"Das weiss ich nicht."  
  
"Und wo?"  
  
"Ich brauche eine Karte dieses Universums. Dann kann ich den Standort mit dem Koordinatensatz bestimmen, den ich bei der Analyse des Programms erhalten habe."  
  
"Hast du deshalb so lange für deine Rückkehr gebraucht?" fragte Vegeta.  
  
Skuld nickte.  
  
"Die Anweisung für die Trennung der Universen und die Öffnung aller Portale habe ich auf einem Datenspeicher mitgebracht. Das werde ich mir ansehen, sobald wir dieses Ritual gestoppt haben."  
  
"Na dann mal los." brummte der Sayajinprinz unternehmungslustig. "Aber woher kriegen wir die Karte?"  
  
Ryoko grinste breit.  
  
"Fragen wir doch die Borg." schlug sie vor.  
  
Zwei Minuten später standen die Drei auf der Brücke von Ryo-Ohki und hatten die Borgkönigin auf einem großen Bildschirm.  
  
"Wir benötigen eine Karte dieses Universums." entgegnete Skuld auf die Frage nach dem Grund für den Anruf.  
  
Die Borgkönigin hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Wir auch." bemerkte sie trocken. "Das würde die Expansion unseres Reiches deutlich beschleunigen."  
  
Skuld machte ein bedrücktes Gesicht. Schon wahr, es war unwahrscheinlich, daß irgendjemand eine akkurate Karte eines aus tausenden von Galaxien bestehenden Universums besaß.  
  
"Vielleicht wissen die Borg trotzdem, wo das ist, was du suchst." versuchte Ryoko sie aufzumuntern.  
  
"Vielleicht." murmelte Skuld. Dann nannte sie der Borgkönigin eine Zahlensequenz.  
  
"Was willst du an diesem Ort?" fragte diese neugierig.  
  
"Die Person, die für die Kopplung unserer Universen verantwortlich ist, wird an diesem Ort ein technomagisches Ritual durchführen, das die Existenz von uns allen gefährdet." antwortete die Göttin bereitwillig.  
  
"In dem Fall liegt es wohl in unserem Interesse, euch zu helfen, was?" Die Königin lächelte. Allerdings lag nicht mal ein Hauch von Freundlichkeit in diesem Lächeln. "Der Ort, den diese Koordinaten bezeichnen, ist die Erde."  
  
"Danke für die Auskunft.", meinte Skuld und nickte Ryoko dann auffordernd zu.  
  
Wenige Sekunden später verschwand Ryo-Ohki in einer rosafarbenen Energieblase.  
  
===============  
  
Aus blauen Linien wurden wieder kleine, helle Punkte in der Schwärze des Alls, als das Shuttle Hawking knapp außerhalb der Umlaufbahn von Pluto unter Warp ging. Für einen Moment verharrte das Schiff auf einem Kurs, der es zur Oberfläche des äußersten Planeten des Sonnensystems geführt hätte. Dann jedoch hatte die Pilotin einen Kurs bestimmt, der es der Hawking erlauben würde, möglichst viel sensorischen Schatten der äußeren Planeten auf ihrem Weg auszunutzen, und auf diese Weise so lange wie möglich für jedes Schiff in der Erdumlaufbahn unsichtbar zu bleiben.  
  
Andererseits jedoch mußte ein Föderationsshuttle, das sich an eine Föderationswelt anschlich, auf das Personal der Systemüberwachung äußerst verdächtig wirken. Und so sehr sie sich auch gewünscht hätte, daß es anders wäre, das Raumüberwachungssystem der Föderation konnte Asuka ohne Tarnvorrichtung nicht überlisten.  
  
So kam es, daß sie, als sie gerade den Jupitermond Ganymed passierten, Gesellschaft bekamen. Ein flaches, leicht an einen Diskus erinnerndes Schiff der Defiant-Klasse hängte sich ans Heck des Shuttles und verlangte eine umgehende Identifikation.  
  
Genervt über die unerwünschte Ablenkung aktivierte Asuka ihr Kommsystem, jedoch ohne Bildübermittlung. Es fehlte gerade noch, daß der Captain der USS Ranger sich wunderte, warum das Shuttle von einem vierzehnjährigen Mädchen geflogen wurde.  
  
"Ranger, hier ist das Shuttle Hawking von der Enterprise. Wir sind mit einem dringenden Auftrag auf dem Weg zur Erde."  
  
"Warum senden sie nur ein Tonsignal?"  
  
"Haben sie ein Problem damit?" fragte Asuka genervt zurück.  
  
°Es gibt doch jetzt wirklich wichtigere Probleme.°  
  
"Ich sehe immer gern, mit wem ich es zu tun habe." gab der Captain der Ranger nach einem Moment des Schweigens zurück. "Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, nennen sie mir doch bitte ihren Rang und ihren Namen."  
  
Mit einem deutlich hörbaren Seufzen aktivierte Asuka die Bildübermittlung.  
  
"Soryu Asuka Langley. Ich bin Pilotin und arbeite für die Geheimorganisation NERV."  
  
"Sie gehören nicht zur Sternenflotte. Wer hat sie autorisiert, ein Sternenflotten-Shuttle zu fliegen?"  
  
"Schnellmerker." gab Asuka zurück. "Wenn sie nur mit Leuten von ihrem eigenen Verein sprechen wollen, müssen sie sich mit Fähnrich Hanson unterhalten. Ich muß jetzt jedenfalls zur Erde."  
  
"Was für ein Auftrag ist das, von dem sie sprachen? Und wer hat ihn erteilt?"  
  
"Es geht lediglich um die Rettung des Universums." brummte sie. "Alles weitere lassen sie sich von Hanson erklären. Ich bin in Eile."  
  
"Sie können mir viel erzählen." erwiderte der Captain der Ranger. "Halten sie ihre Position, Hawking, bis wir die Angelegenheit überprüft haben. Sollten sie sich weigern, koppeln wir sie mit einem Traktorstrahl an und stellen sie unter Arrest."  
  
Als sie das hörte, sah Asuka rot. Bis jetzt hatte sie sich wirklich bemüht, ihr Temperament im Zaum zu halten. Schließlich machte der Typ ja auch nur seinen Job. Aber das war nach all den Strapazen der letzten Tage, die sie für diese Mission auf sich genommen hatte, einfach zuviel.  
  
"Sie dämlicher Ignorant!" fauchte das Mädchen. "Ein Fremdwesen hat sich mit einem gestohlenen klingonischen Bird-of-Prey bei ihnen eingeschlichen. Wir sind hier, um den Burschen aufzuhalten. Überprüfen sie, was sie wollen, aber dann bitte auf dem Weg zur Erde. Oder wollen sie riskieren, an der Vernichtung des Universums Schuld zu sein?"  
  
Man konnte den Kapitänen der Sternenflotte sicher einiges unterstellen, aber mangelnde Flexibilität glücklicherweise nicht. Und so kam es, daß die Ranger die Hawking auf dem Weg zur Erde eskortierte.  
  
Die Gegenwart eines gutbewaffneten Kriegsschiffs sorgte dafür, daß Asuka sich schon etwas sicherer fühlte. Die Ranger würde sicherlich in der Lage sein, es mit einem Bird of Prey aufzunehmen.  
  
Dieses Sicherheitsgefühl hielt jedoch nur, bis die beiden Schiffe auf halbem Weg zwischen Mond und Erde waren.  
  
Plötzlich enttarnte sich das klingonische Schiff drei Kilometer über der Ranger und feuerte seine Disruptorkanonen und einen Photonentorpedo ab. Der Torpedo ließ für einen kurzen Moment eine Schwachstelle in den Schutzschilden des Föderationsschiffs entstehen. Kurz, aber ausreichend für die Energiesalven, um auf Höhe der Brücke in die Hülle der Ranger einzuschlagen.  
  
Fluchend beschleunigte Asuka auf volle Impulskraft und ließ die Hawking gleichzeitig in einer Spiralbahn abtauchen, um aus der Umgebung der schwer getroffenen Ranger wegzukommen.  
  
Auf den Hecksensoren sah sie, wie der Raubvogel aus den Geschützen unter seinen Schwingen grünes Feuer auf die Ranger spie noch während er das trudelnde Föderationsschiff hinter sich ließ. Offensichtlich war der Raubvogel mehr daran interessiert, das Shuttle aufzuhalten, als seiner ursprünglichen Beute den endgültigen Gnadenstoß zu geben. Ein Fehler, denn kaum geriet er in den Feuerbereich der Bugwaffen der Ranger, da eröffnete sie auch schon das Feuer. Ein bläuliches Flackern tanzte über die Heckschilde des Raubvogels, der ausweichend zur Seite wegkippte und gleichzeitig eine Salve von drei Photonentorpedos aus dem Heckwerfer abfeuerte.  
  
"Arme Schweine." lautete Asukas bedauernder Kommentar, als die Ranger unter der Kraft der Explosionen auseinanderbrach.  
  
"Hanson, bitten sie die Föderation um Unterstützung. Die müssen ja wohl mehr als nur ein Schiff hier haben. Gohan, halte deinen Ki-Schild bereit." gab sie Anweisungen.  
  
Ihr Shuttle hatte jetzt nur noch siebzigtausend Kilometer bis zur Atmosphäre vor sich und der Raubvogel war knappe fünfzigtausend Kilometer hinter ihnen.  
  
Asuka flog wilde Zickzack-Manöver, um ihrem Verfolger das Zielen zu erschweren, gab diese jedoch nach einigen Sekunden auf, weil der Raubvogel seine Tarnvorrichtung wieder aktiviert hatte. Auf diese Weise konnte das Schiff seine Waffen nicht einsetzen, wodurch aus dem Kampf wieder ein Wettrennen wurde.  
  
Ein Blick auf das Sensordisplay lieferte die Erklärung. Zwei Schiffe der Steamrunner-Klasse und ein Schiff der Akira-Klasse bewegten sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf einen Abfangkurs, und die Chancen, das Shuttle in der Zeit bis zum Eintreffen der Verstärkung zu vernichten, waren minimal.  
  
"Shuttle Hawking für anfliegenden Schiffsverband. Werden von getarntem Bird of Prey verfolgt und erbitten Unterstützung." rief sie die Verstärkung über Funk.  
  
"Hawking, hier ist Captain Sacharow an Bord der Murmansk.", kam es von dem Schiff der Akira-Klasse, "Gehen sie auf Kurs null-zwei-fünf Komma null- neun. Wir eskortieren sie zur Sternenbasis 2."  
  
Besagte Sternenbasis befand sich in einem hohen Erdorbit und bot mehr als genug Möglichkeiten zum Andocken für das Shuttle. Zudem verfügte die Basis über hervorragende Abwehrsysteme, die ein einzelner Raubvogel unmöglich überwinden konnte.  
  
"Negativ, Murmansk." widersprach sie sofort. "Wir haben eine dringende Mission auf der Erde zu erledigen, bei der es um jede Minute geht."  
  
"Verstehe. Wenn der Raubvogel sich enttarnt, um auf ihr Shuttle zu feuern, werden wir ihn sicherlich zerstören können. Aber er wird trotzdem mindestens einen freien Schuß haben."  
  
°Das ist riskant. Mit nur einem Schuß wird er viel Glück brauchen, um uns zu zerstören.° dachte Asuka sich. °Die Hawking könnte sogar einen Torpedotreffer gerade so überstehen. Was also wird der Klingone tun? Wie kann er sicherstellen, daß wir draufgehen, obwohl er weiss, daß der nächste Schuß sein letzter sein wird?° sie überlegte, was sie an Stelle des Gegners tun würde, und plötzlich lief es ihr kalt den Rücken herunter.  
  
"Captain Sacharow, ich glaube, der Klingone wird nicht auf uns feuern." erklärte sie ihm.  
  
"Ach nein?"  
  
"Er wird nicht das Risiko eingehen, vernichtet zu werden, ohne sicher sein zu können, daß er uns mitnimmt."  
  
"Unterschätzen sie nie die Entschlossenheit eines Klingonen." entgegnete Sacharow daraufhin.  
  
"Tue ich nicht. Ich glaube, er wird versuchen, sich getarnt an uns heranzupirschen, und uns dann zu rammen." gab sie zurück. "Oder er wird in unserer Nähe seinen Warpkern sprengen."  
  
"Und sie sind sicher, daß sie nicht doch zur Starbase fliegen wollen?" fragte Sacharow nochmal nach.  
  
"Absolut, Captain. Gehen sie in eine Position, aus der sie alles abschießen können, was sich uns nähert, und achten sie auf Turbulenzen."  
  
"Turbulenzen?"  
  
"Sie werden es verstehen, wenn es soweit ist."  
  
Nach diesen Worten schaltete Asuka das externe Kommsystem aus.  
  
"Hanson. Geben sie mir basierend auf dem letzten bekannten Abstand zwischen uns und dem Raubvogel eine Hochrechnung für den frühestmöglichen Kollisionszeitpunkt."  
  
"Vierzehn Sekunden." kam es kurz darauf zurück.  
  
°Gut. Bis dahin sind wir schon in der oberen Atmosphäre.°  
  
Sechs Sekunden vor dem errechneten Zeitpunkt aktivierte Asuka die Phaser des Shuttles, schaltete sie auf breite Fächerung und feuerte sie vorwärts und schräg nach unten ausgerichtet in die Atmosphäre ab. Das Ergebnis war eine Wolke aus hocherhitztem, ionisiertem Gas, die sich explosionsartig ausbreitete.  
  
Plötzlich entdeckte sie eine neue Verwirbelung in dieser Wolke, knappe sechstausend Kilometer hinter der Hawking und schnell näherkommend. Mit der enormen Geschwindigkeit, die nur durch die mentalen Steuerimpulse erreicht werden konnte, mit denen sie die Systeme der Hawking kontrollierte, erfasste sie den Wirbel in Sekundenbruchteilen und feuerte erneut den Phaser ab.  
  
Natürlich war der Phaser eines Shuttles nicht stark genug, um in dieser Situation ernsthaften Schaden an dem Raubvogel anzurichten, aber die Phaserenergie wechselwirkte mit dem Tarnfeld und ließ es teilweise zusammenbrechen, so daß auch die drei Kriegsschiffe eine saubere Zielerfassung bekamen. Binnen Sekunden war der Raubvogel Geschichte.  
  
Asuka hatte diese Episode jedoch geistig schon abgehakt und hatte den Lebensformscanner aktiviert. Maximal fünf Planetenumrundungen würden sie brauchen, um die komplette Oberfläche abzusuchen. Wenn sie Pech hatten, und sie den Lucifer Hawk erst beim fünften Umlauf aufspürten, würden sie weitere zehn Stunden verbraucht haben.  
  
===============  
  
Sechs Stunden später hatte Asuka ein schwaches Signal auf dem Display des Lebensformscanners.  
  
"Der Lucifer Hawk ist in Tokyo." teilte sie ihren Begleitern überrascht mit. "Auf einem großen achteckigen Innenhof eines zweistöckigen Gebäudes."  
  
"Geh bis auf zwanzig Kilometer runter und bleib in einer geostationären Position." bat Hanson.  
  
"Bestätigt. Zwanzig Kilometer, geostationärer Orbit." wiederholte sie.  
  
Nach wenigen Minuten befand sich die Hawking in der von Fähnrich Hanson gewünschten Position.  
  
Rally und Gohan postierten sich neugierig und angespannt zugleich hinter dem Fähnrich neben der Transporterplattform.  
  
"Ich hab das Signal." murmelte er.  
  
Seine Finger flogen über das Display. Schließlich aktivierte er eine Kontaktfläche, woraufhin ein dissonantes Zirpen erklang.  
  
"Asuka, geh bitte zehn Kilometer tiefer. Ich habe Probleme damit, das Signal zu isolieren."  
  
Wenig später bestätigte die Rothaarige das Erreichen der neuen Flughöhe, und Hanson ging die einzelnen Schritte der Transportsequenz noch einmal durch. Dann gab er ein enttäuschtes Schnauben von sich.  
  
"Probleme?" erkundigte Rally sich besorgt.  
  
"Kann man sagen, Miss Rally." entgegnete er. "Ich kann den Transferfokus nicht sauber auf das Ziel ausrichten."  
  
"Soll heißen?"  
  
"Das soll heißen, daß ich ihn nicht beamen kann, weil ich ihn nicht sauber erfassen kann."  
  
"Möglichkeiten, was dagegen zu tun?" erkundigte Rally sich.  
  
"Wenn wir rund um das Ziel einige Musterverstärker aufbauen, sollte es mir möglich sein, eine saubere Erfassung hinzubekommen." erklärte der Fähnrich.  
  
"Was soll denn das heißen: Es SOLLTE MIR MÖGLICH SEIN?" mischte Asuka sich tobend über den Lautsprecher ein. "Kannst du es, oder kannst du es nicht? Das ist hier keine Lotterie, sondern bitterer Ernst, weisst du?"  
  
Rally hob überrascht eine Augenbraue. Eine derartige Äußerung aus Asukas Mund hätte sie nicht erwartet.  
  
"Ich kann es." presste er nach kurzem Nachdenken hervor.  
  
"Dann werde ich uns vor dem Gebäude runterbringen." erwiderte die Pilotin entschlossen. "Gohan, setz deinen Ki-Schild ein, nur für alle Fälle. Rally, wenn wir Aristo im Innenhof stellen, wird es deine Aufgabe sein, ihn beschäftigt zu halten. Gohan, du gibst Rückendeckung. Ich stelle diese Musterverstärker auf, und wenn ich fertig bin, beamt Hanson ihn sofort rein."  
  
Rally nickte beifällig.  
  
"DAS klingt nach einem guten Plan."  
  
"Yep." stimmte Gohan zu. "Treten wir ihm in den Arsch."  
  
===============  
  
Aristo stand im Innenhof des Forschungskomplexes, den seine mysteriöse Verbündete scheinbar mühelos unter Kontrolle bekommen hatte im Zentrum eines sich langsam über den ganzen Innenhof ausdehnenden Leuchtkreises. An verschiedenen Stellen flimmerten seltsame, mystische Symbole. Einige wären einem halbwegs mit Okkultismus vertrauten Betrachter bekannt gewesen, andere hätten ihm schon nach kurzem Anschauen Kopfschmerzen verursacht.  
  
Die Erschaffung des Ritualkreises beanspruchte den Großteil von Aristos Konzentration. Zumal einige der Elemente des Kreises auch für ein im Umgang mit der Magie so versiertes Wesen wie ihn neu waren. Elemente, die er auf Anweisung der mysteriösen Shanae hinzufügte. Trotzdem entging ihm aber keineswegs der Anflug des Shuttles.  
  
"Impertinente Insekten." murmelte er. "Anscheinend haben sie meine Untergebenen übertölpelt." Er seufzte. "Die Sklaven in diesem Universum lassen wirklich sehr zu wünschen übrig."  
  
Gern hätte er der Existenz des Shuttles mit einem Energiestrahl ein Ende bereitet, doch leider wurden seine Kräfte momentan für die Erschaffung des Ritualkreises benötigt.  
  
"In wenigen Minuten ist der Kreis vollendet und dann werde ich mich mit dir befassen, Rally Cheyenne." schwor er sich. "Und dann wirst du miterleben dürfen, wie ich für mein Volk eine neue Ära einläuten werde." Ein grollendes Lachen begleitete seine Worte.  
  
===============  
  
Rally, Gohan und Asuka, vier Musterverstärker schleppend, rannten in den Innenhof. Als die AMP-Gründerin den Ritualkreis erkannte, nahm ihr Gesicht einen noch entschlosseneren Ausdruck an.  
  
"Du willst also tatsächlich diesen Wahnsinn zu Ende bringen." stellte sie fest.  
  
"Was du Wahnsinn nennst, nenne ich eine Vision." erwiderte der Lucifer Hawk mit seiner tiefen, grollenden Stimme. Er deutete auf eine Steinbank. "Setzt euch und seht zu. Dann bleibt ihr am Leben."  
  
"Das meinst du nicht ernst." entgegnete Rally.  
  
"Aber natürlich. Wenn ihr mich nicht stört, ist das doch das Mindeste, was ich tun kann."  
  
Rally wollte etwas erwidern, doch Asuka kam ihr zuvor.  
  
Der Rotschopf lachte lauthals.  
  
"Ich hab zwar keinen Schimmer davon, was du hier genau vorhast, aber wenn du denkst, wir lassen dich mit diesem Mist weitermachen, solltest du dir unbedingt mal ein Gehirn wachsen lassen."  
  
"So?" Aristos Grollen klang einigermassen belustigt.  
  
"Verzieh dich in dein eigenes Universum und hör auf, hier rumzunerven, du Freak." bekräftigte das Mädchen seine Meinung.  
  
"Du willst, daß ich gehe, kleines Mädchen?" Er lachte amüsiert. "Gut, dann gehe ich."  
  
Seine Gegner schauten überrascht.  
  
"Durch das Tor, das ich hier öffnen werde." setzte er lachend hinzu.  
  
Gohan, Rally und Asuka tauschten entschlossene Blicke aus.  
  
"Zeigen wir´s dem Arsch." brummte Gohan.  
  
Rally und Asuka nickten knapp. Dann schwärmten sie aus.  
  
"Bevor du mit deinem Ritual weitermachst, mußt du erst mit mir fertig werden." verkündete Rally. Ein rotglühendes Muster erschien auf ihrer Stirn, als sie ihre Kräfte anzuzapfen begann. Das Glühen erschien kurz darauf auch in ihren Augen.  
  
Aristo schien sie für einen Moment verächtlich zu mustern, bevor ein Schrei seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Gohan lenkte. Der junge Halbsayajin erstrahlte in goldenem Licht, während seine Haarfarbe von Schwarz zu Blond und seine Augenfarbe von Onyx zu Türkis wechselte.  
  
"Na das ist ja mal interessant." grollte der Hawk vergnügt. "Ein wandelnder Weihnachtsbaum."  
  
Gohan warf Aristo aus zusammengekniffenen Augen einen grimmigen Blick zu.  
  
"Ich bin gefährlicher als ein Weihnachtsbaum." erwiderte er. "Komm her und finde heraus, wie gefährlich." Er zwinkerte Asuka unauffällig zu.  
  
Die Rothaarige nickte unmerklich. Sie würde die Ablenkung nutzen, um die Musterverstärker aufzustellen.  
  
Das erste Gerät, ein hüfthohes Metallrohr mit einer leuchtenden Spitze und vier ausklappbaren Standfüssen, platzierte sie auch sofort vor sich auf dem Boden. Dann bewegte sie sich unauffällig zur Seite, um die anderen drei Verstärker aufzustellen.  
  
Aristos Blick folgte dem Mädchen.  
  
"Du musst mich für sehr dumm halten, Blondie."  
  
Mit diesen Worten machte er einen Schritt in Asukas Richtung, doch sofort verstellte Gohan ihm den Weg.  
  
"Aus dem Weg!" grollte Aristo und schritt bedrohlich auf den Halbsayajin zu.  
  
Ein roter Energieblitz, der ihm in die Seite fuhr, brachte ihn jedoch aus dem Gleichgewicht.  
  
Verärgert fuhr er herum.  
  
"Na schön. Wenn du mitspielen willst, meinetwegen, aber dann beschwer dich nicht, wenn du dir wehtust, Rally Cheyenne."  
  
Aristo hob einen Arm und feuerte ebenfalls einen roten Energieblitz ab, der jedoch mindestens dreimal so groß war wie Rallys. Die weissblonde Frau warf sich mit einem Hechtsprung zur Seite und feuerte einen neuen Blitz ab, doch Aristo bewegte sich blitzschnell zur Seite und ging Gohan im Nahkampf an.  
  
Der wenige Sekunden andauernde Schlagabtausch zeigte ihm jedoch, daß das keine gute Idee gewesen war. Eine wirbelnde Kombination von Schlägen und Tritten katapultierte den Lucifer Hawk in die Gebäudewand hinter ihm.  
  
Gohan war daran gewöhnt, daß seine Gegner gelegentlich unter Trümmern begraben wurden. Normalerweise pflegten die Trümmer dann immer wie durch eine Explosion wegzufliegen, wodurch der Gegner sich zu befreien pflegte. Der Lucifer Hawk jedoch schien einfach durch die Trümmer hindurchzufliessen, als ob er durchlässig für feste Materie wäre. Der Effekt ähnelte sehr der Methode, mit der Ryoko sich durch Hindernisse zu bewegen pflegte.  
  
"Das war gut für einen Weihnachtsbaum." meinte er anerkennend.  
  
Gohan grinste.  
  
"Ich sagte doch, ich bin gefährlich."  
  
Aristo nickte. Dann hob er beide Arme und ließ ein wahres Gewitter von Psi- Blitzen auf Rally und Gohan regnen, während er auf den Halbsayajin zustürmte.  
  
Die AMP-Gründerin benutzte eine Kombination aus Psi-Schild und Ausweichen, um dem Gröbsten zu entgehen, während Gohan seine Beine fest auf den Boden heftete und den Blitzen mit seinen vor dem Körper verschränkten Armen widerstand.  
  
Grimmig grinsend erwartete der Halbsayajin seinen näherkommenden Gegner. Wenn Aristo trotz seiner Schlappe wieder in den Nahkampf wollte, würde Gohan ihm das gewiß nicht ausreden. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm er wahr, daß Asuka gerade den zweiten Verstärker aufgestellt hatte.  
  
Plötzlich war der Hawk verschwunden.  
  
"Was?" stiess Gohan verblüfft hervor. "Rally, wo ist er hin?" rief er der hinter einer Bank in Deckung gegangenen Frau zu.  
  
"Weiss nicht." gab diese zurück. "Aber sei vorsichtig. Er muß hier noch irgendwo sein."  
  
Gohan bewegte sich langsam auf das Zentrum des Ritualkreises zu. Seine Sinne arbeiteten auf Hochtouren, versuchten, seinen verschwundenen Feind wiederzufinden.  
  
===============  
  
Son Goku saß in seiner Kabine und löffelte lustlos ein Schälchen mit Haferbrei.  
  
"Wie konnte ich mich nur darauf einlassen?" murmelte er gelegentlich deprimiert vor sich hin. Dann griff er nach einer Tasse mit Kräutertee und spülte den Geschmack des Haferbreis damit herunter.  
  
Der Geschmack des Tees war in seinen Augen nur eine unwesentliche Verbesserung. Nachdenklich schaute er aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Schwärze des Alls.  
  
Seine Gedanken waren bei seinen Freunden auf der weit weit entfernten Erde.  
  
In einem anderen Universum.  
  
"Hi, Goku!"  
  
"WAAAH!" Erschrocken fuhr der Sayajin herum und wäre bei Ryokos plötzlichem Auftauchen fast vom Stuhl gefallen.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?" rief er erstaunt.  
  
"Skuld hat rausgefunden, daß es Probleme auf der Erde gibt." erklärte die Dämonin knapp. "Der Verursacher unserer Schwierigkeiten soll sich dort aufhalten und wir dachten, zwei Vollblutsayajins sind besser als einer, wenn wir dorthin fliegen, um die Lage zu checken."  
  
Der Sayajin sprang mit einem strahlenden Grinsen auf und nickte enthusiastisch.  
  
"Das ist ja großartig!"  
  
"Na dann komm." erwiderte sie ebenfalls grinsend und streckte einladend eine Hand aus.  
  
Son Goku ergriff sie, und wenig später waren die Zwei von Bord der Enterprise verschwunden.  
  
Sie rematerialisierten auf der Brücke von Ryo-Ohki, wo Skuld und Vegeta bereits ungeduldig warteten.  
  
"Na wird ja auch Zeit, Kakarott." polterte der Sayajinprinz einfach nur aus Prinzip. "Musste Ryoko dich erst überreden herzukommen, oder trödelst du grundsätzlich so rum?"  
  
"Ähm...also eigentlich..." begann Son Goku irritiert, aber Ryoko schnitt ihm mit einer Handbewegung das Wort ab.  
  
"Für dieses Rumgenerve zwischen euch beiden ist jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit, Kinders. Damit könnt ihr weitermachen, wenn wir den Burschen erwischt haben, der unsere Universen durcheinandergebracht hat, klar?"  
  
Vegeta warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu und nickte dann unmerklich.  
  
Goku schwieg einfach.  
  
"Ich habe Picard über unsere Erkenntnisse informiert." teilte Skuld Ryoko mit. "Und ich habe alles für den sofortigen Abflug zur Erde vorbereitet."  
  
"Na dann wollen wir den Bösewicht nicht mehr länger warten lassen, was?" entgegnete die Dämonin fröhlich.  
  
Sekunden später machte ihr Schiff den nächsten Hüpfer durch den Subraum und wechselte in annähernd Nullzeit direkt in den Erdorbit.  
  
"Ryo-Ohki ortet Trümmerteile von zwei verschiedenen Schiffen." bemerkte Ryoko. "Laut metallurgischen Scans passt eine der Trümmerwolken zu einem klingonischen Schiff."  
  
"Und die andere?" fragte Skuld vorsichtig.  
  
"Ein Schiff der Föderation." gab die Dämonin dumpf zurück.  
  
"Oh nein." murmelte Skuld. "Ist es..."  
  
"Nein." antwortete Ryoko, nachdem sie die von ihrem Schiff gelieferten Daten genauer studiert hatte. Als Weltraumpiratin hatte sie Erfahrung mit der Überprüfung von Schiffswracks. Sie hatte in ihrer Karriere schließlich genug davon selbst produziert. "Die Masse der Trümmerwolke ist zu groß für das Shuttle. Das muß ein anderes Föderationsschiff gewesen sein."  
  
"Glaubst du, sie haben Aristos Schiff zerstört, bevor er die Oberfläche erreichen konnte?" fragte Vegeta neugierig nach.  
  
"Um dir das zu beantworten, müssen wir die Oberfläche nach Lucifer Hawk- Spuren scannen." entgegnete Ryoko nachdenklich.  
  
"Ich glaube, er ist da unten." warf Son Goku ein.  
  
"Warum bist du da so sicher?" erkundigte sich Skuld.  
  
"Ich spüre Son Gohans Supersayajin-Aura, also kämpft er gegen jemanden. Außerdem spüre ich die Aura von dieser Rally Cheyenne. Sie ist stärker als bisher, aber deutlich schwächer als Gohans."  
  
"Und da ist eine dritte Aura, annähernd so stark wie die von deinem Sohn." setzte Vegeta hinzu, nachdem er sich für einen Moment auf den Planeten konzentriert hatte. "Aber sie ähnelt von der Struktur ein wenig der Aura von dieser Rally."  
  
"Könnt ihr uns hinführen?" fragte Ryoko.  
  
Vegeta deutete auf einen bestimmten Bereich des Globus, der eine Art Bildschirm auf der Brücke ausfüllte.  
  
Skuld und Ryoko warfen sich gegenseitig verblüffte Blicke zu.  
  
"Anscheinend haben die Bösen eine Vorliebe für Tokyo, egal, in welches Universum man kommt." bemerkte die Dämonin trocken.  
  
Die Göttin nickte nur zustimmend, dann riß sie jedoch schockiert die Augen auf, als sie einen enormen Energieanstieg in der Stadt spürte.  
  
"Wir müssen uns beeilen, oder es gibt eine Katastrophe." stellte sie fest.  
  
Ryoko, die die Energie nun ebenfalls spürte, konnte dem nur beipflichten und leitete sofort den Sinkflug ein.  
  
===============  
  
Asuka hatte gerade den dritten Musterverstärker aufgebaut, als sie Gohans Problem bemerkte.  
  
Der Lucifer Hawk war irgendwie verschwunden, und solange sich daran nichts änderte, konnte ihr Geliebter nicht gegen das dämonische Wesen kämpfen.  
  
Plötzlich bemerkte sie eine Bewegung hinter Gohan, der fast in der Mitte des Ritualkreises stand, und sich suchend umschaute. Es sah so aus, als würde ein Maulwurf einen seiner kleinen Hügel entstehen lassen. Aber welcher Maulwurf grub sich durch eine Oberfläche aus massivem Beton?  
  
Als das rätselhafte Etwas sich noch ein Stück weiter vorwagte, erkannte Asuka darin schließlich einen staubgrauen Tentakel.  
  
Ein Tentakel mit einer dolchartigen Spitze.  
  
Und Gohan hatte noch nichts bemerkt.  
  
Ohne nachzudenken sprang Asuka auf und stürzte auf ihren Freund zu, um ihm zu helfen.  
  
"GOHAAAAN! PASS AUF!"  
  
Der Blick des Halbsayajins heftete sich für einen Moment auf seine entsetzt schreiende Freundin, die panisch auf ihn zugestürzt kam.  
  
Ein Augenblick der Verwirrung ließ ihn zögern, doch dann meldete sein Gefahrensinn eine Attacke von hinten.  
  
Buchstäblich im letzten Augenblick warf Son Gohan sich zur Seite und rollte herum, um zu sehen, was passierte. Ein stechender Schmerz, der von seinem Oberschenkel ausging, sagte ihm, daß er getroffen worden war.  
  
Aber von was?  
  
In einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Faszination starrte er auf den grauen Tentakel, der wie ein Pilz hinter ihm aus dem Boden gewachsen war. Dieser Tentakel musste auf ihn zugeschossen sein, aber die massive und sehr scharfe Spitze des Tentakels, die ihn zweifellos hatte aufspiessen sollen, hatte ihm glücklicherweise nur einen Kratzer beigebracht.  
  
Aber nach dem Fehlschuß stoppte der Tentakel seine Vorwärtsbewegung nicht.  
  
"Nein." hauchte Gohan geschockt, als er aus wenigen Metern Entfernung mitverfolgen konnte, wie sich der Tentakel mit enormer Wucht und Geschwindigkeit knapp unterhalb des Brustbeins mit einem widerlichen, reissenden Geräusch in Asukas Körper bohrte. Anschließend trat etwa ein Meter des Tentakels direkt neben der Wirbelsäule wieder aus ihrem Rücken aus.  
  
Asukas Vorwärtsbewegung kam so abrupt zu einem Halt, als wäre sie gegen eine Wand gelaufen. Nur daß der stahlharte Tentakel, auf den sie aufgespiesst worden war, sie davon abhielt, zurückzuprallen. Für einen Moment erstarrte sie mit hochgerissenen Armen in ihrer Bewegung. Ihre Augen schienen aus ihren Höhlen quellen zu wollen, während der Lucifer Hawk sie harpunierte, aber sie gab keinen Schmerzenslaut von sich. Ein einzelnes Wort kam zusammen mit einem Blutschwall über ihre Lippen: "Shit."  
  
Dann fiel ihre Gestalt kraftlos in sich zusammen, nur noch in der Luft gehalten vom transformierten Arm des Lucifer Hawks, und das temperamentvolle Leuchten verschwand langsam aus ihren Augen.  
  
"Nein! A...Asuka...nein..." Die Worte kamen zusammen mit unkontrollierten Schluchzern über Gohans Lippen. In dem Moment stand er derart unter Schock, daß er sich gegen einen Angriff nicht hätte verteidigen können. Vermutlich hätte er ihn noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen.  
  
Dann begann ihr Körper sich zu bewegen, doch schnell erkannte Gohan, daß es nicht wirklich ihr Körper war, der sich bewegte. Aristo zog seinen Arm wieder zu normaler Größe zurück und zerrte den Körper des Mädchens dabei mit, als wäre er ein Angler, der seinen gefangenen Fisch an Land zieht.  
  
Irgendwie war der Vergleich makaber, aber er war nicht unpassend.  
  
Aristo, der Angler.  
  
Der Tentakel, die Angelschnur.  
  
Gohan, der Köder.  
  
Und Asuka...  
  
Brennender Haß formte sich in den Augen des Halbsayajins, als er Aristo aus dem Boden hervorschweben sah. Eine Aura von Genugtuung und Zufriedenheit umgab den Lucifer Hawk wie ein Mantel.  
  
Nachdem er wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen hatte, zog er mit einem widerlichen, schmatzenden Geräusch seine transformierte Hand aus dem Leib der Rothaarigen zurück, die nun neben ihm in ihrem eigenen Blut lag, und verwandelte die scharfe Spitze in eine Hand zurück.  
  
Genüßlich schleckte er sich Asukas Blut von den Fingern und musterte den Halbsayajin und die weiter entfernt stehende Rally Cheyenne triumphierend.  
  
"Köstlich." murmelte er zu sich selbst. "Obwohl ihr Blut noch besser schmecken würde, wenn sie noch Jungfrau gewesen wäre. Aber ich will da mal nicht zu wählerisch sein."  
  
Gohan sprang auf und stiess einen unartikulierten Wutschrei aus.  
  
Nie zuvor in seinem Leben hatte er einen derartigen Haß verspürt.  
  
Und nie zuvor wäre er bereit gewesen, auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen, sich einem derartigen Haß bedingungslos hinzugeben.  
  
Aber das war früher gewesen.  
  
Bevor er erfahren hatte, was Liebe bedeutete.  
  
Und bevor er hatte mitansehen müssen, wie das Mädchen, das er liebte, geschlachtet worden war wie ein Stück Vieh.  
  
Son Gohan bündelte den ganzen Haß, den er in sich finden konnte, in einem lauten Schrei.  
  
Dann begann er plötzlich zu leuchten wie eine Supernova.  
  
===============  
  
Aristo beschirmte erstaunt seine Augen mit einer Hand, als der Junge ein gleißendes, goldenes Licht abzustrahlen begann, das heller war als alles, was der Lucifer Hawk je gesehen, oder wovon er auch nur gehört, hatte.  
  
Als das Licht nach einer halben Minute soweit an Intensität verlor, daß man hineinsehen konnte, ohne Angst um sein Augenlicht haben zu müssen, stiess er ein überraschte Keuchen aus.  
  
Der Junge hatte sich verändert.  
  
Abgesehen von dem Umstand, daß die offenbar zwischenzeitlich freigesetzten Kräfte um seine Füsse herum den Beton aufgerissen hatten, und er von einer fast einen Meter weit in den Raum strahlenden Korona aus goldenem Licht umgeben war, durch die gelegentlich blauweisse Blitze zuckten, hatte Son Gohan nun eine wilde, hinter ihm fast bis zum Boden reichende Mähne aus strahlendblondem Haar. Gewaltige Muskelpakete bedeckten einen Körper, der zwischenzeitlich um einen halben Meter gewachsen war, damit der Zuwachs an Muskelmasse kein zu großes Ungleichgewicht in den Körperproportionen verursachte.  
  
Und der Haß.  
  
Aristo hatte nie zuvor so viel Haß in den Augen irgendeines Lebewesens gesehen. Nur mühsam unterdrückte er ein Schaudern.  
  
"Und jetzt", verkündete der Halbsayajin, während er das Verlangen, Aristo in Stücke zu reissen, kaum noch zügeln konnte, "bringe ich dich um."  
  
Rally erwachte aus ihrer schockinduzierten Starre, gerade als sie Gohans Worte vernahm.  
  
°Ich muß ihn stoppen.° war der einzige Gedanke, der ihr kam, während sie auf den Halbsayajin zustürzte, um zu verhindern, daß er ihrer aller Zukunft für billige Rache wegwarf.  
  
Sie kam zu spät.  
  
Gohan schien sich nicht zu bewegen. Er schien einfach zu verschwinden, und zehn Meter entfernt, direkt vor Aristo, wieder aufzutauchen.  
  
Bevor irgendwer reagieren konnte, hatte der Halbsayajin seinen Gegner mit einer Hand am Hals gepackt, während er auf der anderen Handfläche einen strahlendblauen Energieball von der Größe eines Medizinballs entstehen ließ, den er dann dem Lucifer Hawk quasi direkt ins Gesicht schob.  
  
Schwebend ließ er sich dann von der Druckwelle der Explosion einige Meter nach hinten tragen, und noch bevor Aristo sich von dem ersten Blast soweit erholt hatte, daß er irgendetwas hätte tun können, erschuf Gohan einen neuen Blast, in den er so viel Energie pumpte, wie er nur konnte, bevor er ihn auf die Reise schickte.  
  
Von dem Angriff, der jeder denkbaren Attacke seines Vaters oder Vegetas um mindestens den Faktor zehn überlegen war, wurde der Lucifer Hawk augenblicklich in seine subatomaren Bestandteile zerlegt, bevor der Blast durch den hinter ihm befindlichen Teil des Forschungszentrums pflügte und dann in grader Bahn weiterflog, bis er schließlich den Erdorbit verließ. Auf seinem Weg durch den Asteroidengürtel des Sonnensystems desintegrierte er mehr als nur einen Kleinplaneten, bis er schließlich knapp vor Pluto an Kraft verlor und sich auflöste. Andernfalls hätte das Sonnensystem wohl seinen neunten Planeten eingebüsst.  
  
===============  
  
Eine hochgewachsene, elegante Frau mit langen, grünen Haaren stand in einer Kammer neben einem mysteriösen Portal, in dem sich ein spiralförmiger Wirbel aus einem bunten Farbgemisch drehte, und warf einen letzten Blick auf einen Energiescanner, bevor sie sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer den Angstschweiß von der Stirn wischte und die Notevakuierungssequenz abbrach.  
  
Der Wirbel erlosch.  
  
Und die Frau beschloß, daß ein heißes Bad jetzt genau das Richtige wäre. Zeit hatte sie ja normalerweise genug.  
  
===================  
  
So, das war´s leider schon für dieses Mal.  
  
Im nächsten Kapitel bekommen die Helden auf der Erde richtig was zu tun. Außerdem enthüllt Shanae ihre wahre Identität und ihre Absichten, aber es wird verdammt schwer werden, sie aufzuhalten (vielleicht sogar unmöglich, wer weiss?).  
  
Abgesehen davon können wir die Sache mit der Abkopplung der Universen ja jetzt anscheinend vergessen, da Asuka tot ist, und Gohan Aristo so gründlich zerlegt hat, daß man nicht mal mehr eine Quantensignatur von ihm finden würde.  
  
Ach ja: Dieser kleine Joke da oben im letzten Absatz fiel mir ein, als ich Gohans Blast bis nach Pluto geschickt habe. Da steckt also so nichts weiter dahinter. Nur so eine Idee, der ich nicht widerstehen konnte.  
  
bis zum nächsten Mal,  
  
das liebe clef 


End file.
